DC Cinematic Universe remade
by STORYmaker2
Summary: See the DC cinematic universe remade, see old and new characters re-envisioned, mistakes made by the makers of the movies fixed, as well as new stories added in to a larger overarching story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Last son of Krypton

* * *

The sun began to rise of the horizon of Krypton, the red sun of their system.

Inside a Kryptonian manor, a Kryptonian man with short black hair and blue eyes. He stood in front of a bed with a Kryptonian woman in front of him with black hair screaming in pain.

"Easy Laura, you're almost there." He said as he held her hand.

Two drones floated over them with heart rate monitors.

The woman screamed one more time as the man went down and came back up with a baby in his arms.

The woman tried to catch her breath as the man held the baby in his arms as he began crying.

The man said nothing as he held his son in his arms.

The man handed his son over to to Laura who cradled him in her arms as he continued to cry.

* * *

Several days later the Kryptonian man stood beside another Kryptonian man inside a large council chamber. He wore a fiber uniform like attire with a triangle shaped area on his chest with an S shaped symbol in the center.

The other man was slightly larger with slightly black hair and a facial hair just on his chin.

He wore a set of large black armor with a symbol on it around a triangle shape. The symbol was shaped almost like a J. He had a black cape on and his hands behind his back.

Around them were several men wielding blaster guns and wearing full body armor that almost looked like knight's armor.

In front of them were five men and women wearing gilded attire and fine robes as they sat in five throne like chairs.

"The high council will hear the testimony of the chairmen of science division Jor-El and commander of the military General Zod." One of the councilmen said.

Jor-El stepped forward with a very serious expression on his face.

"I'm glad you finally permitted us to speak with you." He said in an antagonistic manner.

"Speak what you came to say or leave El." One of the councilmen said.

"I have tried to tell you before, Krypton is doomed. The council's decision to harvest the core has destabilized the planet. Very soon, perhaps even in a matter of days the planet may tear itself apart."

"Harvesting the core provided us with he extra energy we needed. It was far preferable to your solution of using solar energy."

"Our planet is doomed, there is nothing we can do to save the planet, we have only one option. Evacuate Krypton."

"You want to leave behind our home,on your suspicion that Krypton is doomed?"

"Jor-El and I have not always seen eye to eye on every matter." Zod said as he stepped forward.

He had a very calm expression on his face.

"But I believe him, our world is doomed."

"You're fear mongering is transparent, this is just a desperate attempt for the two of you to seize power over this council."

"Our world is doomed and your concern is who will rule Krypton?" Jor-El shouted in anger.

"This council rules Krypton Jor-El."

"Krypton is doomed! We must evacuate the planet now or we will all die!" Jor-El shouted.

"Councilmen and women, as commander of the Kryptonian military it is my duty to protect the people of Krypton. From all threats to them." He said an an almost passive aggressive manner.

This caught Jor-El's attention.

"We must evacuate Krypton now, save as many people as possible." Zod said.

"Enough, your lies end now. Guards arrest General Zod and Jor-El for treason."

"Treason!" Jor-El shouted.

Zod stared intensely at the council as four of the honor guards approached them.

"So this council has placed their interests above that of Krypton. You find Jor-El and I guilty of treason because we dare to speak out against you. Well, I find you all guilty of treason, and sentence you to death." Zod said.

There was an explosion behind them as fifteen men and women wearing similar armor to Zod's ran in firing blue blasts into the honor guards.

As the honor guards tried to fight back when the four who came to arrest Zod and Jor-El quickly turned and began blasting their fellow honor guards until all were dead.

One of the honor guards handed General Zod a sidearm as he and his soldiers stepped forward in front of the council.

The council and Jor-El looked terrified and Zod and his four of his officers each stood in front of a councilmen.

"For Krypton." Zod said as they fired and killed the entire council.

He Zod turned to his other officers.

"Deploy all forces now, any loyalists who surrender will be given amnesty, any who don't will die."

"Zod what are you doing!?" Jor-El shouted.

"I am saving Krypton Jor-El. These fools have doomed our planet and our people. This is the only way to save them. With the Codex I will sever the bloodlines that lead us to this disaster."

"Zod this isn't the way to save our people. We cannot save our people and wage war on them."

"Jor-El I will save our world, one way or another, with you or without you."

Jor-El gave a defeated look as he and lowered his head.

Zod's men escorted Jor-El out of the chamber and down a hall before they came across one of his drones.

"Jor-El is everything alright?" The drone asked.

"Out of the way." Zod's soldier said.

"It's alright Kelix." Jor-El said nodding.

The drone let out a flash of bright light as Jor-El turned and punched the soldier behind him, as the others tried to cover their eyes.

Jor-El ran down down the hall until he reached the landing platform.

In the city around him he saw hundreds of ships in open combat with each other. Jor-El saw that Zod's ships were clearly winning over the loyalist forces, he saw a loyalist cruiser get blown apart as he called out.

Moments later a winged creature flew down and landed in front of him.

Jor-El climbed aboard and flew through the city of spire shaped towers and wave shaped buildings below.

The creature did his best to avoid the ships that blew apart around them.

They finally arrived over a large chamber filled with water.

"The codex is inside, but I warn you sir, breaching the genesis chamber is a class B crime punishable by."

"It's the end of the world Kelix, no one cares." Jor-El said as he took off his outer fiber and cloak before diving into the water.

He swam deeper into the chamber past a series of fiber roots covered in small pods with Kryptonian baby's inside.

When he surfaced he saw a series of lights coming from a black skill shaped object filling the computers with code.

He reached up and took the object before a red flashing light went off.

Jor-El quickly swam down and out of the chamber where his beast was waiting for him

He mounted the creature and flew off back towards his home.

He quickly dismounted before sprinting inside.

He arrived in a large chamber where he saw his wife Laura holding their son in her arms.

"Jor-El, what's happening?"

"It's Zod, he's killed the council and attempting to take control of Krypton."

"No. We have to get off Krypton, save as many people as we ca"

"It's too late Laura. We cannot save our people, we cannot save ourselves, but we can save our son." Jor-El said as he went over to a terminal and pressed some buttons.

A pod shaped craft came down and opened up.

"Place him inside Laura."

"No. No I will not send our son out into the cold reaches of space to die alone."

"I was preparing for this to occasion in the worst case scenario. I have set the coordinates for a planet far from here, a planet with a yellow sun. Intelligent life on the planet."

"Intelligent life, they'll see him as an alien, an outcast, a freak, they'll kill him."

"His cells will drink the planet's radiation, the gravity will be lighter. They won't be able to kill him, he'll be like a god to them."

Laura began tearing up as Jor-El came over to her with a heavy heart.

"Laura we must do this."

"He's never see our faces, we'll never hear his voice."

"Laura if he stays here, he'll die, if he leaves he lives." He took his son from Laura and carefully placed him inside the craft as he cookout a small device and placed it inside a compartment.

"He will be the last son of Krypton, and he will carry all of Krypton with him." He took out the codex and activated a machine that absorbed the codex into their son.

Laura came over and gave her son one final kiss before Jor-El prepared to seal the pod.

"Goodbye my son, Kal-El." He said.

The pod was sealed as Jor-El and Laura began preparing it for launch.

That was when they heard an explosion outside.

Jor-El turned to see Zod walk in with the four honor guards beside him.

"The codex Jor-El, I know you took it. I'm not leaving Krypton without it, give it to me and I'll let you live. I'll even allow you, your wife, and son to come with us."

Jor-El's eyes widened.

"Yes I know about him Jor-El. Give me the codex now."

"It's too late Zod, our world is doomed. But I will save my son."

He turned to his wife.

"Now Laura!" He shouted as Laura reluctantly began the ignition.

"Stop her."

"I will not let you stop us Zod." Jor-El said as he got between Zod and Laura.

Zod put his sidearm away.

"Very well then Jor-El, let us end this like men." He said as Jor-El tried to punch Zod.

The General blocked the strike before punching Jor-El back. Jor-El stumbled backwards with Zod coming forward, blocking two more of Jor-El's strikes before slamming his elbow across Jor-El's face.

Jor-El crawled across the ground as Zod stood over him.

"Last chance Jor-El."

Jor-El turned to Zod.

"You will not have my son." He said as Laura finished the ignition.

They all watched as the ship flew out of the manor and into the sky.

Zod looked back down at Jor-El.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Zod said as he took out his sidearm and blasted Jor-El.

Laura was horrified as Zod raised his gun at her.

He blasted Laura before he and his men left the manor.

Zod arrived on the bridge of his ship surrounded by his officers.

"Sir the loyalists are defeated."

"The codex is gone."

"What?"

"We can worry about it later, we need to begin the evacuation now." Zod said before they saw the city below begin to shake.

"What?" Zod said before they saw the buildings begin to crumble as the ground broke apart.

"The planet's destruction ,it's begun!" One of Zod's officers shouted.

Massive energy from the core shot up from the cracks and into the air destroying Zod's ships.

"What do we do!?"

"The Phantom Zone! Get us into the Phantom Zone!"

"Sir?"

"It's the only chance we have left." Zod said as he punched the controls.

A massive black hole shaped like a flat diamond opened up sucking the ship inside.

The planet Krypton began to break apart before imploding on itself.

* * *

Elsewhere the pod with Kal-El inside was moving across the vastness of space.

The pod kept moving past countless planets.

It eventually came past a moon before entering the atmosphere of the third planet from a yellow sun.

It flew down and crashed into a cornfield near a farm at night.

Several minutes later inside the farmhouse, the lights turned on as a man and woman ran out of the house.

"What the Hell was that?" The man asked as he and his wife ran out into the field.

They eventually came to the part of the field and saw the craft in front of them.

"Oh my God, Jonathan what is that?"

"I have no idea. Is this some kind of military experiment?" The man said before the pod slowly opened up.

Their eyes widened as they saw a baby inside.

"Is that a baby?" The man said before his wife picked up the baby.

The baby began laughing and reaching out at the woman.

"Jonathan he's so precious."

"Martha we can't just keep this baby, it's not like we took him from an orphanage, he just came from a some kind of missile or spaceship."

He then saw the look on his wive's face, and remembered what the doctor said the last time they went to the fertility clinic.

He came over to her and looked at the baby again.

The baby reached out at him with his arms and touched his fingers.

Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Take him inside, I'll put this thing in the barn."

"Yes! Thank you Jonathan."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this is the start to my version of the DC cinematic universe_

 _It will start with man of steel and go out into others_

 _Now later on there will be new original Characters made by me, but don't get upset if I don't include every DC character you want, or if they aren't the way you want them to be_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden identities

* * *

It was a stormy day in the northern atlantic ocean near Nova Scotia.

A large fishing boat was sling through the rough waves as water splashed over the sides and onto the deck.

One of the crew was preparing a lobster cage to be dropped over, not realizing there was a rope tied around one area and he was standing in the center of it.

"Ok drop the cage." He said as the large metal cage was dropped into the water and the rope wrapped around his legs.

He screamed as he was dragged from the side of the boat.

One of the crewmen sprinted over and grabbed the man by his arms.

The other crewmen were almost in disbelief as this man dragged the other crewmen up with easy despite the cage, until the rope snapped and the crewman landed safely on the deck.

The crewman was breathing deeply as he looked at the man who saved him.

"Dam greenhorn how the hell did you do that?" One of the other crewmen asked.

The man walked off the deck as they heard the horn go off.

"Who is this guy anyway?" One of the men asked.

"Said is name is Duncan Welsh. He's been onboard for three weeks now, twenty years old and says he from Toronto but he's got an American accent."

The rest of the men on the deck walked up to the helm where they saw the captain.

"Listen up, we've got a cargo liner that's caught fire two kilometers from here, the coast guard's en route but we need to get over too." The captain said as he sounded the horn again.

Their boat approached a large cargo liner that was on fire.

"Oh my God." One of the crewmen said.

They saw a U.S coastguard boat drive up near the ship.

"Is there even anyone still alive?"

"Greenhorn, get me my binoculars. Greenhorn!" The captain shouted before they saw Duncan was gone.

The young man was scaling the side of the burning ocean liner, using his bear hands to tear through the hull as leverage.

Inside the ship ten crewmen were locked in a room as they tried to put oxygen masks on.

"We're almost out of oxygen, we need to." One started before the door was ripped open.

They turned to see a young man who was bigger than any of them with large broad shoulders. He had black hair with blue eyes and a beard. He was on fire but his skin did not seem to be effected, his exposed skin looked as if it were pure massive muscle.

The sailors were in disbelief.

"Come with me." He said.

Duncan lead them through the burning halls, clearing out debris and holding back collapsing walls with his bear hands.

Finally they reached the main deck and got to a lifeboat.

"Get inside now!" Duncan shouted before a cable line snapped and four colossal metal containers fell down on top of them.

Duncan came forward and held them up with ease.

The crewmen didn't believe what they were watching.

Duncan threw the storage containers back like they were nothing as they came down at him.

"Go!" He screamed before he kicked the lifeboat and knocked it into the water.

The lifeboat drove away as the ship began to sink.

The lifeboat parked beside the coastguard boat as the men helped the survivors inside.

"It's ok, you're safe now." One of the coastguard men said.

The survivors shook as they looked back at the sinking ship, unable to explain what they had just saw.

Back in the shipwreck, Duncan freed himself from the debris before swimming up.

As he swam he saw a large humpback whale swimming beside her offsrping.

Duncan closed his eyes as he continued swimming back towards the surface.

* * *

Ten years ago, he was sitting inside a locked closet inside a school.

He had his head buried in his knees with his arms wrapped around them

Outside the closet was a teacher knocking on the door.

"Clark please just open this door. Let me help you." She said.

Moments later another woman came up behind her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Mrs. Kent, he's locked himself in the closet."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, if was getting jittery, then he looked tariffed and ran into the closet."

Martha Kent came up to the door.

"Clark, it's me, you're mother. Please just come out."

"I don't want to mom, I don't ever want to come out of here again."

"Clark, please just come out and we'll go home."

The door slowly opened as the boy came out and into his mother's arms.

When they were back at their home, they went into a room alone as Martha put her arms around Clark.

"Clark what's happening to you?"

"I see everything, I hear everything, I hear things from everywhere in the school. I see through walls, through people's skin. I feel like I'm drowning, why is this happening to me?"

"She, it's alight baby, we're going to get through this, together."

* * *

Two years had passed since the incident with the cargo ship.

It was a warm day in Chicago and a pair of trucks in front of a warehouse as four men loaded up very heavy lab equipment into the trucks.

Two of the men were struggling with a massive machine when another man came up and lifted up the machine on his own, placing it inside the truck.

He had short black hair and blue eyes, a tall and broad statue with an extremely muscular body under his blue work uniform.

"Dam Jack what kind of steroids are you on?" One asked.

Jack said nothing, he just kept loading machinery into the trucks with ease.

"Geez how is he not in the NFL or something. Twenty two and he's stronger than anyone I've ever seen." One of the workmen said.

When all of the equipment was loaded up, Jack got into the passenger seat of one of the trucks as they drove off.

"Alright S.T.A.R labs eta twenty minute drive." The man sitting next to Jack said.

"So Jack you catch the game last night."

Jack didn't respond.

"Jack."

"Huh, oh uh no. I didn't."

" You know man we've been working together for almost a year now and I feel like I barley know you." The driver said before a van pulled up in front of them.

The driver slammed on the brakes as the two trucks stopped.

Several masked men rushed out wielding guns as they tried to drive back.

Another truck drove up blocking them before their doors were pulled open and they were dragged out by the gangs.

"Up against the trucks!" The men shouted as they took the workers to the side of the front trucks.

"Break open the trucks, that equipment is worth millions." One said.

Jack stood up against the truck with the others who were shaking.

"Please, I have two kids." One of the workers said.

"Shut up!" One of the gang members said as he pistol-whipped the man.

"We can't leave any witnesses." Another said as they raised their guns.

Jack exhaled as he came forward and knocked their guns out of their hands with a single swipe.

The others came forward and tried to strike Jack, but he hurled each one back with a single strike before one grabbed a copper pipe and tried to slam it into the back of his head.

The pipe shattered as Jack turned to the terrified gang member before pushing him into a wall.

The other three gang members opened fire into Jack.

The workers, and gang members looked terrified as the bullets bounced off him.

Jack didn't even look bothers by the bullets as he walked forward and put his fingers down the barrels of the guns, making them burst.

"Run!" One of the gang members shouted as they ran off like dogs with tails between their legs.

Jack looked back at his co-workers who looked terrified.

Jack sighed as he walked off out of sight.

One of the workers tried to follow him, but he was gone.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack stood on top of a building overlooking them.

* * *

Nine years prior, Clark Kent sat under a tree reading a book.

He was near a football field by the school reading alone as he heard several of the people who were a distant away, talking about him. Calling him weird, or a freak.

Clark did his best to ignore them, though hearing everyone even at great distances made this hard, despite his attempts to better control his advanced senses.

He then heard something else.

A series of screaming and cries for help as he got up and ran with several other students to a nearby bridge over lake by the school.

A school's carrying the football team had its tires blown out and had flipped over into the lake, sinking into the water as the boys and coach tried to break out, but the doors were stuck.

Several of the students and two teachers ran over to the back and front exits of the bus trying to force them open as the bus sank deeper and deeper.

Clark saw the fear in the eyes of the boys inside the bus as water filled it.

He grit his teeth before he ran over to the underside of the bus.

Moments later the bus started to move out of the water.

With the bus back on land, the two teachers were able to force the back door of the bus open as water gushed out.

The football players and coach came out coughing up water.

Clark let go of the bus before he saw a few students looking at him horrified.

Later that day, Clark was back at his home sitting in the back of his father's truck.

He had his head down as Jonathan Kent came out.

"How many saw me?"

"At least four, now Clark we talked about this, you have to keep this 'side' of you a secret."

"What was I suppose to do, just let them drown."

Jonathan took a deep breath before he came over to his son.

"Clark this is bigger than me and you. Bigger than any of us."

"Why is this happening to me, did God do this too me?"

Jonathan came over and hugged him.

"Come with me." He said.

Jonathan lead Clark inside the barn and into a secret compartment.

Below the compartment Clark saw a massive pod shaped craft.

"What is this?"

"Clark, thirteen years ago there was a crash in the cornfield. Your mother and I came out and found this pod, with you inside."

Clark was in disbelief.

"What?"

"We didn't know what to think, but we kept you anyway. I kept the craft hidden here , but found this inside." He said as he handed a small black piece of metal with a symbol at the end shaped like an S.

"We found this inside, I took it to a metallurgist, he said the metal didn't come from earth. Meaning neither do you."

"What, what does this mean? That I'm some kind of alien."

"Clark, it means that you're not like us, that you're meant for something bigger. When the time comes you're going to do things no one else can."

"Why me?"

Jonathan hugged Clark.

"Clark, when the day comes. No matter what you can do, you're going to decide who you are. Don't forget that."

* * *

Jack stood back up and walked off.

He eventually came to the apartment he was staying at and put his work cloths down.

Jack took a deep breath before he sat down on the balcony of the apartment.

He looked down at the countless people below, all interacting with each other, talking and living.

He up there, so different from them, and so alone.

He finally got up and went to his closet where he packed up all of his cloths in a suitcase as well as all of his cash into a duffel bag filled with all of his savings from the last year and a half. He got out his cell phone and made a call.

"Yeah it's me, I need another identity. No I have the money, alright I'll meet you there."

He looked back at his apartment one more time before he walked out.

Jack met a man inside an old vacuum cleaner shop.

He placed the money in an older man's hand as he counted it.

"This is the third time you've come here now, you could at least tell me your real name."

Jack said nothing.

The man shook his head.

"Ever going to tell me why you keep running like this. You some kind of criminal, knocked up some girl don't want to pay child support?"

"I'm just not ready for the world to know who I am yet."

"That must get pretty lonely, Phil Truvile." The man said as he handed him a new drivers license, passport, and other identification.

"New identity set up perfectly, you're reborn once again."

"Thanks." Phil said as he left the shop.

"Hey, where are you going now?"

"Don't know. Still have to figure that out." Phil said as he walked out.

When he got back on the streets he went over to the train station and waited for the next train.

When the train stopped in the station he got aboard and sat down.

He lowered his head and tried to get some rest when he heard someone sit down beside him.

He saw she was a woman in her early thirties with a red jacket on, long dark brownish hair, and brown eyes.

She had a pen and pad in her hands as she wrote down on it.

Phil could hear every part of the pen moving across the paper as she wrote meticulously.

Phil tried to not look bothered by this but the woman noticed him.

"Oh sorry, are you trying to get some rest?"

"It's fine." Phil said.

"You look like you're moving out of Chicago."

"I am."

"Well you must have gotten wind of my story then." The woman said in a comedic tone.

Phil looked confused/uninterested.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily planet, my name's Lois Lane. I came here to Chicago to get some info the corruption within the city council and I hit the jackpot. My story's going to expose them all."

"Well congratulations." Phil said as he put his head back down.

"Are you alright?" Lois asked.

"Yeah , I just uh don't get out much."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just, not like other people. When they see who I really am, they usually get afraid."

"If you're afraid of showing people who you really are, you're going to live a very lonely life Mr."

"Truvile, Phil Truvile."

"Well then Phil, do you know why I took a job at the Daily Planet."

"Because you like to expose people's bad deeds."

"I do." Lois said laughing a little.

"But also so I could get out more, see more people, see more places and get more experiences."

"Well, I don't know about you. But I'm not like most people."

"Where were you born and raised."

"I was uh, raised in Kansas."

"Well I think you just have to look around and see you're not different from the people around you." Lois said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we see a good portion of Clark's life and some familiar faces_

 _Let me know what you guys think so far._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fortress of Solitude

* * *

It was snowing harshly near the arctic circle in northern Canada as a helicopter carefully flew through the wind and snow.

Sitting onboard the helicopter was Lois Lane with a laptop in her backpack and a pen and pad in her hands.

The chopper finally landed on the bade of a ridge where a camp had been set up.

The door was opened as Lois exited the chopper and walked by one of the men in the camp.

"Ms. Lane, from the Daily planet correct?"

"Mrs. Trevor now. I've been married for three years."

"Sorry I guess I just uh."

"It's fine I use my maiden name for my stories, my husband doesn't mind." She said in a joking manner.

"Well glad to have you here. I gotta say, I love your articles in the Daily Planet Mrs. Trevor, you really aren't afraid to put yourself out there to get the true story."

"Well what can I say, if I'm not wearing a kevlar jacket by with some Marines I'm not really alive." Lois said before they reached the edge of the ridge.

Below them was another large camp set up, a military camp.

She was lead down into the camp where multiple U.S Airmen were working around the camp.

One of the helicopter crewmen was trying to carry Lois's equipment but it was too heavy for him, he fell over.

"Hey be careful with that, it's expensive."

"It's freaking heavy." The man said.

A pair of Airmen were passing them when Lois stopped them.

"Excuse me, he needs some help carrying my equipment." She said noticing one of the Airmen was trying to not look her in the eyes. He kept his ABU's cover over his face as best he could and also tried to cover the nametape on his fleece.

"Senior Airmen you've got this."

"Yes Tech Sergeant." The Airmen said before he came over and lifted up the crate on his own with ease.

Lois noticed that the Airmen was a young man in his mid twenties but was bigger than most of the other Airmen their, taller and more muscular.

Even if she couldn't see his face, almost as if he were trying to hide it.

She was lead to one of the buildings where she came inside and saw several Airmen working on computers.

An older Airmen in his mid forties stood over them when he saw Lois.

He came over there and Lois saw a single star on the rank patch of his ABU fleece with the name Hardy on the fleece as well. Beside him was an older man wearing a nametag , a black coat, and a pair of glasses.

"Good afternoon General Hardy." The Airmen said in a respectful tone.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Trevor I wasn't expecting you here for another two days."

"Well General, Dr, Hamilton, I got word you were getting closer to discovering what you were looking for and didn't want to miss out on the important details."

"Mrs. Trevor I think it would be best if you."

"Look I know you found something here, and I know the world has a right to know what it is. Especially since this is Canadian soil you're on and a court ruled you couldn't keep the press out."

The General gave a serious look as he stepped forward.

"Let's not kid ourselves here Mrs. Trevor, we both know it was your husband who got you in here. We should also remember that I'm a rank above him, so let's act civil shall we."

"As soon as you show me what you found."

The General reluctantly lead Lois over to one of his Staff Sergeants who was working on a computer.

Lois saw a sonar image of a very large object caught in ice below the surface.

"What is it?"

"We're not exactly sure, it's too deep to be an old submarine, and that's not even the scariest part." Dr. Hamilton said.

"What is?"

"The Ice surrounding the object, it's over twenty thousand years old."

Lois was in disbelief and the Airmen holding the equipment also looked in great interest.

General Hardy escorted Lois out and to another building.

"These will be your quarters for the duration of your stay." He said as Lois saw it was a storage building with a single cot near the door.

"And if I have to go?"

General Hardy saw a bucket near the door and handed to her.

"Stay inside, it gets real cold at night here Mrs. Trevor." The Airmen placed her equipment inside before leaving and staring out at the ice in front of him.

"Seiner Airmen Truvile." He heard as he turned to see his Technical Sergeant.

"If you're done with the blood sucking reporter we've got work to do."

"Yes Tech Sergeant." He said as he followed the Sergeant.

* * *

Later that night he was at the dinning facility sitting at the end of a table full of Airmen.

"So the rumor is that the object is some kind of alien craft."

"Come on Michaels there are no such things as aliens."

"I'm serious, and the officers know about it. I asked Captain Winters and he freaked out about it."

"Maybe the captain was upset you were interrupting his work to talk about aliens boy." A Staff Sergeant said laughing.

"What do you think think Truvile." The Airmen asked as he and the others turned to Phil was was silent.

"Hey answer him."

"It can't be aliens." He said.

"See, even the hermit thinks you're full of it." Another Airmen said as Truvile got up and walked away.

"Aww come on I was just playing around." The Airmen said.

"Geez that guy is quite. I swear he only talks if you talk to him."

"That's nothing, I heard rumors about him at Maxwell. There was a gas problem with an F-16's landing gear as it came down, and he was in Aircraft maintenance. The pilot was pinned under the half a ton of metal, but somehow he got him out. Earned him a nice commendation. But according to the rumors he lifted up the metal all by himself."

"What?".

As he walked out into the cold he heard another voice behind him.

"Senior Airmen. Senior Airmen Truvile."

He turned to see an officer walking towards him.

"Good eventing Sir." He said saluting the officer who saluted back.

"Good evening."

"Anything I can help you with sir?"

"I just wanted to check up on your son. You've been a mechanic for my bird for a long time now and I've always noticed you seem more secluded than your fellow Airmen."

"I just try to do my work sir. I finished the flaps on your F-22 sir."

"I saw that, they look good. But this is about you son, I'm a bit worried for you. If there's something bothering you, feel free to tell me."

"I'm fine sir, it's just."

"Just what?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm alone, like there's nobody like me out there."

"Son, you're in the Air Force. You've got a few hundred thousand men and women who are like you. Plus a million or so in the other branches."

"I appreciate that sir, but even here I get the feeling that there isn't anyone quite like me."

"Maybe that's because you're not putting yourself out there enough. You need to talk to some more people, and try to find others like you. You're only alone when you let yourself be. Tell me, what things are you into?"

"Thank you sir, I get what you're saying. I'll try to do that."

"I'm going to check up on you in a few days, make sure you do it."

"Yes Captain Jordan."

Phil left the pilot and walked closer to the ice caps, looking at them, through them.

As it got darker and darker, Lois left her building and went out to try and get a closer look when she noticed one of the Airmen leaving the camp.

She was confused at why this Airmen was leaving the camp alone.

She carefully followed him out of the camp. With the sheer cold around them, the perimeter guard was light. She followed the Airmen with her camera in hand as she realized he was moving up the rocky ridge towards the excavation cite on the icecap.

She kept following him until she came across a massive hole in the ice that lead into a tunnel the same shape.

The ice looked as if it had been melted as the inside was almost warm.

Further down the tunnel was the Airmen Truvile who had red hot energy coming out of his eyes, melting the ice in front of him.

He kept doing this until he reached a large interior chamber within the ice, and sitting in front of him was an almost whale shaped black craft.

"There you are." He said as he walked closer to it.

For so many years he had been hoping to find evidence of others like him, and now this craft which looked very much like the one that his father showed him might give him what he wanted.

He carefully walked inside and saw the interior was dark blue and gray, with metalwork greatly resembling the craft his father showed him.

It was dark but he was able to find a small terminal with a small hole in the center.

He had an idea as he reached into his neck brought out the small piece of metal his father gave him, which he now wore around his neck.

As he reached to put it in, an oddly shaped drone floated in front of him.

"Intruder." It said in a metallic voice.

A tentacle flew from the drone around his arm only for Phil to rip the tentacle out and smash the drone into pieces with a single punch.

He noticed another two drones coming at him and quickly pressed the object into the hole. When he did, the interior of the craft lit up and the drones floated away from him.

He now looked around the craft again when he heard a voice.

"Come."

He turned and saw what looked like movement down a corridor.

Phil turned to follow him.

"Hello?" He asked.

He reached a large room with what looked like viewing class and a helm's chair, when he saw a man walking down the corridor.

He followed him past another hall but saw it was empty.

He carefully followed the hall until he reached a series of pods on the walls.

He carefully approached one and used his special vision only to see a skeleton of a humanoid creature inside.

He backed away when he saw two more. The crew of this ship had clearly not survived, but then who was the man?

He then heard a commotion elsewhere in the ship and the sounds of someone in pain.

He sprinted back to see Lois Trevor on the ground with the two drones attacking her.

He rushed over and smashed the drones apart only to see Lois thrashing on the ground in fear.

"It's alright, you're safe." He said as he came over.

"Wait, I recognize you! You're the Airmen who carried my equipment, wait you're also the kid I saw in Chicago four years ago! Phil Trevor was it? You joined the Air Force?"

He sighed before he noticed one of the drones had stabbed her.

"Ms. Lane, I have to cauterize that. This will hurt."

"What will hurt?"

"Try to stay calm." He said as his eyes glowed red and a beam of heat hit the wound causing her to scream.

* * *

Inside the Air Force Camp , sirens went off as everything began to shake.

General Hardy, his men, and Dr. Hamilton quickly got up.

They watched in disbelief as the ice broke apart and a massive craft lifted up.

"I can't believe I was right."

"Dr. Hamilton."

"Yes General I see it too."

The craft flew over the camp as several of the Airmen took recordings of it.

The Aircraft opened up and let out a white light before they saw Lois laying on the ice.

"Mrs. Trevor!" General Hardy shouted as one of his men checked her.

"She's still alive." He said.

"She was aboard that craft." Dr. Hamilton said.

One of the Sergeants was going around the camp.

"Hey where's Senior Airmen Truvile?".

* * *

The craft set down miles away on a patch of ice and rocks as Clark walked around the bridge of the ship.

He heard and saw the helm's seat rise up.

His eyes widened as he saw a man standing there wearing a cloak made of a strange fabric. His cloak had a large triangle like shape in the chest with an S shaped symbol in the center.

The man was older than him but had his same black hair and blue eyes.

The man looked so much like himself, only older.

Clack slowly backed up as the man approached him.

"I never thought I would see this day, when I could see you as a man. If only Laura could see this, she would be so proud."

"Who? Who are you?" Clark said sounding a bit freaked out.

"My name is Jor-El, I am your father Kal, or at least what is left of him."

"What? My father, how is this possible?"

"When you inserted the key I left with you into this craft , it uploaded part of my consciousness I left behind."

"Kal, my name is Kal." Clark said feeling overwhelmed by what was happening.

He felt his legs wobble as he tried to catch his breath and supported himself against the wall.

"I imagine you have many questions my son. I will do my best to help you understand who you are my son."

Clark slowly turned to Jor-El.

"What am I? Where did I come from?"

Liquid metal began to rise up and surround Clark and took form of a planet.

"This is your birth home, the planet Krypton. You are what we called a Kryptonian."

Clark looked closer at the planet Krypton in the image.

"Krypton's environment was much harsher than Earth's, it also orbited a red star. A much harsher star. Our people were once a great civilization, we sent hundreds of ships like this one out to other worlds, creating a great empire. We used machines called world engines to reshape environments, and brought resources back from these worlds to ensure we would never exhaust Krypton's own resources. For nearly one hundred thousand years our empire was perhaps the greatest in the galaxy."

"What happened to it?"

"A single terrible decision destroyed our civilization my son. You see there was a war with another race, it devastated our empire. So much that the council forbid all future Kryptonians from leaving Krypton, to prevent such another war. To prevent us from exhausting our resources, artificial population control was implemented."

The liquid metal showed the birthing chambers and babies being grown.

"Each child would fill a predestined role. A worker, a soldier, a scientists, a councilmen. This caused the problem, there was no longer ambition, dreams, or soul in our people. Our councilmen grew arrogant and futile, they sought easier and easier ways of fueling the planet. So they made the fateful decision to harvest the planet's core. I warned them that this decision would destroy us, but they didn't care to listen to me. There was one man who did listen though."

An image of a large man wearing armor and a very ruthless expression on his face formed out of the metal.

"General Zod was the commander of our military, there was a time I knew him as a friend. When I told him about the core, he offered his support to me and we tried to convince the council together. But they wouldn't listen and we were arrested, or at least they tried."

"Tried?"

The metal showed a large battle.

"Zod staged an uprising against the council, killing them. I wouldn't take part in it. You see Kal you were Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. We had you in secret because we wanted you to be something greater than a predetermined role."

Clark was overwhelmed by everything he was hearing. For so long he had felt out of place, like he wasn't like those around him. Then his father told him he wasn't of earth , and he had always wondered what he was. Now he knew, but it all came to him so fast.

"Why, why didn't you come with me?"

Jor-El gave a very painful expression.

"We wanted to my son, we wanted to more than anything. But it was not possible, the world was coming apart as Zod's uprising began. I managed to make it to our home, but we only had one craft, for you."

Clark couldn't handle it all. He almost ran out of the room, trying to catch his breath as he finally came past a series of pods.

He closed his eyes and held his face, trying to come to grips with what he just heard.

"I understand, this must be a lot to take in my son."

"All of my life, I've felt so alone, now I find out I really am alone. I'm the last Kryptonian in existence."

Jor-El put his hand on his son's shoulder, even if he didn't feel the image's hand, he felt its effect.

"Kal, you may be the last son of Krypton, but you're also a son of earth. These humans are your people, you were raised among them, you have lived among them. You my son can be a beacon of hope for them."

Clark stood back up.

"You can do things the human's cannot, your body has taken the radiation of the yellow sun. The lighter gravity. Everything about earth has allowed you to become much like a god to them. You can use these abilities to make a better world than Krypton, you can guide the humans, become their beacon of hope."

One of the pods opened up revealing a what looked like a set fiber armor.

It was a massive suit made of dark blue with a red patch around the waist and hips. A red cape with shoulder pads, red boot ends, and a very large triangle shaped area in the chest and abdomen with a yellow center and an S shaped symbol in the center. (If you really want to know which one, it's the injustice regime superman's suit. The regime Superman, aka the final boss, the one who took over the world, yes I like that one's suit better.)

Clark slowly got out of his ABU and changed into the new suit.

He was amazed that the suit felt as if it fit perfectly on him.

"You made this suit for me?"

"I did, this ship can perform many tasks my son. Now it is now yours, your fortress of solitude."

Clark realized perhaps his father was right, he also thought back to his other father, what he had always told him.

He took a deep breath.

"I want to help people, but I need to understand these abilities I have. Even after all these years I don't fully understand them."

"Then allow me to help you my son, allow me to train you. Inside of my I hold all the wealth of Kryptonian knowledge. With it I can teach you everything you will need to know, from hand to hand combat, wisdom, intelligence, and control. We should begin with the greatest of your abilities, flight."

"Flight? Are you saying I can fly?"

"With the right training my son, control of your abilities. You can fly."

Clark slowly walked outside of the ship as he looked up at the rising sun.

He took a deep breath and leapt up with everything he had.

Clark soared up for what felt like hundreds of feet.

However, he fell back down and crashed into the ice, making a crater.

"Woah." He said as he shook.

He concentrated and jumped up again.

Clark kept doing this for hours and hours, but to no avail.

* * *

The hours turned into days, and the days weeks, weeks into months; Clark spending all of his time learning from Jor-El.

He taught Clark everything from philosophy, wisdom, Kryptonian styles of hand to hand combat used by their most elite soldiers.

Jor-El synthesized metal sparring drones programmed with the combat knowledge.

Clark spent hours every day against these drones, each day becoming better and better at the Kryptonian martial arts.

After he smashed through them using both his strength and the kryptonian style of fighting.

Ten more came up behind him as he turned with his eyes glowing red.

He blasted them apart one by one with his heat vision before five more formed.

He inhaled some air before exhaling an icy blast of wind that froze the bots.

Jor-El walked up behind him.

"Two hundred and forty six, that's twenty more than yesterday my son."

Clark's training had allowed him more control of his abilities than he had ever felt before.

It had allowed him to feel more in control and more whole.

"You have grown stronger, wiser, smarter, faster, and greater. But these is still one thing you must master my son."

Clark took a deep breath as he walked outside the ship.

He had been practicing day after day for nearly eight months, but he had still not mastered flight yet.

He looked up at the rising sun and tightened his fists.

He leapt up , soaring higher than he had ever soared before.

He used everything his father taught him about control, and focused before he realized he was soaring through the air forward.

He smiled and started to yell out in excitement.

"Woooh! Yeah!" He shouted having a lot of fun.

He soared around the arctic , feeling the wind in his face and taking in the view around him.

As he continued to fly he momentarily lost control and crashed into a large rock formation, smashing it apart before he made a large crater in the ground.

He shook his head and saw he had torn the rock formation into pieces.

He took a deep breath as he stood up and realized he wasn't on the ground.

He looked down and saw he was floating above the ground.

He touched the ground again, but by choice. He floated up slowly, choosing to do so as he realized he had finally gained control of his ability of flight.

He landed on the ground again before springing up and shooting through the air like a bullet.

He soared out of the arctic and over various continents before he finally made it back to the fortress of solitude.

He floated over the entrance of the ship as he saw his father standing there with a proud expression.

"You have done well my son. But your training is not complete yet. Come we have more to discuss."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we see a few changes, for instance Lois is married to another particular character_

 _I don't have anything against Superman and Lois Lane, it's just that romance is the go to one_

 _There's another Superman romance I support that I believe deserves more attention, you'll see it soon enough_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Ideal of hope

* * *

Lois sat in her apartment in Metropolis. She was staring out at the city in front of her and all it's people.

It had been three days since she returned from the arctic and she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened there.

She heard a timer go off and she went over to her kitchen as she took some scrambled eggs off the stove.

"Alright Suzy, breakfast time."

A little girl, no older than four came out with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Morning mommy." She said before Lois lifted her up in his arms.

"Eat up, it's the first day of school today."

"Awww."

"No, aww, you have to go to school. But you do get to talk to daddy before you go." She said as she opened her laptop.

Suzy looked excited as the image of her father appeared.

"Hey, it's my girls."

"Daddy!"

"Oh sweetie it's good to see you again. Daddy misses you."

As Suzy ate she kept talking with her father.

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon honey soon."

"Alright Suzy go get ready for school , I need to talk with daddy."

"Ok, by daddy I love you."

"I love you too Suzy."

When Suzy was in her room, Lois turned to the computer.

"Alright now are we going to talk about what happened there."

"I told you exactly what happened Steve. It was General Hardy who denied anything happened."

"I'm not surprised. There was no way my superiors or their superiors would tell anyone."

"Well I'm going to have Perry post the story."

"You really think he's going to do that?"

"Even if he doesn't I'm going to find that man from the ship. The Airmen who saved me. Can you help me find him?"

""Sigh" I can try honey, but it's not as if I have a search engine for every Airmen in the Air Force. But if he was under General Hardy that's a starting point. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Steve, I miss you."

"Well I'll be home from Langley Estuis eventually. See you then."

After dropping Suzy off at school, Lois went to the Daily planet and walked by her co-workers before meeting her boss Perry White who gave her an irritated look as she walked in.

"You look upset Perry."

"You write me a story on alien spaceships and military cover ups and I'm suppose to look anything else Lois."

"I know the military denies it, I expected it."

"Drop it Lois you've got more important work to do." Perry said as Lois gave a frustrated look and left.

* * *

Almost a year later, Clark stood by the entrance to the fortress of solitude.

Jor-El was behind him.

"It has been a year since you came here my son, your training is now complete. You're ready."

Clark turned to his father with a heavy expression.

"Thank you father, for everything."

"Seeing you my son, is the greatest gift you could have ever given me."

Clark looked over at the rising son and took a deep breath before soaring into the air.

Jor-El looked up at him.

"Make a better world than Krypton my son."

Clark flew up high and into the atmosphere as he looked down at the planet below him.

He concentrated all of his advanced senses until he heard a cry for help.

He flew down incredibly fast into a city where he saw a car teetering over the edge of a bridge.

He flew over and lifted the car back up onto the bridge before flying off in a flash.

Dozens of people on the bridge saw what happened and didn't understand how the car had just come back onto the bridge. Others saw a flash of blue and red.

"What the hell was that?"

Clark flew back to orbit and concentrated.

"Help!" He heard.

Clark flew through the air as fast as he could before he reached another city. There was a building on fire and with his X-ray vision he saw people inside.

Before any fire department vehicles could even arrive, Clark flew in and quickly got the people out onto the street by an ambulance that had been nearby when the call came out.

While inside he also used his cool breath on the flames.

He finally got into the last room where he saw the entire ceiling had collapsed onto a little boy. Yet he saw the boy was still alive.

He smashed through the debris with ease before flying the boy out.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Clark holding him. The boy was in disbelief and before he even realized it, he was safely by the ambulance.

The pedestrians, victims, and paramedics didn't understand what had just happened.

But with another flash of blue and red, the remaining fires were frozen.

"What? How?"

Clark flew back to orbit before hearing another cry for help.

He flew to a town in eastern Japan where a flood was destroying a town.

He saw people drowning and quickly flew down pulling as many people out of the water as he could and placing them on higher ground. However, he saw that the flood was coming too fast and he simply couldn't save everyone.

As he pulled out the last person he could, he heard another cry for help somewhere in the distance, and then another.

As the people he just saved stared at him in disbelief he flew off to another location.

Location after location Clark tried to help as many people as he could. Yet for as many people as Clark could save, there were still people he wasn't able to save. Even with all his abilities.

Despite this, Clark didn't stop. He kept going around the world saving as many people from death as he could.

* * *

Lois walked into the Daily Planet with a rather cocky smile on her face.

She walked past several of her co-workers who were all in a loud discussion.

"Morning Steve." She said.

"Lois , how can you not be freaking out, hundreds of people saw him the other day! The man who saved them. The flying man!"

"I need to talk to Perry."

She walked into his office as Perry yelled at someone on the phone.

"Dam it Carl how could no one on earth get a picture of him, who this day of age doesn't have an iPhone or something to talk a picture. Too fast, we're sitting on a goldmine of news here and I'm not going to let anyone get to it first!" Perry hung up before he sat down holding his hands over his face.

"I guess I told you so, doesn't really cut it perry."

"Lois , you can't prove the man who saved you, the man from that ship is this man who's been saving people."

"One source claimed he saw lasers come from his eyes. I saw lasers come from his eyes. Perry I saw him in uniform, it was clearly a fake name but I have a place to start. I can find out who this man is. Before anyone, the CIA, FBI."

Perry took a deep breath.

"I'll have Lombard and the others make articles on what we know. As for you, take all the time you need, find out who this man is."

Lois smiled.

"Oh I can find out Perry. I can find out anything with the right research and time."

"Well get on it then." Perry said as Lois walked out of his office.

She was at her home with her husband.

"You're leaving?"

"Steve I can find out who this guy is."

"Lois the full force of every government is looking for this guy. You think you can find him?"

"Oh Steve, if you think I can't find him you aren't my husband."

Steve sighed.

"What happens when you find him, what is he hurts you?"

"Steve this man saved hundreds of people yesterday, I don't think he's going to hurt me."

"You don't know that?"

"Steve, I'm a reporter, I report what's happening in the world. The world deserves to know who this man is. I can find him, I just need that information from you."

Steve sighed as he got onto his computer and sent the information to Lois.

"Thank you."

"Just please." He said as he came over and hugged her.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always." She said smiling before giving her husband a short kiss.

Lois went to her daughter's room as she napped.

She carefully woke her up.

"Suzy, mommy has to go away for a little bit. But I'll be back." She gave her daughter a short kiss on the cheek.

With the information her husband gave her, Lois made her way to Edwards Air Force Base.

She was speaking to a captain Hal Jordan.

"Senior Airmen Phil Truvile, he's been A.W.O.L for almost a week now. He disappeared from the camp. But he was based here for a while, he was one of the mechanics for my bird. He was always a shy one, never had any friends I knew about, but a good Airmen very brave, he earned a commendation for saving my life once."

"Well thank you for the information captain, by the way, that's a nice ring." She said noting a very well made looking green ring with a peculiar symbol on it.

Captain Jordan quickly covered the ring with his other hand.

"Yes, well a pleasure meeting you." He said extending his other hand to her.

Lois kept her search going and it lead her to Chicago to a delivery company.

"Jack Mitchells, year I remember the kid, it was a few years ago though. Kid comes in, doesn't talk much just does is work. Strong kid, one days he just up and left."

"What happened?"

"Bob's the only one still working here who saw it. He was freaked out, said they saw the kid get shot and it not even bother him. Maybe the kid had some kevlar on."

Lois was getting more intrigued with each stop.

She made her way to Nova Scotia in front of a fishing boat.

"Charlie was always a weird kid, jumped ship almost seven years ago when we came across a flaming cargo ship. But just before that he did something freaky. He pulled one of my boys up when he was latched to a cage."

Lois eventually made her way to Smallville Kansas.

A man was coaching some boys as they practiced football.

"Excuse me." He heard as he turned to see Lois Lane approaching him.

"Mr. Lantic I'd like to talk to you about a bus accident you were in as a young football player here." The coach looked nervous when she said that.

Lois eventually stood in a graveyard looking at the grave of a man named Jonathan Kent.

"How long are you going to stand there before you say something to me?" She asked.

Another man slowly approached her from behind.

"That depends on what you're here for." He said.

Lois turned to the man.

"Well if you'd think even after a year I wouldn't remember you Senior Airmen Truvile, you were wrong. Or should I call you Jack Mitchells, oh how about Charlie Brown. I really don't know how those fishermen fell for that one. But how about we call you by who you really are, Clark Kent."

Clark gave a slight smile.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm the best dam investigative journalist in the world Mr. Kent. You saved me back in that ship, and it appears you've been saving a lot of people lately. Yet no one has even gotten a picture of you."

"I don't want them to. But I suppose you came here to expose me. Let everyone on Earth know who I am."

"Why don't you want people to know who you are, or what you are for that matter. You've saved hundreds of people in the last few weeks. With abilities like some kind of god."

Clark walked over to his father's grave and knelt in front of it.

"There was a long time I wanted to stop hiding, wanted to show the world what I was. But if I did, how many people would accept me. I remember what you said to me back on that train leaving Chicago. But the thing is, I'm not like anyone else here on Earth. People are afraid of what they don't understand." Clark said.

Staring at his father's grave made him remember back on how he died.

* * *

Clark was eighteen years old driving with his father down the street towards their home.

"Alright Mr. High school graduate, you've got to get out there and find something for yourself. Now a B average won't get you into Ive league but there are plenty of schools you can get into."

"Seriously dad, I can just run the farm. I've done it my whole life and I'm good at it."

"Clark haven't you listened to anything I've told you over the years. You're better than a farmer, with what you are, who you are. You can do more out there in the world than you ever could stuck here in Smallville. Even if it's not college you've got to see what this world has to offer you. Now when we get home we're looking at schools and jobs far from here." Jonathan started before Clark heard something.

Jonathan saw the look on his son's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad stop!" He shouted as he pointed over to a field near an old farm.

Jonathan stopped as they ran out.

A small boy had gotten stuck under an fallen over tractor.

"Oh my God!" Jonathan shouted as he tried to pull the boy free, but he was pinned to well under it.

The boy couldn't breath and his face was turning purple.

Jonathan tried to pull the tractor up, but it was too heavy.

Clark couldn't watch anymore and lifted the tractor up and off the ground.

"Clark!" Jonathan shouted.

The boy was finally able to breath as Clark hurled the tractor away.

The boy began coughing as he tried to breath.

Jonathan helped him up as he looked with concern at Clark.

Clark turned and saw in the distance a few people.

The two eventually got home and came in not saying a word.

Martha saw them.

"Welcome home." She said before she saw the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

"Clark I'm not mad, you saved that boy's life. I'm scared, scared that someone saw you." Jonathan said.

"What happened?"

Jonathan took a deep breath.

"A tractor tipped over on a little boy. Clark lifted it off him in plain view, I think some people may have saw it."

"Oh God."

"Dad I."

"Clark we've been through this before, you're just going to have to lay low until people forget about it.

There was a knock on the door.

Jonathan walked over to the door and opened it to see the Sheriff standing there with a shotgun in hand , as well as four of his deputies behind him each holding a shotgun.

"Sheriff, can I help you?"

The sheriff gave a long look at Jonathan.

"Where's you're son Jonathan?".

"What's this about David?"

"A few witnesses say they saw something that just didn't add up. You're son lifting an entire tractor off the ground with his bare hands. Now this ain't the first time people say they saw you're son do something like this."

Jonathan tried to stay calm.

"Did my son do anything illegal David, cause if he didn't break the law, you've got no business here."

The sheriff handed his gun to one of his men before he adjusted his belt buckle and came forward.

"I am the law around here Jonathan, now I say you're son has to come with me."

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"They in the house!" Jonathan shouted before the sheriff saw Clark and Martha come up behind him.

The sheriff stepped back as his men raised their guns and he grabbed his back.

Clark and his parents looked afraid.

"Easy there boy, now step out of the house nice and slowly."

"You can't do this, we have rights." Martha said.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three."

"David don't do this."

"One."

"You can't have our son." Martha said.

"Two."

"David I swear to God."

"Three."

"Stop!" Clark shouted as he came out with his hands up.

"I'll come with you."

"Clark, Clark no." Martha said.

One of the deputies carefully placed hand cuffs on Clark as Jonathan gave a fearful/enraged expression.

"You can't do this David! I won't let you!"

"You're son's a freak, I can't let him run loose around this town."

Jonathan ran over to Clark and got in front of him.

"Clark run!"

"Dad stop!"

As Clark looked like he was going to move, the Sheriff fired his gun.

Martha screamed as their german shepherd pup began to bark.

Jonathan grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Dad!" Clark shouted as held up his father, feeling his blood pour onto his arms.

"No!" Clark said as his eyes teared up.

Jonathan reached out and touched his son's cheek.

He smiled as he coughed up some blood.

" Don't let them put you in a cage son. Be whatever kind of man you want to be."

Jonathan's eyes closed as Clark broke down in tears.

"Jonathan." Martha said as she began to break down.

"Sheriff?" One of the deputies said nervously.

The Sheriff gave a worried look.

"He attacked me, is that clear. Now Clark, you get over here and on your knees before I put you down too." The Sheriff started before he saw Clark's eyes glow red as his expression turned from sad to enraged.

Martha was over Jonathan's body but saw her son get up and break the handcuffs off effortlessly.

"Stay back!" The Sheriff shouted as he and his men aimed their shotguns at Clark who began walking towards them.

"Fire!" He shouted as the police unleashed their shells into Clark.

The blasts tore apart Clark's shirt but did nothing to his body.

"What the hell is this kid?" One of the deputies said before two dropped their guns and ran off.

The sheriff kept firing until Clark grabbed his gun and ripped it apart like it was paper.

The sheriff backed up before Clark grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

The sheriff choked and squirmed as Clark held him up.

"Clark, stop!" Martha shouted.

A tear came from Clark's eye as he dropped the sheriff to the ground before the man ran off with his remaining men.

Clark slowly came over to his father's body as Martha cried over him and their pup whined over him

Clark knelt over the body tearing up.

"I'm sorry dad."

* * *

Lois felt hurt herself hearing Clark's story.

"My father was killed because of what I am. That's why I hid for so long, why even now no one can know what I am."

Lois came over to him.

"Clark, whatever you are, I know this. You're no freak, and you're no monster. Even before you started flying around the world. You used your abilities to help people around you."

"That's what I have to be, a beacon of hope. Something like that is stronger when it doesn't take a form, but when it's an ideal."

Clark slowly turned to her.

"So, are you going turn me in. You'd make the front page of every newspaper on the planet."

Lois took a deep breath.

"I'll tell the people who you are." She said as she walked off.

"I'll tell them that you're a hero."

Clark gave a slight smile as she walked off.

Later that day, Clark approached his old family farm.

It had been almost ten years since he had been home, since he had seen his mother. It was almost overwhelming.

He heard a barking before the door opened.

Standing there was his mother. She saw Clark walking towards the farm.

"Clark?" She said in disbelief.

Martha ran out to him followed by their dog as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Clark, you're back."

"I couldn't stay away forever mom."

* * *

Elsewhere a man sat in a chair looking through a screen out at the stars.

"Sir, we finally tracked the signal from the craft. We have found the planet."

"Good, set course for there at once."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zod

* * *

Lois stood in front of Perry who shook his head at her.

"You've been gone for two weeks and you come back telling me you couldn't find him."

"I'm sorry Perry."

He gave her an unconvinced look.

"No, I know you Lois, you're a better investigator than most detectives. You did find this guy, and now you don't want to expose him."

Lois didn't respond.

Perry sat back in his chair.

"Lois, I'm not going to sit here and act like I know what he said to you. If he threatened you, or something else. But if you aren't going to reveal him, I won't ask."

Lois left the room and got back to her work.

* * *

Elsewhere in Smallville, Clark sat out on the porch of the farmhouse with his mother.

"So, that's been you in the news. The flying man who's been saving people all over the world."

"Yeah." Clark had told his mother everything Jor-EL had told him.

"So what are you going to do now Clark?"

He took a deep breath.

"That's a really good question mom. I have these abilities, I can help people across the world."

"Clark, that woman found you. Sooner or later people are going to find you like she did. When that happens, they won't leave you alone. You'd never live a normal life, never get a chance to be with someone, have a family."

"Maybe you're right, but both my father's told me I was meant to do something bigger with my life. They both died so I could do that. I feel like I owe it to them to be a beacon of hope for humanity."

Martha hugged him.

"Oh Clark, I don't care about any of that. I care about you, you're happiness and life."

"This is my life now mom."

* * *

Elsewhere inside a large United States military base a four star General wearing an ACU walked into a room with a major behind him wearing full thick body armor, a helmet, and cloth over his mouth, all the color of an ACU camo. Also walking beside him was Colonel Steve Trevor in his ABU's.

He walked into the control room as one of the men called the room to attention.

"As you were." The general said as he looked at the screens.

Standing in the room was Dr. Hamilton with the numerous soldiers working on terminals.

"Generan Swanwick." He said.

"Dr. what are we looking at exactly?" Colonel Trevor asked

They looked at the screen and saw a small black object orbiting the moon.

"We have an unidentified flying object, it's moving through the orbit of the moon, and making correctional trajectories."

Swanwick looked closer and aw the object was almost shaped like the claws of a dragon.

"Does anyone else know?" Swanwick asked.

"Currently no, but it's only a matter of time sir." One of the officers said.

They saw on the screen the ship moved closer to the earth.

"Is it just me or does it seem like whoever's at the helm of that ship is looking to make a dramatic entrance."

"If they are, what do we do next sir?" Colonel Trevor asked.

"We wait and see."

* * *

In Metropolis Lois and the others were watched the tv's as they saw an image of the ship that had been leaked onto the internet.

In Smallvile Clark and his mother were looking up in the night sky as they saw the object moving into orbit.

Clark was able to see further with his vision.

That was when the lights in the house went off.

They herd a strange noise coming from the inside. They carefully walked inside and saw the tv was stitching with the words you are not alone appearing in with a strange staticy voice saying them.

This same image was appearing on every tv, computer, and phone in the world, in every language.

It just kept saying "you are not alone over and over".

Finally a shadowy/staticy image of a man wearing a mask appeared.

"People of Earth, my name is General Zod, supreme commander of the armies of Krypton. I have travelled from my home across a vast ocean of stars to find you. For some time your world has housed one of my people, Kal-EL. I request that he be turned over to me immediately. He has revealed himself to you. The man in red and blue, the one who has acted as a guardian to your people for the last few weeks. But before that he has chosen to remain hidden. He will look like you, but he is not one of those of you who know where he is, the fate of your wold is in your hands. To Kal-El, surrender yourself to me in twenty four hours, or watch this world suffer the consequences."

The power and control returned to all technology as Lois stood in fear.

Martha screamed before hugging Clark closely.

Clark was in disbelief, it was Zod from his father's story. There were other Khryptonians alive, but they wanted him, they knew about him. What was happening? Why?

The next morning Lois was franticly on the phone with her husband.

"Lois you have to tell me who he is!"

"Steve I can't do that."

"Lois the entire world is being threatened, I have ordered to find him. Think about our daughter Lois!"

Moments later the door burst open as Lois turned to see four soldiers in full body armor armed with M4 carbines run in.

A much larger soldier wearing heavy battle armor with a cloth over his mouth came in.

"Mrs. Trevor, please come with us." The Major said.

* * *

Clark walked with his father in the Fortress of Solitude with a lot on his mind.

"Zod is alive, that is concerning."

"Why did he come here? Why does he want me?"

Jor-El took a deep breath.

"The Codex, that is what he wants my son."

"What's the Codex?"

"The codex was what created the genetic information for all future Kryptonian babies. When the world was ending, I took it, and broke it down, putting it inside your DNA."

"Why?"

"So that you could hold all of your people with you. You could be all of Krypton."

"Why does Zod want the Codex?"

"Likely so he can rebuild Krypton, with the codex and a birthing chamber on all Kryptonian ships, he can recreate our race."

"But that's a good thing, we could save our people. I wouldn't be alone anymore!"

"You cannot trust Zod my son."

"He was your friend once."

"Once, but he also declared war on his own people."

Clark was conflicted, on one hand this was his chance to finally meet others like him. A chance to not be alone anymore. But his father's warning wasn't unmerited, Zod threatened all of the earth. He clearly wasn't coming in peace. But if he didn't turn himself in , Earth could suffer.

"I need time to think about this father."

"Please my son, do not go to Zod."

* * *

Later inside a catholic chapel in McConnell Air Force Base, a chaplain was standing near the front placing the bible back in its drawer before he heard someone enter.

He looked over and saw Clark in his ABU sitting in the back row.

The chaplain came over to him.

"Are you in need of any help, Senior Airmen, Truvile?"

Clark had a conflicted look on his face.

"Where do I start?"

"What is troubling you son?"

Clark took a deep breath.

"My name's not Truvile, it's Kent. That man who's been saving those people around the world, the one the aliens are looking for. You're looking at him."

The chaplain shook as he tried to remain calm.

"This is a difficult decision you have in front of you. Do you believe it is the right one?"

"I really don't know, I want to believe turning myself in is the right thing to do. But I just have a bad feeling like Zod won't keep his word."

"Perhaps, this isn't an easy decision. Especially when your decision affects others. What do you think would be the better decision. Trust in what you believe in, and you will make the right decision.

* * *

Miles away, at a secret military instillation entrance, dozens of soldiers and several tanks stood with their weapons raised in the air.

The major in the armor was in the center with two large machine guns, one in each of his hands.

A humvee pulled up as General Swanwick and General Hardy stepped out.

They looked up and saw Clark floating over them in his red and blue suit.

"I hear you're looking for me."

General Hardy's eyes widened.

"Senior Airmen Truvile!?" General Hardy said.

"I'm here to turn myself in, quietly."

Clark was handcuffed and escorted through the base.

The large Major stood closest too him.

He was brought to an interrogation room.

Clark's X-ray vision allowed him to see through the one way glass at the two generals, the Major, and Dr. Hamilton.

The door opened as he saw an Air Force Colonel in an ABU walk in.

He had short blonde hair and blue eyes with the name 'Trevor' on his uniform.

"Senior Airmen Phil Truvile, though at his point I can only assume that's not your real name."

"No, it's not."

"Kal, El is it. My name is."

"Colonel Steve Trevor, you're Lois's husband."

Steve sat down.

"How exactly did you get to our world?"

"It's a long story Colonel, one we don't really have time for. Quite honestly I'd rather talk with your wife."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because she's the only one who knows who I am, and hasn't turned against me."

Steve reluctantly allowed Lois to come in.

"You." She said in disbelief.

"Hello Lois."

"You turned yourself in?"

"I did what I thought was best for the people of Earth."

"What is best for us?" Steve asked.

"You all act like I'm some kind of threat to you. I can see it in your expressions General Swanwick, General Hardy, Doctor Hamilton. But I spent my entire life on earth, I was raised here, I had human parents. I've served this country, General Hardy can attest to that."

Swanwick turned to the Brigadier General.

Lois looked closer at his suit.

"What does the S stand for?"

"The S?"

"On your suit?"

"It's not an S, it's the symbol of my house back on Krypton."

"Well here it's an S." Steve said.

"Could it stand for Su."

"Colonel, that's enough." General Hardy said.

Clark got up and ripped the handcuffs off.

This frightened the soldiers.

"Let's level with each other Generals, you're afraid of me because you can't control me. You don't, not anymore. But am not your enemy. I've been a part of the Air Force, I've protected the innocents of this world."

"If you're not the enemy, is Zod?" General Swanwick said.

"I don't know?"

"In any case we don't have a choice, we have ordered from Washington to hand you over."

"Do what you have to do Generals."

Clark stood at the base checkpoint with the generals, the major, Doctor Hamilton, Steve, Lois, and dozens of soldiers.

"Are you sure about this?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded.

Moments later the soldiers readied themselves as a black craft shaped like a beetle with wings flew down.

It landed in front of them and opened up as two sentient humanoid creatures walked out.

They wore black body armor that covered their entire bodies and skull like masks over their faces with capes attached to their armor.

One had a futuristic gun in his hands, one the other came forward.

She looked at Clark for almost a minute.

"Are you Kal-El?"

Clark was almost overwhelmed by the fact that not one , but two of his people stood in front of him.

He nodded.

"I am commander Faora-Ul. General Zod's deputy. I have been ordered to bring you to him."

Clark followed her into the ship before the other Kryptonian followed them.

The ship took off and flew into Orbit before docking in the larger ship.

The Kryptonians removed their helmets revealing their faces. They too looked just like humans.

When the door opened they lead them into a larger chamber.

Clark saw at least thirteen other men and women wearing the same armor around a man with black-graying hair, black armor with a cape and a J symbol on his chest armor's triangle.

This man resembled the image in the liquid metal.

He slowly approached Clark.

"Hello Kal, I am."

"Zod." Clark said as he felt a little sick.

"General Zod." Faora said.

"It's alright Faora, Kal was not raised with our customs."

Clark began shaking as he fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Ah yes, it appears you're rejecting our atmospheric conditions, you spent your life adapting to Earth's , not ours."

Clark lost consciousness and woke up in his farm.

He turned to see Zod in front of him.

"Where are we?"

"A simulation Kal, I wanted to speak with you."

Clark was unsure if he should tell Zod about the Codex.

"Why did you come here looking for me?"

"You're father stole something before our world ended, the Codex, inside is the genetic information for all Khryptonians. With it I want to rebuild our race. You're father and I were once friends Kal, we tried to save our people, but he disapproved of my methods. He stole the codex from me."

"How did you survive?"

"As Krypton burned, my crew and I activated our phantom drive, we escaped into the Phantom Zone. But when we came out, Krypton was gone. We searched the old outposts , but all we found was death. Without the support of Krypton, these outposts withered. We scavenged what we could, weapons, armor, even a world engine, everything we need to rebuild Krypton, except the Codex. We heard a distress signal from the ship you activated here, and now we know the Codex is here."

"What will you do Zod if you have the Codex?"

"I will rebuild Krypton."

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Here." Zod said as the image changed to a hellscape, skeletons and fire everywhere.

"The foundation has to be build on something."

Clark was horrified as he began to sink into the skulls.

"No, Zod, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Kal, but my duty is to the people of Krypton, no one else."

Clark awoke strapped to a table with Zod on one side and Kryptonian doctor.

Clark's eyes widened.

"You killed my parents, didn't you."

Zod kept a calm expression.

" I didn't want to Kal, there was once a time Jor-El was like a brother too me. But he valued you over all of Krypton. I did what I had to do. As I will do now, one way or another, Krypton will live again." Zod turned and left.

"Zod, Zod!" He shouted.

The doctor extracted some of Clark's blood before taking it over to a machine.

Clark turned and noticed a small terminal near him.

He carefully took out his father's key from inside his suit's sleeve.

He knew he would only have one chance at this, so he would have to make it count.

He took a deep breath as he tossed it over.

Whether by luck or an act of God, the key somehow landed in the slot.

Clark felt his strength return as the atmosphere changed to earth's.

The doctor noticed this and turned to see Clark break out of the shackles.

The doctor ran out of the room as Clark saw his father in front of him.

"You were right, I'm sorry."

"You did what you thought was best my son."

"I have to stop Zod."

"You cannot stop him from here my son. You must return to earth." Clark retrieved the key and smashed a hole in the side of the ship.

"I will remain here, hidden in his ship, learn what I can and send it to my consciousness in the Fortress."

"Thank you father."

"Go my son, save the people of this world."

Clark flew from the ship.

Elsewhere Zod heard the alarm go off.

"Where is he?"

"He's escaped sir."

"We can find him later, we must find the Codex. I know where it is." Zod said.

* * *

Inside the military base General Hardy and Swanwick watched the craft from their computer.

"Sir two craft just left the main ship, they're heading for Smallville."

"That's not good." Swanwick said.

Hardy turned to the Major.

"Major gather up you're rangers, we're heading to Smallville."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle of Smallville

* * *

Two of the Kryptonian ships flew down across Kansas before landing in front of Kent's house.

Martha Kent and her dog slowly came out as they saw the ships open up.

Zod came out wearing his armor and mask, beside him was Faora and two other Khryptonians.

Martha saw Zod approach her.

"You're his Earth mother, the craft that he arrived in, where is it?"

Martha gave a rebellious look as their dog started barking.

"You go to hell."

Faora came forward and grabbed Martha by her neck, lifting her up off the ground as she squirmed and look around the area, eventually stopping at the barn.

Faora dropped her before leaping up thirty feat into the air and smashing into the barn.

With her Kryptonian strength , Faora tore the barn apart until she discovered the craft under the barn.

She grabbed it and forced it open but saw the Codex was not inside.

Faora leapt back out and landed beside Zod.

"The Codex was not inside."

Zod stepped forward towards Martha who was now in the ground.

"Where has he taken it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Zod grabbed Martha's truck and hurled it into her house like it was a pebble.

"Where is the Codex!" He screamed.

Moments later Zod heard something and turned just in time to see Clark slam into him, carrying the general through the air.

Clark smashed him through a pair of silos and punched him as the two flew.

"You think you can threaten my mother!" Clark screamed before they smashed through a gas station and a gas pump causing an explosion.

Many people in the town of Smallville began to ran as Clark and Zod slowly got up.

Clark noticed that Zod's mask was damaged by the explosion. He took it off and looked as if he was overwhelmed, he fell to his knees looking like he was in pain.

Clark smiled as he walked over to him.

"What's wrong Zod , can't take it all in. The the voices, the sounds, the sights, you see I spent my entire life adapting to it. It hurt's doesn't it." Clark said before he was hit by a blue energy blast and hurled back.

One of the Kryptonian ships landed as one of Zod's men helped him inside.

When the ship lifted off Clark saw Faora and one of the Khryptonians walking down the street at him.

The other Kryptonian was massive, over seven feet tall and looking like he was well over three hundred pounds of muscle. Bigger than him, bigger than any man Clark had ever seen.

Many people were running into any shop of building they could.

"Get out of the streets!" Clark shouted as the two Kryptonians came closer and closer.

Three A-10 Warhogs and several little bird helicopters flew closer to Smallville.

Sitting inside one was General Hardy in full kevlar over his ABUs.

"This Guardian to all forces, we've been given authorization to use deadly force. Prepare to move in." Hardy said.

Sitting in one of the helicopters was the major from earlier.

"Rangers listen up, we've seen these creatures up close. They're very dangerous, do not second guess them and I understood." The major said.

"Yes sir!" They shouted back.

"These creatures have invaded our home, and rangers lead the way to forcing them out. Hooah!"

"Hooah!" They shouted back.

Hardy saw Clark with the other Kryptonians in the street.

"Move in now!"

"Sir what about the one in blue?"

"Move in!" Hardy shouted.

The Three A-10s flew in low, unleashing a powerful strafing run on Clark and his opponents.

The powerful bullets forced them onto the ground as the A-10s flew overhead.

"Good hit , good hit Hunter 2-3, move in for another pass." General Hardy said.

The A-10's flew back as Faora and her partner got up.

The larger Kryptonian charged forward and leapt up into the first A-10.

"Eject eject!" One of the other pilots shouted before his wingman was torn apart and blood flew through the Air.

"Oh my God." Hardy said.

Faora jumped up at the other A-10 as his rounds bounced off her.

"Oh shit." He said before Clark flew up and knocked Faora into a restaurant.

The people inside scattered in fear as Clark got up.

He saw Faora standing in front of him.

He grit his teeth as he flew over and tried to strike her, but Faora moved out of the way, avoiding his strikes before slamming her fist into his chest and hurling him back.

"You are weak, son of El, unsure of yourself."

Clark flew over and tried to grab Faora, before she nocked him to the ground with her elbow.

"I see that you hold a sense of Morality , we do not. That gives us an evolutionary advantage." Faora said before she punched Clark and hurled him through the building and into another.

When Clark got up he saw Faora in front of him.

"And I'm afraid, evolution always wins."

Clark grabbed the broken bank vault door and hurled it into Faora, knocking her off balance before Clark flew forward and smashed his fist into her, hurling Faora out onto the streets.

Clark realized he had allowed his ranger over his mother in danger to cloud his focus. He had to remember everything his father taught him at the Fortress of Solitude, how to fight, how to concentrate.

He flew out onto into the street and knocked Faora back again before flying at her.

The larger one grabbed Clark's leg and hurled him into the ground before slamming his arms into him.

Before Clark could get up, both Kryptonians tried to attack him on the ground.

Clark used the skills from his training to avoid, or redirect the incoming attacks before he grabbed Faora and flipped her over him before flying back with her in his grip.

The larger Kryptonian leapt up and slammed Clark into the ground again before Clark blasted them both with his heat vision. As the two backed up, Clark saw over two dozen army rangers with the Major coming towards them.

The little birds flew overhead firing at them.

Faora was knocked back by Clark before the larger Kryptonian hurled a nearby a truck into the little birds, knocking them out of the air.

Clark saw this and quickly flew up , catching each of the soldiers that fell and placing them on the ground.

He turned just in time to see the larger Kryptonian charging at him.

Clark held his arms up in a defensive manner, blocking the man's overhead strikes before slamming his fist into the larger man, hurling him back.

Clark flew at the larger Kryptonian who knocked him to the ground.

Clark grabbed the larger man's leg as he tried to stomp him.

Clark forced the larger man back.

They both felt bullets bounce off them as the rangers moved in firing.

Faora flew into the rangers, slamming each back with a single strike.

Clark did his best to block each of the larger man's strikes with his Kryptonian martial arts training from Jor-El, but this Kryptonian, had the same training as well. Clark was knocked back a few times , but landed several strikes on the Kryptonian. Finally Clark was able to use his smaller size and superior speed to his advantage, striking the man's chest and knocking him back before flying forward.

Clark struck the man several times before he picked him up and flew up, hurling the man into a train yard.

Elsewhere Faora was knocking the rangers back until she saw General Hardy firing at her with an MP5.

She noticed the single star on the collar of his ABU and smiled as she came closer.

An explosion hit her from behind as the Ranger Major acrobatically leapt over Faora and stuck his grenade launcher attachment to his machine gun's right into Faora's face repeatedly.

Faora was forced back as the Major kept firing the grenade launchers.

Faora came forward very fast and tried to strike the Major, but he moved incredibly fast and agile under he strike before firing two more grenade's into her.

She leapt up before coming back down at the Major, who dove forward and summer salted on the ground, firing a grappling hook around her leg, whipping her onto the ground.

Faora tried to pull the Major back to her, but he fired a round through the grappling hook and acrobatically flipped over Faora.

As she turned, she didn't notice an explosive had been placed under her and went off.

As this happened, the Major ran up the side of a nearby wall and kicked off it before he revealed a metal gauntlet. He came down and slammed his metal gauntlet into Faora's helmet, making a crack it.

Faora slammed her foot into the Major, hurling him back into the wall as she turned back to Hardy who was nervously taking out a combat knife.

"Do not be afraid, a good death is its own reward." She said as she flew at him.

Just before Faora could hit Hardy, Clark flew into her and intercepted her.

He hurled Faora into the pavement before slamming on top of her and punching her mask, shattering it.

She began to experience the same side effects as Zod.

Clark heard the two A-10's coming in before he saw a train engine smash into them, then come down onto him.

The larger Kryptonian came soaring in and landed in front of Faora.

He picked her up in his arms and then walked into one of the Kryptonian ships that had just landed.

As it flew off , the train engine was forced away with Clark getting up.

He saw the rangers as well as their Major had surrounded him.

Clark gave an uneasy look as the soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

That was when he saw General Hardy walk in and in front of them.

He stood face to face with Clark.

"This man is not our enemy."

The soldiers lowered their weapons as Clark felt something he had not felt in a long time. He felt accepted. He saw the looks on the faces of the soldiers. But the major in particular was looking at him with great interest.

Clark was also a bit interested in this major, he had seen some of the things he had done.

Back inside Zod's ship, the Kryptonian commander was staring out at Earth.

Faora and her partner came back in.

"What happened down there?" One of the Kryptonians asked.

"Kal-El has exposed a temporary weakness." Zod said before he thought he saw a familiar face down the hall to his right. He looked closer before he heard the doctor.

"It won't matter, I have located the Codex. It is inside Kal-El, inside his blood. Jor-El must had merged the Codex into him."

Zod slowly walked into the center of the room.

"Does Kal have to be alive, for you to extract the Codex?"

"No."

"Then we advance our plans, send down the world engine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Krypton

* * *

Zod walked into the genesis chamber inside his ship as he felt a strange sensation.

He realized the atmospheric conditions had been changed to those on earth.

He tried to stay on his feet as he took in.

He slowly looked up and saw Jor-El standing before him.

"Jor-El."

"Hello Zod."

* * *

Elsewhere, Superman arrived at the Fortess of Solitude and quickly went inside.

"Father! Father!" He shouted.

Clark finally saw Jor-El reveal himself.

"You're world is in great danger my son."

"I know, Zod is sending down his forces. I need your wisdom."

"It is far worse than that my son." He lead Clark to the bridge where he activated the liquid metal imagery.

"My other consciousness inside Zod's ship had informed me of Zod's plan. But he has also informed me of a way to stop them." Jor-El said.

Back inside his base, General Swanwick was watching the screen as it showed Zod's ship letting out a smaller ship.

"Sir their ship has split in two, one is heading over the Indian ocean, the other is heading over Metropolis."

"Metropolis." Colonel Trevor said with great concern.

Near the shoreline of India, a massive machine shaped like a black set of claws landed.

In Metropolis Lois was walking into the Daily planet when she noticed everyone around he was staring out the windows.

"What?" She asked before she saw it. Zod's ship was slowly lowering over the center of the ship.

"We're connected." One of the pilots said.

"Begin." Faora said.

A powerful while light smashed into the ground. Across the world, the other machine did the same thing.

In Metropolis, several cars, and other objects directly below the ship rose up high into the air before smashing down into the ground.

The same thing happened again only this time covering more area.

"Oh my God." Lois said.

"Everyone out of the building now!" Perry shouted.

General Swanwick, Doctor Hamilton, and Colonel Trevor were watching in terror.

"What are they doing?" Colonel Trevor asked.

"The two ships are cycling between each other, they're making Earth more dense. Oh my God, they're trying to make Earth into Krypton."

"What happens to us?" Swanwick asked.

"There won't be an us." Hamilton said.

"Sir, General Hardy's arrived with Superman."

Swanwick turned to the Airmen who told him this.

"Superman?"

"The alien , sir that's what they're calling him."

Swanwick, Hamilton, and Trevor came outside to the courtyard where they saw the Airmen and soldiers moving around as some began loading a strange looking craft into a large aircraft.

They also saw General Hardy coming forward with Superman and the Major beside him.

"General, we have a plan. Tell him what you told me." Hardy said.

"General, Zod's ship uses something called a phantom drive, it bends space. The craft that brought me to earth uses the same phantom drive. If we can bring the two together we can create a singularity, sucking them in."

"Like a Black hole?"

"Exactly" Hardy said.

"We've got a serious problem though. Zod's ship is intensifying the gravity around it, we'll never get close enough to it."

"That's where I come in. I'm the only one who can destroy the world engine, if I can destroy it, the gravity field will be disabled and you can bring the pod in." Clark said.

"But if that thing makes it like Krypton around it, won't you become weaker?" Trevor asked.

"I'm the only one who can stop it."

"If we fail here, all life on Earth will be destroyed. We either win, or we die." Hardy said.

Superman was about to fly away when he saw Steve approach him.

"Look, I don't know you that well, but I have seen enough of you, and heard enough of you from my wife. Lois think's you're a guardian, a beacon of hope. From what little I've seen, she may have convinced me she was right about you. Whoever you are, and wherever you came from, you've proven that even if you're not like us, you're still one of us. Don't forget that son."

Clark gave a slight smile before nodding and shooting off into the air.

Steve stared at him as he flew off.

"Colonel! He heard as he turned to see General Hardy now in a flight suit standing by the plane with Dr. Hamilton.

"Get over here, you're coming with us."

* * *

Inside Zod's ship, he managed to get back to his feet as he took in the atmosphere around him.

"You're little plan didn't work Jor-El, I am stronger than you realized." He said as he placed his own key in the terminal.

"Zod, it doesn't have to be this way. Our people can co-exist together."

"No we cannot, I have studied these human's past, they are genocidal monsters, they fear what they do not understand. We will spend years adapting to this planet , in that time the humans will slaughter us."

"Your answer to this is genocide!"

"Yes and I'm arguing its merits with a ghost."

"We're both ghosts my old friend. The General Zod I once knew was a man of honor, a man of valor, and service for others before himself. You're a monster, a monster who is clinging onto a dead world."

"Computer have you isolated this infection."

" _Yes sir."_

"Then prepare to delete him. Tell me , you have Jor-El's memories, his mind, can you feel his pain? I will harvest the Codex from you're son's lifeless corpse, and will rebuild Krypton upon his bones."

Jor-El gave Zod an intense expression.

"My son will stop you Zod, he is twice the man you ever were." Zod pressed his key in and watched as the image of Jor-El shattered.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve stood in the plane beside the craft as Dr. Hamilton worked on it.

He was on the phone trying to call Lois.

She finally answered.

"Lois, where are you?"

"Steve I'm not in a good place to talk." She said desperately as she and her coworkers ran from the gravity field as it 's diameter kept widening.

"Lois you need to get Suzy and get out of Metropolis now!"

"I know Steve I'm trying!"

Lois saw a dozen people get crushed behind her as she and more people ran.

The police tried to direct people to safety , but there was so much chaos and destruction there was no use.

Clark flew as fast as he could until he finally saw it. The world engine.

He flew down and immediately began to feel the effects. He felt slower and heavier. But that wasn't the worse part, as he got in close, parts began to open as liquid metal took the form of tentacles, flying at him.

Clark tried to smash the first one apart, but his strength was being sapped. Even so he was able to smash it apart. However, it immediately reformed before wrapping around Clark.

Another two came in, forcing Clark to use heat vision on the tentacles, forcing them back as he flew away.

More and more tentacles formed as he did his best to avoid them.

He flew away, but the tentacles kept forming and swatting at him.

Eventually Clark was swatted to the ground under the machine.

Back in Metropolis, General Hardy was board his aircraft with ten F-22's flying beside them.

They saw Zod's ship ahead of them.

"My God." One of the Pilots said.

"Fire a rocket at that thing." Hardy said.

The F-22's fired , but the gravity disrupted the rockets.

"No good sir, the gravity field is still up."

Steve and the others could only watch in horror as the gravity weapon kept crushing parts of ht city.

"Come on kid, hurry." Hardy said.

Lois, Steven, and Perry were running from a falling building when Lois heard a familiar voice.

"Help!" She turned in horror to see Suzy trapped under some rubble.

"Suzy!" She screamed as she ran over.

Suzy was crying as she reached her hand out.

"It's ok, mommy's here, you're going to be ok." Lois said.

Perry saw this.

"Steven get your ass over here!" He shouted as the two helped Lois try to free her daughter.

The gravity field kept getting closer and closer as Lois and the others tried more desperately to free Suzy.

The field was now right in front of them as Lois turned to her daughter with a heavy expression.

Clark felt the weight of the world coming down on him as the tentacles came down towards him and the gravity intensified.

Clark knew now, if he didn't destroy the machine at this moment, he would die, and so would all life on earth.

As the tentacles came down, Clark looked up and mustered all of his strength before flying through them and then through the machine, splitting it into two pieces.

Zod's ship shook ad the gravity field stopped.

Lois and the other people in Metropolis saw in great relief as the machine's rampage ended.

Lois let out a breath of relief as she and her friends finally got Suzy free and she quickly picked her up in her arms.

"Gravity field is down!" Hardy shouted.

Steve grinned.

"He did it! The kid did it!"

"Gravity field is down! All fighters move in!" General Hardy shouted.

Steve saw Dr. Hamilton nearly complete his work on the craft.

"I've almost got it!" He shouted.

Moments later they heard a series of explosions.

In the cockpit General Hardy watched in horror as his escort planes were shot down by a series of blasts from Zod's ship.

"No." Hardy said.

Inside the ship, Zod was at the helm of the guns.

"Target that Aircraft, prepare to fire."

Just before he could, Clark flew in faster than a bullet and smashed through the ship.

Zod was on the ground and saw Clark standing over him with his eyes glowing red.

"Kal stop! If you destroy this ship! You destroy Krypton! You destroy you're race!" Zod shouted in desperation.

Clark hesitated for a moment.

He then gave a serious look.

"I'm sorry Zod, but if Krypton lives, earth dies!" He shouted before he blasted the weapon's controls.

The room began to collapse as Clark flew out.

Inside the craft Dr. Hamilton finally got the phantom drive up.

"It's active!" He shouted smiling.

Moments later Steve watched in horror as Faora smashed through the ship and knocked Dr. Hamilton out of it.

General Hardy had come in an saw this.

Faora turned to him and slowly walked at the general as two crewmen fired at her.

Faora pushed them aside before she backed General Hardy up to the controls.

She grinned at him sinisterly before he gave her an intense look.

"A good death is it's own reward." He said as she looked confused.

General Hardy grabbed the controls and flew the plane right into Zod's ship.

As it hit, Steve was thrown out of the back screaming as he fell towards the ground.

He and the others below saw as the phantom drive went off and opened a black hole like vortex, sucking the ship and those inside into it. When it stopped the interior of the ship was almost completely gone, and what remained crashed into the barren land made by the gravity weapon.

Steve braced himself for the end , but was caught by Clark as he flew out and safely landed on the ground.

Steve shook as he saw Clark in front of him.

"You did it kid."

Dozens of survivors came out around the wreckage and looked in awe at Clark.

"He stopped them."

"He saved us." The people said.

Lois, Suzy, Perry , and Steven saw Clark.

"It's him , it's really him." Perry said.

Lois smiled.

"Looks like I was right about him."

Clark was relived that the threat was finally over, that they were safe, or at least so he thought.

He turned as he heard movement in the debris.

He saw in horror as pieces of debris moved and kneeling in the ash was none other than Zod.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Man of Steel

* * *

Clark stood in front of the wreckage of Zod's ship. He was surrounded by survivors of the gravity attack, and Zod himself, kneeling in the ash with a look of hopelessness and not knowing what to do.

He brought up ash in his hands.

"Look at this, look at this." He said as he shook.

"We could have built a new Krypton out of this world, but you chose the humans over your own kind."

Clark said nothing, he just kept staring at Zod.

"I exist only to protect the people of Krypton, and no matter what action I take, no matter how cruel, or malice is only for the greater good of my people. Now I have no people." He said as he gave a look of uncontrollable rage.

"My soul, that is what you have taken, from me!"

Zod screamed as he hurled himself forward and slammed his fist into Clark, hurling him back.

As Clark got up he saw Zod charging back at him.

He tried to get up, but Zod grabbed him and leapt up, hurling Clark into the ground.

As he came down, Clark moved out of the way and slammed his fist into Zod, forcing him back across the debris.

"Run!" Clark shouted as the people began to scatter.

Zod picked up a wrecked car and hurled it at Clark who blasted it apart with his heat vision. As this happened, Zod hurled himself forward again and slammed Clark back into the wreckage.

Clark tried to fly into Zod, but Zod knocked him up and into the air. He the leapt up and grabbed Clark before hurling him back into the ground.

Zod landed and stood in front of Clark.

"I'm going to take them from you Kal! These human's you've adopted! I'm going to take them all from you!"

Clark got up with a determined and resolute expression.

"This planet is my home! These people are my family! You will not take them from me!" Clark screamed as he flew forward as fast as he could and slammed his fist into Zod, hurling him high into the air among the skyscrapers.

As Zod regained himself he saw Clark fly into him and punch him, hurling Zod back and through a building.

Clark flew after him, but Zod blasted Clark with heat vision from his own eyes and slowed him down enough to slam his knee into Clark's face. This knocked Clark back and allowed Zod to grab his cape, twirling him around until he through him into a building.

As Zod flew at him, Clark flew out and crashed into Zod, the two trying to exchange blows as they flew alongside each other.

Clark was hit and hurled back, but regained himself as Zod flew at him.

Clark flew down and under Zod before coming behind him and slamming his fist into Zod's back.

As Zod flew, Clark caught up with him and crashed his fist into Zod's chest, hurling him back even further.

Dozens below and in the buildings watched as the fight in the sky continued.

Zod flew into Clark, smashing his fist across his face and grabbing his arm before trying to hurl Clark away.

Clark , however, was able to blast Zod with heat vision and free himself before unleashing three fast and precise strikes into Zod, hurdling Zod through a building and out the other side.

Clark flew at Zod , but Zod used Clark's own force to redirect his attack and force Clark aside before punching him into the side of a building.

Clark flew back at Zod, slamming into his chest, knocking him back before Zod tried to strike him. Clark blocked the strikes with his forearm before bringing his leg up in a powerful kick to Zod's face.

Zod was hurdled back as Clark pursued him.

Zod flew away before Clark lost sight of him. He tried to use His X-ray vision, but Zod smashed through a building and crashed his fist into Clark, hurling him back.

When Zod came forward Clark used used his skills to try and deflect or block Zod's strikes, but Zod was fast and strong. He knocked Clark's arms aside before kicking him in the center of his chest and through a building.

"This only ends one way Kal, either you die or I do." Zod said before Clark flew out and slammed into Zod, punching him twice before Zod caught his fist and then knocked his arms aside and hit him with an uppercut, hurling Clark up.

As Zod flew after him but Clark used his forearms to deflect the attacks before smashing his elbows end's into Zod and then hitting him with a powerful kick with his shin.

Zod was knocked back across the city.

Clark flew at him , but Zod flew into Clark and grabbed him, smashing his face across some glass as he flew across it.

Zod then grabbed Clark's leg and hurling him across the air.

When Clark regained himself he saw Zod flying towards him.

Clark closed his eyes as he gathered all of his strength.

His eyes and entire upper body glowed red as Zod came at him. Clark screamed as he hit Zod with an uppercut so powerful it sent Zod hurdling up through the atmosphere of the earth. Clark flew after him and managed to get ahead of him.

Before Zod could recover Clark grabbed him and began flying them both back down to Earth.

Zod and Clark both screamed as they felt the heat of the atmosphere around them.

They came back to Metropolis where they smashed into a large museum with people still in it.

Clark got up as he saw a fatigued Zod get up.

Zod tried to fly at Clark, but he knocked him back each time, eventually flying into Zod and hurling him onto the ground. When he came back up, Clark had his leg on Zod's calfs, Zod on his knees, and his arms wrapped around Zod's neck.

Lois and Suzy had been hiding inside with dozens of other citizens, when they saw Steve desperately searching around.

"Steve!" She shouted.

"Lois! Suzy!" Steve shouted as he ran over to the corner and embraced his family.

"I thought I lost you." He said tearing up.

"Daddy!" Suzy said as Steve held her.

Zod grunted as he looked at them.

"If you love these people, you can mourn for them!" He shouted as he unleashed heat vision at Lois and her family.

"No!" Clark shouted as Steve grabbed Lois and Suzy and hurled them all back away from the heat vision. Unfortunately , there was debris around the, and no way out as the heat vision to closer.

"No!" Lois shouted in fear as Clark watched in horror.

"Zod don't to this!" He shouted as he tried to force Zod's head away.

"Zod please stop!" Clark shouted.

Zod grinned as he saw the fear in Steve's family's eyes as they embraced each other for the end.

"Never."

Clark closed his eyes as he began to tear up.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he pulled his arms apart.

Lois, Steve, and Suzy heard a loud crack before they opened their eyes and saw Zod's body drop to the floor, his neck snapped with Clark kneeling over him.

"Ghaahhh!" Clark screamed as the citizens around him saw what he had done.

Lois and Steve couldn't believe he had actually killed him. They were relieved he had saved them, but at what cost for Clark.

He began breaking down in tears as Lois came over to him.

She put her arms around him, as Clark hugged her back.

* * *

Clark sat alone in the fortress of Solitude, it had been hours since he arrived and he hadn't said a word.

"Kal. Secluding yourself won't help you." Jor-El said as he stepped in front of his son.

"Secluding myself, I really made sure of that didn't I. I sent Zod's men into the phantom zone, it was just me and Zod, the last Kryptonians in the universe. Now, thanks to me, I'm the last one." Clark buried his head in his arms.

"Now I truly am alone. No one like me, no one I can relate too, no one at all."

Jor-El knelt in front of his son.

"My son, these people may not be Kryptonians, but they're you're family you know this Kal. There is someone out there, someone who is your family."

Back in Smallville, Martha was going through her wrecked house with her dog, that was before she heard something.

She came outside and saw Clark standing there in his suit looking very uneasy.

"Clark."

"Mom." he said as she rushed over and hugged him.

Clark told her what happened as she tried to comfort him.

"That sounds rough baby, but it sounds like he left you no choice."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now mom?"

"Clark, you listen and listen good. You are not a monster. You saved everyone on this planet. You saved your family, all of us."

Martha kept trying to comfort Clark for almost an hour.

The two went out to Jonathan's grave.

They remembered back to when Clark was a child, when he was with his family, he was happy, and alive. Never feeling alone with them.

Clark smiled as he looked at his father's grave.

"Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Clark flew his mother to the fortress of Solitude.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked at the ship.

"My fortress of solitude." Clark said as he showed her inside.

Martha's eyes widened as she saw Jor-El standing in front of her.

"Martha Kent, Kal has told me much about you."

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my birth father."

The three talked and went on with each other. Surrounded by his family finally made Clark realize he wasn't truly alone.

They also help him come to terms with what happened with Zod.

The three stood together looking out at a picture of the world.

"So what are you going to do know?" Martha asked.

"I'm going to do what both my dad's wanted me to do. I'm going to be a beacon of hope, an ideal of hope. I'm going to become Superman."

Jor-El and Martha smiled as Martha rubbed the back of his arm.

"You will make a better world Kal, you will be this world's ideal of hope." Jor-El said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Martha asked.

Clark smiled.

"I'll do what dad said. I'm going to get out there, I have a job in mind, a place I can see what's really going on int he world, a place where no one will look twice when I ask questions, or want to go somewhere dangerous.

Inside the Daily planet Lois was working beside two of her co-workers.

"That's why Steel city is going to win." Steven said.

"I need to get back to work" Lois said.

"Not now." They heard as they saw Perry walk in with a man younger man walking beside him. The man looked like he was around twenty seven or eight years old with combed back black hair, blue eyes, and a pair of glasses.

"Lombard, Trevor this is Clark Kent, he's our new stringer I want you to show him the ropes." Perry said as Lois looked at Clark and smiled.

"Glad too."

* * *

Miles away, in a hidden location. A woman knelt in front of a large statue. The woman had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She had a more muscular body than most woman. She had a word in her hands and a lasso on her side.

Another woman wearing old greek like armor ran into the temple.

"Diana! This is urgent we need you!"

The woman opened her eyes and rose before turning to the other woman.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So that concludes the man of steel portion of the story, up next is Wonder Woman!_

 _So please let me know what you thought via review or PM and stay tuned for the first Wonder Woman Chapter_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fall of Themyscira

* * *

It was a sunny day on a large island. The island had several large rock formations around the center with streams gushing through the center of the island.

Inside the center of the island was a large city, the city was clean, well maintained, and modeled after ancient Greek architecture.

Inside the city were dozens of large more muscular toned women wearing various ancient greek armor.

Two walked behind another of these women. This one had long black hair tied into a pony tail. She had light blue eyes, and slightly tanned caucasian skin. She wore a metal headpiece around her forehead with a red star in the center. She had two pieces of armor on her knees around leggings that only covered her forearms.

Her thighs were completely showing and only stopped when they reached in-between her legs. The from there formed a v to the top of her hips where a dark blue bottom with two white stars in the back came up into a red center and a blue area around the chest.

Her shoulders and upper biceps were exposed but the rest of her arms had dark blue coverings with metal bracers on her wrists and a star on each gauntlet, with her fingers exposed.

On her side was a glowing lasso and a sword with an eagle shaped hilt. (If you really want a picture , just think of the Justice league war Wonder woman).

The woman noticed the other women moving quickly around the city all in armor and wielding weapons.

The woman and her followers entered a large palace like building where a dozen women wearing full sets of greek armor with spears in one hand and shields in the other.

The woman approached a throne where another woman wearing fine silk robes and a golden grown sat.

The woman greatly resembled the younger woman below her.

The younger woman knelt with the two behind her.

"You summoned me my queen."

"You may rise my daughter, I have summoned you here because of our scout reports."

"What is happening mother?"

The queen gave a troubled look.

"He has found us, and is coming with an army."

Many of the women gave uneasy looks.

The queen's daughter simply gave a determined one.

"If he comes to our home , I will free his head from his body. I will make him regret ever challenging us!"

"Easy Diana, you mustn't do anything foolish, he is a god, and a dangerous one at that. He will arrive within hours, I have ordered our defenses prepared. Now I need you to rally our warriors against his army."

"Fear not mother, we will defeat him! I swear to Zeus we shall not allow him to win!" Diana said as she raised her sword.

"Good, now go my daughter."

Diana and the warriors came to the gates of the city.

Diana stood over her warriors behind the city's defensive walls.

"Amazons for three thousand years this city has stood, and our people have dwelled here. An army of foul beasts comes to take our home from us, we will hold them back, we will destroy them! We are the Amazons! The Mightiest warriors who have ever lives!" Diana shouted as her army chanted back.

Diana turned as she saw and heard the enemy army approaching them.

The army was comprised of foul beasts, Minotaurs, and demonic looking men in makeshift greek armor.

Diana held her sword up but saw several flaming rocks get hurled by catapults.

The rocks crashed into the walls, shaking it as two of them hit the tops, crushing several Amazonians on the battlements.

Several more flaming rocks were hurled at the walls before Diana leapt up high into the air and sliced one in half with her sword.

Unfortunately, the others slammed into the walls, damaging it some more and crushing more amazonians.

As the army got closer Diana brought her arm up.

"Knock arrows, Draw!" She shouted as the army came into range.

"Loose!" She shouted as her warriors unleashed volley of arrows into the army. Dozens of the creatures were dropped, but they kept coming as more arrows and flaming rocks flew through the air.

Eventually the army reached the gates and began smashing at them with a large battering ram.

As this happened a catapult round smashed into a building behind the wall, causing it to collapse. Another flaming rock slammed into the formation of Amazonians.

Diana grit her teeth as she kept ordering her warriors on the walls to fire arrows down into the army below.

The gate was smashed open as the army poured in and clashed with the amazonian defenders.

As this happened Diana leapt down and began slicing her way through the evil soldiers with great speed, strength, and agility.

She lopped off two demonic mens' heads before smashing apart a minotaur's sword and continuing on to cut the creature in half.

She saw another Minotaur charge at her, but knocked his sword aside before grabbing the creature's neck and hurling him into another minotaur.

She saw two Amazonians get stabbed on the ground by a group of demonic men and took out her lasso, hurling it around the men before pulling them forward and slicing them apart.

Diana kept fighting for what felt like an eternity, but was truly only a few hours. She had slain dozens of demonic men and minotaurs, but the army kept pouring into the city.

Diana was now in the center of the city as the buildings crumbled and burned around her.

Her fellow amazonians fought bravely , but they were simply overwhelmed by the sheer number of evil forces.

Diana could only watch in horror as the other amazonians were cut down one by one.

As Diana kept trying to fight on when she saw her mother get hurled across a street.

"Mother!" She screamed before sprinting over as fast a she could.

Before Diana could reach her mother, the amazonian queen was grabbed by a massive hand and lifted up.

A large flaming red sword was impaled through Diana's mother's chest.

"No!" Diana screamed as she fell to her knees.

Her mother's lifeless body was dropped to the ground in front of the being that had killed her.

The being was slightly over eight feet call with black skin, dark blue body armor covering his entire body, a helmet with horns and a plume on it.

The being looked at Diana and grinned.

"Diana of Themyscira, after thousands of years I have finally found Themyscira, your mother, your kind, and you. Today will mark the end of the Amazonians."

Diana gave an enraged expression as she drew her sword.

"Ares! I will end your life!"

"Ha ha ha! Foolish woman, I am the god of war. You are nothing before more!"

Diana leapt at Ares and tried to strike him with her sword, but Ares blocked her sword with his own and forced her back.

Diana got back up as Ares came towards her.

She furiously struck at Ares with her sword, but Ares kept blocking it and formed two more swords out of red energy.

He slammed his fist into Diana, hurling her back as she crashed into the ground.

When the two floating swords came at her, she smashed them into pieces.

Ares charged at her, and Diana whipped her lasso around his arm before pulling him closer.

Diana slammed her fist into Ares's chest, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

Diana tried to leap into Ares, but he slammed his forearm into her and knocked her away.

Diana grunted as she got up and tried to fly into Ares again.

Ares grabbed Diana and slammed her into the ground, punching her in the chest repeatedly as she cried out.

He then lifted her up grinning.

"Look around Diana, you're city has fallen, your people have fallen." Ares said as Diana saw her city in ruins and all of her amazonian sisters dead or dying in the streets.

"No."

"Now you will join your mother." Ares said as he raised his sword.

Diana's eyes opened again with an enraged expression.

She sliced her sword across Ares's helmet and eye.

Ares cried out in pain as he held his eye and dropped Diana.

Diana flew off into the air and away from the burning building.

When she was off the island she looked back at it with tears coming out of her eyes.

She shut her eyes as she flew off further away from the island.

* * *

 _So the Wonder Woman arc has begun, it won't be as long a Man of Steel but will be a few chapters_

 _So let me know what you guys think so far_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Team

* * *

It was late in the evening in Athens Greece.

A taxi drove through the streets and past the old ancient greek temples up not he cliffs.

The taxi's passenger looked up at them as she sat in the back.

"It's truly something isn't it miss, I see it every day and it still amazes me." The driver said.

His passenger was silent as she sat in the back.

He brought her to some apartment buildings and stopped.

The woman got up and out of the taxi after paying her fair. The woman watched the taxi driver as he pulled away. She sighed as she made her way into the apartment building and eventually her apartment.

She locked the door behind her and walked into the main area of her apartment.

She changed out of her cloths revealed a hidden compartment in the floorboards. She took out a more revealing attire and put it on. The woman lifted up a large metal girder that was in a pile of girders beside a pile of torn up girder pieces.

The woman set the girder down and stood in a fighting stance before furiously striking at the girder with fast and precise strikes. The girder was completely torn apart as the woman pulled up two more girders and placed them on the ground.

She furiously struck the metal with a rage and fury as she began to relive the memories of her city burning and her people being slaughtered.

Diana began to grunt as she furiously dragged up three girders and unleashed on them. Seeing her mother get stabbed by the heathen god of war.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she smashed all three metal girders apart into pieces.

Diana breathed deeply as she reached down and took out another girder.

She kept doing this for another two hours before she sat against the wall.

She had a depressed look as she looked up at the calendar. She saw it had been a hundred days since her home and people were destroyed, she had been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days.

As Diana sat she began to come to a realization, all of her training, and of her preparing, for what. Was she going to fly back to Themyscira and take on all of Ares's army, then Ares himself which turned out so well the last time.

She wanted Ares to pay for what he did to her people and her mother so badly, but even if she accomplished this, what would she do next? Themyscira was destroyed, her mother was dead, and all of the amazonians were dead. She was the last of her kind, and no matter what she did , she couldn't change that.

There was no one else like her in the world. No one who could understand her, no one who could relate to her. No one who could know what it was like to be her.

Diana held her hands to her face as a few tears came out, she was alone.

Elsewhere in Saint Maurice Catholic Parish at Fort Benning Georgia, a mass was taking place. Dozens of soldiers sat in the church wearing their ACUs.

Sitting near the front was a major who wore more customized ACU.

Eventually he rose up with the other soldiers in his row and came up to take the body and blood of Christ.

As he took the body of Christ the priest noticed something in the major's eyes.

He left the parish with a determined look on his face.

* * *

It was the following morning and Diana was wearing a wetsuit on one of Athen's beaches.

She had a large container set on the beach behind her as she stared at the water.

Diana took a deep breath before diving into the water.

She swam further and further under the water until she saw a shipwreck of an old cargo liner.

Diana swam up and into the cargo liner and then inside, searching the interior for anything she ha missed the last time she had visited it. Eventually she kept searching the captain's cabin and found an old safe.

She grabbed it before she heard something moving.

Diana turned to see a mako sharp swimming at her with its mouth open.

Diana smashed her fist into the shark's nose, hurling it into a wall.

A few minutes later Diana surfaced and placed the safe on the sand.

She ripped the safe door open and saw a stack of wet older Euros come out. She placed the Euros in the container and swam back underwater. She kept this up for several hours, bring and more and more potentially valuable items up from various shipwrecks.

As she made her last trip she made her way into a ship. This ship was far older than the others.

Diana searched the interior when she found a solid gold artifact. She took it then noticed there were several sharks inside.

Strangely enough the sharks were staying idle. Not moving towards her.

She curiously looked around when a man came up out of the darkness.

Diana jumped back as she saw the man had long black hair and maroon armor that covered his entire body, including his face.

As Diana backed up she saw another three men wearing the same armor.

Diana turned again to see a woman who had gills on her neck, long red hair tied into a pony tail, and green armor.

The woman stared at Diana who was very freaked out by what she saw.

The woman turned back to the darkness as another man came forward.

The man had gills on his neck like the woman. He had a very muscular toned body, and gad armor on his arms only. He had blue eyes with long black hair including a beard and mustache.

In his right hand was a Trident.

He stared at Diana intensely , looking at the artifact she had taken.

Diana slowly extended the artifact to the man.

The woman beside the man took the artifact from her hand.

The four warriors swam off incredibly fast as the woman and man did the same.

Diana was shaken by what she just saw, though considering all she knew and where she came from , she wasn't too shaken. Still, she wondered who these people were.

She surfaced back on the beach and changed out of her wet suit and into normal cloths. She picked up her container and flew up into the air, being careful not to be seen.

Diana arrived in a small town near Athens and went to a pawn shop.

Inside she set each item on the counter in front of the owner.

He spent the next few minutes looking over the items.

"H'mmmm, all of these items are worth, nine thousand Euros."

"You know the drill, wire it to my account."

"Alright Ms. Prince, one of these days you'll have to tell me how you get all of this stuff."

Diana called a taxi and climbed inside.

"Athens." She said as the taxi driver drove towards the city.

Unknown to Diana, on the mountainside above her , she was being watched.

"We have finally found her."

"We need to tell father. He has long sought her."

"No, we should bring her to him ourselves. Father will reward us."

"Yes, yes, bring in the troops."

"What of the humans?"

"They cannot stop us."

Diana looked out the window as she drove through Athens. She saw the countless people outside walking through the streets. She saw families, lovers, friends, seeing these people day after day made her grow more fond of humans. She knew of some of the dark needs they had done, and still did, she had even occasionally stopped some criminals she saw. But she also saw much good in them.

Even so, she could never truly relate to them. Even if she looked like them, she could never truly live among them as one of them. Be close to any of them.

That was when she heard a series of screams and cries.

She looked out the window in horror to see demonic soldiers and minotaurs running through the streets, attacking people.

The taxi stopped as a minotaur smashed through the windshield and grabbed the driver.

Diana leapt out and smashed her fist into the Minotaur, hurling him into the side of a building.

She looked around and saw Ares's soldiers everywhere.

She rushed back to her apartment and changed into her battle attire, grabbed her sword and lasso.

Diana ran out screaming as she cut down the demonic soldiers one by one.

As she cut down a minotaur she noticed a pair of police officers firing at some demonic soldiers and minotaurs. Their bullets either bounced off whatever armor they had or seemed to have little effect on the creatures.

The police were horrified before they were cut apart.

Diana quickly grabbed a large van and hurled it into the creatures, crushing them.

She kept running through the streets, cutting down as many of the soldiers as she could , but there were too many, and innocent people were getting killed.

Diana saw a family being attacked and quickly leapt over. She cut down the demonic soldiers before smashing the minotaur's sword apart. After doing so, Diana smashed her fists together into the minotaur's skull, crushing like an egg.

As the creature fell over the family watched her in both fear and amazement.

"Run!" She shouted.

* * *

Miles away in Metropolis, a man was inside his apartment building's laundry room. He was placing his cloths inside a machine when he heard something on the room's tv.

He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the news story.

"We're getting live footage from Athen's Greece where an army of monsters have arrived and are killing dozens."

The man dropped his basket and rushed out of the laundry room.

Diana hurled her lasso around three Minotaurs before crashing them into a group of demonic soldiers, crushing all of their skeletons.

That was when she saw two men fall from the air.

Diana flew up into the air and caught them both before bringing them safely onto the ground.

Diana looked up to see dozens of demonic harpies in the air.

Diana gave a tired look as she flew up into the air and began fighting off the harpies, using her sword and braces to block their talons while also slicing them apart or smashing their skulls apart with her powerful punches.

Diana noticed an airplane above her being attacked by harpies and flew up.

She grabbed a person who was flung out and placed the woman back inside the plane before rushing through the craft, cutting down any harpies that got inside. The passengers looked terrified as they stared at her.

"Fear not people, I am here to protect you! These warriors of Ares are no match for the greatest warrior of the Amazons!" She shouted before seeing the people's confused and afraid expressions.

She sighed before she felt the plane shake.

The passengers screamed as Diana saw harpies tear the turbines apart and the plan began plummeting towards the city below.

Diana almost fell over until she felt the plane level out.

"What?" She said.

Diana climbed out onto the wing and looked out under the plane.

Her eyes widened as she saw a man under the plane. The man was larger and more muscular than any human man she had ever seen. He had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue suit with a large red S on the chest and a red cape. He looked like he was around her age as well.

He was not only flying, but holding the plane up with ease. Diana's mouth dropped as she saw Harpies fly at him only for his eyes to glow red and energy beams fly out into the harpies, burning them into skeletons.

"By the gods." She said in amazement.

Diana wished to speak with this man, but she saw more people in peril below her and flew down. As Diana landed she continued cutting down minotaurs and demonic soldiers.

Superman kept blasting the harpies as they came at him until he reached the Athen's airport and safely placed the Airplane on the runway.

After doing so , Superman flew back up and kept blasting harpies with heat vision, he also tore the others apart with his bare hands.

That was when he saw something below him.

He looked closer with his super vision and saw a Diana as she grabbed a car and flew up into the air , hurled it down into a group of demonic soldiers. Diana kept doing this with cars, semi trucks, and large pieces of metal debris.

"Oh my God." He said as his eyes widened seeing Diana.

Another person flying, another press with supernatural strength. What did this mean?

As Diana kept fighting she saw another group of demonic soldiers and Minotaurs running at her.

She was about to charge them when a pilum javelin tore through the minotaur and exploded.

"What?" She said.

Another warrior revealed himself. A large man wearing what looked like Roman centurion armor. Only the armor was more legendary looking. It was black with shields attached to the arms, and gladius swords attached to the ends of his wrist armor.

The centurion rushed into another group of minotaurs and soldiers, cutting them down, smashing his shields into them and moving incredibly fast, agile, and acrobatically.

Diana was confused, but she welcomed the help.

Diana was about to join in when she saw five move figures come down from the sky and surround her.

Her eyes widened as she saw two were women and three were men. Each adorned in blue greek armor like Ares. One had a massive black hellhound beside him.

"Diana, daughter of Hippolyta. We've been searching for you." One said.

"Antiope, Lycus, Phobos, Eris, Deimos, what are Ares's bastards doing here?"

'We're here for you of course, our father was displeased after you escaped Themyscira alive. You should have perished with the rest of your kind."

Diana gave an intense look as she drew her sword.

"I shall send a message to Ares when I deliver the corpses of his children to him!" She shouted.

"You're coming with us." Phobos shouted as he rushed at Diana.

Diana slammed her fist across Phobos's face, hurling him back. Eris and Deimos both tried to rush at Diana's sides but she blocked each of their strikes with her forearms and legs before leaping up and smashing her foot into Eris's face and her fist into Deimos's face.

The two were knocked back as Antiope came at her back only to have Diana smash her swords apart before landing a powerful kick to her chest.

Lycus rode his hellhound forward and crashed into Diana, nocking her onto the ground as the hound bit at Diana's arms.

Diana smashed her fist into the hound's face, knocking it off her before she whipped her lasso around Lycus, hurling him into the ground.

Unfortunately, as she did this. Deimos, Phobos, and Eris came at her all at once, unleashing their attacks each with glowing hands.

Diana was struck four times before she was able to fight back, blocking their strikes as best she could before striking back, hitting each and forcing them back.

However, Antiope and Lycus came back, hitting Diana onto the ground before she whipped her lasso around them and pulled them into her fists.

The other three came around Diana and overwhelmed her as their other siblings joined in.

Diana was beaten down onto the ground.

"Fool did you really think you could fight us all, alone. " Phobius said before he was hit by a flying punch and hurled back through four buildings and then out of sight.

The other four saw Superman standing in front of them.

"It's a good thing she's not alone."

Moments later the centurion rushed over beside Superman.

"Fools we are gods!" Eris shouted.

"There's only one God, and you're not him." The centurion said. Lycus rushed at Superman with his hellhound, but Superman grabbed the hound and hurled him away before grabbing Lycus and smashing him through several buildings.

Eris rushed at the centurion who blocked each of her strikes before acrobatically leaping up and smashing his shields across her face.

He then slammed his swords into her armor, knocking her back.

Antiope, and Deimos backed up only to have Diana whip her lasso around them and pull them into her grasps.

She lifted them up with an intense look on her face.

"Tell your father, that Diana Prince , daughter of Hippolyta will not fall before him, and that I will get justice!" She screamed as she hurled the two high into the air.

Diana turned to Superman and approached him as the two gave each other particular looks.

"You're strong." Superman said.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wonder Woman

* * *

Superman and Diana started at each other for almost a minute before the centurion broke the silence.

"Are we going gawk at each other all day?" The centurion said.

"Oh of course, greetings warriors I am Diana Prince of themyscira, greatest warrior of the Amazons! Yes it feels good to be able to tell this to worthy warriors again." She said full of spirit.

"Nice to meet you Diana, you can call me Superman, or Man of Steel if you'd like."

"It is an honor to meet a worthy warrior such as yourself, Man of Steel, and you too Roman."

Superman turned to the centurion.

"Wait why are you wearing roman armor?"

"Like she said, I'm a Roman. Or at least I once was." He said as Superman took a closer look at him with his X-ray vision.

"Wait I remember you! You were that army ranger major I worked with!"

The centurion transformed his outer armor into the ranger battle uniform armor he wore the last time Superman saw him.

"What is your name Roman?"

"You can call me, The Ace of Spades."

"What drew the two of you to assist me?" Diana asked.

"I heard the calling that the false gods were on the move, it is my duty to stand against the enemies of the Lord."

"I saw what was happening on the news, I rushed over."

"Well I am most grateful, without your help this could have been far worse." Diana said.

"This isn't over yet isn't it?" The Ace asked.

Diana gave a troubled look.

"No. Ares will return after me."

"I must prepare myself for when that happens. I suggest you do the same." The Ace said before he left.

"So uh, will you be departing now?" Diana asked slightly nervously.

"Not yet, there are still a lot of people here who need our help." Diana looked around and saw people hurt, or trapped under debris all across the city.

"You're right, we should help them."

Superman and Diana made their way across Athens, helping however they could. By the end of the day they were both floating over the city.

"Many people died today, but we were able to save the city from disaster." Superman smiled as he turned to Diana.

"I saw you protect those people, it was very brave of you."

"I am a warrior, it is what I do. I was very impressed with your skills as well, you help up that Airplane, you were able to unleash blasts from your eyes, and of course your flight."

"I was just as impressed with your skills, I didn't think there was anyone else like me out there." Superman said.

Diana gave a bit of a smile, but not looking at Superman as she did so.

"I didn't think there was anyone like me either. Of corse I'm not a human."

"Neither am I." Superman said.

Diana gave an interested look as she turned to him.

"You know, we had a large battle today, and we spent a long time helping in the aftermath. How do you feel about maybe getting some dinner?" Superman asked.

"You wish to feast with me, I haven't feasted with another in a very long time." Diana said a bit nervously.

"Maybe we could go and find a restaurant here."

"Eat among the humans? How will we do that? How will be go among them. I have had to hide myself, keep myself locked in my apartment."

Clark smiled and took her hand.

"I've found a way that might help. Let me show you."

Forty minutes later, Clark was wearing normal cloths with glasses on. Diana sat on the other side of the booth they were in wearing her own normal cloths and now a pair of glasses.

Diana looked confused as she noticed the people weren't looking at her with judgement or fear.

"This actually works, I had adorned their attire, but kept myself hidden away. I had no idea I could come out among them like this Superman."

"U'm you shouldn't call me that here, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Oh right."

"So, if you're not a human, what exactly are you."

"I am an Amazonian, we are, or were I should say a great race of super beings. An all female society of warriors hidden on the island of Themyscira. Far above the world of man. There we dwelled for thousands of years. Unaffected by time. My mother Hippolyta was the queen, and I was born twenty six years ago, making me the youngest of my kind. But I was also the greatest of our warriors."

"What happened?" Superman asked.

Diana gave a painful look.

"Ares, the god of war. He has always hated the Amazonians. His love for violence and conflict made him seek us out. He wished to challenge our greatness and power. Themyscira was hidden from him for a long time, but he found us a hundred days ago. He came at us with his demonic army. We fought him off with everything we had, but there was too many of them. Ares killed my mother before my eyes as all my sisters were slaughtered and themyscira destroyed. I, I was the only one to escape. Making me the last of my kind, alone in this world." Diana said trying to contain her grief.

Superman gave an understanding look as he stared at her with sincerity.

"I know how that feels. You see, I'm not a human either. My race are called Kryptonians, our world Krypton was millions of miles from here, but was destroyed in a disaster, but my father saved me by sending me to earth."

"You're kind were all whipped out."

Clark gave a heavy expression.

"Not yet, eight months ago I discovered some of my race survived. But they came to earth and tried to kill all humans to rebuild our kind here."

Diana's eyes widened.

"I couldn't let it happen, so I destroyed their ship, and then killed their leader with my own bare hands, I killed the last of my own kind. I am the reason I'm the last Kryptonian."

"Super, I mean. I can't believe the burden you carry."

"I am curious though, how do you masquerade yourself as one of them like this all the time? How do you acquire means to provide sustenance for yourself?"

"If you mean a job, I'm an investigative journalist."

"I do not understand?"

"You see when something like an event happens, I go and find out the true story behind it. Then I write about in a newspaper."

"You are one of the scribes in the parchment that delivers thee current status of the world?"

"I am"

"How interesting, I have found that I can hold my breath underwater for hours at a time. Using this skill I dive down into shipwrecks and find anything worth of value."

"A treasure hunter I see."

"I do it to provide for myself."

"Well I do what I do so I can stay on top of things going on around the world."

"You protect these humans. Why?"

"Because I like to believe I have these powers for a reason. Both my adoptive and real fathers told me that I could be something more, I could be a guardian, an ideal of hope for humanity."

Diana almost had stars in her eyes.

"That is amazing Super, I mean."

"Clark."

"What?"

"My name, my real name is Clark Kent."

Diana gave a slight smile as she moved her hand onto Clark's.

"I'm glad we met , Clark."

"You know, if this Ares is going to strike again, I should probably stay here for while. Make sure you have some back up."

"I'd like that." Diana said.

Later that night Clark was sitting in a hotel room on the phone with Perry.

"Kent finally! Where are you! We have monsters in Athens fighting a flying woman and Superman along side her!"

"I know Perry, I'm already here."

"What!? Oh who cares, this is good, you get the lowdown on this."

"Don't worry Perry I'll take care of it."

Elsewhere in her apartment, Diana was thinking about Clark. However, she also thought about Ares's children. If they were after her, then their father wouldn't be far behind. This not only put herself in danger, but the humans around her as well.

She dreaded the idea of the humans that had died today because of her, and those that might die because of her. She wanted a way to atone for this, but what. That was when she thought about what Clark said he did, being an ideal of hope for humanity. That seemed like a noble thing, something she could do with her own abilities.

The following morning Clark was at his hotel writing up the story on what happened.

He heard a knock on the window and was confused as he walked out to the balcony and saw Diana floating in front of the balcony in her red and blue battle attire.

"Diana?"

"There you are Clark, I was hoping to speak with you on the manner of your other work."

"Alright, but get in her you don't want people to see you." Clark said as Diana stepped inside.

Diana stepped inside.

"You want to know more about my work as Superman."

"Yes, I was inspired by what you said. Using your abilities to help others, I believe I should do the same."

"Well Diana I'm glad to hear that."

Diana then gave a slightly nervous look.

"I was, hoping that since you have more experience in acting as a guardian. You could instruct me on the basics of doing so."

Clark smiled.

"I'd love too, lesson number one. Secret identity, it's important to keep it."

"Secret identity, explain?"

"Well when I'm flying around as the Man of Steel I don't call myself Clark Kent. That's because I don't want people to know who I really am."

"Why not? Do you not deserve praise for your great work?"

"I do it, so I can live a semi normal life without people bombarding me every day. I also do it to protect those I care about, like my mother. But perhaps the most important reason is to preserve the ideal of hope. If Superman's real name is know, then he becomes more material, this way I stay an ideal, something everyone can aspire towards."

"That is a beautiful thought, but wait, simply wearing human attire and a pair of glasses masks you from being recognized?" Diana asked sounding confused.

"It's worked so far." Clark said almost laughing.

"But how can I not call myself by my name, I know no other title?"

"Well think of something that describes what you want the world to see you as."

Diana thought for a moment.

"The woman of wonder!"

Clark said nothing.

"I will think of another." Diana said looking embarrassed.

Several minutes later, Clark had changed into his Superman suit and was flying above the area near Athens.

"The first thing we need to do is understand your abilities. I know you can fly and have incredible strength, but what else can you do?"

"I am the greatest fighter in themyscira. I have the ability to see things from great distances and hear from great distances. I can heal very fast , and am incredibly durable."

"Sounds pretty similar to my line up. Since you're a warrior, you have clearly already honed these abilities."

"I have, but I also have weapons. My sword and my lasso of truth." Diana said showing a glowing golden lasso.

"I was wondering about that." Clark said.

"The lasso is unbreakable and when wrapped around someone, it compels them to tell the truth."

"It forces people to tell the truth?"

"It does."

"That's a strange thing, are you sure it works." Diana gave a sly smile before whipping the lasso around Superman's body.

"The Lasso command you to tell the truth, are you Clark Kent."

"Yes, but my birth name was Kal-El." Superman said against his will.

Diana then had another idea.

"Do you find Diana Prince to be physically attractive."

"I find her to be beautiful."

Diana smiled before pulling the lasso off him as Superman's face turned red and he looked embarrassed.

"Are you convinced?" She asked.

"I am convinced."

"Now what is the next portion?"

"I saw you fight in Athens, you clearly have the skills and the abilities, plus the training to use it. Now you just need guidance on saving people. Focus your senses and listen not just for cries of help, but other signs of of trouble, fires, natural disasters."

"Yes, all things that would be fatal to humans."

"Diana, there's one more important thing." Superman said with a more serious look on his face.

"Even with all my power, I can't always save everyone. As a guardian you have to accept that sometimes you won't be able to do that. Sometimes you'll have to see innocent people die. You have to be ready for that."

Diana also gave a serious look.

"Clark, I have been to war before, I saw all of my sisters and my own mother die before my eyes. I can handle seeing people die." Diana said.

"Alright, follow me." Superman said as he flew up higher into the air until they were in the upper stratosphere.

After they arrived, Superman and Diana listened closely with her advanced sense of hearing.

"Help!" Diana heard.

"I heard it! I heard a cry for help!"

"Let's help them."

"Do you want to lead the way?" Diana asked.

"No, you're skilled enough to use your abilities. I'm simply here to guide you. I trust you can handle this Diana, I'll let you take point."

Diana smiled before she flew down towards the cry for help as fast as she could, with Superman beside her.

They flew down to an area in eastern Turkey where Diana saw a large accident on a highway overpass where a semi truck had fallen onto a car with a family pinned inside and another car teetering over the edge.

Turkey firefighters were trying to free them and save the car.

Diana landed in front of the fallen truck and lifted it off the car with ease before ripping the side of the car open, allowing the family to get out.

Superman flew under the car and lifted it up onto the overpass.

The people on the bridge were in disbelief as they saw the two.

"Greetings people, we are here to protect your lives and." Diana started before she and Superman heard another cry for help.

The two flew through the air and into a bay near Egypt where a storm was brewing and several boats rocking.

A sailor was about to fall out when Diana caught him and placed him back in his boat.

Diana lifted the boat, out of the water and placed it on land. She flew through the bay doing the same to every other boat, as Superman used his super breath on the water. The cold slowed down the energy of the waves.

Eventually all of the boats were safe and the storm calmed.

"Fear not, for your protects are." Diana started before she heard yet another cry for help.

All day Diana and Superman flew across the earth, helping people where they could. Diana a new sense of purpose and life in saving the innocents of earth. She also enjoyed the time she was spending with Superman.

Eventually they heard several cried for help in a forest in southeastern Europe.

A massive area of the forest was a ablaze as dozens of people below were caught in the fire.

Diana's eyes widened as she saw this.

"I'll get the fire." Superman said as he flew down and used Superbreath on as much fire as he could.

Diana flew down and tried to save as many people as possible, but the fire as so stretched out, that Diana had to bring them a great distance away.

She began to sweat from the heat as she tried to carry the people away.

She watched in horror as several people were burned alive by the fire. Even with her help, she was not able to save everyone.

As she saw people getting burned alive, she began to see flashes of her home burning, Ares standing over her mother's body.

Diana froze as more people cried for help and burned alive.

"Diana!" She heard before she saw Superman in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Diana , snap out of it!"

She looked around and saw the people below.

"No!" She shouted before she and Superman continued saving them.

Later that day, she was sitting on top of a mountain overlooking Athens alone.

She was watching the clouds roll by as she was deep in thought.

"Diana." She heard as Superman landed beside her.

"I'm not ready to talk about it Clark."

"That's fine, whatever happened clearly happened for a reason. Something's haunting you, I assume it has something to do with your city and people getting destroyed." Superman said as Diana began to tear up.

"I saw my city burning, my mother being murdered by Ares. But worst of all, because of this, people died. Because of my weakness."

"Weakness. Diana grief is not a weakness, being touched by a traumatic event isn't a weakness. It means you can feel. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I feel it too."

Diana turned to him.

"It does?"

"All those people in Metropolis killed by the gravity weapon. Having to kill Zod." Superman gave a painful look.

"Watching my father die before my eyes."

"What?" Diana said.

Superman sighed.

"It's not something I like talking about Diana, but when I was eighteen years old. Someone saw me use my powers. The police tried to take me away because they thought I was a monster, my adoptive father tried to stop them, but was shot and killed right in front of me."

Diana gave a compassionate look as she came over to him.

"Diana, we both know trauma, pain, but it means we feel. A guardian should feel, it makes us care about those around us. What I saw today proves you are someone who cares, you're someone who puts others above themselves. Diana you're truly a wonder of a woman."

Diana smiled as she came forward and hugged Superman.

Her eyes then shot open.

"Huh." She said.

"What?"

"I think I have found an alias for myself."

"Fantastic, what is it."

"I shall be known as Wonder Woman!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright I'm going to address some of the criticism I've gotten_

 _The lack of paragraphs, that's how I do all my stories, no one's ever complained before_

 _If I made the same mistakes as Man of steel, please explain what mistakes in the future_

 _I believe I improved upon the already good Man of steel and if you want my reasoning send me a PM_

 _No this Ace of Spades is not the existing DC one, I know there is and this one is original to me I just like the name_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A battle of gods

* * *

Thousands of demonic soldiers and Minotaurs were dwelling in the ruins of Themyscira. Inside the palace, Ares sat on the throne with his five children kneeling beneath him.

"Father, forgive our arrogance we."

"You proceeded without my permission, you insolent fools!" Ares roared as he rose up and his children looked afraid.

"However, you have located Diana, the last Amazonian. Her death will mean my victory will be complete."

"Father, if I may. She is alone, what threat is she, Themyscira is ours now. The amazons are destroyed?" Eris asked.

A red sword struck the ground in inches in front of Eris as she shook.

Ares stood in front of his children. His hands turned to fire as he unleashed a circle of fire around them.

"Do you not understand fools! As long as Diana lives, the amazons are not gone. The Gods of olympian gods have betrayed out master, they have chosen to exist as their own entities, but I remained loyal to our master, I remembered he who created us!"

Ares paced in front of his children.

"I will see all of Zeus's creations destroyed. When Diana is dead, Zeus will be cast down as well as the other betrayers." Ares said.

"Let us destroy her then father. We know where she is." Lycus said.

"She wasn't alone the last time you fought her."

"No, there were others. A Roman Champion, and one they call Superman."Antiope said.

"Very well then, we deploy all of our forces. We overwhelm her, and her allies. You will focus on her fiends, I will finish what I started." Ares said.

* * *

Elsewhere the Ace of Spades was in his centurion form walking through northern Greece alone. He was walking a lonely trail with no signs of civilization around him. There was also little life around him, mostly rock and some patches of grass.

He eventually reached a large plateau where the ruins of an old temple stood. It wasn't, however, an ancient Greek temple.

He walked to the ruins and knelt down in front of a part of the floor. Taking a deep breath before his hand glowed white and latin symbols on the ground lit up.

The floor opened up revealing a stairway that went down.

The Ace walked down the stairs and eventually reached a massive chamber. Near the entrance of the chamber were six human sized statues made of solid gold. Each was of an ancient Roman general wearing slightly different armor.

The Ace walked to the the end of the platform overlooking the rest of the colossal chamber filled with titanium statues of ancient Roman legionaries wearing Lorica_segmentata.

In front of The Ace was a pedestal with a book on it, the Book had a cross on it and a man nailed too it.

The Ace opened the book and closed his eyes.

"Non turbetur cor vestrum. Spera in Deo ; In me sperabunt." He said.

The book began to glow white as the six generals statues' eyes began to glow white.

Thousands of white lights lit up the room.

* * *

It was early in the morning in Athens Greece and Clark was in his hotel room on a computer while also on a phone.

"I know Perry I know the woman was with Superman again. Trust me I'm getting the information as if I were there." Clark said before he heard tapping on the window.

He looked out to see Diana standing on the balcony.

"I've got to go." He said before getting up and walking out of Diana's sight. When he came back he was in his Superman suit.

"Finally, I've been waiting all morning." Diana said.

"Sorry, I had work too do." Superman said before the two flew off.

Several minutes later inside an apartment building that was filling with carbon monoxide, Superman and Wonder Woman were flying through the inside, smashing through the walls to get to as many people as possible.

A pair of ambulances had already arrived before firefighter support. Superman and Wonder Woman placed the unconscious victims inside each ambulance. After a few minutes, Superman using his X-ray vision to see if they missed anyone.

When all of the people were out of the building. The two flew off into the air looking for any sign of trouble.

"I think the city is safe for now." Wonder Woman said.

"I think it is."

Diana looked back at Clark.

"So we keep doing this every day?"

"Diana, you do realize that I have to go back to metropolis eventually."

"Oh, of course. I."

"We can still see each other whenever you'd like. It's not as if getting places quickly is hard for us."

Diana gave a slight smile.

"I suppose that could work. Besides, the two of us working independently, we could be in more places to save more people." She said.

"It's been an honor and a privilege fighting beside you Diana." Clark said as the two looked into each others eyes.

Moments later the two heard screams of terror from below.

They used their super sight and saw portals opening up with thousands of demonic soldiers and minotaurs poured out.

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted as they saw the monsters attacking the people of Athens.

The police tried to fight back, but their bullets proved useless against the soldiers.

"We must stop them!" Wonder Woman shouted as Superman nodded.

Wonder Woman pulled out her sword and flew down with Superman behind her.

Superman unleashed heat vision into a column of incoming soldiers, tearing them apart. Wonder Woman landed and began slicing apart with great speed and power.

Wonder Woman let out her war cry as she cut down the creatures one by one before Superman landed on a Minotaur, crushing it into the ground.

He then unleashed heat vision all around him while smashing apart the soldiers with his bare hands when they got close. Superman wasn't holding back anything and his punches tore the soldiers bodies apart.

As they fighting continued, the two realized there were too many to fight all at once.

Superman flew up and saw the army attacking the citizens of the city.

"We have to help the people!" Superman said as he flew up and then down at any large group of civilians under attack.

Wonder Woman used her lasso to hurl cars one at a time into groups of soldiers.

Despite their exhaustive efforts, Superman and Wonder Woman could not stop all of the soldiers from getting to the civilians.

Dozens were being killed by the soldiers.

"There's too many!" Superman before he saw a building get torn apart.

"No!" He shouted as he flew in and tried to save as many people as he could.

Diana's eyes widened as she saw two large red swords extract themselves from the rubble.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened as she saw Ares standing on top of another building with his five children behind him.

"Humans! Behind Ares! The god of war! You reckoning has come, because of the Amazon Diana!" Ares shouted as Diana watched him with dread.

Ares saw Diana on the streets below and leapt down, landing on top of a car before charging at her.

Wonder Woman raised her sword, but Ares hurled a large red axe into Wonder Woman that knocked her back before the axe dissipated into red energy.

Wonder Woman got back up only to have Ares slam his fist into her chest, hurling Wonder Woman back before forming two red swords and hurling them at her.

Diana blocked them with her own sword and smashed the red swords apart before hurling her lasso around Ares's hand and trying to pull him forward. Unfortunately, Ares was able to use the lasso to pull Wonder Woman to him before slamming his fist into her chest.

Wonder Woman leapt backwards as Ares smashed the road in front of her. Diana leapt up with her sword held up, but Ares formed two more red swords over him that blocked her strike.

Ares grabbed Wonder Woman by the wrists and slammed her into the pavement before crashing his fist into her chest and stomach again and again.

Wonder Woman grunted as Superman heard her.

"Diana!" He shouted as he tried to fly over to her, but saw all five of Ares's children, and the entire army between him and Wonder Woman.

Ares slammed his foot onto Diana as he formed a sword and raised it over her.

"Did you really think you could hide from me , foolish woman. I am the god war! You are nothing before me! I will now end you just as I ended your mother!" Ares shouted.

Diana kept struggling, refusing to give up, refusing to accept defeat.

"Fool you cannot stop us!" Eris shouted at Superman.

"Get out of my way!" Superman screamed.

"Ha ha ha! You and what army?" Lycus asked.

Moments later Superman, and the others heard several war horns.

Superman saw his enemies' eyes widen.

Ares and Wonder Woman heard this as well. They turned with Superman to see four legions of Roman legionaries made out of titanium and six golden generals on golden horses standing over the city.

"What is this!?" Ares shouted.

Superman saw near the front, a horse made of metal walk up with The Ace of Spades wearing advanced Roman general armor.

He held his arm armor's right sword up.

"Legions, Forward March!" He shouted as his generals repeated the orders.

Superman and Wonder woman were amazed at this sight.

"Ace, you've done it! Whatever it is you've done." Superman said.

The metal Romans charged into the city and opened up their ranks as civilians ran past them.

When all of the civilians were safely behind the legionaries, they closed their ranks and formed up. Each hurling a pilum javelin through the air, killing thousands of demonic soldiers and minotaurs.

When the army of Ares met the metal Romans, the Romans held back their weapons with their shields and struck forward with their shorter swords. Cutting down rank after rank of the evil army while also pushing them back.

The demonic soldiers and minotaurs tried to fight back, but their weapons broke apart upon striking the metal Romans.

The Ace was in front cutting down demonic soldier and minotaur one after another.

Ares raised his arm up, forging a massive volley of red arrows and sending them at the Romans.

"Testudo formation!" The Romans covered themselves with their shields as the arrows deflected off them harmlessly.

"How is this possible?" Ares said.

Diana stabbed her sword into Ares's foot, making him move back before she leapt up and slammed her fist into his helmet, making Ares stumble backwards.

"You're time is up Ares! I will get justice for my mother, my sisters, and all the innocents dead because of you!" Wonder Woman shouted as she flew at him.

Elsewhere Superman smiled as he saw this.

"Looks like the tables have turned kids. I'll give you this chance to run, you'd best take it." Superman said.

Lycus rushed down to take command of their troops.

"We aren't afraid of you, we're gods." Eris started before she was blasted by heat vision and knocked back.

Phobos hurled three blasts of red energy at Superman who blocked the strikes with his arms before Deimos and Antiope flew in at Superman who blocked each of their strikes with defensive blocks using his forearms.

He then struck back, slamming his fist into Deimos, and then his other fist into Antiope, hurling them back.

Eris flew at Superman as Phobos unleashed more blasts from his hands.

Superman used his heat vision to blast apart the energy before bringing his arm back, then unleashing it in a more powerful punch.

Eris was hurled back into Phobos as the two landed beside Deimos and Antiope.

Superman saw a skyscraper and used his X- ray vision to see it was empty.

The four children of Ares were outside of the city with the rearguard of their army and slowly got up before they saw Superman holding a skyscraper in his arms.

Their mouths dropped.

"How?" Phobos asked.

Superman hurled the building through the air and out of the city. The building crashed into the rear of the army and onto Ares's children.

In the front of the dark army, Lycus charged forward towards The Ace of Spades on his Hell hound.

The Ace saw Lycus charges him and charged forward with his own metal horse.

He reached Lycus and acrobatically leapt off, slamming his feet into Lycus.

Lycus was hurled off his Hell hound as the beast slammed into the Legionaries , who beat it down.

Lycus got up and charged at The Ace of Spades, who came forward and knocked Lycus's arms back before leaping up and kicking off Lycus's chest, knocking him back.

Lycus came forward and smashed the ground in front of the ace, who leapt back and hurled a javelin into Lycus that exploded.

Lycus stumbled backwards before The Ace of Spades charged into him and leapt up, slamming his swords across Lycus's face, hurling him onto the ground.

"Ego Dominus Deus vester qui eduxi vos de terra Ægypti, de domo servitutis . Non habebis deos alienos coram me." The Ace said.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman blocked Ares's sword strikes before she was punched in the stomach and knocked onto the ground.

Ares came forward and brought down his swords and fists before Wonder Woman flew up and over him, hurling her lasso around his neck and using her strength plus her momentum to flip Ares onto his back.

Ares got up and tried to pull Wonder Woman into him, but Wonder Woman shattered his swords with her own sword and kicked his face.

As Ares stumbled backwards, he grabbed Wonder Woman's leg and hurled her into the pavement.

After doing so, Ares formed two axes and hurled them down at her.

Wonder Woman flew forward and knocked the axe's away with her sword before slamming her fist into Ares's chest, making him stumble backwards again.

Ares slammed his left fist into Wonder Woman, knocking her back before grabbing her and forcing her into the ground.

"Why do you continue to resist!? You're mother couldn't defeat me! What chance do you have!? You are nothing before a god! Who do you think you are!"

Diana gave a determined look.

"I am Diana Prince! I am the daughter of queen Hippolyta! I am the champion of the Amazons of Themyscira! I am Wonder Woman! Guardian of the people of Earth!" Wonder Woman shouted as she slammed both her fists into Ares's hand, making him let her go before she hurled her lasso around his neck, pulling Ares into her before she slammed her fists across his helmet.

Ares tried to strike back, but Wonder Woman was moving too fast and agile, he formed two swords but Wonder Woman smashed them apart with her sword.

Ares was pulled forward by Wonder Woman as she held her sword high.

"Ghaaaa!" She screamed as she plunged her sword through Ares's helmet and head.

Ares convulsed as Wonder Woman held herself up to his face with an intense expression.

"For my mother." She said.

Ares fell over before his body burned into ash leaving only Diana's sword.

She picked up up and flew into the air with a victorious smile.

"I have vanquished Ares!" She shouted.

Ares's children were horrified as they saw this and retreated with what was left of their army.

Wonder Woman landed on the ground before Superman landed beside her.

"You stopped him. You were amazing."

Diana tried not to blush.

"The battle is over." The Ace of Spades said snapping the two back to reality.

"Well done. Athens is safe, though there is much work to be done."

"Where did these metal soldiers come from?" Superman asked.

"Indeed, they are most impressive."

"These were four legions of Roman soldiers who massacred Christians in Greece on the others of emperor Nero. As punishment they were turned to metal and trapped on earth. They now serve as my personal army, to be used for protecting the innocent against such threats as those we faced today."

Elsewhere Ares knelt on a stone island surrounded by a cavern field with fire. He knelt in front of a dark figure with four glowing red eyes.

"Forgive me master, I have failed you. The Olympian gods still live."

 _"Ohh Ares, you may have failed me. But of all my creations, you were the one who remained faithful to his creator. You are more use to me in the mortal world than here."_

Ares rose his head.

"Thank you master, I will destroy the last Amazon, and the Olympians."

Ares was surrounded in fire before he vanished and the creature smiled and evil smile.

It was later that night and emergency response forces were moving through Athens trying to help wherever they could.

Wonder Woman stood on top of the old Greek temple overlooking Athens with Superman beside her.

"I wonder if this is what the view from Olympus looked like?" Diana said.

"It is a wonderful view, sometimes I forget to enjoy it." Clark said before he turned to Diana.

"Pardon me for interrupting your moment, but I'm still here." The Ace said.

"Oh right." Clark said.

"You are a quite worthy opponent Roman, you defeated a god today."

"He wasn't a god, none of them were."

"They are certainly."

"Empowered entities, but not gods."

"If you are really a Roman, how are you still alive?"

"It's a long story friend, one I don't feel like explaining here and now. My leave is almost up, I need to get back to Fort Benning."

"It was an honor fighting beside you." Diana said.

The Ace turned to them.

"I've fought in more wars than I can remember, but I've never fought beside anyone like you two before. You fight for the weak and innocent, that is a worthy cause. If you ever need my help again, don't feel shy to ask." The Ace said before he transformed into his Army ranger-commando form and left.

Clark and Diana turned back to the view.

"You know Diana, for most of my life I always felt alone, there was no one out there like me. No one I could relate to, no one I could be my real self with aside from my parents. No one else I could ever be truly close to. After Zod's death, I thought I might be alone forever. But you're truly amazing, you're strong, you're courageous, and you see your valor through to the end. When I'm around you, I don't feel alone anymore." Clark said as Diana blushed a little.

"After my own people died off, I forever thought I would be alone as well. Then I met you, someone I thought was just like me. But now I see you're something else." Diana said as she came turned to him.

"What is that?"

She smiled before she put her arms around Clark.

"I have never met anyone like you, god or mortal." She said.

Clark and Diana brought their heads in and passionately kissed each other with their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each other. They lifted off the ground and slowly rose up in each other's arms before they placed their foreheads against each other.

* * *

Miles away inside a cave, a man was siting in front of a large computer overlooking Athens.

Another older man wearing a butler uniform and a pair of glasses came up behind him.

"I heard what happened in Athens sir, quite lucky the alien from Metropolis was there, as well as this new woman he has discovered."

The man watched the recording of Superman lifting up the skyscraper.

"Look at that Alfred, he's lifting up 222,500 tons like it's nothing."

"Quite impressive sir."

"I've been watching him for some time Alfred. Ever since he first revealed himself to the world."

"And what conclusion have you reached about him sir?"

The man's expression became more serious.

* * *

 _Well Wonder Woman is now in,_

 _Time to move onto the next DC character, I think you know who :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note_

 _Alright before I start I should clarify some things, there have been complaints that I'm not following certain aspects of the comics, ok well I'm going to drop a bomb here guys, I never read them._

 _What I do is either of my own vision, the movies, the animated movies, or games._

 _Jonathan died the way he did here because it made Clark's fear of showing who he was more viable_

 _And someone asked about Green Lantern, I will get to him._

 _So please don't freak out because I didn't follow the comics_

* * *

Chapter 13: Batman

* * *

There was a slight breeze over the clouds in Gotham city. Just outside the city, near an abandoned mansion, a man wearing an expensive looking jacket knelt in front of two graves as he placed a set of flowers in front of each.

He rose up with a painful expression as he looked at the two graves. The first said Thomas, the other Martha.

Another, older man wearing a pair of glasses and a suit came up behind him.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's something happening in Metropolis."

The man turned to the older man.

An hour later a helicopter landed on the outskirts of Metropolis. The man from earlier leapt out and ran over too a car waiting for him.

"Mr. Wayne the car's ready, but you shouldn't be heading closer in sir." The shofar said before the man got into the car and drove towards the center of the city.

He looked above and saw as a massive claw shaped spacecraft rose up debris before crashing it back into the ground.

The man got onto a phone as he drove.

"Dave, Dave can you hear me?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne."

"Dave you need to get everyone out now."

"I know sir, I started, but I'm still getting people out of the upper floors."

"Dave that gravity weapon is going to kill you if you don't leave."

"I know, but I'm not going until everyone else is out first."

"Dave get out now!"

As he got closer he saw a pileup of cars and got out.

When he did, the man was surrounded by people trying to get away from the city center.

"Look!" Someone shouted as the man and the others looked to the sky and saw a large airplane crash into the spaceship and what looked like a blackhole form in the center. The rest of the ship tore itself apart as many people looked relieved.

The man kept trying to get closer to a certain building when he heard a loud crash.

The man looked up into the sky and saw a man wearing a set of black armor flying through the air fighting a man wearing a blue and red suit with a red cape.

Inside a large building with the words Wayne Enterprises on it.

The man ran towards the building while still on the phone.

"Dave, Dave are you still there !" He shouted before the man inside the building dropped his phone.

He looked out the window as the man in armor was hurled through the building.

The other man dropped his phone as he saw a large hole burst out of the other side and the wayne enterprise logo fell down onto several people below.

The man sprinted over and looked through the debris until he saw his business partner Dave laying in the wreckage, dead.

"No!" He shouted.

The man held his associate's body in his arms before he looked up at the sky as the fight continued.

* * *

Months later a very large man was sitting in a lawn chair smoking a cigar, overlooking a work camp where dozens of people where shackled together as they mined diamonds out a pit.

There were over two dozen men wielding Ak-47's as the oversaw the mining.

Three of the guards approached the large man on the lawnchair

Two set down a large crate as the third opened it, revealing it to be filled with white diamonds.

"It's all here Mr. Mannheim."

The large man got up and looked at the diamonds carefully before he grabbed the man on the left by the throat and lifted him up.

The man squirmed as the larger man snapped his neck and pulled a single diamond out of his shirt.

"Nobody steals from the boss." He said before placing the diamond back into the crate.

He then turned to the workers who were starting to slow down from fatigue and the hot sun.

"They're slowing down." He said.

"Motivate them to pick up the pace." The man said before they heard something moving towards them.

They looked up in the sky and saw something getting closer.

"Is that a bird?"

"No I think it's a plane."

The ground shook as the object hit the ground , revealing it to be Superman.

"Oh shit!" One of the guards shouted as the workers looked in wonder at him.

"Kill him!" The boss shouted as the guards opened fire.

The bullets bounced off Superman as he flew forward hurling the guards back one by one with his strikes. Superman was holding back big time in order not to kill or permanently injure them.

Once all of the guards were unconscious, Superman used his heat vision to tear apart the chains of the workers.

"Run, go home." Superman said as the workers looked afraid.

Superman turned to see the large man had removed his suit's jacket and had put on a pair of spiked brass knuckles.

The man slammed his right fist into Superman's face.

Superman didn't even flinch, as the brass knuckles shattered and the man dropped to the ground, holding his now broken hand as he screamed in pain.

The people surrounded Superman, trying to praise or thank him.

"Please go home, you'll be safer there." He said as the workers ran off, some taking the diamonds with them.

Superman then took out a cellphone and dialed in a number.

"Diana, how's your day going?" He asked.

"Oh fine." Diana said as she held her phone in one hand and lifted up a derailed train engine with her other. Wonder Woman lifted the engine back onto the bridge where it had crashed off of as the two engineers shook while they held on inside.

"How is your's going?"

"Good, I just finished up in the Congo and I'm heading back to Metropolis."

"Very well, I still have some patrolling to do in Western Europe, but I'll see you later tonight."

"Sounds good Diana." Superman said before he hung up and picked up the unconscious boss.

He flew him over to a nearby police station and dropped him off before flying across the ocean and back towards metropolis.

As he flew through the city, Superman heard something with his super hearing.

His eyes widened as he smashed through an older building, he then flew out carrying a large generator in his hands.

He hurled the generator high into the atmosphere before it exploded into a massive fireball.

The people below watched in terror as the fireball went off.

Elsewhere inside the largest building in Metropolis with the words Lex Corp on it, a tall and bald man wearing an expensive suit looked through the glass.

His eyes squinted as he saw the explosion and he looked out at Superman.

His phone began to ring as he took it out.

"Mr. Luthor, we have a problem, Bruno Mannheim was just delivered to jail in the Congo and the mining operation he was overseeing was shut down, and uh sir it was undone by."

"Don't say it." He said as he hung up and kept staring at Superman.

* * *

Miles away, later that night in Gotham city, several men approached each other in an old warehouse as a van's back door opened.

A man wearing a white suit with a metal skull mask over his face.

One of the other men approached him with a briefcase in hand.

"Alright Black Mask, here's your money, now where's our weapons?" The Man in the skull Mask stood where he was as one of his men, handed him an assault rifle.

"The XCR, top of the line assault rifle. Set to replace the M4 for the U.S army." Black Mask said as he loaded a magazine into it and fired a single round, killing one of the other group's men on a walkway.

"What the hell man?"

"He was a cop, I saw him taking pictures of this. Or maybe he wasn't, I don't care."

The other man opened the briefcase showing the money inside.

"This much will get you half the shipment."

"What? That wasn't the deal?"

Black Mask grabbed the man by the neck.

"The deal's changed." He said as his men aimed their weapons at the other men.

Moments later a bat shaped device landed in front of Black Mask. It let out a flash bang like device that made several of the men drop their weapons.

Another man wearing a set of black armor, a black cape, and a helmet/mask shaped like a bat. He used his cape to glide down and slam his foot into one of the thugs.

The man in the suit blocked two strikes with his forearms before beating them both down to the ground.

As the other men recovered from the flashbang before Black Mask saw him.

"It's Batman! Shoot him!" He shouted.

Batman knocked three thug's guns away before hurling two baterangs that sliced four guns apart.

As Batman fought off three thugs, two more opened fire on him. Batman grabbed the thugs was fighting and used them as human shields, absorbing the bullets.

Batman fired a grappling hook up into the rafters as the men kept firing

"Find him!" Black Mask shouted as he aimed his rifle.

Black Mask and his remaining men searched the room.

As one searched, Batman used the grapple hook to lower himself down behind the man and grab him before pulling him back up.

Black mask saw the man drop in front of and fired four rounds into the rafters before he saw another of his men fall down.

"Back to back! Black mask shouted as his men came together before Batman leapt down into them, knocking them out one by one until only Black Mask was left.

Black Mask tried to fire, but Batman hurled a Baterang into the gun, slicing it in half before Black Mask backed up.

Batman walked over and hurled Black Mask up against his van, holding him up by his neck.

"Martin Corset, Jonny Tulen, Karen Fordbe, Thomas Yule, Li Yang, and Walter Homes."

"Who the hell are they?"

"They're all the people that were killed this week alone by your illegal guns."

"Why should I give a fuck if people get hurt by my weapons?"

"Because now I'm going to get justice for them." Batman said as he grabbed Black Mask by the head and violently twisted it.

There was a snapping sound as Batman dropped Black Mask onto the ground and then vanished.

Black Mask's hand twitched as he laid on the ground.

Moments later two police officers showed up and saw what happened.

"Oh shit."

"Looks like he got another one."

* * *

Inside a cave , Batman parked the Batmobile in its spot before removing his hood and walking through the cave.

He walked by a set of glass cases each with a set of old Batman armor that he use to wear before e upgrading to better suits.

There were also two cases with other suits in them. One red, green, and yellow with a black mask and a black R on the upper chest area

The next was another suit, only this one was all red with some patches of black and a yellow R on the chest.

Batman stopped and stared at it as he looked at a series of words pained on it in blood pained yellow.

"Ha ha ha, what's wrong bats, can't take a joke." It said.

Batman stared at it for another few moments before sighing and walking over to a container and removing his armor.

He then walked past a series of technology that looked half constructed on a series of tables.

An older man with glasses was working on one of them.

"Back already Master Wayne."

"Black Mask is Neutralized Alfred." Bruce said as he sat down in front of his computer.

"Another one bites the dust then. By the way, Mr. Fox has sent me the prototype for your new exosuit, I'm working on putting it together." Alfred said.

Alfred turned and saw Bruce looking at images of Metropolis after the Zod incident, Athens after the incident with Ares, and recent images of other locations.

"You're still tracking the Superman sir."

"He's dangerous Alfred, very dangerous." He showed Superman lifting up the building in Athens, smashing Zod through the buildings in Metropolis, absorbing bullets, smashing apart Minotaurs, and destroying demonic soldiers with heat vision.

"I don't know master Wayne, he appears to spend his days protecting the innocents of the world."

"Like he protected those people in Metropolis."

"Ahh you're still upset about Dave. Mr. Wayne his death was hard on us all, but it wasn't as if the Superman intended to cause his death."

Bruce didn't respond.

"Master Wayne, perhaps you should invest some of this attention into your child."

Bruce's expression changed slightly.

"Any sign of the League in Gotham."

"None yet sir, though after you so soundly defeated Ra's Al Ghul in front of the entire league, I'm not surprised he's afraid of you."

"Ra's isn't afraid of anyone Alfred, even if I beat him. The Lazarus pit won't sustain him forever, I stole his future from him. He won't let this go Alfred. He'll never let them go until he has them back."

Bruce got up and left the Batcave before making his way into his newly build home in front of a small lake.

He walked into a nursery and up to a crib where a small baby laid inside.

The baby had skin color and tone much like Bruce's and short black hair growing in on his head.

The baby looked up at Bruce and reached up at him while the baby let out a soft sound from his mouth. The baby had deep green eyes, unlike Bruce's blue eyes.

Bruce reached down and picked up the baby in his arms.

Bruce felt two arms wrap around her shoulders before a head rubbed against the back of his.

"Welcome back beloved. Was your hunt successful?"

"It was Talia."

"Still no sign of my father?"

"None yet."

Talia came over and took the baby from Bruce's arms.

"He's a monster, I will not let him have our son."

Bruce put his hand on Talia's shoulder.

"I won't let him near Damian, Talia. Ever."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Slander

* * *

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet.

He was finishing up his story on Wonder Woman when he saw a cup of coffee placed near him.

He looked over to see Lois standing there.

"Morning Smallville." She said as she sat at the desk beside him.

"How's the story on your little girlfriend coming along?"

"Fine, how's your story on 'Superman' coming alone."

Lois smiled while shaking her head.

"You know, since you came along, I've been able to write a lot more exciting stories without having to leave Metropolis, which means I can spend more time with Suzy."

"How's she doing these days?"

"She's in love with Superman."

"Well I'm afraid he's got a girlfriend already."

"She'll be so sad."

The two then heard a shout and crash.

Steve Lombard walked by and shook his head.

"Boss isn't happy."

"You think?" Lois said.

Perry came in looking livid.

"Are you people watching this shit!" He shouted before he snatched the remote and turned on one of the office tvs.

They saw a man wearing a suit sitting behind a red newshow like desk.

"Gordon Godfrey here folks on why this Superman is not so super! Oh he claims to fight for us, but actions speak louder than words. All this death and destruction in Metropolis months ago was his doing." The man said as it showed Superman smashing Zod through a building.

It then showed the effect of the gravity weapon without showing Zod's ship.

"Or how about what he did to the Nakatomi building in Athens." The man said as it showed Superman hurling the skyscraper without showing the demonic soldiers.

"Throwing a building like it's a toy, this is how dangerous he is ladies and gentlemen. How many people could have been killed, how much taxpayer dollars are waisted on his recklessness. Well you can be glad to hear that the united nations has begun an official investigation on the Superman, determining if we should allow him to continue."

The people, in the office were dead silent. Clark in particular.

"Can you believe the shit coming out of his mouth!" Perry shouted.

Clark was dumbstruck by this.

"Can you believe this guy, the manipulative editing he used. He didn't even talk about the stuff Superman stopped, or the people he's helped." Steve said.

Perry stormed over to Lois and Clark.

"Trevor! I want that article on Superman asap! Make sure it's everything Godfrey's shit ain't!" Perry screamed.

"I've got it Perry. We've got the facts on our side." Lois said in an optimistic tone.

"Kent, Kent can you hear me!" Perry shouted as Clark turned to him.

"I want that story on Wonder Woman too."

"Yeah, I've got it Perry."

* * *

Elsewhere in Japan, Wonder Woman was flying through the air, smashing apart falling debris in a small Japanese city as an earthquake shook the city.

She noticed a large piece of a building falling towards a group of people and flew over, smashing the debris into smaller pieces that landed harmlessly around the people.

"Run! Seek shelter!" She shouted as she kept flying around, saving as many people as she could.

When the earthquake finally stopped Wonder Woman stood over the bodies of the twelve people she hadn't been able to save.

She took a deep breath as the Japanese people tried to thank her.

"Keep up your hope people, hope will guide you to the future." Wonder Woman said before she heard something on a tv that was still operating.

She walked over and her eyes widened as she saw what was playing.

"Aliens! Demonic monsters, and now some other flying person, this time a woman! How many of these freaks are there, oh yes, some say the Superman is stopping them, but has it occurred to anyone that these monsters never bothered us normal people until he showed up. Could it be that he is the cause! Is this all a desperate bid for attention? Look as how he attacks an innocent mining operation in Africa, and for no reason, rips a generator from an apartment building and blows it up with his laser eyes, putting countless lives in danger and leaving an entire building without power!"

Diana's fist tightened as she was tempted to fly into the station and whip her lasso of truth around this man. But alas, that wouldn't help them.

She had already had a lot that day from seeing people she wasn't able to save die.

She flew off and back towards her home.

Clark walked through his apartment building's stairs before reaching his apartment.

He had a heavy look on his face as he put the key in and went inside.

Once inside he set his glasses and work bag down before removing his shoes.

Clark walked over to the bathroom and sat down on the counter as he held his face.

"Clark." He heard and turned to see Diana in the bathtub.

"Diana, you have a long day too?"

Diana sighed as she sat back in the warm water.

"There were over a dozen people I couldn't save today. Then I see some man on tv lie about you, and me. Say we are monsters, that we hurt people."

"I know, I saw him too. He's not alone, he's gaining followers."

"I don't understand why the hate us Clark, we've only protected these people."

"They're afraid of what they don't understand. We don't live the way they think we should, their way. They hate us because we're different than them."

"Why do they lie and manipulate the facts?"

"Because they're on our side. Though there is enough for them to work with, sometimes we do things and they have unforeseen consequences."

"What do we do?" Diana asked.

Clark came over and took her hands.

"We're going to get through this together Diana, no matter what these people say about us. We know we're protectors, beacons of hope. We save people's lives, even if they try to make the world hate us. We'll show them how wrong they are." Clark said.

Diana smiled.

"You know what to say Clark, to bring back morale." She said before moving her hands across his arms and looked at him in a certain way.

Clark looked back at her before removing his shirt, pants , and boxers.

He climbed into the tub and over Diana as the two wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips together.

The two were moving their bodies fast as Diana rubbed her hands across Clark's chest, abdomen, and shoulders while Clark caressed her breasts, and then gripped her derrière, pulling Diana closer to him as Diana pulled Clark closer to her.

As the two kept this up, they accidentally almost smashed the bathtub apart with their godly strength.

* * *

Elsewhere inside Lexcorp towers, Lex Luthor was sitting down on a couch in his office as a woman wearing a suit sat in front of him on another couch.

The two both had a glass of scotch in their hands.

"It's been too long since we've seen each other Sandra, or should I say secretary of state."

"Lex, you always know how to make a woman feel at home." She said as she sipped the scotch.

"So your little plans for Metropolis, how are they going?"

"They're meeting problems, which is why I've called you here. You see I'm under the impression that the military has taken the remains of the two destroyed alien craft, as well as the body of the one they call Zod."

"I'm not at liberty to say." She said.

Lex smiled as he got op and pressed a button, opening the shades, and revealing Metropolis.

"Do you know what Metropolis is suppose to be Sandra?"

"A city?"

"Metropolis is suppose to be a gleaming city of hope and prosperity. The center of the world, or at least that's what it could be. That's what I want to make it, the center of the world."

Lex turned to Sandra with his hands behind his back.

"Sandra, I want you to transfer the technology recovered from the aliens to my labs, I also want the body of the alien brought to my lab."

The woman laughed.

"Are you serious."

Lex looked serous as he walked over to her.

The woman set her glass down as she looked serious.

"Lex, I can't do that, even if I could."

"You can do it, Sandra, and you will."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Lex smiled as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know who it is that paid for all of your campaign. He got you everything you needed to become secretary, and did everything to hide your duty little secrets."

The woman looked afraid as Lex put his hand on her neck.

"I own you Sandra, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I can destroy you. Wipe you from existence, like you never lived at all."

Sandra shook.

"Now, I expect what I asked for by this Friday. I assume you can find your way out." Lex said as Sandra got up and left, Lex grinning as he looked at the city.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Batcave, Bruce was watching Godfrey with Alfred.

"That is why this Superman is a menace and must be stopped."

"It looks like you've found someone who agrees with you sir."

"Gordon Godrey is an idiot. He manipulates facts Alfred. I need to determine the truth about Superman, determine if he is a threat or not."

"Shall we put your work on hold then sir?"

"Black Mask is neutralized, Superman is my priority now. At least until I know if he's really a threat."

"Well then, it appears you have some detective work to do."

Bruce got up and left the bat cave.

An hour later he was wearing a suit as he walked through the front doors of Wayne enterprises.

He was greeted by several people as he made his way up to the top floor.

Once there he walked into his office and set down his briefcase.

He began going over Wayne Enterprises's records when the door was knocked.

"Come in."

Another older man walked in wearing a sweater vest.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Lucius."

"If you're wondering about your deal with Athens, they agreed. Wayne Enterprises is now overseeing the reconstruction of their city."

"Good."

"By the way, how is the new exosuit going?"

"I haven't gotten to test it yet, I have something else we need to look at." Bruce revealed what was in his briefcase to Lucius.

"Superman?"

"I just need to know if there's anything we could do to stop him, if we ever needed to."

"That's no simple task Mr. Wayne, lucky for us, I enjoy a good challenge. I'll get this down to the labs."

"Thanks Lucius."

"No problem Mr. Wayne, give the Mrs. my love." Lucius said as he walked off.

Days passed, and Bruce was spending less time out as Batman and more doing research on Superman.

As he sat in the Batcave going over information, he was getting frustrated by all the false information that was now spewing in the media.

Gordon Godfrey had started something, and now more and more people were beginning to hate Superman. Finding the truth was becoming a harder thing to do.

He clasped his hands over his face before he heard someone up behind him.

"Still working on your Superman investigation Master Wayne."

"People are idiots Alfred, there's so much false information spewing about this guy I can hardly find the real stuff."

"You've been at this for days sir, perhaps you would benefit from some time with Mrs. Wayne."

Bruce got up and left the computer.

Several minutes later he was in a sparring chamber with Talia, blocking each of her strikes as she moved at him.

As Talia acrobatically leapt at Bruce, he grabbed her foot and forced her back into the ground.

"You're still not better than me Talia."

Talia gave a maniacal grin.

"We'll see beloved." She said before flipping over him and grabbing his arm and tried to flip Bruce over her.

Bruce held his stance and locked his foot under Talia's, breaking her stance before he picked up Talia and forced her onto the ground, pinning her there.

"You lose.'

Talia moved her head closer and kissed Bruce before he got off her.

As the two got but Bruce saw the cases with the old uniforms, particularly at the Robin uniforms.

"Are you ever going do that with Damian?" Talia asked.

"Do what?"

"Making him your ward?".

"No." Bruce said in a more serious tone.

" Damian will never be the business I'm in. I'm not taking anyone else into that role again. Not after Jason."

Talia came up behind Bruce and put her arms around his head with a compassionate look as Bruce almost looked depressed.

"Beloved, your former student has been tormenting you for years now. You need to let him go, you got justice for him."

Bruce didn't say anything.

"Beloved, you cannot let this haunt you forever, the more you mourn Jason, the less you can care for Damian." Talia said as Bruce took a deep breath.

"That's not all that's bothering me Talia, it's this Superman. I need to know if he's a threat to the people of this Earth. To our son. But I can't seem to find any accurate information about him. Not with all of the liars out there just trying to spit on him."

"Well, perhaps the answer lies there. You've been looking at information from those who despise him, and that information is not viable. What if you searched a source that speaks move positively about him."

"The Daily Planet! They're the one of the few sources still saying good things about Superman."

"There you go, look into them."

Batman looked back at the case with his very first Batman armor and saw his reflection in it.

"I think I've been going at this the wrong way Talia. I've been trying to find out if Superman is a threat. But I didn't even think of the possibility that he was like me."

"Like you?"

"That there's another person under that suit. I need to find out what he is, and who he is. Maybe I shouldn't do this alone."

"What do you mean?" Talia asked.

"Ever since the Superman showed up, I've been investigating others like him. I found one who may be able to help me find out about the man behind the suit, while I do more research on the man in the suit."

Talia gave Bruce a concerned look.

"Do what you must beloved, but do not neglect your son."

Bruce realized Talia may have a point.

Several minutes later Bruce held baby Damian in his arms as he sat in front of the bat computer going over any information he could about Superman.

Damian was asleep in his father's arms as Batman stared down at him, caressing the infant's head.

He was waiting for more information to load from all of the videos and sources of information for what he could find out about Superman.

As this happened, Bruce noticed a picture he kept near the bat computer.

The picture was of him as a child standing in front of his parents.

He took a deep breath and he looked down at Damian again.

Alfred came up behind him looking down at Damian as well.

"He looks so much like you did sir, when you were but an infant. You're parents would be proud of you."

"Proud, proud of what, their son dressing up as a bat and beating up criminals."

"I know after everything that's happened you still doubt yourself sir, but you've made this city a safer place. Think of how many people you've saved by putting those criminals in their place. Think of how many people you've saved from our parents' fate. You've also kept their legacy going, Wayne Enterprises is doing better than ever. You have a wife who is truly in love with you, and now you have a son."

"What if the same thing happens to me one of these days Alfred, and I make Damian grow up without a father."

"If you're ready to put this life behind you sir, I'll support you all the way. You've done more than enough to help this city and its people. You have a son now."

Bruce took a deep breath as he looked down at Damian again.

"Maybe that's why I need to keep being Batman, to make this city, this world safe, for him."

The computer finished compiling all the information before Bruce and Alfred began looking it over.

"Well, it appears he is quite powerful sir. Bullets, seem to have no effect on him, neither do missiles, fire, buildings falling on him."

"His strength is unimaginable, he's lifting up a skyscraper like it's nothing." Batman gave a concerned look.

"Thank goodness he is mainly concerned with saving lives instead of ending them."

"For now, I want to know who keeps making him out to be evil."

"Who sir?"

"Gordon Godfrey didn't just turn on Superman, him, all these sources are being used like puppets by someone." Batman said as he brought up another picture.

"Lex Luthor sir?"

"Lex Corp owns every new's source that's bad mouthing him."

"But why would Luthor hate Superman?"

"That's what I want to find out Alfred. I also want to make sure he doesn't push him over the limit."

"What is that limit sir?"

"Someone I hope my potential partner can find out, if he can figure out the man behind the suit."

"Speaking of Lex Luthor sir, you may soon have a chance to discover his intentions."

"Why is that Alfred?"

"Because apparently Mr. Luthor is throwing a little get together in Metropolis, you've been invited."

"Well, I guess that means I'll be visiting him as Bruce Wayne then."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Information

* * *

It was late at the morning in the Daily Planet and Clark was finishing up his story on Wonder Woman as he saw Lois sip on her coffee.

"You ever find it strange, that I'm the one who writes the stories about Superman instead of you."

"I think it would be better if someone other than me writes about Superman." Clark said.

"Kent! Trevor! I need to see you." Perry said as the two got up and walked over to his office.

"Something we can do for you Perry?"

"Yeah if you haven't heard, Lex Luthor's throwing a big party tonight. A lot of big names are going to be there. I want the two of you to go and get the story of what's going on."

"Really, what time?" Lois asked.

"Be there at eight, now you are there for work, but feel free to bring a guest. Trevor I assume that's your husband."

"Steve is back this week."

Lois walked out but Perry stopped Clark.

"Kent, after this party's done I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"These assholes in the media are still trying to crucify Superman. We've done our best to prop him up, but they won't let up. So we have to bring up someone they aren't going after. Make them all look like idiots. We have to emphasize on Batman."

Clark looked at Perry with interest.

"The vigilante in Gotham?"

"That's the one, this guys been beating up criminals in Gotham for years now. Oh he's gotten some bad press but nothing like Gordon Godfrey."

"I don't know Perry, it sounds like this guy is kind of like Superman, someone standing up and protecting the innocent."

"Oh don't you compare this guy to Superman , Kent. Superman is a beacon of hope, he saves people. Batman is a symbol of fear, he hurts people, does whatever he wants. When this party is over I want you to go to Gotham and find out what you can about Batman. Show the world who he really is, and it might take some heat off Superman."

"Perry wouldn't it be better to try and show the world the truth about Superman."

"Well we've tried that now haven't we Kent. It didn't work, now we show the world what kind of man they are fine with. You in Gotham after this party, got it."

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

Elsewhere in another city a man pulled to his house in the suburbs. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Iris, I'm home."

He walked into the living room and saw his wife standing in between the living room and kitchen.

The man's wife had brown eyes and long red hair tied back into a pony tail.

"U'm honey, we have company." Iris said nervously when the man's eyes widened as he saw Bruce Wayne sitting in the living room.

"Barry Allen, a pleasure to finally meet you." Bruce said.

Barry was a relatively averaged sized man with a jockey build , blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"U'mm, Mr. Wayne, uh this is unexpected. What is the richest man in Gotham doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Mr. Allen." Bruce said as he got up and walked over to Barry.

"Mr. Allen I'm in need of a good investigator, and I hear you're one of the best CSI in Central city. "

"You want me to help you investigate something. Mr. Wayne I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a private investigator."

"I would prefer if we talked in private." Bruce said as he turned to Iris.

"Fine." iris said as she walked out.

"Mr. Allen, I'm in need of an investigator with a certain set of skills. Someone who can get the job done 'fast' without being seen."

Barry was now a bit concerned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All I said was, I needed someone who could get the job done as quick as a 'flash'"

"Alright you've made your point, what is it you want from me Mr. Wayne."

"I want you to investigate Superman."

"Superman, the Superman, you want me to investigate him?"

"I want you to try and find out more about the man behind the suit."

"Ok as fun as that sounds, where would I start?"

Bruce took out a card having the information for the Daily Planet on it.

"This news source keeps talking him up. They might know something. If you can figure out the man behind the suit, I'll pay you fifty thousand dollars Mr. Allen."

Barry's mouth dropped.

"Ok! I think that will work." Barry said sounding excited.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Bruce said as he got up.

"Uh before you leave, can I ask, how did you find out about me?"

Bruce grinned a he looked back at Barry.

"I have my ways."

"You uh, aren't going to tell anyone about me are you?"

"No." Bruce said as he left the house.

* * *

Later that night Clark was at his apartment preparing his suit.

"So we are attending a party for your work?" Diana asked.

"Yes, though if you'd rather not go, I won't insist on it." Clark said as he finished his tie's knot

"I will accompany you Clark, it will be fun. We don't get enough time together as Clark and Diana outside this apartment." Diana said as she went over to her portion of the closet and tried to find the right thing to wear.

"H'mm , in Themsciyra such parties would require the attendants to wear battle attire. Though here it's more simple, and by simple I mean morning."

She finished changing as Clark put on his suit's jacket before he put on his glasses and turned to Diana who had changed into the blue dress.

"How do I appear?"

"You look beautiful Diana."

She smiled as she came over and put her arms around Clark.

"Correct answer." She said before kissing him.

* * *

Elsewhere , Bruce sat in a limo with Talia in a red dress beside him.

"So what are we doing here again exactly?" Talia asked.

"We need to get information on what Lex Luthor knows about Superman."

"Ahh, well that's far more exciting than just a simple party." Talia said as Bruce handed her an earpiece.

"Alfred is tapped in."

Talia put it in.

"Alfred can you hear me?"

"I can."

"Damian is within your view correct."

Alfred was in front of the Bat-Computer and had Damian in his arms.

"He is Mrs. Wayne."

"Do not let him out of your sight." She said in a serious tone.

"He'll be fine Talia." Bruce said.

Clark and Diana had arrived at one of Lex Luthor's houses where he was hosting the party.

Dozens of people had already arrived and began socializing.

"Well we're here, now we should find Lois and her husband." Clark said as they looked around and eventually saw Lois with Steve who's Air Force Service blues now had a single star on the shoulder ranks.

"Smallville there you are." Lois said.

"Lois, good to see you made it. This is girlfriend Diana. Diana this is Lois Trevor, a friend of mine from work, and her husband, General Steve Trevor."

"Nice to meet you Diana." Lois said as Diana gave a strange look at the two, particularly Steve.

"A pleasure to take your aquatintship." Diana said.

"Well we better get to work, we're going to head inside, you should wait out here until the big names arrive." Lois said before she and Steve walked inside.

"I don't know why, but I don't like that man."

"Her husband? Steve Trevor."

"Yes, I just don't know why, but I don't like him." Diana said.

"Well we don't have to talk to them then."

"Is there anything you require from me in order to do your job Clark?"

"No, you just enjoy yourself here Diana."

"Very well, perhaps some more interaction with the humans will be fun." Diana said.

As she walked inside, Clark began asking questions to the more well known guests.

As he kept doing his work, Clark noticed a limo come in.

"Oh he's finally here." Someone said.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Bruce Wayne and his wife."

Clark turned to see the billionaire step out in his black suit with his wife beside him.

Bruce Wayne was a large man, very tall and physically intimidating. He wasn't as big muscularly as Clark, but far bigger than the average man. He had dark black hair and blue eyes.

His wife had long brown hair with green eyes.

The two were approached by several reporters and members of the media.

They made their way through them and inside the house itself.

As the party went on, Bruce and Talia managed to get away from the others in the party.

"Uhh, some of these people are horrible, my father would have enjoyed killing them." Talia said.

"There are two entry points you need to get access to. One is on the upper levels, one is in the computer systems upstairs, and the others is in the back on the ground floor." Alfred said.

"I'll take the upstairs." Talia said as she went up the flight of steps and Bruce walked through door into the back area of the manor.

Talia carefully moved upstairs and avoided detection from anyone before she saw a man in a suit wearing shades and a com cord in his ear. He was guarding a door as Talia approached him.

"Ma'am you can't go in here." He said before Talia slammed two of her fingers into his neck as the man dropped to the ground.

Talia went through the door and saw a series of computer systems.

Talia began hacking into the system as she put a flash drive into a computer.

"I'm in." Talia said.

Elsewhere below, Bruce was carefully moving his way through the back areas of the house, avoiding staff and security until he reached a computer room.

He plugged into one of the computers and began hacking.

"I'm in." Bruce said.

"I'm getting the information sir, give me a minute." Bruce anxiously waited before the transfer was complete."

"I have the information sir. Get out of there." Bruce and Talia quickly removed their flash drives and met each other in the main area of the party.

Clark was collecting information from various guests when Diana met back up with him.

"This celebration is dull, there is no gladiatorial combat, these drinks are fit for children, and many of the guests seem to only be interested in being offended for other people."

"I wish I could have seen one of your Amazon celebrations."

"Oh you would have love them Clark. I still wonder sometimes, if there were any others that escape." Diana said sounding a little depressed.

"Diana, you can't give up hope. There had to be thousands of you Amazons, it's possible more escaped. We just have to keep looking for them." Clark said holding her by the shoulders.

"Maybe you're right. I can't give up." She said.

"Hey Smallville." Clark and Diana heard as they turned to see Lois standing there.

"If you're done goofing around you missed Bruce Wayne, I heard you're going to Gotham tomorrow. It might be a good idea to do." Lois said.

"Fine." Clark said before he and Diana walked over to Bruce and Talia.

"How much longer must we wait here beloved, we have what we came for."

"We don't want to leave too soon, we wait until Luthor shows himself, then we wait an hour." Bruce said.

"Excuse me." Bruce heard as he saw a large man wearing a suit with black hair, blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. A strong looking woman with long black hair, blueish eyes, wearing pair of glasses stood beside him.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm Clark Kent, from the Daily planet. I'd like to ask you some questions."

Bruce looked at him with some interest.

"The Daily planet, what would you like to know?"

"Well Mr. Wayne you've lived in Gotham your entire life, what is your perspective on the Batman?"

"The Batman? From what I've heard the Daily Planet's biggest interests have been defending Superman. Why the sudden interest in The Batman?"

"Well our editor is just concerned that the media seems to be turning against Superman, someone who does a lot of good for innocent people around the world. But they don't seem interested in the Batman, from what I hear that's concerning."

"What have you heard?"

"I've heard that Batman spends his nights beating up criminals, acting above the law, and harming anyone who get's in his way."

Bruce's expression didn't change. Talia , however, was able to noticed Bruce's passive aggressive demeanor towards Clark.

"I try to keep my distance from the Batman, how he spends his nights is none of my concern. Though you seem quick to defend Superman."

"He's a beacon of hope for humanity."

"A beacon of hope, like the hope he gave those people in Metropolis who were caught in the crossfire of his little boxing match with the other alien."

Diana now noticed Clark was getting a bit offended.

She put her hand around his to try and calm him.

"I'm sure Superman did everything he could to protect innocent people. I wonder if the same is true for the Batman."

"Ladies and gentlemen, now introducing our illustrious host. The man who made Metropolis, Lex Luthor!" A man said over some speakers as the guests began clapping.

Clark and Bruce turned to see a tall man wearing a suit that looked more expensive than a house, with a clean shaven head and green eyes.

He had a confident smile on his face as he adjusted his suit while he walked down the stairs.

He came over onto a stage as one of his men handed him a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight, coming out to show your support for me, and more importantly for this great city of Metropolis. Now keep enjoying yourselves folks, this party has just started." Lex said.

Lex made his way down to the people and began mingling as Clark watched him.

"Alright Smallville, one of is get's to interview him."

"I get Luthor."

"You got Wayne."

"You have the best source of information for all your Superman articles."

"Fine, but this is the last time you get to pull that card." Lois said.

Clark approached Lex who had separated himself from the other guests as he spoke on the phone.

"I want to know who hacked our system and what they took." Lex said as he hung up and turned to see Clark standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Luthor, my name is Clark Kent, I'm from the Daily Planet."

Hearing that made Luther's eyebrow raise.

"If it would be alright, I'd like to ask you some questions." Clark said.

"Of course, but I'd rather do it in private." Lex said as he lead Clark into another room.

The room was upstairs and had a set of windows that showed the entire city of Metropolis.

"You can see the entire city from here." Clark said.

"I know, I always like to have a view of Metropolis. It keeps me focused."

"Focused on what?"

"My vision Mr. Kent. My vision for Metropolis." Lex said as he pressed a button on a remote.

Clark saw a holographic model of a futuristic city appear.

"Throughout history , there have been cities at the center of the world of civilization. Babylon, Rome, Constantinople, my hope, my dream is that some day Metropolis will be like those cities, the center of civilization."

"That's quite a vision Mr. Luthor. How do you plan on reaching it."

Luthor grinned.

"By evolving the city Mr. Kent, and you can quote me on that. You know, I've been keeping up wit the Daily Planet. It seems you people are doing your best to keep people on Superman's side."

"What is your stance on Superman?" Clark asked.

Lex's expression changed as he faced away from Superman.

"I think Superman is someone who protects the weak, who stands up for the little man, who puts others above himself." Lex said.

Clark felt a bit relieved hearing Luthor say these things.

After Clark left, Lex looked out the window as he sipped on some champagne.

He phone rang as he picked it up.

"Yes, oh project Kr is still on track. Good."

Later that night Bruce and Talia were in the Bat-cave as Talia picked up Damian in her arms.

"Oh I missed you." Talia said as she left the cave with her baby.

Bruce walked up to the computer.

"What did we get from the computer Alfred?"

"Well, apparently Mr. Luthor has used his connections to get his hands on technology from the crashed ship in Metropolis and the destroyed machine over the Indian ocean. He also acquired the body of the one dead alien."

"Do we know what he's doing with them?"

"Well with the technology he's working on something called project Kr. We weren't able to find out more information on it. However, I did find something you'll be interested in. Apparently Luthor's men have been testing the body to see what is capable of harming it. They fired bullets at it, missiles, they submerged it in liquid metal, francium, nitroglycerine, freezing it, rolling tanks on it, pressurized water blasting. None of it even scratched the alien's body."

"So you're saying Superman is indestructible." Bruce said sounding concerned.

"No sir."

Bruce turned to him with interest as Alfred got on the computer.

"Inside the second craft, they found several gleaming green crystal like minerals. These minerals were not from earth. They contained properties they couldn't even identify. They suspect they are from the aliens' home world. Here's the most interesting part, they used this mineral on the alien's body, and it was able to cut open the skin."

Bruce's eyes widened.

"This mineral can hurt him."

"They're calling it Kryptonite."

"I need to get a sample of it Alfred."

"Master Wayne are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Alfred I don't know who Superman is, but if there's even the slightest chance he could turn against us I need to be prepared to stop him."

"Very well sir, according to the information Luthor is keeping several samples in one of his facilities here in Gotham."

"I'll be paying them a visit then."

"Master Wayne I went over the security Mr. Luthor has around the Kryptonite. It is quite extensive. He has over two dozen of the the most highly trained and well equipped mercenaries money can buy."

"I can handle it Alfred."

"He has also hired, a more professional mercenary to oversee them."

Bruce turned to Alfred who nodded.

Bruce sighed as he sat down and thought for almost a minute before he gave a reluctant look.

"Alright, I'll bring him as back up."

"I shall contact him for you sir, it's been some time since the two of you have had some father-son bonding time."

* * *

At Clark and Diana's apartment the two were preparing for bed.

"That was too dull, tomorrow I'll need to spend most of the day saving lives. Will you join me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tomorrow. I need to head to Gotham, find out more about the Batman."

"That thing for your work?"

"Not just that Diana, I need to know if this Batman is causing harm or good. But if he is I need to know if I'll have to put a stop to it." Clark said with some doubt .

"Clark are you alright?"

"Diana, every day I hear more and more people try to tear me down. I know I've let people die, but I've always done my best to save people. Why can't they see that?"

Diana took Clark by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"Clark look at me, I want you to forget what all of those people say about you. You are a guardian of the weak and innocent. You put others above yourself, I know what kind of man you are that's what should matter. Don't let any of them make you think otherwise."

Clark smiled as he put his arms around her back.

"I love you Diana." He said before kissing her passionately as Diana pulled herself closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gotham

* * *

Clark walked through a police station in Gotham city until he reached the main desk.

"Can I help you?" The officer said.

"Yes, I'm with the Daily Planet, I was hoping to talk to Captain Sawyer about the Batman."

This caught the officer's interest who looked at him.

"Stay here." He said as he got up.

Clark waited until the officer came back.

"Ok she'll see you now."

Clark went back into the office and saw the police captain behind her desk.

The captain had what looked like acid burn marks on her face.

"You're the reporter?" She asked.

"I am, Clark Kent." He said extending his hand out.

The captain extended her hand out when Clark saw it was a prosthetic hand.

Clark shook it, and sat down.

"So you want to talk about Batman?"

"I'd like to learn more about him."

"He's a vigilante, a criminal, we'd arrest him if we caught him."

"Well that's the funny thing, because over the years it seems like your police commissioner, Mr. James Gordon hasn't put his best efforts forward to arresting him."

"Mr. Kent, look at my face. Look at my hand."

"You look like you've been to war Captain."

"Oh I have been, but here in Gotham city. You don't understand how bad things were here in Gotham. Criminals ruled the streets, they owned the cops, the judges, you couldn't trust anyone. It wasn't just the mob, there were freaks, psychopaths. The same man who burned off half my face with acid is the same one who blew off my hand."

"I'm sorry Captain I."

"When the Batman came along things got better, criminals ran scared. The department's corruption burned away, the mob fell apart. The psychopaths were put in their place. The Batman is someone who stood up for what was right. If you're coming here to get my help to crucify him, you can leave."

Clark got up and left the office.

As he walked out of the building he was stopped by another man.

The man was portly, with a trenchant on and a suit under it.

"You're the reporter aren't you?"

"I am."

The other man took out a detectives batch.

"Detective Harvey Bullock, I understand my captain didn't give you what you were looking for on the Batman."

"What's it to you?"

"The captain has a bit of a soft spot for the Batman, just like the commissioner does. But that's only because of what the Batman did to her victimizer. The man's a freak, a no good vigilante who thinks he's above the law and takes justice into his own hands. I've tried to bring him, but Captain and Commissioner stone wall me every time."

"But the Batman has cleaned up the streets."

"More like emptied them, you been here at night. It's like a ghost town, everyone's afraid to come out at night because they're afraid the Batman will get em if they step out of line."

This caught Clark's attention.

"Let me show you exactly what the Batman does now."

Clark and he detective drove to Arkham Asylum's hospital ward.

Detective Bullock got Clark into the hospital ward with his badge.

"So what exactly has the Batman been doing?" Clark asked.

"Well he use to just beat the shit out of criminals and drop them off at our doorstep. But something happened almost a year ago. Something changed the Batman, he got more violent, less restrictive. He started doing this." Bullock said as he opened a door into a room.

Clark's eyes widened as he saw a man wearing a black skull mask on life support with his head twisted to the side.

"Roman Sionis . Broken neck, paralyzed completely. They couldn't even take his mask off without killing him. They called him Black Mask, he use to be an arms dealer, but earlier this week the Batman got to him. Did this." Clark's X ray vision allowed him to see everything Batman did to him and was horrified.

"He's not the only one."

Bullock lead Clark to another room where Clark saw a fat short man with a pointy nose and his head twisted to the side.

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, same problem, broken neck, paralyzed. We called him the Penguin. Use to run a few heist crews until Batman got to him four months ago."

He lead Clark to another room where Clark saw another man with a broken neck, only half of his face was completely burned off.

"Harvey Dent, they called him Harvey Two face, use to shoot a lot of people before Batman got to him."

Clark was lead to room after room each with one of Batman's victims, each with a broken neck.

"Edward Nigma, the Riddler. Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow. Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter. Dr. Hugo Strange."

"He's done this to all these people and nobody even hears about it." Clark said.

"Because Gordon keeps them quite, he thinks they deserved it. Especially after what the first one did to his daughter."

"What?"

"The first one Batman did this to, the one who drove him over the edge." Bullock said as he lead Clark to a room with two armed guards outside it.

They they came inside they saw another man on life support, but was also handcuffed to the edges of the bed.

The man was relatively small with green hair, what looked like white makeup on his face, and a big smile across his face, an unnatural smile.

"This was the first one he ever did this to, the one we think drove him over the edge."

Clark's X ray vision showed this man's insides were more torn up than any other of the victims. Most of his bones were broken by blunt force trauma. He had scars all over his body as well, and most of his teeth knocked out.

Clark tightened his fist.

* * *

Later that night, outside of a Lex Corps facility, Batman stood over three knocked out mercenaries as he crouched in some bushes.

"I've cleared the outside perimeter ." Batman said.

"I'm clearing the roof as we speak."

"I must say the two of you working together again, it's quite nostalgic." Alfred said.

"Oh yeah it's just like old times, sometimes I miss it. We should do this more often."

"Focus, clear the roof." Bruce said before he saw an unconscious mercenary dangle from the roof by a grapple hook.

Bruce fired a grapple hook and pulled himself up before he saw another two mercenaries unconscious.

Standing over them was a young man in his early twenties with spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular tone. He wore a black mask over his eyes and a set of black armor over his body similar to batman's with a blue wings symbol across the chest.

In his hands were two Eskrima sticks that he holstered.

"Rooftop clear, as you ordered."

"Alfred are you into the security system?"

"Yes sir, and the security cameras should be done in a few moments."

"So Alfred tells me our old friend is inside."

"He is."

"You can't be afraid to face him alone, you've beaten him before. Hell you kicked Ra's Al Ghul's ass. I remember I was there."

"I can handle him alone, but not when he's got two dozen mercs supporting him."

"Good point. We'll pick off his men until he's all alone."

"Sir the security feed is offline."

"Alright let's get inside Nightwing."

Inside the building three mercenaries walked on a walkway over a larger area. They had assault rifles in their hands as they patrolled.

An air duct above them burst open as Nightwing came down and slammed onto one of the mercenaries. The other two tried to respond, but Nightwing knocked their guns away with his sticks before beating them down.

Elsewhere two mercenaries stood near a door when a larger air duct opened and one of the mercenaries was pulled inside.

The other mercenary came over and was also pulled inside.

Back on the walkway , Nightwing hurled two Nighterangs that flew through the air and sliced apart four mercenaries' guns before Nightwing leapt into them. Easily knocking out the mercenaries one by one.

"You know Alfred, for the best mercenaries money can buy, I expected them to be , I don't know tougher." Nightwing said as he slammed one of their head's into the railing.

"Look at it this way Master Grayson, you were trained by Master Wayne, who bested the most dangerous human man on the planet in battle."

"I am just that skilled then." Nightwing said grinning as he hurled one of his sticks into two more mercenaries' guns before it returned to him and he acrobatically leapt into them.

On the ground, Batman was fighting through the mercenaries with ease, using a combination of smoke bursts, baterangs, and agility to avoid gunfire from the guards.

After beating ten of them down he heard a powerful sounding gunshot and pulled another mercenary in front of him.

The gunshot went through a mercenary that was behind the one in front of Batman. The bullet went through his high tech kevlar's back and front. It then did the same to the other mercenary before hitting batman's armor and making a crack in the place it hit.

Batman grunted as he fired his grappling hook and flew up into the rafters.

The man who fired the round emptied the chamber as he loaded pumped the next round into his large rifle. The man was just as big as batman wearing high tech dark gray and orange armor with a half try and half orange mask that only had an eye hole on the orange side.

"I was hoping you'd show yourself here Batman, it's the only reason I took this job. I hear you beat Ra's Al Ghul. Now I have to end you."

Two of the man's mercenaries stepped up beside him before a baterang flew out from the rafters and let out a sonic blast, hurling the two mercs to the ground while the larger one stayed where he was. Stomping his foot on the baterang, before firing one shot after another in the rafters.

As Nightwing beat down another two mercenaries he saw the man in the center firing at Batman in the rafters.

Nightwing hurled one his sticks down that knocked the gun off track before the stick returned to Nightwing.

Batman glided down and slammed his feet into the man, knocking him back and the gun out of his hand.

"Looks like you'll have to fight me man to man Deathstroke."

Deathstroke drew a large sword from his back.

"Fine by me." He said as he furiously slashed at Batman, who either avoided the sword strikes or blocked them with his metal gauntlets.

Deathstroke also threw in some kicks that hit Batman a few times.

As Deathstroke knocked Batman back, he brought his sword down on him. But Batman blocked the sword with his gauntlets.

"I expected more from the man who beat Ra's Al Ghul."

"Time to see how well you can fight without any weapons Slade." Batman said before curved spikes popped up and out of his gauntlets. He hurled his arms apart, shattering the sword into pieces.

Batman smashed his left fist into Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke moved back and began a fierce melee with Batman as Nightwing kept at the remaining mercenaries.

Batman was hit in the chest by Deathstroke's fist before he came under Deathstroke's arm and locked it in place before smashing his right fist into Deathstroke's helmet again and again.

Deathstroke tried to grab Batman's other hand but Batman delivered a powerful and swift kick to his chest, knocking him back before Batman leapt forward, smashing his knee into Deathstroke's face, making a crack in his helmet.

"Ahhh!" Deathstroke shouted as he charged forward and slammed into Batman, trying to tackle him into the wall.

Before Batman could be slammed into the wall he fired a grappling hook up at the rafters and pulled himself out of Deathstroke's grasp.

Deathstroke quickly grabbed Batman's leg and pulled him down and into the ground.

Batman flipped himself around and fired his grappling hook into Deathstroke, pulling him into Batman who slammed his knee into Deathstroke, breaking his mask off and revealing Deathstroke's face.

Deathstroke screamed as he ran forward and knocked Batman's arm aside before slamming his elbow across Batman's face, he knocked Batman's other arm aside as he slammed his other elbow across his face.

When he came back, Batman grabbed Deathstroke's elbow and held it in place before he slammed his fist across his exposed face. He then brought his elbow across Deathstroke's face, knocking him back before he slammed his foot into his face.

Deathstroke was now on his knees as Batman leapt up at him with his foot out.

"Ahhh!" Batman screamed as he smashed Deathstroke's head into the ground.

Deathstroke's vision was blurry as he saw batman come over him and grab his head.

"Bruce no!" Nightwing shouted.

"Ahhg!" Batman screamed as he twisted Deathstroke's head to the side and snapped his neck.

Deathstroke's fingers began moving erratically as Batman breathed deeply.

Nightwing came down beside him."

"Seriously you're still doing this whole neck breaking , paralyzing thing." He said.

"Slade's healing factor will bring him back to his normal self eventually."

"Yeah him, but what about the others. Do they really deserve to be."

"Dick, I'm not having this conversation with you again." Batman said in a stern tone.

"Fine." Nightwing said a disappointed tone.

The two walked over to a large and very secured crate in the center of the room.

Batman placed a device on it.

"It will take a few minutes for me to open it sir." Alfred said.

"We can wait."

"So, uh, what is it we're after exactly?" Nightwing asked.

"You know the alien from Metropolis?"

"Yeah Superman, the guys awesome, saving people, lifting up buildings, being indestructible." Nightwing said before he noticed a less than approving face from Batman.

"Ok you don't like him that much, cause of Dave right?Well what about Superman?"

"Inside the crate is something capable of hurting him, it's called Kryptonite."

Nightwing gave a concerned look.

"What uh, exactly are you planning on doing with it Bruce?"

"It's counter measure Dick, that's all."

"Alright, I'll believe you. So how's married life and a kid that's actually your flesh and blood treating you?"

"Talia's the only woman I ever truly loved, being able to be with her, it's keeping me stable. As for Damian, well my first son was nine when I got him. It's different with a baby."

"Any trouble from Grandpa Ra's or Auntie Nyssa?"

"Not yet."

"Well I'd be more concerned about Auntie Nyssa, I still remember what Talia had to say about her loving big sister. Seriously I know she was raised an assassin, but who has two of her men try to rape her sister while she watches. Tries to kill her unborn baby with poison while she sleeps, and tries to cut her womb open after you kicked Ra's ass."

"I still owe you for saving her, and Damian."

"Well kicking that psycho bitch's ass was my pleasure Bruce."

Nightwing looked down at Deathstroke and sighed as he put his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Bruce, I know you're still trying to cope with what happened with Jason, it still haunts me too. He was like my little brother. But you were always there for me, and you know I'm always here for you. You're my father."

Bruce took a deep breath.

"How's you're girlfriend doing?"

"Kori, you know her, always full of joy and happiness. Especially recently." Nightwing said nervously.

Batman turned to him.

"Dick, what did you do?"

"U'm well, it's possible that uh, you're going to be a grandfather."

"You got her pregnant, what did I tell you about using protection."

"How was I suppose to know I could get an alien girl pregnant."

"Dick she's like Superman, she's practically a human."

"Yeah well the whole glowing green eyes, lifting up cars, and shooting energy out of her hands threw me off on that."

"She's clearly human enough for you in other regards."

"Ok I'm still trying to wrap the whole, being a father thing around my head. Please don't complicate it for me."

"Alien or not, you should at least marry her."

"Yeah well I got that taken care of, I found a nice Catholic church in Alabama. I figure they'll marry anyone in the south so long as they're a man and a woman."

"When's the wedding?"

"A few months, Kori flew back to Tamaran to tell her family. She get's back tonight."

"Dick, you need to be more careful when you're out doing this. Once you become a father, everything changes."

"I will, oh and uh by the way. We found out it's a girl, we're naming her after my mother, but spelled more like the tamaranian version of the name."

"Mar'i Grayson, that's a good name."

The crate opened up revealing a large glittering green crystal.

Batman scanned it and found the readings were erratic.

"This is it." Batman said.

He loaded the Kryptonite into the Batmobile before he and Nightwing prepared to part ways.

"Well better get back to Bludhaven, Kori might be waiting. Sex after a night of crime fighting is always the best sex." Nightwing said.

"Take care Dick." Batman said as he and Nightwing hugged.

Batman was driving the Batmobile back towards the Batcave when the proximity detector went off.

"Warning, warning." He said.

The Batmobile stopped violently as it slammed into something.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" Alfred said before the top of the vehicle was forced open and Batman's eyes widened when he saw Superman standing over him.

"We need to talk." Superman said as he grabbed Batman and dragged him out of the Batmobile.

Batman was thrown onto the ground as he saw Superman float just off the ground in front of him.

"So you're the Batman, not exactly what I expected."

"You're Superman." Batman said.

"The one and only. Now I've had a good look around Gotham and I'm not happy with what you've been doing. You think you're a hero, coming out here and attacking anyone who doesn't fall in line with the law. You're no hero, you don't inspire hope, you inspire fear, dread. Look around, these people are afraid of you and for good reason! I saw what you did to those people at Arkham. I don't care what they did, you don't have the right to do that to them!"

Batman got onto his feet and gave a serious look.

"You think you're better than me, flying around with limitless power, not even realizing your actions have consequences. Like they did in Metropolis."

Superman gave an angry expression.

"I am a beacon of hope! I save people I don't hurt them!" Superman grabbed Batman and lifted him up.

"I can see who you are under that mask, Bruce Wayne."

Batman's eyes widened.

"I don't know what drove a billionaire with a wife and child to spend his nights beating up criminals. But it ends now, this is your one warning. If I catch you out here again, I'll take you to prison myself." Superman said before he put Batman down and flew off.

Batman's eyes squinted as he flew off.

"Sir! Sir what happened?"

"Alfred, it was Superman. He knows who I am."

"Oh dear."

"I still have the Kryptonite though, and it turns out I might need it after all."

* * *

The following morning Clark had decided to take a personal day to gather his thoughts.

Lois walked into the office as she noticed a new copper was being placed inside.

"About time we got a new copier." She said as she sat down.

"Trevor." She heard as Perry came over.

"Kent's taking a personal day so when you're done with you're article I want you to take a look at what he gathered from Gotham."

"Alright boss." She said before they heard a strange noise coming from the copier.

The entire building went up in fire from a massive explosion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Batman V Superman

* * *

In Metropolis outside the Daily Planet a man walked ip to the building. He wore a red suit with a lighting bolt in the center of the chest, a mask covering his face that had two lighting bolts on the side.

He had a protein bar in one hand and a card with the Daily Planet's address on it in the other.

He looked up at strangely as the world stopped around him.

"Huh." He said before sprinting inside as fast as a bolt of lighting.

He arrived in the office where he saw the people around him with terrified expression as an explosion slowly moved towards them.

The man in the suit flicked two pieces of shrapnel away before smiling and grabbing the nearest person and moving them out of the building as quick as a flash.

He sprinted back up and kept moving the people out one by one until the office was empty.

After the office was empty he went through the hall and to a break room.

After getting a vending machine operator out he ate three chocolate bars out of the now open vending machine before continuing.

After clearing the break room he made his way through another office, but after it was emptied he noticed one of them was working on an article about someone called the Flash.

He grinned as he quickly typed up a new article and sent it before sprinting away from the explosion.

The man kept moving through the building until it was empty.

Lois and her coworkers appeared outside of the building as it exploded.

They all screamed as they saw this.

"What the hell?" Perry said before they saw the man in red in front of them.

"That was fun." he said before he sped into them and grabbed Lois.

Lois found herself on a rooftop with the man in front of her.

"Hello." He said as Lois looked freaked out.

"Oh don't be afraid, I'm the Flash."

Lois didn't respond.

"You know, the Flash, protector of Central city. Fastest man alive."

She was still silent.

"Ok tough crowd, well I saved you and your coworkers' lives , now I would say no need to thank me, but as it happens I need the help of you Mrs. Trevor."

"My help?"

"Yeah, you see I'm on a bit of a mission. I need to find out more about Superman, really who the man behind the suit is."

Lois tried not to give herself away.

"Why would you come to me."

"Well you seem to write a lot of positive articles about Superman, with a lot of big details. Almost as if you know him personally."

Lois tried again not to look guilty.

"Why do you want to know about Superman?"

The Flash not looked a little nervous.

"Well uh look at me, I mean I'm a lot like Superman. I mean I'm not strong, and I can't fly, and no laser eyes. But you know , fastest man alive. Look I think Superman and I should get to know each other. We both protect people, put bad guys away. I just want to know him, one hero to another."

Lois was still unsure.

"I know who Superman is." She said as The Flash looked excited.

"Ok we're getting somewhere."

"I'll tell you, if you can find out who blew up my work place."

"Aww come on."

"Do we have a deal?"

The Flash took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll be back." The Flash said before he sped off.

Inside Lex Corp towers, Luther smiled as he saw the burning Daily planet.

"Sir, the bomb worked." His assistant said.

"I can see that David."

"Sir, that item was also placed inside."

"Good."

"Sir why is framing him going to help us?"

"Because he took a few samples last night. If Superman tries to fight him, he may take care of my problems for me. Project Kr is risky. I don't like unnecessary risks David." Lex Luthor said.

"What about Superman's little girlfriend?"

"Wonder Woman, yes I've looked into her. I have a plan that will take her out of the equation."

* * *

Clark and Diana's mouths dropped as they saw the Daily planet burn on tv.

Gordon Godfrey appeared.

"So, now this Superman blows up the very place that talks him up. Some people called this man Jesus, I call him the devil."

Diana turned to Clark.

"Clark."

Clark felt his eyes tear up.

He flew into their room and came out in his Superman suit.

"I need to be alone Diana."

"Clark." She started before he was gone.

Elsewhere Bruce, Talia, and Alfred were watching the explosion inside the Batcave.

"Bloody hell." Alfred said.

"Do you really think he did it beloved?" Talia asked as she held Damian.

Bruce clasped his hands together.

"No, he may be reckless , but he's not a murderer. What could he have gained from killing the very people who supported him."

They heard someone come up behind them.

"Yeah they're not dead."

They turned to see the Flash standing there.

Talia drew a blade from her sleeve and held it out.

"Who are you!?" She asked.

"Easy Talia, he's with me. What do you mean they're not dead?" Bruce asked.

"Well Mr. Wayne, thanks to my mad skills. I got everyone out of that building before it went up."

"Well, that is, quite impressive. We could have certainly used his help many times before." Alfred said.

"Yeah and as it turns out a Mrs. Trevor knows who Superman is."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently she's a friend of his or something. The thing is she'll only tell me if I find out who blew up the daily planet. I thought maybe you'd give me a hand Mr. Detective."

Bruce looked over at his finished exo-suit and a container.

"Sir , you remember what Superman said, if you go out in the suit again. He will put you in prison."

Bruce walked over to the container and opened it, revealing two pieces of Kryptonite.

"If he does, I'll be prepared."

Superman was floating above the arctic, looking down at the vast ice and land beneath him.

So many things were going through his head, so much pain, doubt. It was overwhelming. He would rather face Zod again than continue with what was going on around him. Perry, Lois, Steven, all dead. The world turned against him. Why was this happening to him?

He tightened his as he began to tear up again.

A few minutes later he was sitting in the fortress of solitude, he was looking at Zod's armor he collected after his fight with him.

"The hardest battles, are not always those you face head on." Clark heard as Jor-El came up behind him.

"Sometimes they're the ones that come from all around you."

"I thought I could save them father, protect them, be a beacon for hope. But it's as if they don't want hope. Every time I try to save someone they twist it against me. Try to make me seem like I'm the problem. Now my friends, they're all dead because someone wanted to spite me. I can't help anyone without someone else getting hurt."

Clark said holding his head.

Jor-El came up and knelt down in front of him.

"I spent years, trying to convince my people that Krypton was in danger. That the council's arrogance was destroying the planet. Before I did this, I was our world's most well well renowned scientist. But going against the council cost me my political and professional career. They used everything they had to turn our people against me. In the end only Zod believed me. It was painful, seeing my people, the people I sought to help despise me because they were being deceived. But I never stopped, no matter what they said about me, what they threatened me with, I kept going. because I knew if I stopped, worse things would happen."

Clark looked up at his father.

"I know what it's like, to have everyone turned against you, hating you for helping them. But there are people out there who need you Kal, whether the people of Earth love you or not. You have the power to inspire hope to these people."

Clark got to his feet.

"We have company." Jor-El said.

Clark saw Diana walk into the chamber.

"Diana."

"Clark. I know you said you wanted to be alone, but you cannot be alone right now. I know this well."

Diana revealed Lois and Martha behind her.

"Lois!" Clark shouted as he sped over and hugged her.

"Easy there Smallville, I'm not indestructible like you and your girlfriend." Lois said.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Almost was, you know the fast guy from Central city. He got us all out."

"The Flash!"

"Yeah, apparently he's looking who you really are."

Martha came up to her son.

"Clark, I know it seems like the world is against you. But that doesn't matter, what matters is the people, well people, Amazons, and computer programs in here that know what you really are. You're a hero."

"Don't let these internet whiner babies keep you from saving lives." Lois said.

Diana came forward and put her hands on Clark's.

"Will you continue to assist me in saving lives?" Diana asked.

Clark let out a smile.

"I've been 'assisting' you?"

Diana smiled back.

"Of course, you've always been my assistant in these matters." Diana said.

"Alright Smallville, now uh could you drop me off at home. I need to pick up Suzy." Lois said.

Clark dropped his mother off back in Smallville as Diana dropped off Lois at her apartment.

They returned to their apartment together.

"So now what?" Diana asked.

"We find out who blew up the Daily planet for starters." Clark said before they noticed the TV was still on.

"Batman blows up the Daily Planet."

Their heads shot to the screen.

"Latest evidence revealed the same hardware police in Gotham have seen from the masked vigilante. Why would Batman blow up the Daily Planet?"

Clark tightened his fist.

"This is how he responds."

"What?" Diana asked.

"Remember what I told you I did last night. I confronted Batman and told him he needed to stop. I told him I'd throw him in prison if he came out again. I didn't think he'd do this!"

Diana came up and put her hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Then we bring him to justice." Diana said as Clark nodded.

"In other news, more women like Wonder Women."

Their eyes shot back to the tv as they saw women who looked and fought like Diana in various places.

"More women like Wonder Women have been appearing in Europe this week. What could this mean?"

Diana was speechless.

"Diana?"

"I must go and investigate this! Clark I."

"Find your sisters." Clark said as he put his arms around her.

"I can handle Batman, if there's any chance these are Amazons, you need to see them."

"I will return as soon as I can Clark." Diana said before she kissed him for several seconds.

She got back into her Wonder Woman attire before flying off towards Europe.

Clark gave a serious look as he got back into his Superman attire and waited for night to come.

* * *

Batman was inside the Batcave as Alfred finished making modifications to his exo-suit.

"Sir, if you go out tonight, he will come."

"I know, I need to be prepared." Bruce said as he removed his shirt.

Standing in front of him were Talia and Dick.

"Don't hold back." Bruce said as he sparred with them both. Despite Dick and Talia's best efforts, they were no match even together for Bruce.

Every time they needed to rest, Bruce would do a series of harsh physical exercises.

Finally when he was finished Alfred came over.

"The suit is ready sir."

Bruce took a deep breath as Dick and Talia came over.

"Be careful out there Bruce, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Dick hugged Bruce before Talia came up with Damian in her arms.

"You had better return beloved. I won't let Damian grow up without his father."

Bruce held Talia in his arms for a minute before handing him back and kissing Talia.

Bruce put on the exo-suit as Alfred stood in front of him.

"Are you sure about this sir?"

"It has to be done Alfred."

Batman was going over the wreckage of the Daily Planet as he began investigating the source of the explosion.

His suit detected a proximity warning and he turned to see Superman floating there with an enraged expression.

"I thought you'd return to the scene of the crime." Superman said as he came closer.

Batman backed up.

"I told you if you came out here again I'd put you in prison, and you respond by blowing up the Daily Planet. I thought you were a criminal before, now I know you're a monster."

"I didn't do this."

"Liar! They found your equipment here!"

Superman grabbed Batman and held him up.

"I didn't want to do this in front of your wife and son. Now I don't have to, you're going to jail Bruce." Superman said.

Superman felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and felt Batman grow heavier.

He dropped Batman and backed up as he held his abdomen.

He saw a sharpened gleaming green crystal attached to each of Batman's gauntlets tops.

"Let's try it with the playing field evened out." Batman said as he slammed his fists into Clark without mercy. His punches enhanced by the suit.

Clark felt weak each time the crystals came closer and was pushed back and back.

Finally he grabbed Batman by the forearms.

Batman saw an intense look on his face as he slammed his fist into Batman, hurling him up and to the next floor.

He landed and felt like he had been hit by a car.

Even with his powers weakened, Superman was very dangerous.

Superman flew up with his eyes glowing red before he unleashed heat vision at Batman who quickly retreated out of sight.

"You can't hide from me." Superman said as he used his X-ray vision.

Batman came from above, gliding down as he slammed into Superman and began attacking him with the Kryptonite again.

Superman tried to keep up, but the Kryptonite was taking its toll on him.

Superman grabbed Batman's arms again before he flew up, despite the intensified gravity from the Kryptonite and hurled Batman into another part of the building.

As Batman got up he saw Superman grab large pieces of rubble and hurl them at him.

Batman avoided several, while hurling explosive baterangs into others.

Batman fired another bat claw into Superman before he was pulled into Superman before slamming him with the Kryptonite in his gauntlets.

Superman grunted as Batman pulled him onto another wrecked floor before taking out two tasers and slamming them into Superman's neck. These tasers were particularly amplified, Batman had designed for someone he had faced before whom was much bigger than him.

Normally even super amplified tasers like Batman's would have no effect on Superman, but with the Kryptonite, he felt the electricity surge through his body.

Despite his lessened strength, Superman was able to grab the tasers and crush them into pieces.

He then grabbed Batman and hurled him through one of the charred walls.

Superman smashed through the wall looking for him, but a small contained beneath him first, letting out a small cloud of Kryptonite particles.

Superman began coughing and feeling even weaker as Batman hurled an explosive Baterang into him, knocking him back into the other room.

Batman sprinted over and tackled Superman into the ground before resuming his furious attack with the Kryptonite.

The strikes from the Kryptonite hurt worse than the punches from Zod. He grunted in pain as he punched Batman and hurled him off.

Superman got back up and flew at Batman, who had also gotten up and slid under Superman.

Batman kicked Superman into a charred wall before coming at him again with the Kryptonite.

Before he could bring it down on him, Superman grabbed the Kryptonite with his hands. The crystals made his hands feel like they were burning, but Superman began squeezing them with all his might.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as Batman's eyes widened.

The Kryptonite shattered into small pieces before Superman blew the shards into the air and blasted them into dust with his heat vision.

Batman backed up as Superman felt all of his strength return to him while he breathed deeply.

Batman tried to fire his grapple hook and get away, but Superman flew over and grabbed the hook before throwing it to the ground and grabbing Batman by the neck and throwing him up against the wall.

"What the hell was that stuff!? I want answers!" Superman shouted as he choked Batman.

Batman tried to break free but his strikes had no effect on Superman.

"This fight is over! This is over!" Superman shouted.

Unknown to either of them, a little girl had snuck out of her home and was standing at the base of the daily planet.

She looked up and saw Superman holding Batman.

"Superman!" She shouted.

Superman recognized the voice as he slowly looked down with Batman.

His eyes widened as he saw Suzy enter the wrecked building.

"Superman! Why did you do this!? Why did you try to hurt my mommy!" She shouted.

"Suzy this place is dangerous! Go home!" Superman shouted as he wrecked building began to rumble.

"It's going to collapse!" Batman shouted.

Suzy began to scream as Superman flew down and held what was left of the building up.

"Suzy run!" He shouted.

Suzy got on the ground and shook, to afraid to run.

Even with all his strength returned, Superman couldn't keep the building together for long because it was too damaged. But if he let go it would fall apart on top of Suzy.

"Suzy run!" Superman shouted as the top of the building began to collapse on her.

"No!" Superman shouted before he saw Batman soar down and grab Suzy before leaping out of the site.

Suzy gave a frightened look as she looked up at Batman.

"Do you live far from here?"

"No."

"Then go home." Batman said.

"What about Superman?" She asked before Superman burst out of the ruins.

Suzy was set down before she went off back to her home.

Batman turned to Superman who gave him a different look.

"You, you saved her."

"She's an innocent child." Batman said.

The two were starting to see each other in ways they hadn't before.

"I know you're name, but I guess I don't know who you really are." Superman said.

Batman took a deep breath.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, you know this. But there's a lot you don't know about me. When I was ten years old I watched my mother and father get gunned down by a street thug. When I was in my twenties I was trained by the most dangerous man in the world, Ra's Al Ghul to take his place. I refused and returned Gotham, I started a war on the same criminals who killed my parents. I found a boy named Dick Grayson who lost his parents in the same way I did. I adopted him and trained him to be like me. After Dick grew up, I adopted another son, Jason Todd. I trained him like I trained Dick, but then one day the Joker happened. The joker was a madman, he murdered people for fun, and I thought I could put him away, and it would be the end of it. But he kept escaping again and again. "

Superman couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"One night, Jason went after the Joker alone. He was captured, and I spend weeks trying to find him. During that time the Joker sent me videos of him torturing Jason in the most brutal ways you could imagine, before dumping his body in the sewer. After that I decided I wasn't going to let the Joker hurt anyone ever again."

Superman never considered that there might be a reason Batman was the way he was. That there was something that drove him to do what he did.

He took a deep breath.

"My name is."

"Clark Kent. I know, a pair of glasses isn't exactly a mask you know."

"My birth name is Kal-El, I was born on the planet Krypton. My planet was destroyed, but my parents sent me here. I was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville Kansas. When I was eighteen I saw my father get shot by the sheriff because people saw what I could do and were afraid of me. I met the memory of my real father who told me I needed to use my powers to be a symbol of hope. Ever since then I've only tried to better control my powers, and help people."

The two now stood face to face.

"We may not be that different, you and I. Different methods, but we both want the same thing. A better world."

"You didn't blow up the Daily Planet did you."

"No, someone tried to frame me, to turn you against me."

"I know who did it!" They heard as they turned to see The Flash sprint up to them.

"Hey, can't believe I missed the fight, but glad you guys are friends now. Hi Superman, I'm the Flash, fastest man alive. Batman and I are buddies now and I'd love for you and me to be buddies cause that would be awesome and."

"Flash! You said you found out who did this." Batman said.

"Oh right sorry, yeah I did some investigating and the bomb in the copier was made by Lex Corp."

"Lex Corp?" Superman said as all the pieces came together for Batman.

"Luthor! This was him all along!"

"What?" Superman said.

"He's the one who owns the media outlets who've been attacking you. He's the one who acquired the Kryptonite and discovered it can hurt you. He knew I took some and blew up the Daily Planet to frame me and turn you against me. Hoping I'd use it to kill you."

"Why would Lex Luthor hate me?" Superman asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask him that ourselves." The Flash said.

Superman nodded as he flew off.

* * *

Inside Lex Corp towers, Luthor gave a frustrated look as he dropped the glass of champagne and ran over to the elevator.

As he went down he got on the phone.

"John I need project Kr up and running now!"

"Sir we haven't tested it yet."

"Now John!" Lex shouted as he hung up.

Lex arrived in a lab as he ran past several of his scientists before he arrived at a large containment chamber.

He put his key in as it slowly opened.

As it opened, Lex heard the wall behind him smash open.

Lex Luthor turned to see Superman standing there.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Lex said as Superman walked closer.

"I know it was you Luthor, it was you all along. What I want to know is why?"

Luthor smiled.

"You're someone who protects the weak, stands up the little man, who puts himself above others. You are standing in my way."

"You're way of what?"

"Evolution! Making this city the center of civilization! You save the weak, but for this city to evolve the weak must die out to make room for the strong. "

Superman's eyes widened.

"You tried to blow up that apartment building."

"I needed room to build a new one, for people who deserved it. But you keep this city from becoming what it's meant to be. So I had my little pawn Gordon Godfrey turn the public against you. Then I tried to get Batman to murder you. But it looks like if you want something down right, you have to do it yourself!" Luthor shouted as he went inside the chamber.

Superman used his X-ray vision and his eyes widened as he saw Luthor come out in a massive metal suit.

The suit was over eight feet tall and four feet wide and had Luthor's head showing.

"Made out of the melted down metal from that crashed ship of Zod's. It's ten times harder than Carbyne, the strongest substance known to man."

"I can turn that suit inside out Luthor, stand down."

Luthor grinned as his face was covered by a metal covering.

Superman saw as part of the forearms opened up revealing Kryptonite attached to them.

"How about now?" Luthor said before he charged forward and slammed the suit's right fist into Superman, hurling him out the hole he came in.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright So I took a little inspiration from X-Men apocalypse, it was an underrated movie_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dark of Justice

* * *

Superman landed in the Metropolis harbor and grunted as he got up and saw Lex Luthor land in front of him.

He tried to unleash heat vision, but the Kryptonite was taking its toll on him.

Luthor slammed him back through a crane before using the suit's jets to fly at him.

Superman came forward and slammed his fist into Luthor's suit, hurling him back through some crates.

Luthor got up.

"Still got a punch even with Kryptonite nearby, impressive." Luthor shouted as Superman flew at him.

Luthor caught Superman and hurled him into the ground.

"But not impressive enough." Luthor said as he tried to slam his suit's foot into Superman, but as he did, Superman grabbed the foot and forced him backwards.

Superman grabbed a trick and hurled it at Luthor , who knocked it aside before speeding into Superman and hurling him back again.

Superman got up and grunted as he leapt into Luthor and punched the suit twice, hurling it back.

Luthor got up as he saw Superman flying at him.

He grabbed Superman and charged up his right fist before slamming the Kryptonite itself into Superman, hurling him out of the docks and into the streets of Metropolis.

Several dozen people saw as he landed looking hurt.

Superman saw the people watch in fear as they saw him hurt.

Superman saw Suzy Trevor with her father in their car that had crashed.

"Suzy we need to run!" Steve shouted as Suzy looked at Superman.

"Superman." She said as he looked at her.

"Get up." She said.

Superman saw as Luthor flew over and landed in front of him.

"You're no god, you're pathetic." Luthor said as Superman saw over two dozen heavily armed men surround Luthor.

These men all had assault rifles in hand.

"Kryptonite bullets, let's see if they work." Luthor said as Superman braced himself.

The people screamed as the men began firing.

The bullets slowed down with the rest of the world as the Flash came up beside Superman.

"Tsk, tsk , tsk." The Flash said as he grabbed Superman and sped him away.

The Flash came back and took each of the mercenaries' guns before emptying the kryptonite bullets into the bay. He then sped into each man , delivering a punch that with the momentum, hurled them back.

Luthor saw all his his men knocked out in a flash as he saw the Flash in front of him grinning.

"What?!"

"Hi, I'm the Flash, fastest man alive." The Flash said waving.

Luthor sped forward and tried to smash the Flash, who avoided each of his strikes.

"Too slow." He said before Luthor turned to see the Batmobile as it crashed into him and hurled him into a building.

Luthor shoved the Batmobile off him as Batman leapt out and into him.

He fired his grapple hook into Luthor and tried to smash his ex suit's foot into Luthor's suit, but he was knocked off.

Luthor tried to smash Batman, but he was too fast, and avoided all of his strikes before hurling a few explosive Batterangs into him and some electrified ones.

The tools had no effect on Luthor's suit but the Flash tried lighting fast strikes all over the suit, to no effect.

Luthor swept around with his arms and hurled his opponents back.

Batman and the Flash grunted as they landed.

"Wow, if I din't heal really fast. That would leave a mark." The Flash said.

Luthor flew at them only to be hurled back by Superman as he flew into him and punched him.

Luthor got back up and slammed his Kryptonite embedded left fist into Superman, knocking him onto the ground.

"We can't damage his suit, it's too strong." Batman said.

"Yeah I bet Superman could if it weren't for that Kryptonite." The Flash said as Batman's eyes widened.

"The Kryptonite! We have to destroy it!" He shouted as he took out two explosives.

"Can you plant these on the Kryptonite?"

"Oh yeah, just detonate them after one second."

"What?"

"Trust me." The Flash said smiling as he took the explosives.

Superman was hurled back again as Luthor stepped over him.

"Enough, this ends now!" Luthor shouted as he raised his arms over Superman.

Suzy was nearby on her way back home as her father desperately look around her her.

"Suzy!" Steve shouted as he ran towards her.

"Superman get up!" She shouted as Steve grabbed her.

"Suzy no!"

The world slowed down as the Flash sprinted faster than he had ever sprinted before.

He placed each explosive onto the kryptonite embedded into he suit before sprinting away.

Two massive explosions enveloped the outside of the suit as Luthor stumbled.

"What the hell?" He said as he regained his footing.

"Where were we?" Luthor said as he hurled his fist down at Superman, who caught Luthor's suit's fist in his hand.

Luthor hurled his other fist only for Superman to catch that one as well.

Luthor's eyes widened as he saw Superman's eyes glow red.

The man of steel got onto his feet as he felt his full strength return and he began to crush Luthor's suit's hands.

"How is this possible?" Luthor asked before he saw the Kryptonite had been blown into dust.

"No!" Luthor shouted before Superman flew him up high into the air and then hurled him into the ground.

"Yes!" Suzy shouted in excitement.

She wasn't the only one, many people were excited to see Superman get back up.

Superman unleashed heat vision into the suit, slicing off the arms before he landed and ripped the suit open with his bare hands.

Luthor scrambled out as Superman slowly came at him.

Luthor took out a small remote and pressed a button.

"Always have a back up plan!" Luthor said smiling as another suit flew at him.

It looked exactly like the last one with more Kryptonite inside the arms.

Before it could reach them, the suit was sliced to pieces in mid air before it's remains fell into the bay and sunk.

Luthor's mouth dropped before Wonder Woman landed in front of him with her sword in hand.

She started intensely at Luthor as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"I know you faked those Amazon sightings to draw me away." Wonder Woman said before she threw Luthor onto the ground.

Luthor tried to run but was punched back into the ground by Batman.

Superman and Wonder Woman's eyes widened as they saw Batman kneel down and grab Luthor's head.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted as Batman grunted in anger.

Batman looked up at Superman.

"You're not a monster." Superman said as Batman looked down at a terrified Lex Luthor.

Batman slammed his fist into Luthor's face, knocking him out before he got up.

"Stay down." Batman said.

Superman smiled.

The Flash sped over to them.

"Ohh yeah! We got him! Whoo!" The Flash shouted with his arms up.

He saw Wonder Woman standing beside Superman.

"Woah you're Wonder Woman, wow you're even more awesome up close. Hi, I'm the flash, fastest man alive."

"Greetings warriors, I am Wonder Woman! I assume you're the Batman."

"I am."

"I also assume you're not the one responsible for Daily Planet."

"It was Luthor."

"That's correct." Superman said.

"Well we are victorious then!" Wonder Woman shouted with her sword raised.

The four saw the people on the streets come around them, not angry , but cheering.

After everything that had happened, this was a welcome change for Superman.

Elsewhere Gordon Godfrey kicked and screamed as he was dragged into a police car handcuffed.

In Gotham, detective Bullock was handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room as Captain Sawyer and Commissioner Gordon stepped in.

"Detective Bullock, let's talk about these bonuses you've been getting from Mr. Luthor." Gordon said.

Luthor's mercenaries were being placed in police vans as Superman stood in front of a handcuffed Lex Luthor with two policemen beside him.

Superman was smiling with his arms crossed as Luthor stood there with a calculating expression.

"You think you've won, don't you." Luthor said.

"You're off to prison Lex. I'd say we won."

Luthor grinned.

"When I get free, and I will get free. Mark my words, you, the bat, and greek woman, and speedy Gonzales will pay."

Superman kept smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said as Luthor was escorted away.

Superman flew onto a rooftop where Wonder Woman, Batman, and the Flash were waiting.

The sun was begging to rise as the four looked over the city.

"Admit it guys, we were awesome together!" The Flash shouted.

"This was a one time deal." Batman said.

"Not for Clark and I." Diana said holding his hand.

"Come on, we're way stronger together than we are apart." The Flash said.

"Barry may have a point Bruce. I mean think about it, there's a lot of threats in this world, and even from off this world, like Zod. We may come from different places, we may have different abilities and skills. But we're all heros, guardians, warriors of Justice. What if another threat came along. If we worked together, we could save a lot of lives." Superman said as Wonder Woman and the Flash gave interested looks.

"We aren't the only ones either. I think there are others out there like us. Clark and I already know one, his name is the Ace of Spades." Wonder Woman said.

Batman took a deep breath.

"Maybe you have a point, working with another has always been better than working alone." Batman said.

"We could form a League, a League of Justice!" The Flash shouted as the other three stared at him.

"Ok the name could use some work." The Flash said.

"We'll be in touch." Batman said.

"Uh Bruce, and I still going to get that fifty thousand dollars, cause I already paid for Iris's tuition to grad school?" The Flash said before Batman leapt off the building and glided off.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." The Flash said before he sped off.

"Ready to go home?" Superman asked Wonder Woman.

"I'm ready." She said as the two flew off hands holding.

Several days later, Clark was in his work suit as he walked into a building with the Daily Planet globe over it.

He walked into the office and saw Steve Lombard walk by him.

"I love the new office Kent." Lombard said as Clark sat down at his desk.

"Hey Smallville." He heard as he turned to see Lois sitting beside him with a second cup of coffee in hand.

"Thanks." he said as he took it.

Perry came over to Clark.

"Kent, I got a new article for you. Superman teaming up with the Batman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman to take down Luthor and his super suit."

Clark smiled.

"I got it Perry." Clark said as he opened dup a new word document.

He thought about the title for a minute before he remembered what Barry said.

He typed two words of the title.

"Justice League."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Rings

* * *

It was 18:47 at Hickam Joint base and Captain Hal Jordan sat in his office finishing up an after action report.

As he finished his report he saw a framed picture of him as a boy standing next to his father in his older version of the flight suit.

Hal took a deep breath as he emailed the report to Major Horton and got up.

"Tech Sgt Halls, I'm heading in for the night."

"Good evening sir, see you in the morning."

Hal changed into his PTUs before heading to the fitness center.

Once there he put on some sparring gloves as he got in front of a punching bag.

Hal put some headphones in before he began punching the bag, kicking it, and kneeing it.

Hal kept this up for another hour before heading to his apartment on base.

Once he was in his apartment, Hal opened a beer before sitting down in front of the tv.

Hal turned it on as he saw the news play.

"Several major arrests in Metropolis as it was revealed the owner of Lex Corps, Lex Luthor, was involved in several illegal activities including slave labor in Africa, as well as corruption within the U.S government in how he acquired technology from the crashed alien ship."

Hal sat closer towards the screen when he saw what was shown next.

"Late last night, Lex Luthor engaged in battle with not only the Superman , but the Batman, the Flash, and even Wonder Woman. The four dismantled Luthor's suit before police took custody of him."

Hal put down his beer before sitting back.

"How about that." He said.

Before he went to bed, Hal went to a secret compartment in his closet and took out a safe.

He carefully opened the safe and took out a large lantern shaped device that was green and glowed.

Hal took out his right hand which had a green ring on it and punched the ring into one of the Lantern's openings.

He took a deep breath before he pulled his hand away.

After doing so Hal placed the lantern back in the safe and placed the safe back in its hiding spot.

Hal took off his ring and placed it on the nightstand before laying down and going to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Hal was inside his F-22 soaring over the Pacific ocean.

"Hey Highball, I missed you at the O-club last night." Hal's wingman said as he flew beside him.

"Yeah yeah Floodgate and if I had you wouldn't have had to drink alone."

"Very funny Highball."

"Baseplate how far are we from the target."

"Four mikes out Highball."

"So ten Russian Mig-29s go missing and we have to go find them? Why aren't the Russians dealing with this again?"

"Because Floodgate, those planes weren't over Russian airspace. The Russians say it never happened." Hal said.

"Makes sense."

The two F-22's flew over a small island.

"Baseplate we're at the island." Hal said.

"Understood Highball, see if you can't find those Russian jets."

Hal's wingman flew over the north side of the island when he saw several destroyed Russian jets on the island and in the water.

"Baseplate, I think we found them." Floodgate said before he saw something very strange.

What looked like a sentient creature with greenish blue skin, wearing a yellow and black suit floated in front of him.

"What the hell?" He started before the creature raised their right fist and several yellow lights in the shape of metallic tentacles flew out and at the F-22.

"Oh shit!" Floodgate shouted before his jet was hit and torn apart.

"Floodgate eject! Floodgate!" Hal shouted before he saw his wingman try to eject only to have one of the tentacles impale him.

"No!" Hal shouted before his F-22 was also hit by the tentacles and torn apart.

Hal fell down and towards the ground as the two creatures over him grinned with their arms crossed.

Hal grit his teeth as he brought his fist out and revealed the green ring.

The two aliens' eyes widened as they saw a set of glowing green and black armor form over Hal with a green lantern shaped symbol in the center and a mask over his eyes.

Hal stopped falling and flew up in front of the aliens.

"Big mistake." Hal shouted as he brought his arm back and projected several missile shaped energy forms that crashed into the two aliens before exploding and hurling them back.

As the two aliens got back into the air one projected a massive spear shaped projection while the other made a large saw.

Hal created two massive steel fists that knocked the spear and saw aside before smashing into the two aliens.

As they got up Hal flew into them and began punching them both as they tried to get away.

One formed a shield over him that was shattered by a battering ram made by Hal.

The other tried to form a blade and stab Hal in the back, but Hal turned just in time to form his own broadsword that shattered the other sword and stabbed through the second alien, coming out of his back.

Hal turned to the other alien who gave a terrified look before flying off.

Hal considered pursuing him but instead flew down and checked on the alien he just killed.

He examined the body and saw the yellow power ring on his left hand and took it off and continued searching the body before he found a yellow lantern.

"Sinestro." He said before flying over to Floodgate's wreck and found his body with a large hole in it.

"Dam it Carl." He said tightening his fist and lowered his head.

He closed his wingman's eyes before taking off his dog tags.

* * *

Hal sat inside the office of his Squadron commander, Major Horton.

"So Captain Jordan, one of the Mig-29's rockets hadn't exploded and went off due to a malfunction, hitting Captain Danford's F-22. When you came to assist another one went off and you ejected in time."

"Yes sir."

Major Horton took a deep breath.

"Alright I think Colonel Bragg will believe it, we just need to make some alterations to the wreckage."

Horton noticed the look on Hal's face.

"Hal, Carl's death isn't going to be easy for any of us. He was my friend too."

"You think I should have told him?"

"The less people who know about your secret Hal the better. Now the body of the alien you killed, I dropped it off with the boys at area 51, they'll be geeking out over it for the next few months. They'll also keep it a secret. Now about the ring and lantern."

"I'm keeping them sir."

"Of corse, now about the other alien. Do you think he'll come back."

Hal took a deep breath.

"I really don't know sir. I want to examine the ring and lantern first, see if the Guardians can tell me anything."

"I understand. Now since you were in a crash, I'm going to approve you for some extra leave time. Find out what's going on and take a breather."

"Yes sir."

"And Hal, if you ever need to talk, with Carl gone."

Hal stood at attention.

"Will that be all sir?"

Major Horton nodded.

Hal stepped back and saluted.

"Good afternoon Major Horton."

* * *

Hal returned to his apartment before packing his things, Hal decided he needed some time away from the base.

The following day he was sitting on an airplane as it flew back towards the mainland.

He stared at the yellow ring he took from the dead alien intensely before he heard someone.

"Excuse me." Hal turned to see a young man who looked around 18 with dark skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes.

He was a large young man with broad shoulders and a football jersey on.

"Hey uh, this is kind of weird asking you this but. I'm currently crammed between two people who haven't exactly made some healthy life choices. Mind if I sit by you?"

"Go ahead." Hal said as the young man sat in the aisle seat in Hal's row.

"That's better, thanks. I'm Victor , Victor Stone."

"Hal Jordan."

Victor noticed Hal's pilot leather jacket and dog tags.

"You an Air Force pilot?"

"Uh huh."

"Well thanks for your service man."

Hal was too focused on the ring to pay too much attention to Victor.

"So you from Central city?"

"No. Just visiting it."

"Born and raised there. My family's heading home from vacation."

Hal turned to Victor.

"Wait, you weren't sitting with your family."

Victor's expression changed.

"No, there was only one seat left in business class and my dad said he needed it to get back to work."

Hal knew he needed to focus on the ring, but this was depressing him even more.

"What work does you're dad do?"

"He works at S.T.A.R labs, about all he does with his time."

"You look like you're a football player."

"Quarterback, our team's all state."

"I'm guessing you're dad doesn't show up to many of your games." Victor gave a sad look.

"I can't remember the last time he showed up."

"Look kid, as someone who lost his father at a young age, I can tell you that having time with your father is more precious than most things. You make sure he understands that kid."

"Thanks uh."

"Hal, Hal Jordan."

"That's a nice ring you got there, and apparently another one." Victory said looking at the rings.

"Yeah, their rings we got after pilot training, this one belonged to my Wingman, he died."

"Oh I'm sorry man."

"Yeah, taking it the best I can." Hal said as he kept staring at the ring.

* * *

A few hours later Hal had checked into a hotel room in Central city.

He locked the door and put up the do not disturb sign as he went over to close the blinds.

Hal took out the yellow lantern and placed it on the bed beside the yellow lantern ring.

Hal took a deep breath before he raised his ring over the two objects. A green wave of light passed over them.

"Guardians, Members of the Sinestro corps have come to Earth. I have taken one of their rings and lanterns. We must find out Sinestro's plan."

"Processing." Hal heard.

He sat down and waited ,but got no response.

"Of course." Hal said.

Hal put the ring and lantern away before he went down to the hotel's bar.

Hal put down another drink as he put his glass down in front of the bartender.

"Geeze buddy you ok?"

"I just lost someone close to me, so no." Hal said in a depressed tone.

The bartender shook his head as Hal placed his head on his arms.

"Well , how about that, I never thought I'd see you here."

Hal heard the familiar voice which immediately caught his attention as he turned to see a woman sit down at the stool beside him.

The woman was perhaps a year or two young than him with an attractive figure. She had light skin with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a star sapphire colored dress and some expensive looking rings.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Hal asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Jordan."

"My Wingman just died, I need some time to myself."

"You lost a close friend. Hal, I don't think you should be alone right now." Carol said as she put her hand on Hal's.

Hal pulled away from her.

"You know Hal, something good could come of this. Maybe you'll finally retire from the Air Force and."

"I'm not working for you Carol, I told you before. It's not happening."

"Everything is better at Ferris Aircraft Hal, better planes, better pay,"

"No Carol, I don't belong to you."

Carol put her hand back on Hal's hand.

"Who do you belong to then, the Air Force. How could they possibly treat you better than I treat you." She moved her hand further up Hal's arm as he turned to her.

* * *

Hal's room's door was kicked open as he stumbled inside holding Carol in his arms.

As he shut the door, Carol had her arms wrapped around Hal's head as she almost violently kissed him.

Hal locked the door and carried Carol over to his bed before he undid her dress and threw it onto the ground.

He placed Carol on the bed as he took off his cloths and Carol threw off her bra and whipped down her thong.

Hal climbed onto the bed before he and Carol wrapped their arms around each other again, Carol pressing her lips against his.

Hal held Carol's rear end with his hands as he thrusted forward.

Later that night, Hal and Carol were under the sheets with Carol wrapped around Hal's arms.

Carol was fast asleep, but Hal was caressing her head with his hand before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Elsewhere across the galaxy, the alien who survived from earth knelt in front of another alien wearing similar attire.

"Master, the Guardian's soldier on earth discovered us. He killed Martrex, he also took his lantern."

"You ran away."

"I barley escaped to report to ma." The alien started before a yellow tentacle made of energy stabbed through the alien.

His body fell over as two other aliens wearing the same attire and rings floated over him. One used his ring to pick him up.

"We administer fear to others, if we show fear, others will lose fear. There are seven billion people on that planet, who are not living without fear because of their heros."

The alien grinned as he looked at a projection of Earth.

"I intend on changing that."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright someone earlier brought up Green Lantern, Just for the record I haven't read any lantern comics or seen any movies, this was just based off some research I did on the character and making a substory of my own, I hope it's better than Ryan Renolds_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(Via PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20:More Heros meet

* * *

It was morning in Central city , and Hal slowly awoke. He saw Carol was still asleep in his arms and began to think about what he did.

Hal put his hands in his face as he began to realize he may have just made a massive mistake.

Hal felt the guardians , speaking to him through his ring.

" _Hal, we have looked over the yellow lantern you acquired. We are pleased you were able to acquire both a yellow Lantern and a yellow power ring. We're sending Brik to your location, she will bring the lantern and ring to us directly, we will need to see them up close_." The guardians said.

Hal face palmed as he looked over at Carol.

"Alright, I'm not alone. Just tell her to take them and go."

 _"Very well."_

Carol slowly woke up and turned over to Hal.

"Morning handsome." She said.

"Morning Carol." He said trying not to sound nervous.

Carol sat up and put her arms around Hal and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, that was even more exciting than I remember." She said.

"Well uh, I think we should go again. Maybe the shower." Hal said wanting to get Carol out of the room.

Carol gave a lustful look at Hal.

"Someone's still got plenty of energy. Alright" She said as as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Just give me a second." Hal said as he took out the yellow lantern and ring.

"Don't keep me waiting." Carol said.

Hal carefully placed the ring and lantern on the bed.

After he did, Hal went to the bathroom and locked the door.

He heard the shower start and hoped Carol wouldn't hear Brik come in.

Hal felt Carol wrap her arms around him and pull him into the shower.

Carol had her arms wrapped around Hal as he had his arms around her, both of them feeling the warmth of the water as it came down on them.

Carol pressed her lips against Hal's as he gripped her by the rump and pulled her closer.

Hal tried to make the shower last as long as possible, hoping Brik would be gone by the time they got out.

Finally when Carol got out, Hal quickly got out in front of her.

"Easy there Jordan, you don't want to slip." Carol said as she dried herself.

Hal didn't even put a towel on as he went out into the room as was relieved to see the ring and lantern were both gone.

Hal dried himself off before he felt his towel get pulled away by Carol, who then pushed him onto the bed.

Hal saw an aggressive look in her eyes as she whipped off her own towel and cuddled up beside him.

"So Highballer, are we finally going to make plans for you to join Ferris Aircraft?" Carol asked rubbing his chest.

Hal took a deep breath.

"We definitely have some things to talk about Carol."

* * *

Later that day, the two were at a cafe named CC Jitters.

The two sat across from each other at a small table while Carol drank from a latee.

"So you can send in your papers to be discharged from the Air Force and I'll get you set up at."

"Carol, I'm not leaving the Air Force."

Carol raised an eyebrow as she put her coffee down.

"What?"

"Carol, I'm committed to what I do. I'm not going to leave it."

"But last night, this morning."

Hal gave a hard look.

"Carol, I think we made a mistake. You want me to work for you, leave the Air Force. I got caught up in the moment."

Carol gave a hard look.

"I thought you'd finally realized you wanted us to be something Hal."

"Carol I do, but we have different lives. I'm an American Airmen, I'm. Carol if you could put aside me working for you and just live with me being in the Air Force, then maybe we could."

Carol gave a more serious expression as she grabbed Hal's hand.

"You're the one who can't give it up Hal. You've given them more than you owe. You're afraid to move on, you're afraid to go where you're father didn't go. You're afraid to leave his shadow Hal, I can take you there, and I know you want that."

Hal heard something.

"Get down!" Hal shouted as he grabbed Carol and hurled them both to the ground as the walls of the building were torn apart.

Hal's eyes widened as he looked up to see a two headed alien wearing a Sinestro corps suit and a yellow power ring floating in front of the shop.

"Feel the fear humans!" The alien shouted as he formed two mace projections and began hurling them towards the people.

The customers ran in fear as Hal helped Carol up.

"What the hell is happening!?" Carol shouted.

"We need to leave now!" Hal shouted as he took Carols hand and the two ran towards the back entrance.

Before they could reach it, another alien wearing a sinestro corps uniform.

The alien formed a large blade and hurled it at them.

Carol screamed in fear before she heard something shatter.

Carol opened her eyes to see Hal wearing green and black armor and a glowing green shield in front of them.

Carol's mouth dropped as Hal changed the shield into a massive tank and smashed it into the alien, hurling him back.

"Hal?" Carol said shaking as Hal turned to see the other alien coming forward.

"Carol find a safe place to hide." Hal said as the other sinestro corps alien flew forward projecting two sets of claws.

Hal formed a train around himself and smashed through the claws and into the alien , hurling him out of the shop.

While the other patrons and citizens ran as far away as they could in fear. Carol stayed relatively close, watching Hal as he fought off the two aliens.

One unleashed a barrage of yellow arrows as the other unleashed projections of three ravenous creatures.

Hal created a set of knights armor over him that deflected the arrows off him before he smashed the creature's apart with a projected sword.

Hal flew out of the armor with a projected minigun firing into the alien on his left as the creature tried to form a shield over himself only to have Hal project three rockets that smashed it apart.

Hal slammed into the alien with a projected sword, stabbing through his chest and killing him.

The other alien flew from behind and tried to stab Hal with his own sword.

Hal quickly turned the sword into a mace, smashing the sword apart before he slammed both his fists into the alien, knocking him around before he projected a saw and sliced the alien's head off.

Hal looked around and saw the people around him looking both terrified and amazed.

Carol didn't look afraid, but beyond amazement as she watched Hal.

Hal was about to fly back down when he saw four large yellow spiked rocks fly down towards the people.

Hal's eyes widened as he projected missiles into them.

Hal saw in horror as four more aliens wearing Sinestro corps uniforms fly over.

"It's over green lantern, you cannot possibly defeat all four of us." One said as Hal grit his teeth.

One grinned as the for projects tentacles onto several cars and flipped them towards people.

Hal projected crane arms and grabbed two , but two more still flew at people.

Hal saw a flash of yellow as the people suddenly vanished.

"Huh?"

Several police cars pulled up as officers wearing kevlar opened fire on the aliens.

The bullets bounced off the aliens as they projected various weapons and unleashed them down at the officers.

The flash of yellow flew past the officers making them vanish as Hal and the aliens looked confused.

One flew down to the street level.

"What's going on?" He said before he was slammed into a building side.

Hal and the others saw none other than the Flash standing in the street.

"Alright boys, I'm the sheriff of these parts. Now I'm afraid you're going to have to leave my city." The Flash said with a bad western accent.

"One of those filthy humans giving the other one's hope! Kill him and Sinestro will reward us!"

The three yellow lanterns flew down each projecting a weapon only for the Flash to speed forward and knock the two on the sides away.

The third was hurled back by a projection of a steam train made by Hal.

The fourth came back at Hal, whipping three tentacles around Hal before hurling him up into the air.

Another came up and smashed Hal into the side of a building with a projected mace as Carol watched.

"Come on Jordan, get up." She said as Hal shook his head as the two yellow lanterns flew at him.

They projected metal tentacles and claws as Hal projected two F-22s that smashed into them.

Hal got up and saw the Flash fighting off the other two Yellow lanterns, using his speed to avoid each of their creations.

"Hey! Speedster! They're rings are the source of their power!" Hal shouted as the Flash smiled.

"Really."

As the other two Yellow Lanterns tried to create more projections, the Flash sped into them and snatched their power rings off their fingers.

The suits vanished off the aliens as they fell down in front of the Flash that unleashed incredibly fast strikes into them , knocking the aliens out.

The other two yellow lanterns tried to regain themselves, but Hal projected a large dragon around one that snapped its massive jaws around his head, killing the yellow lantern.

The last one flew off into space rather than stick around.

Hal landed on the ground beside the Flash.

"So, the guy in green is real. That's pretty cool."

"You're the Flash."

"You have heard of me, awesome! So these aliens are friends of yours?"

"They're soldiers of the Sinestro Corps, they're no friends of mine."

"Well I have a place we can put them."

Several minutes later the two were inside the lower areas of S.T.A.R labs as the two aliens were placed inside blue containment cells.

A young man and woman were with the two.

The young man had long black hair and tanned skin. He looked overwhelmed as he saw Hal in his suit.

"Cisco? Are you ok?" The woman asked.

"Who me? Oh yeah it's just the Green Lantern is standing right in front of us! Plus he brought us two actual aliens! This is like the coolest thing ever! Not that you've haven't done cool stuff too Barry."

"So these rings are what give you your powers." Barry said holding the yellow rings.

"I'll take those." Hal said as he took the rings.

"So what happens now?" The Flash asked.

"Other members of my corps will be on their way to pick them up." Hal said.

"Wait there's more of you!? Awesome!" Cisco said.

Hal left the hall they were in as he saw the Flash in front of him.

"Sooo, I was thinking maybe we could talk some more."

"No." Hal said as he walked past him only to see the Flash in front of him again.

"Come on, we're two heros you and me."

"I'm not a Superhero." Hal said as he walked past the Flash only to see him in front of him.

"Of course you are, you saved all those people and fought those."

"Soldiers, those were soldiers of Sinestro." Hal gave the Flash a serious look.

"I know what happened here in Central city with the particle accelerator. I know about the Meta Humans it created. I also know about you and your little team down there trying to stop them."

"We're on the same page then right?"

"Kid you treat this like it's some kind of game. You give the meta humans little nicknames and throw them in your jail. My line of work doesn't go like that kid, I protect worlds and entire civilizations from destruction, I fight off Sinestro corpsmen who want to spread fear and terror into millions of innocents. You may do good by this city, but don't compare your work to mine." Hal said as the Flash's expression changed.

As Hal opened the door to leave S.T.A.R labs he saw the Flash in front of him again.

"Ok let's get something straight here, I'm not just some dumb kid in a red suit. I save lives, I risk my life against people with superpowers. I may have some fun with it, but I do not treat this like it's a game." The Flash said in a serious tone.

Hal's expression changed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two were at a bar having some beer.

"The Air Force huh, that's pretty cool."

"Just following in my father's footsteps, what's you're line of work?"

"CSI."

"I thought you worked at S.T.A.R labs."

"No, they just help me out."

"I saw you on tv with the Superman , and the Batman. You really know them?"

"Oh yeah, I actually got to fight along side them both, plus Wonder Woman. I thought the Meta Humans here were something, but those guys put them to shame. Seriously I'd bed Superman or Wonder Woman could take on every meta Human I've faced at once."

"What about Batman?"

"Oh he's faced Meta humans before, the clay one, the giant steroid one, the crocodile guy."

"I assume you're one of the Meta Humans the particle accelerator created."

"I am, one of the few good ones too."

"I've heard the news stories about what these people are doing here. Squabbling their gifts on personal gain. But you, you use them to help people. That goes a long way to show what kind of man you are kid."

Barry was excited Hal was saying these things about him.

"So uh, how exactly does your ring work?"

"It works off Willpower, a Green lantern is a protector of civilizations across the galaxy. We work on behalf of the guardians. Earth is my space sector, I protect it from external threats to her and her people."

"How did you get the ring?"

"It's a long story." Hal said before he felt his ring communicate with him.

"Sorry kid, I've got to go."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Hal, we should stay in touch!".

Hal flew over the city where he saw the two captured aliens in green chains while four other aliens wearing green and black armor like Hal floating around him.

"Hal, it's good to see you again."

"Honnu, Mogo, Wren, Turytt. You all made good time."

"We have news from the guardians Jordan, they discovered Sinestro's plan from the yellow lantern you acquired."

"His plan?"

"Apparently the soldiers of his you've faced were merely the scouts, Sinestro has discovered the new heros who are emerging across your home. He foresee's they will rid seven billion people of their fears, Sinestro won't allow such a thing, thus he plans on an invasion to ensure that doesn't happen."

"We have to stop him!"

"The guardians are assembling a force of Lanterns, we have discovered where Sinestro is gathering his army, we will counter attack them first."

Hal tightened his fist.

"I'm coming too."

As Hal prepared to leave in his hotel room he turned to see Carol had entered his room.

"Carol!" He said almost jumping.

"Hal." She said looking angry.

"So what happened today was uh."

"I don't want to hear it Jordan! I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now!"

Hal took a deep breath. He had kept this secret from Carol for so long, now the cat was out of the bad and he couldn't lie to her anymore.

Hal came clean about everything to Carol, about the Green Lanterns, the Sinestro Corps.

Carol was in disbelief.

"What day and age do we live in?" She said holing her head.

"Carol, I have to leave. I need to be there to stop Sinestro."

Carol gave him serious look before hugging him.

"You better come back alive Jordan, or you'll regret it." She said as Hal hugged her back.

Hal flew through space with dozens of various Green lanterns flying around him.

His face was serious as he prepared for the battle soon to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Yellow vs Green

* * *

Sinestro floated near the asteroid field between Jupiter and Mars.

In front of him were dozens of his soldiers in formation.

"Today we instill fear into the lives of seven billion people who are living without it. The fools believe that these guardians who have emerged will protect them, they no longer hold true fear. We must correct that." Sinestro said as his forces threw up their arms in unison.

Sinestro grinned before all of his men looked up behind him.

Sinestro turned to see Hal floating with dozens of green lanterns beside him.

"Sorry to crash you're party Sinestro, but I can't let you near Earth." Hal said.

"Hal Jordan, I had hoped to end your miserable life when I came to backwater planet. But now I get to do it sooner than I thought, and you've brought more Lanterns for me to kill."

"Yellow's the color for cowards like you Sinestro. When this is over, I'm gonna rip off that shitty ring of yours and bring you to the guardians ."

Sinestro grinned again.

"Let's begin." Sinestro said as he projected a massive space storm at the green lanterns.

Hal and two other lanterns formed a massive wall in front of them that blocked the storm before the wall shattered.

"Lanterns go!" Hal shouted as the Green lanterns and Yellow lanterns flew into each other, clashing.

Hal hurled a yellow lantern back with a projected submarine when he was hit by a small asteroid and knocked back.

Hal regained himself and saw two yellow lanterns using their rings to hurl asteroids at various Green Lanterns.

Hal projected a large octopus that grabbed each of the asteroids and hurled them back into the yellow lanterns.

Hal flew further into the field as he saw several Green Lanterns battling sever Yellow lanterns that had them outnumbered.

Hal projected several rockets and hurled them into several of the yellow lanterns.

He then projected a spacecraft around himself, flying into a few more of the yellow lanterns.

With those Green Lanterns now having the edge, Hal clashed with two more yellow lanterns.

The two projected metal tentacles at him, only for Hal to project two dragon heads that snapped their jaws around the tentacles before Hal projected two more F-22's that crashed into them both.

As the two yellow lanterns recalled , Hal projected two large swords that he impaled the yellow lanterns.

As Hal did this he saw Sinestro impale one of his Green Lanterns.

Hal grit his teeth before flying towards Sinestro.

As he did, five yellow lanterns got between him and Sinestro.

The yellow lanterns projected together and formed a massive monster.

Arx and Kho flew up beside him as they began projecting light around Hal as he assisted them as he unleashed more projection.

Eventually they projected a large robotic jet of armor over Hal.

Hal looked at the suit.

"How could two aliens make this look exactly like Daizyuzin?" Hal asked before he saw the projected monster move towards him.

Inside the projected robot, Hal used the forearms to block each of the monster's claw strikes before punching back.

The creature leapt up and tried to tackle, Hal's suit only for him to grab the creature and hurl it into an asteroid.

As the creature came back, Hal increased the projection as a massive sword formed into the suit's hand.

Hal slashed across the creature, shattering the projection before he continued, slicing apart the five Yellow Lanterns who projected the monster.

Sinestro saw this and grinned as he projected as a large warhead around himself

Sinestro launched himself into the suit projection and tore through it before it blew the suit apart.

Hal was launched out into an asteroid as Sinestro flew at him.

Sinestro projected several spiked tentacles from his ring and wrapped them around Hal before hurling him into another asteroid.

Hal projected a mace that smashed them apart, but Sinestro projected two demonic creatures that flew into Hal and began attacking him.

Hal projected a mini-gun and blasted the two apart but, Sinestro projected more tentacles and wrapped them around Hal before he was hurled into another asteroid.

Hal projected a spaceship around himself before flying at Sinestro.

Sinestro grinned as he projected a meteor that smashed Hal's ship apart.

As Hal tried to regain himself Sinestro projected a large blade around each of his arms and flew at Hal, who projected a sword over his arm and did his best to fight off Sinestro's blades.

"Do you really believe you can best me human?"

"I've beaten you before."

"I was only a Green Lantern then. I have discovered the power of fear. Fear which you will soon know well enough." Sinestro said as he shattered Hal's sword and tried to stab him, only for Hal to project a shield and hold back Sinestro's swords.

"Hm hm hm, now it ends human. You will never understand the power of the ring like I do."

That was when Hal had an idea. He smiled as he began to push back.

"Here's the thing Sinestro, even without the ring, I'm a kick ass pilot, mixed martial arts master, and Air Force Captain."

Hal smashed apart Sinestro's swords before he began punching and fighting Sinestro man to man.

"Without the ring, what are you?" Hal asked as he kept up the pressure.

Sinestro wasn't able to make any projections and tried to fly away, only to have Hal project a dragon around Sinestro that snatched Sinestro in its mouth before hurling him away into an Astroid.

Sinestro opened his eyes just in time to See Hal fly into him with a steam train projected over him.

Sinestro tried to project a shield, but it was shattered by the train as Sinestro was smashed through the asteroid and came out the other side.

He crashed into another asteroid before he tried to get up.

Hal landed in front of him and grabbed Sinestro's arm as Sinestro struggled.

Hal slowly reached down and grabbed Sinestro's ring.

"No!" Sinestro said as Hal removed the ring from Sinestro's hand and Sinestro's suit vanished.

Hal smiled as he looked around and saw the Green Lantern's had won.

Hal projected chains around Sinestro before flying in the center of his lanterns.

"Green Lantern's we've won!" He shouted as the other Green Lanterns began chanting in victory.

Sinestro gave a defeated look as he lowered his head.

On a distant world, a portal opened up as Hal stepped through it with Sinestro beside him.

Four Green Lanterns came forward and took Sinestro from Hal as Sinestro looked up to see the Guardians standing over him.

His eyes widened in fear as Hal handed the other lanterns Sinestro's ring.

"What's wrong Sinestro, you look afraid." Hal said before he stepped back through the portal.

Hal arrived back on Earth, and landed in Central city on a rooftop.

He looked out at the city before him.

"Hey you're back!"

"Barry."

The Flash ran up beside him.

"So I take it you won."

"Yeah we beat Sinestro."

"Awesome, I wish I could have helped, but uh, can't run in space."

"Barry, do you ever feel sometimes like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

"Well uh, the weight of Central city at least."

Hal laughed a little.

"You're not half bad kid. You might have even made a decent Lantern."

"Really, cause my powers with one of those rings."

"No, we're not going there." Hal said.

"You know Hal, I know you're part of this huge intergalactic army but, you're there are others here on Earth like us. People who could use someone of your skills when the world is threatened."

Hal turned to Barry with interest.

"You mean like some kind of team of heros."

"Yeah , Superman came up with a really cool name for us."

"I'll consider it."

"Awesome! Think it over." Barry said before he sped off.

Hal took a deep breath as he realized he would have to clear things up fully with Carol.

He returned to the hotel where he found Carol in her room talking on the phone.

"Great thank's." She said before she saw Hal come in and shut the door.

"Oh Hal, you're back. Not dead I see."

"Carol, we need to talk."

"About you're little ring. You don't need to tell me Jordan, I'm not going to spill your little secret."

"Carol, this is very important. I don't just protect Earth, I protect this entire space sector."

"You know fancy words don't inherently impress me Hal."

"Carol I, 'sigh' I've just been dodging this, but we need to get back to the 'us' situation. I'm still not leaving the Air Force, which means I'm not working at Ferris Aircraft."

Carol gave a devious smiled.

"Oh I'm afraid you are."

"What?!"

"You see , Ferris Aircraft contracts out to the Air Force with out experimental aircraft. Because of this, Air Force pilots have to be the one's to test our aircraft.

Hal's eyes widened as he took out his phone and saw he had an email from Major Horton with the subject saying , "reassignment".

"Why you sneaky little!" Hal started as Carol laughed before Hal grabbed her.

Carol responded by putting her own arms around Hal and passionately kissing him.

When she withdrew Hal's expression changed.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other daily Jordan." Carol said before Hal kissed her back.

Elsewhere on another world, a large humanoid creature wearing large armor knelt in front of a far larger being, who sat on a throne.

"My Emperor, we have located another world for harvest. Seven billion sentient life forms on the planet. Each is compatible with our metamorphosis chambers. Seven billion added to our army, our reach will know no limits.

The creature made no sign of movement or emotion.

"There is a catch though. Our reports show that this world has several enhanced creatures acting as guardians, including a Green Lantern. Though they shouldn't be a problem for us though, if we act quickly."

" _Begin the invasion . Deploy the motherboxes, see to my arrival personally, uncle."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: First contact

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham city and several thugs were in a back alley sorting out some drugs.

"Hey man I need to get out, they say Batman's going through this part of the city again."

"Yeah from what I heard, he's gone soft again, stopped breaking necks."

"Look man I need to leave, I can't go to jail and I can't get hurt. I got my niece to think about."

"Alright Dbag, you're done here." The lead thug said as he took out a gun and shot the man in the head.

"Let this be a lesson to you fuck heads, you're afraid of the Batman, you should be afraid of me." The man said before he walked inside a nearby building.

He began counting his money when the lights went out.

"Huh?"

The thugs outside heard a scream and some gunshots.

They took out their guns as the door burst open and something flew out.

There were more screams and more gunshots.

Several minutes later the police arrived and searched the alley as well as the building.

"Oh my God." One of the officers said as he looked at the bodies of the thugs, they had large cut marks across their bodies, blood being wasted around by the rain.

"The Bat stops breaking necks just so he can cut people up?"

"We better get CSI down here."

Elsewhere two more thugs were running down a street shooting at a dark figure moving towards them.

"Run! It's the Batman!" One shouted as he fired his pistol.

The bullets seemed to have no effect on the figure who finally reached them and began slashing them brutally.

Moments later the creature was hit and knocked back.

Standing in front of the creature was none other than Batman.

"I don't know who you are, but this killing stops now."

The figure wore a black cloak over it and got up , soaring at Batman who slammed his fist into the figure, knocking it back, but not far. Batman felt the figure had metal under the cloak and held his gauntlets up as the figure revealed very sharp claws on its fingers.

Batman blocked each of the strikes, but he could feel whoever this was, they were far stronger than the average human, which explained why he was able to kill so many thugs.

Batman eventually grabbed the figure's arm and used his own force to hurl him into the walls.

As Batman did this, he also tore the cloak off.

His eyes widened as he saw it wasn't a man.

Standing there was some kind of creature.

The creature was larger than an average human with large black armor over all of its body.

The creature had more reptilian like high legs and claws, as well as a set large jaws, and what looked like red goggles over its eyes. In the chest area was the symbol of the greek symbol Omega.

The creature tried to slash Batman, only for him to continue blocking the strikes and acrobatically kick the creature back.

He took out the bat claw when the creature opened its mouth, unleashing a blast of fire.

Batman's eyes widened as he fired it up, grappling up a building.

Batman looked down as he saw the creature let out a pair of black wings and fly down the alley.

Batman leapt down and glided over the creature. He followed the creature until he reached a sewer manhole.

Batman followed the creature into the sewer.

"Master Wayne have you find your impersonator yet?"

"I have, but it's not a 's some kind of strange creature Alfred."

"Strange creature?"

"I'm sending you an image now."

"Oh my."

"I need to find out what it is."

Batman used his helmet's scanners to search for signs of the creature. He saw strange energy signals along places in the sewer.

He eventually reached a larger chamber where the creature was standing up against a wall.

Batman looked closer and saw the creature take out a strange black box with a red center.

"Sir, I'm reading a signals like I've never read before from that box. Whatever it's doing it's sending information off world, and something is coming back.

"I need to observe it Alfred."

"Sir whatever it is doing, it's working."

Batman came out and readied an electrified Baterang.

Before he could throw it, the creature turned around just in time to see Batman.

" _For Darkseid!"_ It shouted before it exploded.

Batman dove down under the water as the explosion came over him.

When Batman came up the creature was in pieces and the box he left behind was still there.

Batman slowly took the box from the wall.

Batman squirted as he looked closer at it.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central city, two people were walking down the street after seeing a movie.

"Huh the critics said it would be terrible but it was actually good. Not great, but good."

"Yeah I wonder what their problems were?"

Moments later they heard a growling sound around a corner.

"Hello?" One started before a creature wearing a black cloak leapt out and grabbed them both.

The men scream as they were carried away by the creature.

The creature then noticed the two men vanish out of his arms.

The creature saw the Flash in front of him.

"Alright I'm not sure what kind of Metahuman you are, but kidnapping people is not cool. So I'll be taking you." The Flash started before the creature opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of fire.

The Flash sped behind the creature.

"Woah, ok Cisco, I think I found his power."

"Gotcha Barry, hold on I'm looking him over."

The creature tried to blast Barry again, but he sped away from each blast.

"Barry it might help if we got a look at him without the cloak." Caitlin said.

"On it." The Flash said as he sped forward and ripped the cloak off, revealing the same type of creature Batman had encountered in Gotham.

"Woah." The Flash said.

"Ok not what I was expecting." Cisco said.

The creature let out its wings before flying off.

Barry sped after it before he ran on the side of a building and leapt off it, knocking the creature into the ground before he used the momentum from his speed to rip off the creature's wings.

"Woah easy there Barry." Caitlin said.

"What I clipped his wings." Barry said before the creatures tried to slash him, only for Barry to avoid each strike and unleashed a furry of punches that began to dent its armor.

"For Darkseid." The creature said before exploding.

The Flash sped away as the explosion went off.

"What just happened?" Cisco asked.

The Flash sped back and saw the remains of the body.

"He blew himself up." The Flash said.

"What kind of Metahuman was he?" Caitlin asked.

Barry noticed a box near the remains of the body.

"I don't think it was a metahuman." The Flash said, he sped the remains and the box back to Star labs.

* * *

Elsewhere in south America, dozens of men were guarding a factory.

Inside there was a large man wearing black mask that had a big IV tube attached to the back of his head that went into his back and arms as well.

"Well?"

"Our supply problems aren't going away boss."

"Dam Bat, even hundreds of miles away he causes me problems."

"Maybe you should go back to Gotham boss, I hear he's stopped breaking necks."

The larger man grabbed the other man by the neck.

"You think I'm afraid of the Bat?"

"No! No I." He started before the man snapped his neck.

"If I want Batman gone I'd get him."

His other men backed up.

"What are you looking at! Back to work, this Venom won't make itself!"

The larger man walked up to his office and sat down as he turned on a tv with a soccer game going on.

He sat there watching the game when he started to hear screams and gunshots coming from outside the factory.

"Huh?" He said before he got up and went down to the factory entrance.

When he walked outside he saw several flying black creatures attacking his men, and breathing fire.

"What the hell?" He said before two flew at him.

The man pressed some buttons on a piece of hardware. Green liquid went through the IV tubes made the man's muscles grow several times their normal size.

He screamed as he charged forward and smashed the two creatures into the ground until they were in the dirt.

The man then felt the ground shake as something landed behind him.

He slowly turned to see a massive humanoid like creature that was slightly taller than him, wore large black and red armor, and a helmet with horn shaped ends.

The creature looked down at the larger man who screamed as he tried to punch the creature in the armor.

When he did, the creature wasn't even moved, but the man's hands were broken and he cried out in pain. The creature grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up before he drew a large hand battle axe.

"Insect." The creature said before he decapitated the large man.

His body was dropped to the ground as the creature saw the other smaller creatures land in front of him.

The creature took out a box.

"We have work to do."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting inside the Batcave doing some sparring with Talia.

Talia had two sparring swords and Bruce had metal bracers on, blocking her strikes.

He eventually knocked her swords aside and out of her hands.

"Alright that's enough for now."

"I should get Damian up from his nap, he needs to be fed." Talia said as she left the cave.

Batman used a rag to wipe the sweat off his face as he walked over to Alfred.

The box he recovered from the creature was sitting on the table in front of them.

"Was Lucius able to find anything?"

"He determined a few things sir. For one thing he has discovered that the object is transmitting data from Earth off world."

"Off world?"

"Yes sir, he has also discovered that the metal is not of Earth."

Batman looked closer.

"This isn't of Earth, which means neither was that creature."

"Perhaps your friend from Metropolis would know something about it sir."

* * *

Elsewhere in Central city, an older man with dark skin, graying hair, and brown eyes, wearing a pair of glasses and a lab coat was staring at a tank filled with liquid and the remains of the creature.

"Yo Silas." A younger man said as he came in.

"You've been studying this thing for three days straight, I think some time away from S.T.A.R labs might do you some good."

"I'm fine Cisco, have you found anything from the box?"

"Yeah Caitlin and I have been going at that thing for a while and we can't find out much about it. That thing is years ahead of anything we have here at S.T.A.R labs."

"Well we need to find out what they do."

"Alright, well I'm off to get some non vending machine food. Feel free to join me some time." Cisco said as he walked off.

Silas continued studying the remains until he got a reminder on his phone saying "Victor's game" He stared at it for a minute before deleting it and walking over to the other room to look at the box.

* * *

Elsewhere in Fawcett city's football stadium the Central City high school football team was sitting in the locker room.

"Alright gents, this team hasn't lost yet this year. Neither have we, only one of us is going to keep that after today. Now if we win, we head on to the nationals in Steel city. So I want a hundred and twenty percent out of everyone."

As the coach talked one of his players looked on his phone.

He had sent the text.

"Dad we're here, you're coming right?"

There was no response.

"Stone! Pay attention!" The coach shouted as he turned to the coach.

"There's scouts here today, you've got a chance to make it onto any college team you want. If you keep you're head in the game son."

Elsewhere in the stadium two men were walking by the wall when they heard a crack of thunder that sounded like it was right beside them.

They looked around but saw nothing.

Until one saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes walk wearing a red hooded jacket walk out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I have no idea, weather was suppose to be clear."

As the game started, the kid who walked out of the bathroom found every seat in the section he had walked to was filled except for a seat in the front row. He saw there was a sign on it stating it was reserved for a Silas stone.

However, he saw no one coming so he took he seat himself.

He watched the game as the two teams went back and fourth with their scores.

Finally there were only ten seconds left and Central city was down three points.

The crowd watched carefully as Central city used their last play and the quarterback threw the ball right into he arms of the wide receiver who made it to the end zone.

A large portion of the audience exploded in cheers while the rest looked disappointed.

On the field, Victor was being nearly dog pilled by his teammates after the throw he made.

Victor took off his helmet and looked up only to see the seat reserved for his father had a kid sitting in it.

He gave a depressed look.

After the end of the game, Victor tried calling his father, but he saw he kept declining to answer.

Victor tightened his grip as he left the locker room angry.

Elsewhere in Fawcett city, the boy from the football game carefully snuck into a house and into a bedroom.

He looked carefully left the room and went to another two rooms, checking on two other kids his age before he returned to his own room and went to sleep.

In S.T.A.R labs, Silas was studying the box when he heard someone behind him.

"Dad!" Silas turned to see Victor with an enraged look on his face enter the room.

Cisco also entered the room with a cup of coffee in hand until he saw the two and quickly turned around.

"Victor , what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!? You said you'd be at this one! We won the game!"

Silas turned back to the box.

"This was more important Victor."

"More important?! Dad there were scouts there, the coach says I can make it into any school I want."

"Dam it Victor you and your obsession with that stupid game! Don't you see the age we live in, meta-humans, alien super beings, what I do in this lab is the future."

Victor gave a hurt expression.

* * *

Elsewhere in the south American jungle, the creature in the armor and helmet placed a box on the ground.

One of the winged creatures flew beside him.

" _My lord, two of our mother boxes aren't planted at the proper coordinates , they won't function properly."_

"It doesn't matter, we'll test this site." He said as an omega symbol on the belt of his armor glowed and the box lit up.

A large portal slowly opened as several of the winged creatures began to fly out.

Elsewhere in Central city, the damaged box began to light up.

Silas's eyes widened as he saw this.

"It's on! Cisco! Cisco get in here!" Silas shouted as he looked for him.

Victor gave an enraged expression as he went over to the box.

Cisco walked in.

"Yeah." He said before they saw Victor with the box in his hand.

"Victor!"

"So this is it, you care more about this box than your own son!" Victor shouted before the box exploded in red energy.

"Victor!" Silas shouted as Cisco dropped his coffee.

"Oh shit." Cisco said as Silas ran over.

Back in the jungle the box in front of the creature also began to short circuit before exploding.

The creature reached down and picked up the remains.

"Hmm, this location is not suitable, however, there is one in this general area. We much find it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

* * *

In the middle of Nebraska, a trailer park was in trouble as a large tornado slowly moved closer to it.

There was widespread panic as the harsh winds began lifting up cars and trailers, several people were swept up or crushed by the storm, but one family was trapped in their trailer from a car overturned in front of the door.

The father was trying to smash the door open as his wife and two children cried out in fear.

As the door wouldn't budge, the man came over and embraced his family before they heard the front of the trailer rip open.

They turned to see Superman floating in front of them.

"Superman!" The son shouted.

"Run!" Superman shouted.

He flew elsewhere and saw a car fly toward group of people running out of the park, and blasted it with heat vision.

He then flew down and used his heat vision to check for any trapped people. Whenever he found any, he quickly freed them.

Once all the trapped people were free , Superman saw the tornado was right on top of them.

He saw the people were still in danger but he couldn't fit everyone in his arms.

"Think Clark, think." He said before he had another idea.

"I hope this works." He said before flying into the tornado.

As the people continued to run, they felt the effects of the wind lessen and lessen until the tornado stopped.

They slowly came back and saw Superman floating over the park.

Man watched in amazement while others tried to thank him.

Superman didn't stick around long, he flew off into the atmosphere where he listened closely.

"Help!" He heard before quickly flying towards the cry.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Congo, several villages watched in fear as another one of their men had his head ripped off by a what looked like a cross between a human woman and a cheetah.

This cheetah woman had killed two other villagers and had the rest backed up against the river.

She growled with blood on her fur before she roared and charged at the villagers who screamed in terror.

Before the cheetah could pounce she was kicked in the chest and hurled back.

The cheetah got up and saw none other than Wonder Woman standing between her and the villagers.

"Foul creature you will not harm these people!" Wonder Woman shouted as she raised her sword.

The cheetah charged forward and pounched at Wonder Woman, lashing out with her claws. Wonder Woman blocked the claws with her sword, but the cheetah sunk her teeth into Wonder Woman's arm, making her grunt in pain before the cheetah knocked the sword out of Wonder Woman's hand and kicked her onto the ground.

The villagers cried out in terror as the cheetah ran at them.

Diana saw this and quickly whipped out her lasso around the Cheetah's leg, hurling her back and through one of the village huts.

The cheetah pulled her leg free and charged at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman slammed her foot into the Cheetah's face, knocking her back.

The Cheetah got up and tried to slash Wonder Woman, only for her to block each of her strikes with her forearms.

After doing so, Wonder Woman knocked the cheetah woman's arms back before she leapt up and slammed her foot into the cheetah again.

The creature landed on the ground again before Wonder Woman hurled her lasso around her arms.

"No more violence monster." Wonder Woman said before she dragged her away.

Wonder Woman dropped the cheetah woman off with the Republic of Congo army.

The cheetah snarled from behind bars before one of the soldier guards smashed the end of his gun into her face.

"Keep her locked up, she has caused much trouble." Wonder Woman said before she flew off.

While in the air Diana was on a cellphone.

"I came across the creature again, the cheetah woman."

"She didn't hurt anyone did she?" Clark said as he walked into their apartment in Metropolis.

"She got three villagers before I could get there." Diana said sounding a little down.

"It's alright Diana, I'm sure you did everything you could."

"How did your day go?"

"I found out I can stop a tornado by flying into it the other direction."

"Incredible."

"So I'm home already, anything in particular you'd like?" Clark asked.

"I enjoyed that dish we had at the restaurant last week, what was it called. Pasta?"

"Alright I'll make us some. See you at home." Clark said before they hung up.

Clark went to his kitchen and began making some pasta when he heard something on the balcony.

He went over to see Batman standing there.

"Clark."

"Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"Clark I need you to look at something important." Bruce said as he took out a black box with a red center.

Diana eventually got back as Clark overlooked the box carefully.

Batman noticed Diana glaring at him.

"What?"

"You ruined our dinner. I'm famished." Diana said.

"This is important, some kind of creature had it."

"What kind of creature."

"It had wings."

"A harpy, could Ares's bastards be back?" Diana asked.

"I don't think so, I saw the creatures you fought in Athens, this didn't look like any of them. It also blew itself up, saying the word Darkseid. Does that mean anything to you two?"

Diana shook her head.

"I don't know what this is, but my father might. He holds all the old Kryptonian knowledge and our people once had a great empire across the galaxy."

"That's a good idea." Batman said.

* * *

Elsewhere in airfield with the sign Ferris Aircraft in front of it, an experimental military jet landed on the airfield.

The pilot came out and removed his helmet before some airfield workers came over to his plane.

"Captain Jordan." One said as he came over to him.

"Ms. Ferris asked me to give you this letter, and she was specific on no one but you opening it."

Hal took the note and gave a certain look as he went into the hanger and opened it before he felt someone snatch the note and replace it with another one.

"It's the Flash, meet me behind the hanger." The note said.

Hal gave an irritated look as he crumbled the paper up.

"Dam it Barry."

Hal met the Flash behind the hanger alone.

"Hey Hal, good to see you?"

"Ok Barry first of all give me back the note."

Barry handed Hal the note who saw he already opened it.

"So you and this owner of this place huh?" Barry said as Hal gave another irritated expression.

"Right, well I came here because I found this box from this creature in Central city and Cisco thinks it's not from Earth. So since you're a space guardian and all I thought you might know something about it."

Barry showed Hal the box that was full of cracks.

Hal looked at the box then Barry.

"There was uh, an accident. I put it back together."

Hal scanned the box with his ring and waited.

" _No knowledge"_

"What, the ring knows what the guardians know, they're suppose to know everything."

"Ok, this isn't good, maybe Superman will know something."

"You know where Superman is?"

"Yeah he's got this cool place in the arctic he told me about. I can get us there fast."

"Wait Barry." Hal started before Barry grabbed him and sped out of the airfield.

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman entered the Fortress of Solitude.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude." Superman said as Batman looked around.

"Hmm, impressive. It looks like a craft of some kind."

"It is."

Moments later Batman saw Jor-El approach them.

"Welcome back Kal, I see you have brought another visitor."

"Bruce this is my birthfather, or at least his mind. Jor-El, father this is Batman."

"A pleasure to meet you , Batman."

Jor-El than gave a concerned look.

"Someone's coming."

"What?" Superman asked before he heard it too.

They turned to see the Flash stop in front of them with a man in green armor in his arms.

"Woah this is it!" The Flash said looking around.

"Cisco are you getting this?"

The man in the green armor vomited on the ground.

"Barry you will never do that again!" He shouted before he looked up at the others.

"Oh uh, sorry about the uh... I'm Green Lantern." He said extending his hand.

"Superman."

"Batman."

"Wonder Woman."

"Hey guys, great to see you again. So I found this guy Green Lantern, and he's like a space policemen, his ring can do anything and."

"Barry, slow down." Superman said as he walked over.

"Why are you here?"

"Look we need your help. A few days ago some creature attacked Central city and left this box behind, then it exploded." Barry said as he showed them the box.

The others' eyes widened as they saw the box.

"Well how about that." Batman said as he took out the box they had.

"What?" Green Lantern said.

"Woah." The Flash said.

"The creatures were clearly the same. Father can you give us any insight on what these things are?"

Jor-El touched the box as he closed his eyes.

A minute later he came back with a frightened look.

"This is most troublesome. These are mother boxes of the Apokolips."

"Oh , that doesn't sound good." The Flash said.

"The Apokolips are a race of super beings, with technology that dwarfed even Kryptons."

Jor-El showed them images through the liquid metal of a fiery and metal planet.

He then showed them the creatures they encountered.

"Hey that's the creature I saw in Central city."The Flash said.

"And the one I saw in Gotham."

"They're the mindless soldiers of Apokolips, they are sentient creatures harvested from planets and transformed into metal monsters. Obedient to their emperor, Darkseid."

The metal transformed into a massive sentient creature wearing massive armor and a dome shaped helmet over his head with a very menacing face.

"Darkseid is the emperor of Apokolips, he is merciless, ruthless in his conquest of all living life."

Clark's eyes widened.

"He was the one wasn't he, the one Krypton went to war with."

Jor-El nodded.

"What does he want with earth?" Batman asked.

"He wants the humans, seven billion potential parademons added to his army and another base of operations."

The five looked horrified.

"The boxes are called mother boxes, they open portals from Apokolips, they bring the parademons here. But they are also trying establish connection at the right location."

"Right location?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Darkseid himself cannot come to a world unless a mother box is put in just the right location. So he has send the commander of his army to oversee his arrival."

The metal forged humanoid creature wearing heavy armor that had an omega symbol on his belt buckle. He wore a helmet that had large horn shaped ends.

"Steppenwolf is Darkseid's lieutenant, as well as his uncle. He is likely already here, preparing for Darkseid's arrival. If he brings Darkseid and his entire army here, it will be the end of this world."

The five gave grim looks.

"Ok, I say we run and tell every nation on Earth, form the biggest military Coalition, bring all your little green lantern friends." The Flash started.

"Krypton's armies couldn't stop Darkseid, Earth's stands no chance against it."

"So what do we do?" Green Lantern said.

Batman turned to the others.

"We stop them ourselves."

"What?" Green Lantern said.

"If we find this Steppenwolf and stop him, Darkseid never comes to Earth."

"Your friend is right, stopping Steppenwolf is your best option."

"We stop him ourselves, you mean form a team?" Green Lantern said.

"Oh yeah, the Justice League!" The Flash shouted in excitement.

"So, we have the fastest man alive, an Amazonian warrior, an alien superbeing, and uh, a vampire?" Green Lantern asked as he looked at Batman.

"No."

"Oh uh, flying, super strength."

"No."

"Wait, you're not just some freak in a bat costume are you?"

Batman grinned.

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

Batman's hand came up with a green ring in it.

"What's this?"

"Huh?" Hal said before his armor vanished and he was in his flight suit.

"No buttons, I assume it works off concentration."

"How'd you do that?"

"You weren't concentrating." Batman said before Hal raised his hand and the ring flew back onto his finger, bringing the armor back.

"Don't do that again!"

"Unless I want to." Batman said as Superman and Wonder Woman laughed a little.

"Ok so the five of us against the Apokolips, that actually sounds a little grim." The Flash said.

"He's right, the five of us alone might not be enough." Batman said.

"So, we don't do it alone. For the longest time , I thought I was alone. No one else like me, now I see I'm not. Who's to say it stops here. What if there are others like us."

"Like The Ace of Spades!" Wonder Woman said.

"Exactly, we find others like us and we get their help." Superman said.

"Superman's right, the more people we have, the greater chance we have. I say we each find someone else like us, then meet back back up." Batman said.

"Where?" The Flash asked.

"I have recently considered visiting the American state known as Florida." Wonder Woman said.

"Florida it is." Batman said before he walked outside revealing the Batwing.

He climbed inside and flew off.

"Wait how do we find people like us?" Green Lantern asked.

"I know of someone!" Wonder Woman shouted as she flew off.

"So do I." Superman said as he flew off.

"I do too!" The Flash said as he ran off.

Green lantern gave an irritated look as he turned to Jor-El.

"Do you have any ideas."

"No."

* * *

Elsewhere in Fort Benning, dozens of U.S army ranger recruits were running the ranger obstacle course as a ranger Major, Captain, and two master sergeants watched.

"Rangers you better move!" The sergeants and captain shouted.

The Major kept watching when he saw something in the sky.

He shook his head as all of the recruits stopped when they saw Superman land in front of them.

"What the?"

"It's Superman!"

Even the instructors were in disbelief as Superman walked up to the Major who gave him an irritated look.

"I'm sorry for the lack of subtly, but we need your help."

"I'm training future Rangers, whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it yourself."

"No, this is bigger than me, this is end of the world trouble. Like Athens only worse."

The Major sighed as he turned to the captain.

"I'll be using up some leave days Captain, make sure the Colonel knows it's important." The Major said as Superman lifted him up and flew off.

* * *

Elsewhere in a coastal village, Wonder Woman landed as she saw the villagers gathered in a single building.

She saw several of the men in purple armor distributing fish to the villagers.

Wonder Woman saw the red haired woman standing by a very large man , holding a trident.

"Arthur Curry." She said as all of the men in armor turned to her.

The red haired woman gave an aggressive look as she walked over to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman remembered this woman and saw her open her hand as water moved into it and took the form of a blade.

"I remember you, from the shipwreck. What do you want?" She asked aggressively as Wonder Woman gripped her own sword.

"Mera." They heard as the larger man walked over to them.

Wonder Woman saw his powerful gaze and his very powerful looking trident.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a good detective, you've been bringing fish to poor villages for years, and yes I remember you from the shipwreck. I also remember you , breathing underwater."

The man gave her an intense look.

"Why did you seek us out?" Mera asked.

"I remember reading the lore from my mother's library, about the ancient city of Atlantis, how it was sunk into the ocean. But the people were saved by the King's trident, turning them into creatures of the sea. That's what you are aren't you, the king of Atlantis, how else could you wield the trident?"

The men in armor surrounded Wonder Woman as the villagers backed away.

Mera formed another water sword in her other hand.

Arthur motioned his guards away.

"What is it you want, Amazonian, if I remember correct your city was destroyed by the god of war."

Wonder Woman didn't allow the grief to come back to her.

"I need your help, something is coming to Earth. It will destroy us all, on land and underwater. Your people won't be safe from the Apokolips." Wonder Woman said.

His guards gave uneasy look.

"How do we know you're speaking truthfully?" Mera asked.

"I believe her." Arthur said as Mera looked to him with concern.

"We're forming a team of extraordinary people to fight this impending doom. We want you on this team."

"Arthur?"

He turned to her.

"Keep Atlantis safe Mera, I will return." He said before giving her a short kiss.

Mera gave a concerned look as Arthur left with Wonder Woman.

* * *

Elsewhere in Fawcett city, a teenager was in the backyard of a house with another little girl and a boy on crutches.

"So you were at the game?" One asked.

"I sure was, I got in the front row seats."

"You snuck in." The other one said.

"Well snuck in isn't the nicest way to put it Freddy."

"Billy." They heard as a man walked towards them.

"Someone's here to see you, just you." He said as the other two children left the backyard.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw who the man was that entered the backyard.

"Billy Batson, nice to finally meet you."

"You're, you're Bruce Wayne."

"I've had my eye on you for a long time Billy, seen the things you've been doing here in Fawcett city."

"Really?" Billy said sounding nervous.

"No need to worry, I came here for your help."

"My help?"

"Billy what if I told you there was something coming. Something that will destroy everything on Earth if we don't stop it."

Billy now looked scared.

"Billy, I need your help because I'm part of a team. A team that's going to try and stop it."

"What kind of team?"

Bruce took out a baterang and handed it to Billy as his eyes widened.

"So you're?"

Bruce nodded.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Central city, Barry sped into S.T.A.R labs.

He ran into the lab and saw Cisco with Silas who had his hands in his face.

"Barry, you're back." Cisco said as he came over.

"I saw everything, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman. Man you've got it in with them."

"I know, but remember what they said about me finding someone for the League?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's why I'm here." Barry said before he sped over to Silas.

"Hey Silas, uhh, mind if I have a word with Victor?"

"He won't talk to me, he won't talk to anyone." Silas said.

"Maybe I can help." Barry said as he sped over to another chamber.

"Hey Vic, it's me Barry." He said as he slowly walked over to the young man.

"How you holding up, I know it's been a rough week for you."

"Leave me alone Barry."

"Look Vic I understand what you're going through."

Victor gave an enraged expression as he got up.

"You don't know shit Barry! Look at me I'm a freak! I can't feel my arms, my body, anything. I can't go out in public, I can't leave this dam lab. I can't do anything anymore."

"Look Vic, this has happened to you, one way or another it has. Now you can either accept it or waste away in your self pity."

"Easy for you to say."

"Maybe, but for as long as I've known you Victor, you've always loved to live with a purpose. What if I told you I can get you a purpose."

Victor turned to him again.

"What purpose?"

"Being a hero, like me. Stopping some alien invasion that will kill everyone."

"What!?"

* * *

In Germany , a circus was going on as dozens of people went around the various attractions.

One of those people was Hal in his normal cloths.

He finally found the attraction he was looking for.

A large crowd gathered around this attraction as Hal saw him.

A large man with gray skin wearing only a black male european style bottom.

"Prepare to be amazed." He said in german as his hand changed to metal and the crowd looked amazed.

He then changed his metal hand into the shape of a hammer as his other hand transformed into metal hammer as well. He brought them together as the audience applauded.

Hal waited until the crowds began to leave when he approached the man.

"Sorry sir, the act is over."

"I'm not here for the act, Rex Manson. I'm here for you." The man turned to him with interest.

"My name is Hal Jordan, I heard about your abilities and thought they could be helpful."

"Helpful to what?"

"Saving the world."

"Saving the world?"

"Mr. Manson everyone here on Earth is going to die, unless a Team of people including myself can stop it. We need people with extraordinary abilities, like yourself."

"Really, what can you do?"

Hal activated his armor as he projected a jet over him.

"Impressive, tell me more."

* * *

In the Florida everglades Superman and The Ace of Spades were waiting by the water.

Superman noticed The Ace had attracted some attention, several ducks and ducklings were all swimming right up next to him, staring.

Superman looked at him strangely.

"Don't ask."

"Alright."

Moments later they saw Wonder Woman land beside them.

"Wonder Woman, good to see you again." The Ace said.

"Ace, a pleasure to fight beside you again as well. I have found us a champion."

"Who?" Superman asked before he and the Ace saw Arthur walk out of the water holding a trident.

"Meet Arthur Curry, king of Atlantis." Wonder Woman said as Superman and The Ace stared at him.

Arthur stared back.

"Superman."

"Call me The Ace of Spades."

"I am Arthur, king of Atlantis."

"Oh well I just assumed."

"I'd have some other title."

The Flash sped up to them.

"Hey guys! I oh cool who are these two?"

"Flash, did you find anyone?" Superman asked.

"Oh yeah, he's coming in."

The others turned to see what looked like a metal man fly in with a jetpack.

He landed revealing most of his body to be made of high tech armor, the only part that wasn't was the right half of his face.

"Meet Victor Stone."

"Uh hi." Victor said as the others turned to him.

"A pleasure to meet you fellow warrior." Wonder Woman said.

Green Lantern flew in with a man riding on a projected jet.

"I found a guy, meet Rex Manson."

"Greetings, you may call me Rex, or by my act name. Metamorpho."

"Dam I was gonna come up with something." Cisco said over Barry's communicator.

The Batwing flew in as Batman came out with a kid.

The others looked in disbelief.

"I found mine."

"Woah! Superman! Wonder Woman! The Flash! Green Lantern! Other people!" Billy said in amazement.

"Batman what are you doing?"

"You have brought a child here?" Wonder Woman said.

"This is Billy Batson. He's got a nice set of abilities."

"We're not brining a teenager on this mission, I don't care what he can do." Green Lantern said.

"Billy show them your powers."

Billy smiled as the others noticed Batman step away from him.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted before the others heard a crack of thunder.

A blue lighting bolt flew down and crashed into Billy, making the others jump back.

When the light faded they all turned to see a man standing there.

The man looked like an adult version of Billy who was almost as tall and muscular as Superman. He wore a red suit with a black cape and hood, as well as a lighting bolt on the chest.

"Pretty cool huh." Billy said in his adult voice.

"What? He, how?!" Green Lantern asked.

"He reminds me of Zeus." Wonder Woman said.

"Cisco are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it."

"So what can you guys do?" Billy asked.

The Ace stepped forward and transformed into his Centurion form, then a knight form, then back to his commando form.

Aurthur went over to a very large boulder and lifted it up before hurling it into the air.

After doing so he aimed his trident at it as a blast of water from the everglades sliced it in half.

Rex came forward and turned his arms into metal before turning them into swords.

Victor revealed his cannon arms and rocket launchers.

"Alright we're a team." Batman said.

"Oh wait these guys need codenames." The Flash said.

"You will call me The Ace of Spades, nothing else."

"Alright he's The Ace of Spades."

"Barry I got it."

"Ok you're Aquaman, you are Cyborg, and you are captain Marvel."

"Cyborg, come on man." Victor said.

Arthur said nothing.

"Captain Marvel, that sounds awesome!" Billy shouted.

"Enough playing around, we have more important things to worry about." Superman said.

"He's right." Batman said as he showed them a map of a jungle.

"According to my sources there's been activity in the vicinity of San Lorenso's jungles. Creatures matching the descriptions of the one's we've encountered. If this Steppenwolf is there, we're going to find him and stop him, before he can bring Darkseid here." Batman said.

"We will bring war upon them and destroy his plans!" Wonder Woman shouted as she held her sword up.

"We better leave now then." Green Lantern said.

"Well then, let's get moving!" The Flash shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rumble in the jungle

* * *

Steppenwolf stood on top of an ancient temple with his mother box in front of him.

A portal opened up for a few moments, letting out six more parademons.

"Connection is still not strong enough. I must keep trying." He said as he upped the juice on the mother box before it exploded.

"Hmp, let's try again." He said as he put down another mother box.

Elsewhere the Justice League arrived at then entrance to a jungle.

"Welcome to San Lorenzo." Batman said.

"What intel do we have on this area?" The Ace of Spades asked.

"It's mostly jungle, an old civilization called the Green Eyed people lived here, some of their old temples are still around."

"I'm picking up the energy signal that I read from the Mother box ahead, near an old temple." Cyborg said.

"So we go there, kick Steppenwolf's ass, and break all his little boxes before he can bring his boss here." The Flash said.

"I like it, simple and easy to remember." Green Lantern said.

"The longer we wait, the more foes he will bring." Wonder Woman said.

"She's right, let's move." Batman said as the league began traversing the jungle.

As Superman flew he saw something strange with his X ray vision.

He flew down in front of a group of school aged children, There was a dark skinned boy with a a large cylinder snapped haircut, a girl with a bow on and long blonde pigtails, several other children, an man who looked like the teacher, and in front a boy , who strangely enough, had a football shaped head and a little blue hat on.

"What are you all doing here!?" Superman shouted.

"Oh my gosh it's superman!" a red haired boy said.

"Ok children let's be polite to Mr. Superman and."

"Why is a class of school children in the middle of a jungle?" Superman asked.

"We're looking for my parents." The football headed boy said.

"You need to get out, this place is about to become a warzone." Superman said.

"Ok children lets head back the other way." The teacher said as the boy gave a disappointed look and went with them.

Superman flew back to the others when he noticed something else with his X-ray vision. It was a hidden city with what looked like local inhabitants and two white people.

"Oh boy." He said before he flew down, grabbed the two white people and flew them over to the class.

He then flew back over to Wonder Woman.

"Where have you been?"

"Giving closure to lots of people likely."

Captain marvel was flying through the trees when he noticed The Ace of Spades was freerunning through the trees.

Metamorpho was beside Aquaman as they walked further through the jungle.

"So you're really from Atlantis?"

Aquaman didn't respond.

"What's it like?"

Aquaman kept silent.

"Can you really talk to fish."

Aquaman didn't even acknowledge him.

"Not much of a talker are you."

In the air, Superman, Green Lantern , Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel were flying over the others.

"Keep your eyes open. They could be waiting for us." Green Lantern said before Superman saw movement below with his X-ray vision.

He looked closer and saw several parademons flying through the jungle at their flank.

"Here they come to your left!" Superman shouted.

Cyborg turned just in time to see a paramedic smash into him.

Cyborg grunted as he was slammed into a tree and the parademon tried to blast him with fore.

Cyborg grabbed the parademon's mouth and crushed it in his grip before smashing the demon's head off.

Another two flew at him and Cyborg smashed them both with his fists into the trees before he saw three more coming towards him.

" _Activating Sonic cannon_ " The computer in his head said before his right hand turned into cannon that blasted a blue sonic energy.

The energy hit the first parademon and caused it to explode before he blasted the other two.

As Cyborg saw six more fly at him, he heard several powerful sounding gunshots the six parademons' heads were blown apart in a matter of seconds.

He looked up to see The Ace of Spades in his commando form with a powerful looking machine gun in each of his hands.

He unleashed a series of what looked like blind-fire, however, each bullet hit a parademon's head, causing it to burst.

Batman noticed this as well.

"My God sir, he's a better marksmen than even Deadshot." Alfred said.

Batman saw some parademons flying at him and hurled several explosive baterangs into their heads, causing them to explode.

When a parademon reached him, Batman leapt into the creature hurling them both into the ground as Batman ripped its head off.

"Keep pushing forward!" Superman shouted as he saw a large swarm of parademons fly at them from above.

Superman flew into the swarm, blasting as many as he could with his heat vision.

When any came within reach of his arms, Superman punched the parademons, not holding back against them. The sheer force of his punches tore the parademons apart into pieces.

Superman heard Wonder Woman shout out as she flew into the swam with her sword out, slicing apart parademon after parademon.

On the ground, Metamorpho transformed his hands into a hammer and spear , stabbing, and smashing parademons that came at him.

He then noticed Aquaman raised up water from a river with his trident.

The water was unleashed at a group of parademons as spears that impaled them all.

When more came at him, Aquaman charged into them, tearing the creatures apart with his trident and sheer strength.

Metamorpho was amazed at his skilled Aquaman was, and how tenacious he could be.

The Flash sped through several parademons before he reached an open clearing and saw a large temple in front of them.

"Hey guys I found something!" The Flash said before he saw a portal open up on top of the temple and two dozen more parademons fly out.

"This is it!" Green Lantern shouted as he flew down, unleashed projected missiles into the parademons, tearing them apart.

Several more parademons flew at his sides as Green Lantern projected two swords onto his arms and cut the parademons apart as they came at him.

Captain Marvel flew over them and unleashed a blast of lighting through five parademons before he punched one's head off. He then grabbed another and tore it in half before punching through another.

He looked at the top of the temple and saw Steppenwolf with his mother box.

"I got him!"

"Marvel wait!" Batman shouted before he flew on top of the temple and landed in front of Steppenwolf, who turned to him.

"Alright wolf man, who looks nothing like a wolf. I'm gonna kick you're ass and."

Batman saw Marvel get hurled from the top of the temple and smash into a tree.

"I'm going in!" Green Lantern shouted.

"Lantern no!" Batman shouted as he ripped another Parademon's head off.

Green Lantern projected a rocket at Steppenwolf who brought up his arms. As the missile exploded, Steppenwolf wasn't moved.

Lantern projected a massive sword and tried to slash Steppenwolf only to have Steppenwolf smash through the sword with his hand axe.

After doing so, Steppenwolf grabbed Green Lantern by the neck and hurled him into the ground.

Green Lantern grunted as he got up and projected massive metal gauntlets over his hands and armor over his body before Steppenwolf smashed through them as well and hurled him back, down the steps of the temple.

Batman shook his head before he saw Steppenwolf take out a small container.

"Insects." Steppenwolf said before he hurled it at them.

"Get back!" Batman shouted as the device hit the ground and exploded in a massive orange-red blast.

The Flash sprinted away as Superman, Marvel, and Wonder Woman were hurled back.

Any parademons in the vicinity were turned to skeletons as the League looked to see the area where the bomb hit was completely defoliated, on the ground there was a massive omega symbol in the dirt.

"What the Hell was that?" The Ace of Spades shouted as gunned down several more parademons.

"Hold on, computer says it was something called an Omega blast. Very powerful." Cyborg said.

"No kidding." Metamorpho said as he stabbed his spear arm through another Parademon's head.

Aquaman charged forward and fought through several parademons, clearing a path as The Ace transformed into his Centurion form and charged up the temple with Wonder Woman flying beside him.

Steppenwolf saw The two in front of him.

"Fight us, prove your are worthy." Wonder Woman said with her sword out.

"Worthy? You are insects before me." Steppenwolf said as he drew another hatchet.

Wonder Woman and the Ace began fighting him with everything they had. But Steppenwolf was faster and stronger than anyone they faced, even Ares.

Wonder Woman tried to keep pace, but Steppenwolf kept her sword away before kicking her and then The Ace back.

The two went back at him, attacking from two different, sides, but Steppenwolf kept them at bay.

His hatchets glowed red as he unleashed a blast of energy that hurled Wonder Woman and the Ace of Spades back.

"Think he's worthy?" The Ace asked her.

"Yes." Wonder Woman shouted as she and the Ace ran at him.

Steppenwolf grinned as he hurled three of the omega bombs at them.

Their eyes widened as they moved out of the way just in time.

The bombs flew past them and at Batman, Cyborg, and Metamorpho.

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted as Batman's eyes widened.

The Flash tried to speed over and get them out of the way, but a horde of parademons were around him.

Superman saw this and flew over just in time to catch the bombs in his arms.

The omega bombs went off all at once, with Superman taking the blows.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman shouted in fear.

Superman was on the ground unconscious, but relatively unharmed.

"A Kryptonian, take him!" Steppenwolf shouted as ten parademons flew down and picked up unconscious Superman.

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted as she flew after them.

Several parademons got in her way, as Superman was taken through a portal before it closed.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman shouted.

The Ace tried to fight Steppenwolf alone, but hurled off the temple.

Green Lantern flew at Steppenwolf with a projected train around him.

Steppenwolf smashed his hatchets across the train, smashing it apart and hurling Hal back.

He looked down at his mother box.

"Connection cannot be made."

"This location will not allow him to come." Steppenwolf said as he touched the motherbox again opening several portals as he and his parademons went through them.

Green Lantern got up as he saw Batman glaring at him.

"What?"

"You got reckless."

"I."

"You tried to handle this alone, now Superman is gone."

"Looks spooky I didn't join this team to make any new friends or take orders from some freak in a bat costume."

Batman removed his hood.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, when I was ten I saw my parents get gunned down in front of me. I spent years trying to fight the same criminals who took my parents from me, but this is something different. This is bigger than me or you." Batman said as he put his hood back on and ran over to Parademon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We aren't going to win without Superman." Batman said as he allowed the Parademon to grab him and carry him through the portal before it closed.

"Bruce Wayne, huh, son of a bitch is crazier than I am." Hal said smiling.

After the Parademons were all gone, the league formed up with defeated looks.

"Clark, they took Clark." Wonder Woman said sounding distraught.

"What happened?" Captain Marvel said.

"I know exactly what happened." The Ace of Spades said as he came forward.

"This League is no team, it's a group of individuals. No coordination, no teamwork. Everyone tried to fight on their own, their own way. We will never stop them unless we stop fighting as individuals." The Ace said.

"He's right." Aquaman said as everyone turned to him.

"Oh so you can speak." Metamorpho said.

"Each of us have our strengths and weaknesses, if we work off each other, cover our weaknesses, we can form something greater than any one of us." Aquaman said.

"Alright I'm sorry I tried to fight him alone." Marvel said.

"Me too." Green Lantern said.

"We need to pull it together. Coordinate and eliminate." Cyborg said.

"That won't be easy without Superman and Batman." The Flash said.

"We must rescue them!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Even if we do, there won't be a world to return to. Stopping Steppenwolf must come first." Green Lantern said.

"I agree." Aquaman said.

The others agreed as well.

Wonder Woman reluctantly agreed as well.

"Ok, so now we just need to find out where that bastard is going to strike next." Green Lantern said.

The Flash had an idea and sped up to the temple, picking up the mother box Steppenwolf left behind and brought it down to Cyborg.

"Hey Vic, think you can read it?"

Cyborg took the Motherbox as his arm armor opened up and small wires pulled it inside.

" _Accessing data"_ The computer said.

"Hold on I'm getting, everything!" Cyborg shouted.

"Looks like Superman's dad is right. This Darkseid wants to take every human and turn them into a Parademon. The turn Earth into a base for the Apokolips."

"Ok any good news in there?" Metamorpho said.

"I know where Steppenwolf's trying to open up a portal for Darkseid."

"Where?" The Ace of Spades asked.

"Where else, Metropolis."

"We must hurry there!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Elsewhere in Metropolis, a portal opened up on top of a building as Steppenwolf stepped out.

He placed a motherbox on the ground and activated it.

" _Connecting"_ It said.

"Yes, this is the place."

Two more portals opened up as parademons flew out in swarms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:Battle of Metropolis

* * *

Steppenwolf was overlooking Metropolis as dozens of parademons flew through the city attacking the citizens and police forces in the city.

Inside the Daily planet a Parademon smashed through the window as the employees scattered.

The parademon blasted fire across the room before flying at Lois.

He grabbed her and tried to drag her out, but Lois saw a fire extinguisher on the wall and she quickly grabbed it.

The parademon opened his mouth before Lois blasted it with extinguisher before smashing its face repeatedly.

Steve and Perry rushed over with a trash can and fire axe, smashing them into the parademon.

"Trevor you ok?"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." Lois said as she got up.

Lois and the others exited the building as she called her husband.

"Steve!"

"Lois where are you?"

"I'm leaving the Daily Planet. I'm going to try and get Suzy from the daycare."

"Hurry, the National Guard is on its way, and be careful."

"I will." Lois said as she drove down the streets.

The national guard arrived in the streets as they tried to fight off the Parademons.

Twenty soldiers made a blockade of cars around their position with a stryker in the center.

As they fired at the parademons they noticed their bullets weren't penetrating their armor.

An eighteen year old soldier saw two police officers get slashed by a parademon's claws.

He backed up as the Sergeant grabbed him.

"Stand your ground son!" He shouted as he fired a round from his M4's grenade launcher.

The blast hit the Parademon's head, tearing it apart.

"Aim for the heads!" The Sergeant shouted as the Stryker fired heavy rounds with it's main cannon that tore through the parademons' armor before three flew down and ripped the turret off.

The soldiers backed up as more parademons flew down.

Steppenwolf was on top of the Lex Corp tower looking down at the city as his parademons ravaged it.

"Insects, soon you will all be made servants of Darkseid." He said.

On the ground national guardsmen were trying to get as many people out of the city as possible.

At one checkpoint, the soldiers were trying to keep the parademons away from the civilians.

Two of the soldiers were blasted onto the ground by a blast of fire from a parademon as it and four more flew at the checkpoint.

"Incoming!" The checkpoint Lieutenant shouted as he fired at one of the parademons flying right at him.

"Oh shit." He said before the parademon was blasted with a blue sonic energy blast.

The soldiers turned to see the Justice league rush towards them from the other direction.

"Who the hell are they?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I think that's Wonder Woman."

The soldiers noticed The Ace who was in his commando form.

He approached the Lieutenant.

"Sir." He said respectfully.

"What's the situation here Lieutenant?" The Ace asked.

"Sir these things are swarming over the city in droves, we can't bring in air support because they swarm over any aircraft we bring in."

"Where are they coming from?"

"UAV's sighted them coming from the top of Lex Corp tower. We're trying to evacuate the civilians, but they're attacking the exit checkpoints."

The Ace turned to the other members of the league.

"Alright Steppenwolf is clearly on top of the Lex Corp tower, but we need to get the civilians out too." The Ace said.

"Perhaps we should split up into smaller teams, cover more ground." Aquaman said.

"Alright, Flash you and Metamorpho clear up the checkpoints and get as many civilians out as possible. Marvel, you Aquaman and I will go to the city center and draw as many parademons there as possible. Keep them away from the civilians and the rest of the league. Wonder Woman, you Green Lantern and Cyborg get up to the Lex Corp tower and end Steppenwolf before he ends us."

"We can accomplish that task." Wonder Woman said.

"I'm good at saving people." The Flash said.

"We will tear apart every Parademon." Aquaman said.

"We know what to do, let's do it." The Ace said.

Several soldiers were trying to move dozens of civilians through a checkpoint. Parademons were overwhelming the soldiers as they got closer and closer to the civilians.

Several of the soldiers turned as they saw Metamorpho step up in front of them.

He smiled as his arms turned to liquid metal and stretch out with large metal spikes across them.

"Auf Wiedersehen." He said before he swung his arms around, impaling several of the parademons.

The soldiers aimed at the Parademons' heads and got the last few down as the civilians kept moving away.

Meanwhile the Flash was speeding through the city, using his speed to carry away the people in the city center away as fast as he could.

"Hey Cisco how many people are there left in The Ace's area of the city?" The Flash asked.

"Uhh I'd say about two hundred and seventy four." He started before The Flash continued.

"Make that One hundred and fifty...Sixty nine...And the city center is clear. Ok Barry I know this is the fate of the world and all, but this is epic to watch. It's like a movie."

"Barry can you hear me."

"Yeah Silas I hear you."

"Is Victor ok, he's not answering my comms."

"He's fine, he's with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern they're going over Steppenwolf."

"Wait he's going after the creature himself!"

"Ohh uh did I say he's going I mean, sorry you're cutting out." The Flash said before he sped off to the checkpoints and knocked away any Parademons that came near civilians.

In the city center Aquaman grabbed Parademon before ripping it in half with his bare hands.

Another two blasted him with fire making Aquaman grunt before he aimed his trident at a nearby fountain and unleashed the water through the parademons, slicing them into pieces. He carried the water around , cutting apart ten more before charging into another group and tearing them apart with his trident.

Captain Marvel picked up a semi truck and hurled it into a group of Parademons, killing them before several more flew behind him.

Marvel punched through the armor of those who came at him before he saw a whole swarm come at them.

"Shazam!" He shouted as he unleashed a blast of lighting that hit the entire swarm.

"Cool!" Captain Marvel said.

On the ground , The Ace was firing rapidly with his machine guns. Each bullet he fired hit a parademon's head and made it explode.

Several flew at him as he transformed into a knight form and began sling through them while moving very fast and acrobatically.

He took out a crossbow and fired an arrow through twenty Parademons.

"It's no use, the are too many of them! I should have brought my army." Aquaman said.

"Yeah me too." The Ace said.

"You have an army?"

"You can move water right, can you bring a wave over the swarms?"

"I could , but not like I can with smaller water amounts. It won't cut them apart, it will just go over them."

"Well don't things in water when it's electrified die?" Captain Marvel said.

The Ace and Aquaman looked at each other.

"We do his idea."

"To control that much water without destroying the city will require concentration. I can't fight off the Parademons and control the water." Aquaman said.

"I'll keep them off you." The Ace said as he transformed back into his commando form.

Aquaman took a deep breath as he held his trident up.

The trident surged with energy as The Ace and Captain Marvel saw massive waves of water lift up from the bay and move through the city without hitting any humans or large buildings.

Aquaman tried to get the water around as many parademons as possible.

Several flew at him only to have their heads blown off by the Ace's fire.

Captain Marvel saw the Water was now around hundred of parademons.

"Alright let's do this, Shazam!" He shouted as he hurled a massive bolt of lighting into the water.

The electricity surged through the massive collection of water, filling every parademon inside with so much electricity it nearly melted their armor.

Aquaman let the water come down like rain as hundreds of parademons fell out of the sky dead.

"Ok Teamwork was a good idea." Captain Marvel said.

* * *

Batman put on a breathing mask as the parademon exited the stream through a portal.

His eyes widened as he saw they were on another planet, a world that looked like it was made entirely out of metal.

He saw fire shoot up out of several locations and what looked like thousands of parademons flying around.

"Alfred, Alfred can you hear me?"

All he got was static.

"Didn't think so." He said.

The parademons flew Batman into a large structure where inside he saw what looked like hundred of thousands of tubes.

"This is where I get off." Batman said as he took out a taser and jabbed it into the Parademon shocking it before he smashed his fist into it's head, yanking it so hard as he came down he tore it off.

"H'mm I guess I have been holding back against criminals from the start." Batman said before he saw two more parademons fly at him.

He hurled two Baterangs into them that exploded when their hit the parademons' heads.

Batman began searching the facility for any sign of Superman.

As he searched his noticed two parademon's drag what looked like a furry alien creature into one of the tubes.

The creature tried to break out before metal tentacles jabbed into the creature, making it scream before it slowly transformed into a new monstrous creature.

Batman's eyes widened as armor was placed around the new creature and it came out a parademon.

"I guess Jor-El was right. Which means they want to do that to Superman!" Batman said horrified at the idea of a Superman-parademon.

Batman kept searching through the facility.

* * *

Back on Earth, Cyborg was flying with his jetpack, firing rockets and blasts from his Sonic cannon at various parademons.

Green Lantern had projected mini guns around his arms that tore projected bullets into several parademons as he also projected missiles.

Wonder Woman sliced through any parademon that flew at her with her sword. The three were making their way closer to the Lex Corp building.

They noticed several already dead parademons flying down from the sky.

"I guess that light show really did the trick." Green Lantern said.

As they flew down the streets, Wonder Woman noticed several parademons attacking an apartment building.

She flew over and cut down the parademons before she saw none other than Lois and Suzy in front of her.

"Wonder Woman!" Lois shouted sounding relieved.

"Well it appears I arrived in time. The two of you must leave at once."

"We know." Lois said picking up Suzy.

"Where's , where's Superman?" Suzy asked.

Wonder Woman tried to look unworried.

"He'll be here." She said before flying back with the others.

On top of the Lex Corp tower, Steppenwolf squinted as he saw his parademons fall from the sky.

He looked at the city center where The Ace, Aquaman, and Captain Marvel were.

Steppenwolf took out two Omega bombs and hurled them at the city center before he saw the bombs were caught by two green hands and hurled into two swarms of Parademons, turning them into skeletons.

Steppenwolf was knocked back as the part of the ledge he was standing on exploded.

When he stopped he saw Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg land in front of him.

"This ends now foul demon!" Wonder Woman shouted with her sword held out.

Steppenwolf grinned as he took out his hatchets.

"My emperor will soon be here, but I will bathe this city in your blood before he does." Steppenwolf said as he charged at them.

The three charged at Steppenwolf who blocked each of Wonder Woman's sword strikes before he held his other hatchet up, smashing apart Green Lantern's projected sword.

Cyborg tried blasting Steppenwolf, but he pushed the other two back before unleashed a blast with his axes that knocked Cyborg down.

"Did you insects really think you could stop me." Steppenwolf said before he saw Wonder Woman charged at him.

He brought his axes up only for them to be knocked aside and her foot to smash across his face.

Steppenwolf was knocked back before Green Lantern projected a train around himself and Cyborg smashed his fist into him at the same time Lantern hit him.

Steppenwolf was knocked to the ground before he leapt up and smashed the two back.

"You are not worthy of touching an Apokoliptan god!" he shouted before he blocked another one of Wonder Woman's strikes and smashed her off the building top.

Cyborg blasted Steppenwolf with his sonic cannon as he blocked the blast with his axes and slowly moved closer to him.

Green Lantern got back up and projected two trains that both smashed into Steppenwolf.

He stumbled as Lantern projected ten F-22s that crashed into Steppenwolf, making him go to one knee before Hal projected a massive hammer and smashed it into Steppenwolf, bringing him onto his stomach.

Steppenwolf grunted as he got up only to have Cyborg smash his fist into him knocking him back.

"No you don't!" Steppenwolf shouted as he smashed his Axe's into both of them, hurling them back.

He then turned as Wonder Woman flew at him, brandishing her sword.

Steppenwolf blocked two of Wonder Woman's strikes before she kicked his chest and knocked him back.

She moved forward and under his next strike before she whipped her lasso around his arms.

Steppenwolf desperately tried to break free.

Wonder Woman Flew down at him just as Steppenwolf pulled the lasso off him.

He tried to pull his axe's up, but Wonder Woman stabbed her sword through his neck and shoulder into his spine.

"Ahhhhh!" Steppenwolf cried out in pain as Wonder Woman pulled her sword out.

"You have lost!" Wonder Woman shouted sounding victorious.

Steppenwolf fell to his knees as Green Lantern and Cyborg stepped up beside her.

"We did it." Green Lantern said.

Steppenwolf painfully laughed.

"You insects think you've won, you're wrong. We've won." Steppenwolf said before he fell over and died.

The three turned to see a mother box open open a massive portal.

Two more portals opened up above it as thousands of parademons flew out.

In the portal in front of them, a massive sentient creature came out.

The creature was over nine feet tall with dark gray skin and glowing red eyes.

He wore massive blue armor with yellow areas on it, and an omega symbol on his beck center.

He was twice as big as Steppenwolf and looked down at the three.

" _I am Darkseid, you're destruction has come._ "


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Justice League

* * *

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg could only watch in horror as Darkseid stepped out of the portal.

He looked down at Steppenwolf's corpse which was behind them.

" _You will die for that."_ He said before two beams flew out of his eyes and hit the rooftop.

The three were hurled off the rooftop as it was blown to pieces.

They landed on the ground in front of the others.

The Ace helped Green Lantern up as he gave a grim look.

"Uh yeah, Darkseid's here." Green Lantern said as they saw him leap down from the destroyed rooftop and land in front of them, making the ground shake as he smashed through the pavement.

"Huh, he doesn't look so tough." Metamorpho said before Darkseid unleashed another blast from his eyes.

The beams moved in a specific direction right into Metamorpho.

He screamed in pain and agony as the others could only watch in horror.

"Metamorpho!" Green Lantern shouted.

When the beams ended they saw Metamorpho's skeleton on the ground.

"Oh my God, he's dead. Darkseid killed him, he just killed him." Captain Marvel said sounding very afraid.

Wonder Woman brandished her sword.

"You will pay for that Demon!" She shouted as she leapt up and slashed her sword across his chest armor and face, not even scratching them.

Darkseid swatted her away into a building as Captain Marvel flew right at Darkseid with his fists surging with electricity, and punched Darkseid's face twice.

Darkside didn't even flinch.

He then slammed his fist into Captain Marvel soared backwards before landing behind them on the pavement.

"Ok, that hurt." He said as Darkseid slowly walked towards them.

"Let's take him together!" The Ace of Spades shouted as the League charged at Darkseid.

Green Lantern projected a steam train around him only for it to shatter as he hit Darkseid and he landed behind him.

Cyborg unleashed his sonic cannon on Darkseid which had seemingly no effect on him as the Ace unleashed explosive rounds, aiming at Darkseid's head, again to seemingly no effect.

Marvel unleashed blasts of lighting on Darkseid while The Flash unleashed a furry of lighting fast punches on the back of his legs while Aquaman unleashed blasts of sharp water over areas where Marvel was hitting with lighting.

None of these attacks seemed to have any effect on Darkseid who grinned an evil grin as his arms glowed red and he slammed them into the ground, sending a shock wave that hurled all of them back.

" _How pathetic, Earth's mightiest warriors cannot even bother me."_ Darkseid said before Wonder Woman flew into his chest, slamming her fist into his chest as hard as she could.

Darkseid slid across the pavement several yards as his looked at Wonder Woman.

"Give me your best demon." She said as Darkseid grinned again, unleashing blasts from his eyes.

The omega beams flew at Wonder Woman before the Flash ran in front of her and made them follow him.

The Flash ran at his top speed but saw the Beams closing the distance.

"Ok think Barry think!"

"Barry those beams lose energy when they make physical contact." Cisco said.

The Flash saw a group of Parademons land and ran through them, the beams hitting all of the parademons before ending.

The Flash turned to see the beams were gone.

"Whew, thanks Cisco."

Meanwhile Wonder Woman slammed her fist into Darkseid's chest again as he was moved back sever yards before she flew at him again.

Darkseid slammed his own fist into Wonder Woman, smashing her into the ground as he raised his other fist.

Before he could, Aquaman leapt into him and smashed his own fist into Darkseid's face, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

"This world doesn't belong to you." Aquaman said.

" _It does now."_ Darkseid said before he charged forward.

Cyborg and Captain Marvel came up beside Aquaman as the three charged at Darkseid and tried to strike him.

Darkseid smashed his arms out and hurled the three back, grabbing Aquaman and crashing him into the ground like a hammer.

The Ace of Spades fired a grapple around Darkseid's neck and pulled himself into him as he transformed into his centurion form, smashing his shield arms across his face, this made Darkseid's head shake a little as the Ace leapt behind him and Wonder Woman flew into his side, punching him and knocking him back.

Darkseid turned around and slammed his fist into The Ace of Spades, hurling him through the air before smashing his forearm into Wonder Woman.

Green Lantern projected a massive suit over himself only for Darkseid to unleash a blast of Omega Beams from his eyes that shattered the suit.

Aquaman and the others got up.

"Ok we aren't doing anything to this guy." Cyborg said.

"Those beams are coming from his eyes." Aquaman said.

"Then we blind him!" Wonder Woman said.

"Good idea, we distract him, Wonder Woman you rip his dam eyes out of his head." The Ace said.

"Get him over the bay, I'll cause all kinds of Hell for him." Aquaman said.

"I can do that." The Flash said as he sped in front of Darkseid.

"Hey ugly, bet you can't catch me." He said as he sped away.

Darkseid unleashed Omega Beams but the Flash sped through more parademons, absorbing the blows as Darkseid followed him on foot.

He reached the bay and saw the Flash run across the water.

Darkseid began floating over the ground and then higher into the air as hundred of parademons flew at the Flash.

Before they could reach him Darkseid saw Aquaman in the water holding his trident up as massive blasts of water flew up into the parademons, dragging them into the water before dozens of Sharks, and Orcas swam around tearing them apart in a violent furry.

Darkseid looked down and unleashed his omega Beams only for Green Lantern to project a massive shield in front of Aquaman .

The shield was shattered but Aquaman was safe as he unleashed massive tidal waves into the at that crashed into Darkseid, knocking him around.

Captain Marvel flew up and blasted the water with electricity as Cyborg flew up and blasted the water with supersonic sound waves.

Darkseid grunted in pain before his arms glowed red and he burst the water away from him.

He felt a lasso get thrown around his neck as Wonder Woman swung across it, avoiding his strikes whole tangling him up and landed on his shoulders before stabbing her sword into his left eye.

Darkseid grunted in pain as the sword dug into his head.

Captain Marvel blasted the sword with electricity that surged through Darkseid before he whipped the lasso off him and smashed his fist into Wonder Woman, hurling her out of the Bay before Aquaman flew up with a jet of water around him and crashed into Darkseid, knocking him out of the Bay,

As he landed he felt a powerful javelin land on his head.

He turned to see the Ace in is Centurion form, hurling javelin after javelin at his remaining eye.

Darkseid unleashed a blast from his remaining eye that burned through the javelins.

The Omega Beam went at The Ace who held his shields up.

When the Omega Beam hit it was reflected back into Darkseid's chest hurling him back as The Ace charged at him.

Darkseid smashed his fist into the Ace, hurling him back before he was punched in the back and knocked onto the ground.

The Ace turned to see Wonder Woman floating there.

He smashed his fist into Wonder Woman, smashing her into he ground as he kept punching her, again and again, plowing her into the ground further and further.

Cyborg blasted Darkseid with his Sonic cannon while flying at him.

Darkseid turned and swatted him out of the air before Captain Marvel flew at him.

"Shazam!" He shouted as he slammed both fists into Darkseid, knocking him onto his back with an explosion of electricity.

* * *

Meanwhile on Apokolips, Batman stood over two dead Parademons in front of a door.

He forced the door open when he saw a larger tube with Superman inside and metal tentacles trying to got inside him.

There was a humanoid in front of a large terminal wearing a cloak.

"Ha ha ha, a real , live Kryptonian, I though they were all dead. Ohh he has drank the radiation of a yellow star. I don't think even Steppenwolf has his kind of power. Ohh I will create a new breed of Parademons out of you." The creature said before Batman grabbed him and lifted him up by the neck.

Batman held the creature up revealing he had a gray and very wrinkled face.

"What?"

"Let him go now." Batman said.

"Or what, you'll kill me human, that won't stop Darkseid, he will take your pathetic world, seven billion new parademons will allow the armies of Apokolips to spread across the galaxy, taking planet after planet. Spreading out empire to every corner of the universe. Killing me won't stop it."

"I won't kill you, I'll do something worse. I'll break your neck, in a way that will keep you alive, but paralyze everything in your body. Your mind will still be awake, but you're body won't move at all. You're body will become a prison, trapped wasting away praying for the sweet relief of death."

The creature pressed a button on the terminal as four parademons flew in.

Batman dropped the creature as he hurled two Baterangs into the parademons, blowing two of their heads off before avoiding the strikes from the others.

He slammed his fists into the other twos' heads before he leapt over one, grabbing his head and ripping it off with his sheer force.

He them smashed his fist through the other one's head.

He then saw the creature in the robe trying to crawl away.

He came over and grabbed his head.

"I warned you." Batman said before he snapped the creature's neck.

He walked over to the terminal and used his helmet's visor to scan the terminal for fingerprints.

"H'mm" he said as he tried to figure out how it worked.

He pressed some buttons before the metal tentacles retracted and the tube opened as Superman fell out moaning.

Batman ran over and tried to help him up.

"Clark, come on you need to get up."

* * *

Back on Earth, Darkseid slowly got up as Wonder Woman hurled her lasso around his arms.

At the same time The Ace fired a grapple hook around his arms, Green Lantern projected a restraint around him.

The Flash sped around him, hitting his legs as Cyborg and Marvel both blasted him.

"Now Aquaman!" The Ace shouted as Aquaman charged forward.

He leapt up with his trident held up before he screamed and plunged it into Darkseid's other eye, making him cry out in pain again.

" _Enough!_ " Darkseid roared as his arms glowed red and he unleashed another blast that hurled the entire League back.

Darkseid now had an enraged expression on as he charged forward smashing Lantern into a building, then Aquaman, then Cyborg, then Wonder Woman.

He grabbed the Flash and hurled him into The Ace before Darkseid grabbed Marvel and hurled him into the others.

The League was fatigued, wounded, and their morale was nearly broken.

"Both eyes stabbed and he's still going, what else can we do to him?" Green Lantern said before Darkseid smashed his arms into the ground and hurled them all back again.

"We, we can't beat him." The Flash said.

They gave grim looks as Darkseid came in front of them.

Many soldiers and civilians saw this and were horrified, including several video feeds.

" _Did you really think you insects stood a chance against me. I am Darkseid, I am the emperor of Apokolips, I am a god, I."_ Darkseid started before a portal opened behind him.

He turned just in time to see Superman fly out and slam his fist into his chest, hurling him back.

"I don't care." Superman said.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Superman!" The others shouted before Batman came out behind him.

Darkseid charged at Superman flew at Darkseid.

"Kick his ass!" Green Lantern said before Superman hit Darkseid with an uppercut to the jaw that hurling Darkseid high into the air among the skyscrapers.

Superman flew up and smashed him into the ground as dozens of people saw Superman fly back down.

Darkseid got up and charged at Superman , grabbing his hands as the two struggled to overpower the other.

Superman smashed his knee into Darkseid's head, forcing him to let go before Superman grabbed his head and blasted his eye sockets with heat vision, making Darkseid cry out in pain.

Darkseid slammed his fist into Superman, hurling him back before he charged over and smashed him into the ground.

Before he could strike again he was hit in the eye socket by a grapple hook.

Batman soared into Darkside and crawled across his head, planting explosives as Darkseid tried to get him off.

Batman leapt down as the explosives went off and Superman got up, smashing his fist into Darkseid's chest, hurling him across the street.

Darkseid got up and saw Superman fly at him.

Darkseid's arms glowed red as he slammed his fist into Superman, hurling him back before he grabbed him and slammed Superman into the ground.

As he brought his arms up, he was hit with a series of explosions from The Ace of Spades and lighting fast strikes from The Flash.

This distraction allowed Superman to get up and knock Darkseid's arms away before uppercutting him back into the air.

As Darkseid soared up, Superman flew after him and grabbed his leg, spinning Darkseid around at nearly two hundred miles an hour before hurling him through five buildings and into the pavement.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" Alfred said.

"I hear you Alfred."

"I'm so relived your back sir, I've been reading that creature's armor and physical status, it appears that attacks from the other league members aside from their attacks on his eyes, they have only done minimal damage to his body. Superman's sheer strength ,however, seems to be hurting him."

"Superman can beat him. Attention league members do whatever you can do distract him." Batman said over the com link.

Darkseid grunted as he got up and saw Superman flying back at him.

He punched Superman into the ground, only for Superman to fly back up and smash his fists into Darkseid's stomach, hurling Darkseid back.

The two clashed again both holding each others arms trying to overpower the other.

Aquaman leapt into Darkseid's back and stabbed it with the trident as he unleashed a powerful strike with it that knocked Darkseid off balance and allowed Superman to grab Darkseid and hurl him across the street.

As Darkseid landed he saw Superman flying at him again.

He raised his arms but they were lassoed together by Wonder Woman who pulled him closer as she flew up and smashed her fist into Darkseid at the same time Superman did.

Darkseid's chest armor began to crack as he was hurled back.

When he landed he was attacked by Cyborg's rockets, Green Lantern's projected missiles, and Marvel's lightning.

Before long Batman came in hurling Baterangs as The Ace unleashed explosive rounds with his weapons, Aquaman unleashed a blast from his trident, and Wonder Woman hurled her lasso around him.

Darkseid grunted as he prepared another blast in his arms.

Before he could, Superman flew from across Metropolis, with his eyes and upper body glowing red. He was moving at the speed of sound before he screamed and smashed his fist into Darkseid's chest armor, shattering it as he hurled Darkseid up and though the Atmosphere.

Superman flew up after him and smashed him back down to Earth.

Darkseid grunted as he flew back down and smashed so hard into the street it made nearly everyone fall to the ground in the city and miles away.

Darkseid came up with blood coming out of various parts of his body and large cracks in his body and armor.

"He's wounded!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Finish him!" The Ace shouted as Aquaman blasted a tidal wave into Darkseid, Wonder Woman hurled her sword, Batman hurled his most powerful explosives, The Ace did the same, The Flash unleashed speed lightning bolts, Cyborg went full power on his Sonic cannon, Green Lantern projected a massive cannon, and Marvel formed a lightning bolt the size of a train.

The league saw every one of the thousands of parademons in the sky descent upon them and continued to hit Darkseid with everything they had.

Darkseid grunted as he was slowly pushed back.

When the attacks stopped , he breathed deeply but was still on his feet and grinned.

The league looked horrified until they saw Darkseid look up.

Superman was flying through the parademons, smashing through them like they were paper and blasting others with his heat vision.

Superman was glowing red again as he brought his fist back.

"For Metamorpho!" he shouted as his fist made contact with Darkseid's head.

There was another shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet again.

"What happened?" Green Lantern asked.

"Did we win?" Marvel asked before they saw all of the Parademons still over them.

"I don't know." The Ace said.

Wonder Woman and Batman saw Superman floating over Darkseid and came over.

When they were past the dust they saw Darkseid's head had been torn open and his lifeless corpse lay before Superman.

"He's dead." Batman said with his eyes widening.

"Clark! You vanquished him!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"It's over the." He started before Wonder Woman flew up and nearly cracked his spine with her powerful grip as she kissed him.

"I feared you were lost!" She said.

"I'm back, and by the looks of things just in time."

"He was quite powerful." Wonder Woman said.

"Uh guys, not to storm on your victory, but uh what about them?" Cyborg said as they saw the Parademons stare at Darkseid's corpse and then Superman.

"We have to get all of them still." The Flash said with grim determination.

Suddenly all of the thousands of Parademons flew to the ground and landed all around Superman.

In an even more surprising move they all knelt and bowed their heads.

"What the?" Superman started.

" _Hail Superman."_ One said.

" _Hail Superman! Hail Superman! Hail Superman!_ " All of the parademons began chanting in unison.

"Hail Superman?" Marvel asked.

"It's Darkseid, they know he killed him. With Steppenwolf dead, they have no one else to follow, so they're following the one who killed their master." Batman said.

"So they'll do what you say?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman turned to three of them.

"You, flip that car right side up." He said as the three quickly flew off and did just that before returning to him.

"Cool you've got an army now!" The Flash said as Batman gave a concerned look.

"No I don't, these parademons are too dangerous. I want all of you to go home , and stay there." Superman said.

All of the parademons immediately flew back through the portals before they closed.

Batman was relieved.

"Awww they could have been helpful." Marvel said.

"Superman was right, they're too dangerous."

"Well, having an army of flying demons could come in handy. If you ever need them, I think I can open those portals now. Call em Boom tubes." Cyborg said.

"I'm not bringing them back." Superman said.

Moments later hundred of civilians surrounded them, cheering and shouting out gratitude.

Captain Marvel waved back at many while Batman tried to conceal himself.

"They aren't afraid of me?" Cyborg said.

"You're a hero now Vic, you helped save the world. I don't think they'll forget that." The Flash said.

* * *

Several days later, the League were in Germany as a funeral service went on.

The Ace, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Cyborg carried a casket down to a grave sight as hundreds had gathered.

A priest came forward reading from the bible.

"We may have won, but it came at a cost." Batman said.

"Metamorpho's sacrifice wasn't in vain. The world will never forget what he did to protect them." Superman said.

"He fought in a war for humanity , he deserves a soldier's funeral." The Ace said.

"He may have died a soldier, but he lived this life." Green Lantern said.

As the funeral continued, the League gathered around each other.

"The threat has ended, I must return to Atlantis." Aquaman said.

"Yeah I've got an entire space sector to look after." Green Lantern said.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we make this a permanent thing." Superman said.

"Make the Justice League permanent?" Green Lantern said.

"I mean I understand we can't work together all the time, but together we stopped an invasion and saved the human race. Imagine how much good we could do if we kept this up when we needed to." Superman said.

"I don't know." The Ace said.

"Look, I'm not one who works well with others, but I think we can agree that this experience has shown us how much bigger this universe is. If something like this happens again, it might take all of us." Batman said.

"I love working with you guys, I'm in." The Flash said.

"Me too." Captain Marvel said.

"I think my best chance is sticking with you guys." Cyborg said.

"I am welcomed to the idea of fighting beside fellow warriors." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, I was raised on land. I do care about it some." Aquaman said.

The others were looking at the Ace.

"I'm a soldier, I always have been. I think I'm in the right place."

"Awesome! So Cisco and I had this idea for a headquarters, we imagined a big space station." The Flash said as the others turned to him.

"Or maybe something else."

* * *

Inside Area 51, a hundred U.S soldiers were aiming experimental energy weapons at the corpse of Darkseid which was inside a large containment device.

Several scientists were using robotic arms to examine the body.

"General Swamwick, we can't figure much about this creature." One of the scientists said.

General Swanwick stood in an observation room above them.

"Keep working, I want to know everything about this creature." Swanwick said.

As they kept working they jumped when they saw the body glow red.

"What the Hell?" Swanwick said.

The soldiers raised their weapons before they saw the body disappear.

"What just happened?" Swanwick said.

* * *

Elsewhere in a fiery location, a large being laughed as Darkseid's remains floated in his hands.

" _Oh my sweet sweet child, they destroyed you. Shhh, it's ok, I'll make it all better. I'll bring you back even stronger than you were before. My sweet child."_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Starling Team up

* * *

It was late at night in Starling city and a man wearing an expensive looking cloak walked into an old warehouse filled with other men.

The man slowly walked up to the others as one gave an impatient look.

"We've been waiting for you all night Vertigo, I don't like to be kept wait." The man started before the man in the cloak grabbed his shoulder and the man shook before he coughed up blood and then more blood before he fell over.

The other men saw this and looked trident.

"I don't take it lightly when others disrespect royalty." He said as two of his men came forward and handed him two briefcases.

The man opened them revealing a series of narcotics inside.

"Is this your new product?"

"Top of the line, stronger than it ever was before. It now costs more."

"What are you serious I." The man started before the other man raised his hand.

"Ok! Ok! We'll pay you whatever you want!" He said.

"That's what I thought."

As the man took out a briefcase filled with money an arrow flew down and pinned his hand to the ground as he cried out in pain.

The others looked up to see a man standing in the rafters wearing a short sleeve commando like green kevlar armor jacket with a hood on and a bow in his hand.

Before they could react another arrow flew down from another direction and knocked the guns out of two men's hands.

Another slightly smaller man was standing in another part of the rafters wearing the same hooded kevlar only his was red.

The two began unleashing arrows down at the gang member's guns, knocking them to the ground faster than they could raise them up.

Several more came out before they were hit by three bullets.

A large man wearing a kevlar jacket and a large grey mask shaped similar to a spartan helmet.

He had a pistol in hand and gunned down another two more men before two came at his sides with knives.

He knocked them back with a series of precise strikes with his fists and forearms.

The two men in hoods disarmed the last of the criminals before leaping down and fighting them hand to hand as well as using their bows.

They moved acrobatically and precise with their strikes. The man in green clearly the most skilled of the three present.

Three more gunmen ran in when a piercing screech filled their ears, making them drop their weapons before they were each beaten to the ground.

An woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a black mask over her eyes, and a black leather suit with net leggings and a gray jacket over her shoulders and arms came in.

The man in the cloak saw the red hooded young man and the man in the helmet come at him and raised his hand as a pulse of concussive energy blasted them back.

The man in green fired two arrows, but the concussive blast knocked them away.

He turned to the woman and unleashed a concussive blast, but she opened her mouth and let out another piercing screech that blew through the concussive blast and knocked the man backwards.

The man in green sprinted forward and began fighting the man in the cloak hand to hand, knocking away each of his strikes before smashing his fist across the count's face, knocking him onto his back.

"He's down."

"We're ok." The young man in red said as he and the other man came over.

"SCPD are on their way." The Woman said.

"Then our work here is done."

"Alright, but this freak better not get out again." The man in the hood said.

"I don't get why we don't just drop him off with Barry and his crew, they keep metahumans locked up all the time." The young man said.

"Roy this is our city, we clean up our own messes." The man in the helmet said.

"My dad says they have some new cells meant specifically for people like him." The Woman said.

"In any case, we're done here."

"Alright, I'm heading home." The man in the helmet said.

"Roy you get back too." The Woman said.

"Yeah yeah." The two men left as the woman and the man in green left together.

"Any word about Thea and Merlyn?" The woman asked.

The man in green took a deep breath.

"They were sighted in Rio two weeks ago, but I've lost their trail."

"You'll find her Oliver."

"Was telling her Malcolm was her father the right thing to do Dinah, it shattered everything she ever knew and put her into his arms."

"She would have found out eventually Ollie, it was better she heard from you."

"I will get my sister back from Merlyn, one way or another."

The woman held the man's hand.

"Speaking of questionable decisions, did we make the right one, turning down Barry's offer. The world was in danger."

"Our job is to protect Starling city Dinah, if we run around with that team he's in the people here will suffer in our absence."

"Maybe, but there are a lot of other people out there who could benefit from our help." She said before she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Elsewhere , Roy climbed up into his apartment from the side of the building.

He threw his hood down before taking his jacket off. Roy had spiked red hair and green eyes.

He put on some sparring gloves as he cracked his neck and went over to a fighting dummy.

He grunted as he began practicing fast strikes on the dummy before he heard someone else in the apartment.

"Mmm, I like the way you do that." Roy quickly grabbed his bow and summersaulted over with an arrow drawn.

His eyes widened as he saw a woman dressed in a green assassin like attire with long black hair and what looked like a vicious cat mask on.

"Really Roy is that any way to treat you're girlfriend."

Roy lowered his bow as the woman removed her mask revealing her face and green eyes.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

She gave a seductive look as she came over to him and put her hands around his head.

"Can't a girl pop in every once and a while." She said before kissing him.

After a minute she withdrew.

"Well, I suppose I do have some important business to tell you. For one I quit the league."

"You did."

"Things are getting crazy, Ra's health is getting worse and with it his mind is going. It was leave now or never. But I also have a warning for your friends, Nyssa is coming."

"Nyssa al Ghul, why?"

"She's coming for your girl in black leather with the voice. Apparently she hasn't gotten over her."

"Great if that crazy bitch is coming she won't be coming alone."

"Exactly, she'll paint Starling in blood to get what she wants. So I thought I'd give you a warning. But there's something else, catch." She said as she tossed a small object at Roy.

He caught it before Jade kicked his leg making him grunt as he fell to one knee.

"Why'd you do that?" Roy said before he saw Jade had tossed a small ring into his hand.

"Oh Roy, of course I'll marry you."

"What!?" Roy said sounding freaked out.

He got up.

"Jade what are you talking about?"

Jade gave him another sly look.

"Of Roy, of course you're going to marry me, it's the decent thing to do now."

Roy gave a suspicious look.

"What are you saying?"

"Roy, you got me pregnant."

Roy's eyes widened as he gave the most freaked out expression he had ever given in his life.

"No, no , no that's not true, that's not true you're lying!"

"Come on Roy, I'm a bad girl but have I ever lied to you?"

Roy kept freaking out.

"Now for our child's safety I'll be leaving Starling until this thing with Nyssa clears up. I'd ask you to come with me, but I know you won't abandon your friends. Stay safe though, for our child's sake." Jade said before she left the apartment.

Roy had a million things going through his mind.

* * *

The following morning in a secret location the man in green was out of his suit.

He had long blonde hair with a goatee and green eyes. He was sparring with the man with the helmet.

This man had dark skin and brown eyes.

The blonde woman was watching them spar.

"Come on John, you're gonna beat him this time, you're going gonna beat him this time." She said before Oliver flipped John over his body and onto the ground.

"Ohhh and Oliver wins again." The Woman said as Oliver helped John up.

"One of these days Oliver, I'm gonna beat you." John said.

Moments later they heard the door open and saw Roy walk in.

"Roy you're late." The Woman said.

The three noticed the look on his face.

"Roy what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

Roy took a deep breath as he came up to Oliver.

"Ollie, I have something to tell you, two things really. You know Cheshire?"

"From the League of Assassins?" Dinah asked.

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

Roy took a deep breath.

"I've been sleeping with her."

"What!?" The three shouted.

"For how long?" Oliver asked.

"Eight months."

"Eight months and you've been banging someone we've fought against more than once. How did this even happen?" Dinah asked.

"After the third time we encountered her, she followed me back to my apartment, one thing lead to another."

"Roy Cheshire is dangerous, this ends now." Oliver said.

"That's the thing Oliver, I sort of uh, got her pregnant."

Dinah shook her head as Oliver put his hands over his face.

John came over to Roy.

"Alright Roy you screwed up, but now it's time for you to be a man and do the right thing. She may be crazy, but you're going to marry her."

"What?" Dinah said.

"He ought to." John said.

"Ok guys I had something else to say too. Cheshire said she left the league because Ra's condition is getting worse. He's losing control and Nyssa is taking advantage of this."

"Nyssa?" Dinah said sounding concerned.

"She's coming for you Dinah."

Dinah gave a slightly frightened look as Oliver came over to her.

"Can't that bitch take a hint I'm not into her?" Dinah said.

"Nyssa won't be coming alone." Roy said.

Oliver took a deep breath.

"No she won't, which means everyone in Starling city is in danger of her warpath." Oliver said.

"What do we do, are the four of us gonna take on an army of killers?" John asked.

Oliver took a deep breath.

"Contact Barry."

As they waited Dinah got on the sparring dummies and went at them like crazy.

He eventually smashed one's head off with her foot.

Oliver noticed her intensity and came over to her.

"Dinah are you ok?"

"No Oliver I'm not, Nyssa is coming for me and not only am I in danger but dozens of innocent people could get killed now because of me."

"It's not you're fault Dinah, whatever happens is on Nyssa."

Dinah sighed.

"Maybe I should just leave Starling city."

"Then what, hide from Nyssa forever, she'll find you no matter where you hide Dinah. We have to face her, it's the only way we're going to end this."

Oliver hugged Dinah as he tried to comfort her.

"Oliver, Cisco just got back to us, say's Barry's too busy with a Metahuman."

The room was silent.

"Now what?" Roy asked.

"We'll find a way, Dinah, you should tell your father to start clearing the streets." Oliver said as Dinah nodded.

She got on the phone as Oliver went over and sat beside John.

"Are Sara and Lyla somewhere safe?"

"Yeah, Argus has them out of the city."

"You ever wonder , when we're out there, if this is the time we're getting in over our head."

"Hmm, I think about that every night we get out there Oliver. You?"

"I try not to think about it, now I'm having some trouble."

Roy ran in.

"Guys we have trouble. Police radios picked up men and women in black hoods downtown."

Oliver got up.

"Let's suit up."

* * *

The four were moving through the city towards the location.

"I want everyone to be ready, there aren't common criminals we're fighting." Oliver said.

They each made their way to the area when they saw ten men and women wearing black hooded jackets and cloths over their mouths on the ground unconscious.

"Looks like someone got here first." John said as they looked at the bodies.

Oliver took a closer look at them.

"They're not dead." Oliver said.

"Someone knocked them all out." Dinah said.

"Who would do that, besides us?" Roy asked.

Moments later Oliver drew an arrow and aimed it at a man who appeared behind them.

The man was large and wore a set of black armor with a black bat shaped helmet over his face.

"Green Arrow, I've been looking for you." The man said with a voice disguiser.

"Who are you?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm Batman."

Green Arrow slowly lowered his bow.

"Batman, as in The Batman from Gotham city?"

Batman nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"The League of Assassins is here."

"What business do you have with the league?" Dinah asked.

"I have a lot of business with them." Batman said.

Moments later Roy and John noticed a young man in his twenties with a black mask over his eyes, spiky black hair and a set of black body armor with a blue wings symbol on the chest.

Dinah saw a woman wearing a black set of armor similar to batman's with a mask similar to Batman's glide down beside him.

The woman had long light brown hair and green eyes.

"They with you?"

"What do you think?"

"What business do you have with the League of Assassins?" Green Arrow said as Roy notice The Batwoman and Dinah eyeball each other.

"Nyssa Al Ghul is coming, I want to know why?"

"It's because of her beloved." The Batwoman said as she walked closer to Dinah.

"I recognize her, she is the Black Canary, Dinah Lance."

Team Arrow looked concerned.

"Who are you?" Dinah asked.

"I am the other daughter of the demon."

Dinah's eyes widened.

"You're Talia Al Ghul."

"My sister was infatuated with her beloved, she believed she was in love with the Black Canary. But the Canary didn't feel that way about her."

"Nyssa is crazy, she's violent , and."

"She's a monster." Talia said.

"You can't take on her army yourself, we'll help you." Batman said.

"Look Barry told me about you, I don't want to be part of your little League." Green Arrow said.

"This isn't about the Justice League, this is about the League of Assassins. Do you want our help or not."

"My beloved was the one who defeated the demon."

Green Arrow looked dumbfounded.

"You, you were the one who beat Ra's Al Ghul in single combat!?" Oliver said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah he kicked Ra's ass, I saw it." Nightwing said.

"Ok who is that?" John asked.

"My son." Batman said.

Green Arrow shook his head.

"We'll accept your help."

"Alright, Kori they want our help."

"Wonderful." Team arrow heard as they turned around.

Floating before them was a young woman with orangish skin , deep red hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing very revealing clothing. Only covering her breasts, her waistline in the front and around her rear end, as well as fingerless gauntlets and boots around her feet.

"Hello." She said in a happy tone.

"Ok who is that?" John said shaking his head.

"My daughter in law." Batman said.

"Of course it is." Green Arrow said.

"You may call me Starfire."

"So what's the plan?" Roy asked.

"Nyssa will come in force, we need to split up and divide her forces." Batman said.

Nightwing leapt down beside Roy.

"You and me?"

"You're not going to team up with your wife." Roy said.

"I believe this is a good opportunity to meet new people. I could team up with the man in the helmet." Starfire said.

John kept giving a freaked out look.

"Ok."

"The two of us then." Talia said to Black Canary.

"Alright."

"That leaves you and me."

"Perfect." Green Arrow said.

* * *

John and Starfire were moving across a rooftop as John held his gun up.

He saw Starfire flying and kept giving a freaked out look.

"Is there something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sorry, but uh how are you flying, and why are your eyes glowing. Are you a metahuman?"

"Metahuman? I'm afraid I'm not a human at all I come from a world far from yours called Tamaran."

"You're an alien?"

"I do not hail from this world."

John shook his head.

"Metahumans, aliens, what next." He said before he saw saw an arrow fly at him.

John ducked as the arrow hit Starfire.

When John got up he saw the arrow had bounced off her.

"Was this suppose to harm me?" she asked holding the arrow.

John saw four league of assassins members charging at them while firing arrows.

John returned fire managing to gun one down as another reached him and engaged John in close quarters combat.

John and the League of Assassins member kept at each other as Starfire moved very fast blocking each of there other twos' strikes before she knocked them back with two strikes and formed green energy in her hands before unleashing it into the two men, knocking them out.

John eventually got hold of the assassin's head and smashed it into his knee.

John saw the glowing energy in Starfire's hand and gave a freaked out look again.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Nightwing was on another rooftop fighting several League members with Red Arrow.

"So you're Batman's son?" Roy said as he shot the bow out of an assassin's hand.

"Adopted son." Nightwing said as he blocked the attacks from two assassins and then struck back eventually bringing them to the ground.

Roy knocked an assassin's blade aside as he acrobatically kicked him into the ground.

"What's your story with the Green Arrow?"

"I was just some punk he molded into something useful."

"I see."

The two came back to back as they moved off each other in synch, covering the other from various attacks.

Nightwing deflected two arrows as Red Arrow hit the two archers in the necks and killed them.

"So what's up with you're wife?"

"Kori." Nightwing said as he charged his sticks and smashed them across a League member's face, filling him with electricity.

"Yeah , you could say she's uh, not of this world. But hey, me and her are happy together, especially now with our new baby girl."

This caught Roy's interest as he smashed his bow across another league member's face.

"You have a kid?" Roy said before Nightwing deflected another arrow.

"Maybe we should cut the chatter." Nightwing said before they beat down the last two assassins.

"I wonder where Nyssa is?" Roy asked.

"I hope we run into her."

"What, she's crazy and the daughter of the demon, we'd need help."

Nightwing smiled.

"No, we wouldn't because the last time I saw her , I kicked her ass."

"You beat Nyssa Al Ghul in a fight, she was trained by the most dangerous man in the world."

"Well I was trained by Batman and he kicked Ra's Al Ghul's ass."

Roy grabbed Nightwing and hurled them both onto the ground as a red web like substance flew over them.

They looked over and saw on the side of a taller building was a man in a black suit covering his entire body and head with two yellow goggles.

"Black Spider!"

"Who?" Nightwing said.

"Interlopers, I'll web you up nice and good." He said as he raised his palm and unleashed a blast of more red web substance.

The two did their best to avoid the blasts, but Nightwing had his leg caught in the web and was pulled towards the edge.

Red Arrow fired an arrow through the web freeing Nightwing as he avoided another blast.

Black Spider kept launching webs before Red Arrow launched two arrows and Nightwing hurled two nighterangs.

Black spider leapt down and landed like a spider before Nightwing tried to strike him.

However, Black spider was moving away from him and launching webs.

Red Arrow launched a leg trap around Black Spider's legs before he fell over and Nightwing stepped over him, stepping on his hands.

"Nighty night." Nightwing said as he sparked his sticks and smashed them into Black Spider.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman and Green Arrow were moving across the rooftops.

There was a long silence between them.

Green Arrow kept staring at Batman.

"How is it we've never come across each other. We both have a lot in common."

"Because I've stuck to Gotham, and you've stuck to Starling city."

"Not anymore apparently, you're part of this Justice League with Barry."

"The Flash, he mentioned you yes, said you didn't want to be part of the League. He's a good man The Flash."

"I knew him before he was the flash, briefly. He came to me after he got his powers, I set him on the path to becoming the Flash."

There was some more silence between them.

"Why do you do what you do Batman?"

"Why do you?"

"Because this city was dying, I had the skills to save it, and you."

"I do what I do because I have to."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"I'm a man of action."

"Well if you beat Ra's Al Ghul that's apparent. How did you pull that off?"

"Because Ra's trained me to take his place. For five years he trained me, it's how I met Talia. But I couldn't become the demon, I begged Talia to come with me, but she couldn't."

"What happened?"

"I ran, became Batman and protected Gotham. Ra's send members to the league to get me back, but they were no match for me. I met Talia when I could, but Ra's didn't often let her out of his sight, knowing he had that on me. Eventually I got her pregnant, Ra's got what he wanted, another heir."

"Wait you and Talia have a child?"

"Yes, Talia told me, she also told me she was going to leave, but needed my help. Nightwing and I went and I challenged Ra's to single combat , then I won. Talia escaped with us."

"Dinah was a member of the league too, she's , she's a metahuman."

"The Black Canary, Talia told me about her and her Canary cry."

"She and I knew each other growing up. We were friends until her Canary cry came in and she became a danger to those around her, so she ran away, right into the arms of the League of assassins. She ran away from them at age twenty two, she came back to Starling and found me. I helped her into where she is now."

The two turned as four arrows flew at them.

They deflected the arrows before Green Arrow fired back, hitting two of the league members before several sword wielding assassins reached them.

Batman and Green Arrow began fighting them off with relative ease, despite their great skill of the Assassins, Batman and Green Arrow were in a level above them.

Batman then saw a large piece of cement fly at them.

"Look out!"

Batman shouted as they dispersed.

The two saw a very large man with pointed ears, and another man with a large hook over his right hand.

"Ubu." Batman said.

"Hook."

"Master's daughter's enemies will die!" The large man said before he charged at them with the Hook behind him.

Green Arrow fired two arrows that the Hook deflected.

Abu reached Batman and tried to smash him, but Batman kept avoiding his strikes. Batman leapt over Ubu and hurled to Baterangs with electrical bursts into Ubu, who grunted before he pulled them out and charged at Batman, smashing part of of the rooftop off as he hit the ground.

Batman avoided the strike before launching his bat claw into Ubu, pulling him into the large man before he swiped across his face with his cape, disorienting Ubu.

Batman began furiously slamming his fists into Ubu's head again and again until he was knocked out.

Meanwhile the Hook was exchanging strikes with Green Arrow.

Arrow knocked the hook aside before locking his bow around Hook's head and flipping him over.

"Report?" Batman said.

"Progress?" Green Arrow said.

"We took care of a few League members Oliver." John said.

"We got some over here, and took down some spider guy."

"Her Lieutenants are down, Dinah she's probably coming for you two." Oliver said.

* * *

Talia and Dinah stood over four unconscious assassins.

"Good." Talia said with an intense expression on her face.

Black Canary noticed this.

"You hate her don't you."

Talia turned to Dinah.

"The only person I hate more than my father is my sister Nyssa."

"Well I can't stand her because she's psychotic and won't stop perusing me because of a sick delusion that she thinks I love her."

"Nyssa is a sadist, my entire childhood she tormented me, tortured me. My father allowed it to happen because he thought it would make me stronger. Do you know what she did when I turned fifteen."

"What?"

"She ordered two members of the league to try and rape me while she watched."

"Oh my God."

"When I was seventeen she had me chained to the wall and stripped naked, she then whipped me with a spiked whip before she pored vinegar all over my back."

Dinah knew Nyssa was crazy, but this was something else.

"But that's not even the worst of it, when my beloved conceived our son inside of me. She tried more than once to murder him. She tried slipping poison into me while I slept, she tried stabbing my stomach, poisoning my food and water. None of these were to kill me, just my precious child."

"Alright Nyssa isn't crazy then, she's a monster."

"Oh is that true my love." The two turned and saw a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a league hood and had a pair of arrows aimed at them.

She had an evil grin on her face as she held the arrows up.

"Hello little sister, I heard you singing my praises. You should be happy I loved you so much, I made you the woman you are today."

"Shut up you bitch!" Dinah shouted.

"Oh my love, you shouldn't talk to me that way."

"I'm not your love Nyssa! I never cared for you that way!"

"You're just confused my love, I will help you understand, one way or another."

Nyssa loosed the two arrows before Talia came forward and used her metal gauntlets to deflect the arrows before Nyssa drew two more and unleashed them while two league members came up beside her.

Canary opened her mouth and let out a powerful canary cry that knocked the arrows away and hurled the two assassins back as Nyssa dove away and unleashed two more arrows.

Talia hurled to baterangs into the arrows before Nyssa drew her blade and knocked the baterangs away.

Two more assassins came up beside her and joined in as Canary and Talia fought them off.

Talia using her gauntlets to block Nyssa's sword strikes while Canary tried to keep at Nyssa.

The other two assassins made it hard to keep on Nyssa, but Canary finally smashed her foot into one while Talia acrobatically kicked the other off the rooftop.

Nyssa hurled her sword at Canary's legs only for her to unleash her Canary cry knocking the sword away and her bow away.

With this Talia screamed as she charged into her sister and unleashed a more violent attack.

"Talia." Canary said before Talia kept forcing Nyssa back.

Finally she got a hold of her arm and broke it as Nyssa screamed and Talia grabbed her by the hood.

"You've done a lot of horrible things to me in my life sister, but when you threatened my son, you crossed the line." Talia said before she hurled Nyssa over the edge.

Canary's eyes widened as she saw Nyssa fall to the ground screaming.

"What did you do?"

"I ended her." Talia said.

"Your own sister." Talia turned to her.

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her."

"Yes."

"There was never any love between Nyssa and I ,Canary."

Team Arrow and Batman's team met up.

"The league is in retreat." John said.

"We won!" Nightwing said.

"This is cause for celebration." Starfire said.

"You fight well." Batman said.

"You're not to bad you're self." Green Arrow said.

"If you ever change your mind, you're welcome on the League, both of you." Batman said before the two teams departed.

At her home, Dinah was staring into the fireplace.

"Dinah, are you alright?"

""Sigh" I don't know Oliver. I despised Nyssa, but watching her die like that, it was almost overwhelming."

"Dinah, do you think we should take up Barry and Batman's offer. We could do a lot of good."

"We could, get some time away from the bleakness of this city." Dinah said before she and Oliver embraced each other , giving each other a kiss.

Elsewhere in Gotham four League of Assassins members stood over a grave stone.

They began digging before they saw the casket below.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Superman Doomsday

* * *

There was a cold wind that blew over the ruins of a dark city.

Several spacecraft were crashed into the ground and buildings a large creature walked through the ruins and hundreds of torn apart bodies of alien creatures.

The creature heard a sound coming from one of the crashed ships and ripped the ship open until he saw a cracked screen with an image of another world.

Alien words appeared saying "Darkseid killed?"

The creature saw a humanoid creature wearing a blue and red suit as he beat Darkseid across the city before smashing his head apart.

The creature saw this and grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Metropolis bank, four police officers laid dead inside the vault as six large robotic figures that looked like toy soldiers stood over them.

Several police officers were outside the vault as gunfire from the robots flew at them.

One of the officers tried to shook back but the bullets bounced off the robots.

Inside the vault, a small man wore robotic armor over him as he and two of the robots filled several sacks with money.

Moments later the small man heard an explosion behind him.

He turned to see Superman standing inside the vault with his arms crossed.

The small man looked terrified as his robots began firing at him only to have their bullets bounce off him.

Superman unleashed his heat vision into two of the robots before flying into the last two, tearing them apart like they were paper.

He saw the man trying to get away through a hole in the ground and quickly flew down the hole grabbing him and flying back up.

"You broke my toys!" He shouted.

Superman stared intensely at the man.

"You just killed four police officers. Your toys should be the least of your concern."

Superman ripped his armor off and tossed him in front of the police officers.

"He's all yours."

"Thanks Superman." One said.

Two of the policemen handcuffed the small man as another punched him in the gut.

Superman flew out of the bank and back into the upper atmosphere.

"Help!" He heard before flying down towards the cry.

Elsewhere in south america a volcano was going off as the people in a nearby town tried to evacuate.

There was widespread panic going on as the people tried to flee.

A flying molten rock flew at a group of people as one fell over.

"Ahhh!" He screamed before he heard an explosion over him.

The man looked up to see Superman floating over them.

The man felt someone pick him up before he saw he was miles away in a hospital.

"What?"

A flash of yellow light moved through the town as people were taken out and to the same hospital.

A family was trapped under their collapsed home.

"Help! Someone help!" The father shouted as he tried to get the debris off him and his family.

Moments later they felt the debris lift off them as Wonder Woman came into view over them.

Moments later they were carried away one by one to the hospital.

Wonder Woman then saw the Flash stop in front of her.

"I know this is a disaster, but I'm having a fun time." The Flash said before he continued speeding people away.

"OK you're doing great Barry." Cisco said over his com link.

The flow of lava was being slowly down by a large green projected wall from Green Lantern.

"Ok it's getting hot." He said as the lava kept melting through his wall and he had to move back.

Superman blasted any flying rocks with his heat vision.

Wonder Woman was clearing any debris that would obstruct the Flash as he evacuated the people.

Barry stopped as he got the last of the people out.

"Ok town is clear. We can leave now."

"Uh Barry, we have a problem." Cisco said.

"What?"

"Caitlin just got me the projected area of effect for that volcano, it's going to go for miles and launch too much toxic gas into the atmosphere soon." Cisco said.

Wonder Woman saw The Flash's freaked out look.

"What is wrong?"

"Uh yeah, that thing is going to get explosive and kill everyone in the surrounding area." The Flash said.

The lava shattered the wall as Green Lantern flew back towards them.

"Ok then, what do we do?" Green Lantern said.

"We stop the volcano at its source." Superman said before he flew up and over the volcano.

"What's he doing?" The Flash said before their eyes widened when Superman flew into the lava.

"Is he fucking crazy!" Green Lantern said as they saw the lava begin to harden and freeze.

The lava stopped as Superman flew out of the volcano looking as if nothing happened.

"Ok does anything hurt him?" Green Lantern said.

Wonder Woman smiled with a passionate look.

"No." She said before he flew down to them.

"Alright disaster averted."

"Yes, the Justice league has saved the day!" The Flash said.

"Alright, good seeing you guys again. I've got to go." Green Lantern said before he flew off.

"I've got to get to work too, I'll see you at home." Superman said before he gave Wonder Woman a short kiss.

Perry walked through the office of the Daily Planet and up to Lois who was sitting beside Clark.

"Trevor, Kent, my stories on the the invasion?"

"Almost ready Perry." Clark said.

"No one else has a story out yet, I want us to be the first." Perry said.

He walked away as the two turned back to their desks.

"You know I knew you were strong before, but after what you did to that 'Darkseid' I don't even know what could stop you." Lois said.

"I don't like to get arrogant, besides there is something that can hurt me."

"Smallville I'd be a bit more quite about that kind of stuff. Even with me."

"I don't think you're going to plot against Lois."

"Still you've got that new team with you. Even with all these disasters and attacks, you've all made life here better. Suzy says she wants to grow up to be just like you."

"She wants to be a journalist?" Clark joked.

"Well Steve isn't in love with her admiration of you."

"Steve doesn't like me?"

"He doesn't have a problem with you so much as he has a problem with Suzy idolizing you."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want her to thinking she can grow up to be like you."

"It's not my powers that make me Superman Lois, it's what I do with them."

"Well speaking of relationships, how are things going with Diana?"

"As good as ever, when she get's home tonight I'm going to surprise her with a starlit dinner in Florida."

"Oh how nice it must be to fly. So Diana likes it there huh."

"She said she enjoys it there. I thought it would be a good place to ask her a question."

Lois looked at Clark with interest.

"No no no, Smallville." She said as Clark showed her a diamond ring.

"That a boy, it's about time the two of you started your own family."

"I love Diana, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well Smallville I'm happy for you. By the way, something I've always wondered, seeing as the two of you are probably the strongest people on earth. Have you ever like, broken your bed when you try to."

"Lois!"

She laughed a little.

"Just an honest question."

Later that night Clark was flying with Diana south.

"Clark, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Clark said before they arrived on a beach as the sun began to set.

Clark landed and revealed a blanket set up with a picnic basket.

"What's this?"

"I thought we'd have something a little special for tonight after the volcano incident."

Diana smiled.

"That sounds most welcome."

The two sat down as Clark poured them some whine.

A few minutes later Diana's head was resting in Clark's shoulder a they watched the sunset.

"I like this land, it reminds me of Themyscira." Diana said.

"Diana have you ever thought about our future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Diana I spent most of my life feeling alone and out of place. But when I met you, I felt like I wasn't alone for the first time in my life. Ever since then I've come to see you're not just the only other person like me, you're more than that."

Diana turned to his face as they stared intensely into each others' eyes.

"Diana , we've fought beside each other, we've consoled each other, and helped each other understand what it means not only to be something else, but to be human. I love you, and I never want this to end." He said as Diana saw him take out a ring.

"Diana, will you be my wife?"

Diana grabbed Clark and lifted him off the ground in her arms as she kissed him.

"Yes! Yes Clark!" She shouted as Clark hugged her back and lifted her off the ground, the two were now floating in the air together.

The following morning the two were in their apartment as Diana put on her Wonder Woman attire as Clark put on his work suit.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Diana asked.

"I'm already behind at work, you, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Marvel can handle whatever problems you find today."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home then, fiancee." Diana said giving Clark a kiss before she flew off.

Elsewhere inside a hidden Air Force Base General Swanwick walked with General Trevor.

"Are we still wondering what happened to what was his name, Darkseid's body?" Trevor said.

"We have other business General." Swanwick said as they walked into a room filled with terminals.

"What do we have Major?" Swanwick said.

"Sir satellites are picking up an object moving towards the earth."

"Is it a meteor?" Steve asked.

"Negative sir, this object almost appears humanoid, best estimates put it at 8 foot ten, and nine hundred pounds."

"Another alien is coming to Earth?" Swanwick said.

"Where is it coming down?" Steve asked.

"Where else sir."

* * *

Clark was at the Daily planet working on his story.

"Hey Smallville, my article is already done, you need help?"

"No Lois, I can do this."

"Well let me know." Lois said as she walked off.

As Clark continued, he heard something with his advanced hearing let him hear something.

Clark got up and saw the others looking out the window.

Coming down from the sky was a ball of fire hurdling towards the streets below.

The ball of fire hit the streets and made the city shake.

"What the hell? Did a meteor just hit?" Lombard said.

Several people had gathered around the crater in the center of the road.

Smoke rose up as they looked over it.

A massive gray hand reached out and grabbed one of the people, dragging him into the hole.

Clark's eyes widened as he saw another massive arm shoot up.

A grey humanoid creature pulled himself up and out of the hole.

The creature was over eight feet tall and looked like he was over nine hundred pounds.

He had dark grey skin, red eyes, and long white hair.

All over his body were several large crystal like objects.

The creature climbed up with a sinister grin as the people backed up.

After doing so, the creature grabbed a car and hurled it into incoming traffic.

Two police cars showed up and the creature leapt into them , crushing the cars and the men inside.

Clark turned to Lois.

"Go, I'll cover for you." She said.

Two armored vehicles were in front of the creature as several swat team members fired and launched explosives at him, to seemingly no effect.

The creature smashed through the vehicles like they were nothing.

Moments later he was hit and hurled back.

When the creature got up, he saw Superman floating over him.

"I don't know who or what you are, but this ends now."

The creature grinned and laughed as he got up.

" _I had hoped to find the one who killed Darkseid. I am in need of violence, and this world is ripe with life for me to destroy."_

Superman gave an intense look.

"What are you?"

" _I am death, I am destruction. I am your Doomsday!"_

The creature shouted as he charged forward and slammed his fist into Superman.

Superman was hurled back and across the city.

He grunted as he got up. Never had he been hit like that, not by Zod, not by Ares's children, not even Darkseid seemed that strong.

He turned over and saw the creature charging at him.

Superman flew at the creature, but was hit and hurled into the ground, cracking the pavement as the creature brought his arms up and prepared to smash them down at Superman.

Superman quickly flew up and punched the creature across the chest, hurling him back across the street.

When the creature landed Superman flew at him only for the creature to grab him by the legs and smash him into the ground like a hammer.

Superman punched the creature's hand and freed himself before flying up and blasting the creature with heat vision.

The creature only seemed mildly annoyed by the heat vision before he leapt up high into the air and smashed Superman back into the ground.

The people and news crews watching the battle noticed Superman's lack of progress with concern.

Lois in particular watching from outside.

"Come on Smallville." She said.

As the creature came down, Superman kicked his arm aside and flew up, smashing his knee into the creature's face.

The creature stumbled backwards before Superman flew into him, smashing him back through a building.

The creature came out and leapt into Superman, tackling him into the pavement before grabbing him by the cape and hurling him across Metropolis.

Elsewhere across Metropolis a few school buses were driving away.

In one bus was Suzy who heard some of her fellow students on their iPhones.

"Look at this, Superman's getting beat up!" One shouted.

"What? No, nobody can beat Superman." Suzy said defensively.

"Just look Suzy." They showed Superman fighting the creature.

"That's not true."

"Hey doesn't that look like our bus."

They heard a crash as Superman flew past them and crash.

The buses stopped as the creature charged forward, grabbing Superman and shoving him into the ground as he began violently punching him.

With each punch he forced Superman down and down underground.

The school children watched in horror, Suzy in particular.

In various other locations, Batman, Green Lantern, The Ace of Spades, Aquaman, and the rest of the league saw what was happening.

"Oh shit." Cyborg said.

"Clark!" Diana shouted.

"Let's get to Metropolis!" Captain Marvel said.

In the secret military base, Swanwick and Trevor were watching the battle unfold.

"What the hell is that thing?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, but he's kicking Superman's ass."

"If that thing's killing an indestructible man, what chance do we have?" Trevor asked.

"The rest of the league, they're own only hope. But the president may authorize nuclear warfare." Swanwick said before he saw a little girl get out of one of the school buses.

"Is that a little girl?"

General Trevor's eyes widened.

"That's my daughter!"

The ground burst open as Superman landed on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

The creature leapt out and laughed as he kicked Superman back onto his back.

" _Ha ha ha, these people are mine to kill now."_ the creature said as the people around them let with terrified expressions.

He then felt something hit the back of his head.

He turned to see a little girl throwing pieces of road at him.

"Leave Superman alone!" She shouted.

The creature laughed as he slowly walked over to her.

Suzy didn't back away.

" _You will die braver than most who faced me"_

He raised his arm before he was hit and hurled across Metropolis through the air.

He saw Superman screaming as he flew at him and smashed him into the ground.

The creature got up and charged at Superman who flew into him, smashing him with an uppercut that hurled the creature up into the air before Superman flew up and grabbed him by the leg, spinning him around several hundred miles per hour before the creature flew through two buildings and smashed into the ground.

Superman flew at him , but the creature smashed him back with a punch and then grabbed his legs, smashing him into the ground.

He tried to hit Superman again, but Superman opened his mouth and froze him in place with his super breath.

Superman smashed the creature out of the ice and then flew at him, punching him into the air before smashing him back into the pavement.

As he flew down, the creature leapt up and grabbed Superman, squeezing his head and body before Superman grunted and blasted his eyes with heat vision.

The creature grunted and let go before Superman smashed him back into the air.

Superman flew up and grabbed the creature before hurling him back into the ground.

The creature got up and smashed Superman as he flew into him.

He began punching Superman violently into the ground again before Superman kick his chest and knocked him back before he was able to punch the creature across the streets.

The creature got up and charged at Superman who flew at the speed of sound towards the creature, screaming as his body and eyes glowed red.

He smashed the creature with an uppercut so hard it sent him soaring up through the atmosphere.

But Superman didn't stop there, he kept flying up and smashing the creature higher and higher until he was outside the earth's orbit.

As the creature kicked off a satellite, Superman flew into him again, smashing him back down towards earth, every time he hit him, he flew back up and hit him again increasing both their momentum as they hurled back towards the earth with fiery hot heat around them.

They crashed into the ground so hard it sent a shockwave across the city, shattering nearly every window and making a massive crater.

Dozens, including Lois and Suzy gathered around the crater as they saw Superman with blood all over his body standing over the creature as he violently punched his head.

The creature slowly looked up as Superman gave the most intense look he had ever given and grabbed the creature's head, smashing his fist through it ,shattering the skull.

The people watched in horror as Superman looked very tired coming out.

He looked around at the people before his vision began to glow blurry.

Moments later The Flash sped in.

"Ok where is he?" He said before he saw the creature's body and Superman.

"Oh God." The league members arrived one by one, Wonder Woman arriving second.

"Clark!" She shouted as she flew over and grabbed him before he fell over.

"Diana." He said.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. It's ok." She said tearing up.

Superman smiled.

"It is ok, I stopped him."

"You stopped him." Diana said still tearing up.

Clark reached out to Diana's cheek and touched it before his eyes closed.

"Clark?" She said to no response.

"Clark!"

The people around them began to come to the harsh realization.

"Clark!" Diana screamed with tears streaming down her eyes.

Lois and Suzy also began to tear up.

"Smalllville."

"Mommy he's ok. Mommy."

The league members were all in disbelief seeing this.

Batman stepped over to Diana and put his hands on her shoulders.

She saw the sincere look in his face.

"He's gone."

"No! No!"

There was a dead silence over the crowd except for the sounds of sobbing.

They heard the sky crackle as it began to drivel rain.

Diana fell to her knees, still holding Clark's body.

Batman saw Clark's cape torn off and quickly took it.

* * *

Several days later, Soldiers, Marines, and Airmen were marching through metropolis's streets as most of the population gad gathered with candles in their hands.

A large memorial was set up with a statue of Superman and a grave in front of it.

Several soldiers in full service dress lined up and performed the 3 volley solute as several Marines folded the flag that was over the casket with the Superman symbol on it.

General Swanwick and General Trevor were in front of the casket.

"Present Arms!" Swanwick shouted with a saber out.

All of the military members saluted as two Marines lowered the casket.

Over the Casket was a flag adorned with Superman's cape.

Elsewhere in Smallville at a cemetery, several dozen people including several from the daily planet had gathered.

Lois sat with Steve and Suzy, near them was Steven Lombard and Perry white.

"Why is Bruce Wayne carrying the casket?" Steven Lombard asked.

Bruce, Hal, Barry, and The Ace all carried the casket to the grave sight beside Jonathan Kent.

They placed the casket in the ground while Arthur, Billy, Victor and Diana were with Martha Kent. Sitting behind them were Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver, Roy, Dick, Kori, Jade, John, Dinah,Talia, Alfred, and Silas.

Of all the people, Martha was in the worst condition.

She couldn't even look at Clark's body.

"Mrs. Kent, I can't even imagine how hard this must be." Victor said.

"He was all I had left, the only person left in this world I loved."

Diana began sobbing.

"The same is true for me." She said.

Martha turned to Diana.

"Is it true, he asked you before he died?"

Diana showed her the rings.

A priest began saying some words as Bruce and the others looked down at the casket.

"If he's here, who's in the other casket?" Barry asked.

"It's empty." Bruce said.

"They gave him a soldier's funeral, it's all they knew him as." The Ace said.

"Now that he's gone, what do we do now?" Hal asked.

"We honor his memory." Bruce said.

The days that followed were hard for all.

Lois sat at her desk, looking at Clark's unfinished story.

"I can't believe Kent died the same day Superman did." Lombard said.

Perry came up beside Lois.

"How you holding up? I know you and Kent were good friends."

Lois looked back at Perry.

"That his last story?"

"I"m going to finish it Perry."

Perry nodded before walking off.

Elsewhere Diana sat alone in her apartment, sitting on the toilet with her head down in depression.

She had been feeling sick ever since Clark died, she thought it was grief at first, but then she wanted to be sure.

She reached over to small white stick and her eyes widened as she saw a small blue plus sign.

"By the gods."

Elsewhere inside the Fortress of solitude, a large chamber closed itself as Jor-El placed his hand on it.

"Rest my son."

He turned to another man who turned and left.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ra's Al Ghul

* * *

Batman was gliding across the sky in Gotham city.

He landed in an alley where he saw two dead men wearing black skull masks.

Batman knelt down to them as he sent data to Alfred.

"Both killed with very precise shots from a a desert eagle sir."

"Who are they Alfred."

"Members of a his gang sir, facial recognition shows they have several collars for violent assaults, and were suspects for murder."

"If Black Mask's members were here, his operation can't be far."

Batman entered the nearby building and carefully moved throughout the inside.

He then burst out of the vent and landed in a room filled with large cells and cages.

Inside the cages and cells were a number of young women who were crying out in terror.

Batman approached one of the cells.

"Shh, it's alright you're safe now." Batman said before he noticed several corpses around him.

Each of the corpses had a black mask and a gun in hand.

"Most were killed by gunshots sir, however, some had their necks broken sir. Not too different from how you use to deal with criminals."

Batman went to the end of the room and saw a shattered window.

He looked out the window and saw Black Mask himself laying dead on the streets below him.

"Oh dear."

"Looks like Jeremiah ended up worse off than Roman."

Batman turned over to one of the human traffic victims.

"What happened here?"

She kept whimpering.

Batman took her hands.

"It's ok, no one can hurt you anymore."

The woman slowly turned to him.

"This guy burst in, we thought it was you. But this guy was different. he wore grey armor, had a red bat symbol on his chest. He had guns, shot most of these men, others, he fought them like you would, only more violent, breaking their necks."

"What happened with the man running the operation?"

"He came to him last, the man in the black mask begged him to spare his life, said he'd leave Gotham and go anywhere. The man just said, he could go to hell and threw him out the window."

"Is there anything else about him you can tell me?"

"Wait, I remember, he wore a mask like you. Only his wasn't shaped like a bat's, and it was red."

"GCPD is on its way sir." Alfred said.

* * *

Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises going over financial records for Wayne Enterprises.

When he finished, he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Lucius."

"I have the information you asked for Mr. Wayne."

Bruce got up and walked over to the wall, revealing a scanner.

He placed his eye in front of it as a door opened and the two walked inside.

A hidden lab like room was inside the door and Lucius put a flash drive inside the computer.

The two men looked at a screen as several images showed up.

"Our boys examined the rounds in some of the bodies, they were coated in botulinum toxin."

"That's the deadliest poison in the world."

"And a favorite of the League of Assassins if I'm correct Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked closer at the bullets.

"Whoever he was, he used guns, the league doesn't use guns."

"The injuries on the bodies were consistent with techniques used by the League sir, but that's not all."

"Not all?"

Lucius gave a troubled look.

"Sir, the fighting style from the injuries is also consistent with yours."

Batman's eyes squinted.

"That's concerning, especially considering he had a bat symbol on his armor."

* * *

Later that night Batman was standing over two more dead bodies.

"The same weapon sir, and two more violent criminals" Alfred said.

"These men were part of a drug cartel, the Juarez cartel."

"Quite a nasty drug cartel sir, I do believe they were your next targets before this other vigilante showed up."

"They're operating out of an under construction building."

Batman fired his bat claw up and pulled himself high into the air.

He then glided across the air before he saw the under construction building.

Batman heard a series of gunshots and screams from inside the building.

Batman landed and looked around to see dead cartel members all over the place and stacks of drugs on fire.

Batman kept searching until he saw two dead hispanic men wearing suits, and boots with metal skulls on them.

The two men were clearly twins and one had two guns while the other had an axe.

The two men had bullet proof vests on, but the rounds went through them.

He then heard someone crying in terror in Spanish.

Batman then saw him, an older hispanic man with a shaking hand getting his neck snapped.

Standing over him was a younger man, wearing dark gray and red military like fiber armor, much like batman's.

On his belt were two desert eagles, and on his chest a red batman symbol.

On his head was a red mask with what looked like a skull.

The man turned to Batman and stared at him for almost a minute before he fired a grapple onto another building.

Batman sprinted at him and fired his own grapple.

He pulled himself up to the same rooftop and pursued the man in red.

The man was very fast and very agile, moving across the rooftops faster than Batman could keep up.

Batman hurled two electrified Baterangs at the man only for him to whip out his pistols and shoot them apart with two clean shots.

Batman dove into cover , but the man didn't seem interested in fighting Batman.

When he came out, the man was gone.

"Alfred, he got away."

Bruce was looking over images of the man on the Batcomputer

"Who is he?"

"I think a likely candidate is the league of assassins sir."

"Alfred this man fights like me, he didn't try to fight me, and he wore a Bat Symbol on his armor."

Bruce was very troubled by what was going on. Another vigilante coming into Gotham, donning his symbol, fighting like him, and killing criminals without mercy. All of this , plus Superman's death made Bruce feel overwhelmed.

"Sir, perhaps you would benefit from some break time."

"This man has modeled himself after me Alfred. League of Assassins or not, he's connected to me."

Batman looked closer at the picture.

"I will find out who he is."

* * *

Elsewhere in another location, a young woman with red hair was in a wheelchair moving across her apartment.

As she moved past a window there was a flash of lightning and she thought she saw someone outside the window.

She turned her head, but saw no one.

She then heard the phone ring and rolled her chair over and answered it.

"Hey Bruce."

"Barbara are you ok?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm doing fine." She said in a less than optimistic voice.

"Barbara have you heard about this new vigilante."

"The one who kills, yeah my dad's told me about him. They already gave him a name, Red Hood."

"Barbara, I may need you're help soon. I'm going after room and I need to analyze everything he's doing."

She took another deep breath.

"Alright, you've got Oracle."

"Barbra I don't need to be there for me to hear you're troubled."

Barbara didn't respond.

"Barbara what's bothering you?"

"Bruce, ever since you stopped giving those criminals what they deserved."

"Barbara I stopped because it wasn't right."

"Bruce I don't even know what's right anymore. Ever since what the clown did to Jason, what he did to me."

"Barbara we can't sink down to their level, you know this."

"I know after Jason was murdered you finally had the guts to five those animals what they deserved. Now since you joined that League, you don't." Barbara said before hanging up the phone.

As she rolled back across her apartment , a hand was placed on the outside of her window.

* * *

The next night, Batman was moving over a building, all night he had been tracking dead bodies all over gotham.

"The trail leads here sir."

"Best projections point to it Bruce." Oracle said.

Batman readied some explosives on the ceiling.

They went off as he glided down and landed on the floor.

In front of him was the man in the red mask with four men hanging from meat hooks.

The man turned and saw him.

"This ends now, don't even try to run." Batman said.

The man raised his pistols.

"Alright then , Bruce." He said with a voice disguiser.

Batman's eyes widened as Alfred and Barbara also looked shocked.

"Come and get me." Red Hood said as he raised his pistols.

Bruce threw down a smoke grenade as Red hood unleashed several bullets.

Bruce launched himself into the rafters as Red Hood used his helmet's thermal vision.

"I see you." he said before unleashing several more bullets into the air.

Bruce hurled a flashbang down, but red Hood dove away and unleashed several more bullets.

Bruce grappled across the rafters before hurling two more Batterangs that Red Hood shot down.

"That won't work on me.".

"Bruce I've counted his shots, he has to reload soon, he's done it already, you have two seconds before one is reloaded." Barbara said

Bruce hurled three Baterangs that Red hood shot down and then reloaded before Bruce heard another Baterang that exploded and knocked him back.

Bruce glided down, slamming his foot into Red Hood's chest, making him drop his guns.

The two then began a fierce Melee, exchanging fast and powerful strikes only for their opponent to block or redirect the other's attacks.

Alfred and Barbara watched intensely as the fight continued.

Despite Red Hood's prowess, Batman was clearly the better fighter, landing several strikes and eventually having Red Hood in vice.

"Who are you! Why are you wearing my symbol!?"

"I'm what you're meant to be, what you refuse to be." Red Hood said before slamming his foot into Batman's face.

As Batman moved back Red Hood tried to strike him again, but Batman blocked both of his strikes before smashing his fist across the helmet, cracking it.

Red Hood came at Batman again, exchanging series of strikes before Batman grabbed his arm and slammed his fist into Red Hood's face again.

The helmet was knocked off and Red Hood backed up before slowly revealing his face.

Batman's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Barbara and Alfred felt their hearts stop when they saw the face.

His blue eyes, his shaved black hair, a series of scars on his face, plus a brand mark in the shape of a J.

Red Hood gave Bruce and intense look before sprinting away.

"Bruce."

"Sir." Batman tightened his grip.

The Batmobile screeched as it stopped in front of a cemetery.

Batman leapt out and charged over to a grave.

He violently began digging until he reached the casket and forced it open.

His heart sank as he saw the casket was empty.

He dropped the shovel as he sat up against the grave holding his head.

"Sir, sir."

"The body's gone Alfred."

"Then."

"It was him, it was Jason."

Bruce was sitting in the Batcave staring at the image of Jason's face almost religiously.

He heard someone come up behind him.

"Sir."

Bruce didn't respond.

"Sir you shouldn't take this in alone."

"He's alive Alfred, Jason's alive."

"Sir you need to calmly take this in."

"Jason's alive Alfred! He's alive! I need to find him!" Bruce screamed as he got up and almost pressed his head against the screen.

"I need to find the right hint, clue, something to find him!"

"Beloved."

Bruce turned and saw Talia standing there with Damian in her arms.

She approached Bruce with a sincere expression.

"Beloved, you need to let those who love you come in."

"Talia, I need to. I need to." Bruce said before he started breaking down in tears.

Alfred took Damian as Talia held Bruce in her arms.

"I know what Todd meant to you beloved, what he still does. He's your son, I can't imagine what you're going through my beloved, but you can't go through it like this."

As hours passed, Bruce got a better hold on himself.

"Sir, Master Todd was sighted."

"Where?"

"Arkham Asylum."

* * *

Red Hood locked the door to the room they were in as he slowly approached a man who was hand cuffed to the ceiling and dangled.

Red Hood took out a syringe and jabbed it into the man.

The man's neck began to snap back into place as he started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh thank you, I've been holding that laugh in for a long time now." The man started before Red Hood grabbed his face and began beating him without mercy.

He beat the man's face, body, ripped out teeth, broke bones.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're having as much fun with me as old Batsy did, I wonder if this will end the same?"

Red Hood grabbed the man's face.

"You're going to die, tonight clown. But before you do, I want you to see my face." Red Hood said as he removed his mask.

"What? You're suppose to be dead."

Jason smashed his gun into the Joker's face.

"So, you're here for revenge Robin."

Jason smashed his face across the Joker's face.

"I'm Red Hood. I'm a bringer of Justice, a destroyer of crime, a bringer of punishment"

"Your name is Jason, Jason Peter Todd."

They turned to see Batman enter the room.

"Well look who's here, long time no see Ba." The Joker started before Jason knocked him unconscious.

"Bruce."

"Jason, this isn't you. You're Robin, not this monster."

"You're wrong Bruce, the boy you knew is still dead. He died when you let this clown kill him."

"Jason, I did everything I could to find you. You don't know what happened to me, after he kill."

"I saw you're handy work on the Joker, and the others. Impressive, you still couldn't break that one rule."

"Jason let me help you."

"Help me? You can't help me Bruce! You couldn't help me then , you can't help me now!"

"Jason, who made you like this? How are you alive?" Bruce said before he felt something hit his exposed neck.

"Master Wayne." Alfred said as Bruce's vision grew blurry.

He quickly injected himself with antidote, but it didn't stop him from falling to one knee and feeling weak.

"Ha ha ha, he's not your boy anymore, detective."

Batman looked up and saw Ra's Al Ghul step up in front of him.

"Ra's."

Ra's looked terrible, worse than Bruce had ever seen him before. He looked old, weak, sick.

"What's wrong detective? Surprised to see me in such a condition. The lazarus pit, i've used it so much it's no longer working on me. I'm deteriorating rapidly, Damian was my last hope for an heir to the league, but you stole him from me."

"Damian's my son."

"And my grandson. But with you're league friends around, I'll never get him. You stole my future from me, so I stole your other son from you."

"You used the pit to bring back Jason."

"The pit's effect made him more open to my re-education, teaching him the truth about justice."

"You did this to him, you made him a monster."

Ra's grabbed Batman and hold him in place.

"I made him into something greater than he ever was under you." He held Batman forward and pulled off his mask.

"End him, now. Sever your ties to your past and prove your loyalty to me." Ra's said as Jason came forward and raised his right pistol at Bruce's face.

Bruce looked into Jason's eyes as Jason hesitated.

He saw himself as a young boy approaching the Batmobile before he heard someone behind him.

He turned to see Batman standing there.

He saw himself in the bat cave training with Bruce.

He saw himself on the streets fighting crime beside Bruce, Barbara, Dick.

Ra's saw Jason hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?"

Bruce kept looking into Jason's eyes.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

Ra's saw a single tear come down from Jason's eye.

"Do it!" He screamed before Bruce heard a gunshot.

Ra's fell to the ground holding his side.

Bruce saw Jason come over and take a ring off Ra's hand.

He looked down at Bruce one more time before leaving the room.

Bruce felt the effects of the poison wear off before he rose up and saw Ra's bleeding out.

"Sir, sir are you alright."

"I'm fine Alfred."

"And master Todd."

"...He's gone." Moments later the door burst open as several Arkham guards came in.

They lowered their guns when they saw Batman.

"Wha the hell happened here?"

Batman picked up Ra's in his arms.

He looked over at the Joker who was no longer paralyzed.

He hesitated before looking over.

"You have an escaped prisoner." Batman said as he left.

* * *

Elsewhere Barbara was in her apartment, she had drank two glasses of voka trying to cope with what she saw.

Jason was alive, how was that even possible. What did it mean.

She then heard the door open and she nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

"Barbara." he said coming over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I never thought I'd see you're face again."

"Jason...How is this possible, what happened?" Barbara said almost tearing up.

"It doesn't matter Barbara, I'm here, but more than that I've seen the light. I know you want to see it too." Jason said taking her hand.

"Let me show you."

Several minutes later James Gordon walked towards the apartment and opened the door.

"Barbara I got that book you asked for." He said before he saw Barbara's chair flipped sideways and empty.

He dropped the book.

"Barbara!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the Batcave, Bruce was in front of a table with Ra's who was moaning in pain.

Alfred stood beside him.

"Jason?"

"He's gone."

"Will you look for him?"

"Eventually, Jason need to find himself before I find him."

Talia walked in.

"You said it was important beloved." Talia started before she saw Ra's and her eyes widened.

She went over.

"Jason shot him."

Ra's looked up at Talia who stared intensely down at him.

"Daughter."

"Talia, I know he wasn't a good father, but he's not going to make it. This is your last chance to find peace with him."

Talia left and came back with Damian in her arms.

"Damian." Ra's said reaching out to his grandson.

Talia gave a heavy look.

"You are a terrible father, and a monster. But you're still my father, and I forgive you." Talia said.

Ra's gave a somewhat relieved look before he passed.

Bruce looked at Talia who took a deep breath before closing her father's eyes.

"Where do you want him buried?" Bruce asked.

Talia took Damian from Alfred and waked away.

"Burry him, burn him, I don't care." She said.

Alfred went over to the computer.

"Sir we just received a message from commissioner Gordon, he says Barbara has been kidnapped."

* * *

Miles away in another location, Jason stood in front of a large pit of green liquid.

Behind him were two members of the league of assassins.

The two were chanting as Jason stood with his helmet taken off.

Moments later a naked woman came out of the pit and walked up to Jason.

He smiled at her as she put her arms around him.

"How does it feel to walk again."

"It feels like I've been reborn." Barbara said putting one of her hands on Jason's cheeks.

"I know the feeling my love." He said before the two kissed.

When Barbara withdrew two female league members placed a robe around Barbara.

Barbara felt like she had never felt before, she truly felt reborn.

She and Jason held hands as they walked to a massive chamber.

Jason held up his right hand which now had a ring on it.

"Kneel before Ra's Ah Ghul!" He shouted as thousands of assassins in the room and in the area outside the massive chamber all knelt and bowered their hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30: Passing time

* * *

Diana sat on a medical chair inside a doctor's office with Martha beside her.

A doctor showed the two a screen with a sonogram.

"There they are Ms. Prince, two very healthy twins inside you." The doctor said as Martha and Diana saw the sonogram of two babies.

"There's two of them." Diana said.

"Congratulations." The doctor said before he left the room for a moment.

Diana and Martha looked back at her enlarged stomach.

"Twins, how about that." Martha said.

Diana rubbed her stomach.

"This has been hard, going on without him. It's been almost nine months, and soon I'll have his children. What am I going to tell them?"

"Diana, you tell them who their father was. When you look at them, you always remember who he was."

A single tear came down from Diana's eyes.

"I will never forget that."

"Diana, you know I'm always here for you, whenever you need help."

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you Martha."

* * *

Elsewhere inside Lex Corp towers, the elevator opened as Luthor stepped out with another man.

"It took you long enough to get my out."

"Well Superman's death opened a lot of doors sir."

Lex's expression changed upon hearing that.

He sat down at his desk and then sat back.

"Now that fly boy's dead, my vision for the city is feasible."

"Sir, you still have another problem."

"What problem?"

"The Justice league, if Superman opposed your vision, they will certainly do so too."

Luthor's expression changed as he sat forward with his hands clasped.

"You're right, and even if they weren't around after what happened the people aren't with me anymore."

That was when he had idea.

He smiled.

"So, we show the world why they need to put their faith in me instead of in those freaks."

Later that night, at the Superman memorial a man approached the cape and looked at it closer.

He took out a small glass tube and a scraper.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central city's docks, several masked gunmen wearing the exact same attire were firing at crewmen as they hid in cover.

A few of the men began breaking open crates with various items inside.

They began taking it as the captain and two crewmen were thrown to the ground as three of the men stood over them with guns.

"Prepare to die." The three said in unison before they were hit and knocked off the ship.

Elsewhere two more of the crew were saved by a the gunmen being knocked back by a flash of yellow light.

Eventually three more of the gunmen were knocked down as the Flash stood over them.

"Captain I think you have some stow aways." He said before another gunman revealed himself. He began to vibrate before four more men wearing the exactly same cloths as him walked out of his body that looked exactly like him.

"Uh yeah Cisco. it's Multiplex."

"Ok Barry you know what to do, find the Alpha."

The Flash sprinted forward and knocked the four copies but the Alpha was gone.

Six copies leapt down on him from above on a crate and tried to dog pile him, but the Flash sped out and then back, using lighting fast punches on the six copies.

Four more copies came at him from behind with guns in hand firing at The Flash.

The Flash moved around the bullets before knocked away each of the copies.

"Barry to your left."

The Flash turned to see Multiplex standing at the other end of the deck making several more copies that all ran at the Flash.

The Flash sped around each of the copies before he grabbed the Alpha and hurled him up against a crate, unleashing a furry of punches into him and knocking Multiplex out as all of his copies.

"I got him." The Flash said before he grabbed Multiplex and sped him off to S.T.A.R labs and put him inside a pipeline cell.

"Nice work my man." Cisco said high fiveing the Flash.

"Are you sure that's him, the last time it was just one of his duplicates." Caitlin said.

"It's him." Barry said as he took his hood down.

Barry's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Barry it's Iris."

"Hey honey, I'll be home in an hour or so. Still got work to do down here."

"Barry you remember how our nephew is coming down right."

Barry held his head.

"Ohh, uh I kind of."

"Barry I told my brother he could see S.T.A.R labs, plus he knows everything."

Moments later Victor walked up to the three.

"Yo, Barry we got work to do."

"Alright Vic, just uh. Cisco, Caitlin, can you?"

"We got this Barry." Cisco said.

Barry and Victor walked to another room as Cisco and Caitlin walked to the entrance where they saw a teenage boy standing there.

He had red spiky hair with green eyes and a red jacket on.

"Hey there, you must be."

"Wally West."

"Hey Wally, I'm Cisco this is Caitlin. We work here, and will give you a tour."

"My uncle isn't giving the tour?"

"Uh, Barry has some important business to take care of." Caitlin said.

"Of course he does."

The two began leading Barry through S.T.A.R labs , showing him various machinery, experiments.

"Now for the fun part, the pipeline." Cisco said as he opened the door and showed Wally inside.

"This is the Pipeline, it's where the particle accelerator was. Now we use it for storing metahumans."

Cisco said as Caitlin typed into a terminal.

A large container with a glass door lowered as Wally saw a man inside.

"This is Girder." Caitlin said as Wally saw the man give an angry look and smashed his fist against the glass, the arm turning metal as it hit.

"Yeah yeah Tony , you've been trying that for months. It ain't going to work today." Cisco said.

Caitlin sent it away, and sent in another container.

Inside was a woman wearing a jacket and curled hair.

"Peek-A-Boo." Cisco said before Caitlin brought in another.

"Weather Wizard, The Mist, and Multiplex."

"Cool." Wally said.

"Wait till you see wheat's next." Cisco said as he lead them out of the Pipeline and into another large chamber.

A massive machine was inside.

"What is it?"

"This is the particle accelerator Mk 2 we've been rebuilding." Cisco said.

Elsewhere Barry and Victor were talking to Batman, Captain Marvel, The Ace of Spades, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman.

"Everyone's here." Batman said.

"Except Diana, apparently she went into labor." The Ace said.

"Oliver, Dinah, glad you finally came to your senses." Barry said.

"First order of business, discussing any pressing threats that concern more than just our individual selves." Batman said.

"My Bastard brother tried to take my throne again, nothing I couldn't handle." Aquaman said.

"We haven't encountered anything we couldn't handle." Green Arrow said.

"I've had some Classified missions with the United States Army, none of your concern." The Ace said.

"I had this weird giant Zombie guy attacking people, but I took care of it." Marvel said.

"Aside from a few Metahumans, nothing too bad here in Central City." The Flash said.

"Well we do have one pressing matter that concerns us all. Luther just got out of prison."

"What?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Ok I'll go get him and."

"He got out using deals, bribes, it doesn't matter. We can't touch him until he acts, which means we have to watch him." Batman said.

"Superman would want us to do that." The Flash said as the others nodded.

"So, we should take turns, monitoring Luthor." Cyborg said.

"We'll do that." Batman said.

" I can go first." Green Arrow said.

* * *

Elsewhere Wally walked up close to the accelerator.

"You're rebuilding it."

"Silas is, I help him. Hold on, let me see if I can give you a bit of a show." Cisco said as he tried to turn it on.

Wally looked closer before he noticed there was a spark.

"Huh?"

A burst of red energy went off and hurled Wally back.

"Wally!" Caitlin shouted as she ran over to him and Cisco gave a freaked out look.

"Oops."

Moments later Barry sped in and up to Wally.

"What the Hell happened?" Barry said.

"I was just uh." Cisco said nervously as Barry moved his hands fast and sparked some electricity like a jolt.

Wally's eyes shot open as red electrical like energy surged around him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Fortress of Solitude, Diana was laying on a cot in the medical chamber with Martha on one side of her, and Jor-El on the other.

Diana screamed as she was covered in sweat.

"No why couldn't we have gone to a real hospital."

"No human is capable of birthing a Kryptonian child. I am the only one with the knowledge." Jor-El said as three liquid metal formations formed in front of them.

One came between Diana's legs as the other to allowed her to grasp their arms, shattering them with her sheer strength. However, the arms kept reforming.

"You're almost ready Diana." Jor-El said.

"You've got this Diana, you're almost there." Martha said.

"Ahhh! I would rather go to war than continue this pain!" Diana screamed.

"Diana, you are ready. You may push." Jor-El said as she screamed and pushed, the metal formation in between her legs assisting her.

"That's it Diana, push! Push!" Martha shouted.

Diana screamed and pushed one more time before they heard a baby cry.

Martha rushed over as the metal form carefully handed her the baby.

Martha cradled the infant in her arm as Diana continued to scream before she pushed put the second baby.

"Diana, you did it. They're here." Martha said as Diana saw the formation hand her the second baby.

Diana's expression changed completely as she held a baby girl in her arms.

The baby , Martha, held was a baby boy.

"They're here, my children." Diana said tearing up as she held her daughter.

Martha likewise was overwhelmed as she held her grandson.

She held him close, smiling.

"He looks just like Clark did."

Jor-El came over to both children before Martha gave the boy.

Diana continued to set tears of joy as she held her two babies in her arms, she brought her head against them.

* * *

Elsewhere in Starling city, John, Dinah, and Roy were looking at some computer screens.

"So how's married life treating you Roy." John said smiling.

"Very funny John, it's different than I thought it would be."

"Is that good or bad?" Dinah asked.

"Let's just say marrying Jade hasn't made her any less passionate."

Moments later they heard Oliver walk in.

"Ollie, how was your little recon on Luthor?" Dinah asked.

"Well Luthor's good at hiding things for a man of his lifestyle, but I did find out something."

"What?"

"He recently took in a wounded Astronaut into his experimental medical division."

* * *

Lex walked through his lab with the man from earlier.

"How is Mr. Henshaw doing?"

"He's stabilized for now Mr. Luthor."

"Good, our plans require his survival. Have you had any luck with the technology we recovered from the invaders?"

"We're close Mr. Luthor, very close." He said as Lex looked inside a large container with a metal box inside.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Not the same

* * *

Diana was sitting inside Martha Kent's house with her.

Both held one of Diana's children in their arms.

"They're so beautiful, you and Clark did a great job." Martha said.

Diana cradled her daughter in her arms as she looked down at him.

"I only wish Clark could be here to see them."

"Clark will live on Diana, through them. Have you thought of names yet?"

"I had thought of some. I planned to name the girl Hippolyta after my mother."

"Well that sounds like an idea, but what about the boy?"

"I'm not sure actually. I thought maybe you could decide that one."

Martha smiled as she looked down at her grandson.

"Well, Jonathan and I always talked about names for kids if we could ever had any. We couldn't, then Clark came to us like a gift from God. Clark was the first name on that list, the second was Conner."

"Conner." Diana said.

She looked over at him and thought for a minute.

"Conner, I think that will work."

"So Conner and Hippolyta Prince."

"No, Conner and Hippolyta Kent."

Martha looked over at her.

"Prince is just an alias I use. Kent is who Clark was."

"Thank you." Martha said.

Elsewhere in the fortress of Solitude, Jor-El walked over to a large genesis chamber.

He placed his hand on the chamber as it slowly opened.

"Awaken my son."

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis several dead police officers lay on the ground with eight toy soldiers standing over him inside the bank vault.

"The Toyman's toys don't come cheap, they break the bank."

The Toyman said before he heard the roof smash in.

He and his robots turned to see who was standing there.

"You, you're suppose to be Dead." He said as Superman floated in front of him.

Superman slowly floated forward as bullets bounced off him.

His eyes glowed red as he destroyed two of the toy robots with his heat vision before he quickly flew into the other four, tearing them apart as Toyman and his last two toys backed up before the two toys were hit by two unseen creatures and torn apart.

"What?" Toy man said before Superman grabbed him by the neck.

"Ok ok you got me, just take me to jail already."

Superman's eyes squinted as he shook his head.

Outside the bank several police officers had made a blockade.

"Hold on , someone's coming out." An officer said as their eyes widened.

They saw Superman float out with Toyman in his hands.

They began talking in disbelief.

Superman dropped Toyman in front of him before he flew off.

"Superman's alive, how?"

"Uh guys, somethings not right."

"Yeah Superman's alive!"

"Not just that, this guy's dead!"

Elsewhere two men were trying to break into an apartment.

"Come on bitch. You better let us in now or it will only be worse for you."

On the other side of the door was a young woman crying gout in fear as she tried to hold her door shut.

She then heard someone smash outside and the two men scream in terror.

The woman slowly opened the door to see the two intruders dead on the ground with their bodies burned apart.

Elsewhere a large crime boss had two men in front of him.

"Moxie please, we'll get your money, just give us more time."

The massive man picked up a large bat.

"Too late." He said before Superman flew in and grabbed him, flying him high above the city before staring at him intensely.

Moxie squirmed in his grip.

"Let me go."

"Very poor choice of words." He said before dropping Moxie down to the ground.

Two police officers drove up to the splattered corpse of Moxie as they looked up at Superman high in the air.

"What the Hell is he doing?"

* * *

Bruce was watching the news with Alfred and Talia.

"Top news today, Superman alive again, but is the Man of Steel not as we remember him."

In Kansas, Martha was watching the news with Diana.

"Superman has gone on a killing spree, killing a bank robber, two would be home invaders, and the mob boss Maxie."

"Clark?" Diana said not knowing what to think.

In Metropolis, Lois, Steve, and Suzy were also watching the news.

"What does this mean for all of us?"

Suzy looked closer at the image of Superman they captured. His hair was slightly longer than usual, and his suit was red with black legs, and had a black cape now.

Lois was speechless seeing this.

Steve put his hands on her shoulders.

"This is one big mess."

"How is he alive? Why is he killing people now?"

"I don't know, but actions are definitely going to be taken now." Steve said.

Lois noticed Suzy's expression as she watched the tv.

She came over to her and knelt beside her.

"Suzy, I know this must seem confusing to you, but."

"That's not Superman." She said.

"What?"

"That's not him."

* * *

Elsewhere Batman got live with the rest of the Justice league.

"I assume everyone's heard the news." Batman said.

"Superman's alive? How?" Marvel asked.

"I don't know, but that's not all that we need to discuss."

"He's not in Metropolis, or the Fortress of Solitude." Diana said sounding ver concerned.

"I immediately flew there after seeing the news. I couldn't find him."

"This is troubling, we need to find out what's going on. We need to find Superman." Batman said.

"What if he's not in a talking mood? I mean the guy did kill Darkseid who kicked all of our asses." Cyborg said.

"More violent or not Superman's our teammate and friend. If there's anyone who can get though to him it would be us." Captain Marvel said.

"Wonder Woman in particular." The Ace of Spades said.

"In any case, if one of us does find him, inform the rest of the league. We don't know what he'll do." Aquaman said.

"Agreed." Batman said.

The coms turned off as Batman sat down deep in thought.

"Sir, how is this possible."

"I don't know Alfred. I don't know, but I do know we need to be prepared." He said as he got up and put his hand on a scanner, opening up a vault.

He walked inside the vault and entered a code into a container, opening it and revealing kryptonite inside.

* * *

Diana was with Martha as they watched another four dead bodies on tv.

"Another four victims of Superman, police have identified them as the royal flush bank robbers, whom the police say are responsible for the deaths of over thirteen people in the last six months."

Diana had a very troubled look as she watched the tv, Martha as well.

Martha shook her head.

"That ain't the Clark I raised. Something's wrong with him."

Diana looked back at her two babies as they slept in a crib.

* * *

In Central city, Cisco, Silas, and Caitlin were looking through a viewing glass into another room where Victor and Barry were standing in front of Wally.

"How are you feeling Wally?" Victor asked.

"Ohh, I feel, weird, and hungry. Really hungry."

"Yeah that tends to happen, here Cisco made these for me." Barry said as he handed Wally a protein bar.

"Wow, what are the odds, of this happening. I mean Barry's nephew coming here, the particle accelerator going off while I showed it to him, and it does the same exact." Cisco started before they heard someone come in.

They turned to see Iris walk in.

"Oh hey Iris." Caitlin said.

"Where is he?"

"Ok Iris before you go in there, this isn't Barry or Wally's fault." Cisco said.

"No it's yours." Caitlin said as Cisco glared at her.

"Point being." Cisco started before Iris walked in and Victor walked out.

"No way I'm being in there for those fireworks. I'm gonna check on Metropolis news, see if anything new about Superman comes up." Victor said as he and Silas walked off.

Caitlin and Cisco saw Iris yelling at Barry and Wally.

"Thank God we installed noise blocker switches." Cisco said.

"What were you thinking!?" Iris shouted.

"Ok in my defense I wasn't there when it happened."

"You weren't there?" Iris said as Barry's face got more nervous.

"Well I was uh, doing league business and uh well."

"Aunt Iris, it's my fault. I got too close to it."

"What am I going to tell your parents!?"

"Ok Iris if there's anyone who can help Wally with this, it's me ok I'll make sure he understands everything he's in for."

"Barry!" They heard.

The door flew open as they saw Victor come in.

"You need to see this!"

Barry saw Iris's expression and gave a nervous look as he turned between her and victor.

"I uh, huh. It's got to be important so uh."

"Just go."

"Ok, love you." Barry said as he and Victor walked out as Iris turned back to Wally.

"Ok what's going on?" Barry asked as Victor lead them to a room with a tv where they saw Silas holding his face and shaking his head.

They looked on the tv and saw a press conference in Metropolis.

The headlines said Lex Luthor for Mayor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Superman returning is nothing short of a miracle, but he's not the man we once new. He has taken it upon himself to be judge, jury, and executioner. He doesn't have the right and we shouldn't let him have that right." Luthor said as the people applauded.

"I can't sit by and watch as my city descents into the tyranny of a man who see's himself as nothing less than God. I take it upon myself to become this city's mayor, to bring it into an age of prosperity it has never known before, and to protect its people from the tyranny of Superman." Luthor said before they saw people gasp and Luthor look terrified.

The camera showed Superman fly down looking enraged.

He flew right up in front of Luthor.

"You! You dare try to call yourself this city's savior, I am this city's savior! I am humanity's savior! I protected you all! This is how you repay me, when I finally do what is necessary, put those who would harm you in the ground! I was wrong!"

Superman said as he grabbed Luthor and a camera before flying high into the air.

Luthor looked terrified as Superman held him and the camera.

"I have the power to make this world safe, to end humanity's destructive nature, and I will. I will create a new world order, any who stand in my way will die!" He shouted.

Dozens of portals opened up as the people below saw thousands of parademons fly out and swam around the city.

Lois and this in the Daily planet saw this as Steve and General Swanwich watched from their secret base.

"Oh shit."

"Get the president on the line." Swanwick said.

Barry and Victor were speechless as they and the other members of the league watched this.

They saw the omega symbols on the parademons had been replaced by Superman's symbol.

Diana was horrified when she saw this.

"We need to talk with the others." Barry said.

Batman was on with the rest of the league.

"No matter who he was before, Superman has crossed the line. We need to stop him." Batman said.

The league , Diana in particular gave uneasy looks.

"He's right, we have no choice." The Ace said.

"Let's move out to Metropolis."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Injustice

* * *

Superman flew over Metropolis as his army of Parademons ravaged the city.

He flew down and joined them as he used his strength and heat vision on vary buildings and cars.

On the ground, the National guard were trying to fight off the parademons, but there were too many.

At one checkpoints a swarm of parademons flew at the soldiers who tried to gun them down, but couldn't stop them all were about to be swarmed when a blast of blue energy and lightning flew out and destroyed them.

The soldiers turned to see the Justice league come at them.

"Oh thank God." One said.

The league looked up at the army of parademons and Superman.

"This seems a bit familiar." The Flash said.

"Alright we need to stop these parademons, but to do that we need to find Superman and bring him down." Batman said as he saw the uneasy looks in the league.

"We have no choice, if you see him don't try to take him alone. He's too powerful, we need to take him together."

"We need to help these people too." Green Arrow said.

"Split up until we find him, then regroup." The Ace said.

"Let's move!"

Green Arrow unleashed explosive tipped arrows into Parademons' heads, before several flew at him. unleashing blasts of fire and trying to claw him.

Green Arrow avoided their strikes and kept shooting them down.

When a larger group flew at him, Black Canary unleashed a Canary cry so loud it caused the parademons to break apart.

Elsewhere Aquaman was intensely fighting a group of Parademons, tearing them apart with his trident and bare hands as The Ace fight beside him in his Knight form.

Cyborg was flying through the air unleashing blasts of rockets and sonic blasters as Green Lantern projected an old pirate ship over himself that fired its cannons into several parademons.

More parademons began to blast the ship and Cyborg with fire as the ship shattered and Cyborg was knocked forward.

Green Lantern projected a massive doubled sided sword and began slicing apart parademons as Cyborg punched through them with his charged up fists.

Captain Marvel punched one's head off before grabbing another and tearing him in half.

The Flash sprinted around, hitting as many Parademons as he could.

Eventually he had enough speed to form a bolt of lightning that he hurled at Marvel who formed his own blast of electricity that he hurled into the Flash's bolt.

The two blasts met and exploded, destroying dozens of parademons.

Wonder Woman was cutting apart Parademon after parademon with her sword before smashing a few apart with her bare hands.

Elsewhere, Lois was with a group of people as the National Guard tried to evacuate them.

She held Suzy in her arms as they saw Superman in the distance.

"How could he do this?" Steven Lombar asked.

"I thought I knew him." Lois said.

"Mommy that's not Superman."

* * *

Elsewhere, Superman hurled a car into a building when he heard two of his Parademons explode.

He turned to see their bodies fall as Batman stood on a rooftop.

"Clark!" He shouted as Superman slowly floated over.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"What I should have done in the first place Batman. I'm creating a better world."

"You've gone insane, how are you even alive?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that I am alive and I know what I must do."

"Clark whatever happened , this ins't you. You're Clark Kent, you're parents are Jonathan and Martha Kent. You're a hero and a savior to countless people."

"I am, and I'm going to save countless lives by ensuring all evil is destroyed."

Batman gave a hard look.

"Clark, I'm sorry." He said as he took out a gun with Kryptonite inside.

He fired , but Superman grabbed the Kryptonite with his right hand.

Batman's eyes widened as he crushed the Kryptonite in his hand.

Batman fired two more times , but Superman deflected those with the same hand.

"How?"

Superman flew forward and blasted the gun with his heat vision before grabbing Batman's neck.

"You're suppose to be a Bat, let's see you fly." He said before ripping off his cape and hurling him through the air.

"Sir!" Alfred shouted as Batman fired his grapple hook onto an under construction building.

As he rode across it, Superman used his heat vision to sever it before Batman fell down few floors and landed hard into some material.

"Master Wayne, sir are you alright?"

"I'm ok, a bit sore , but ok."

That was when he saw Superman flying at him.

"Not so fast fly boy!" Green Lantern shouted as he flew at Superman with several Maces projected around him.

He smashed them into Superman only for them to shatter on impact.

Superman flew over and grabbed Green Lantern by his ring hand and began crushing it as he cried out in pain.

Superman grinned as he began to reach for Lantern's ring.

Before he could, he was hit by a blast of lightning and dropped him.

He turned to see Marvel flying at him hurling lightning.

Superman blocked the blasts with his forearms as Marvel came closer.

"You use to be my hero! My inspiration!" He shouted before he tried to punch Superman's stomach, but his punches only seemed to mildly annoy him.

Superman grabbed both of Marvel's hands and held them in place as he tried to break free.

Marvel looked terrified as he saw Superman's eyes begin to glow.

Before he could use heat vision Superman was hit by a powerful charged punch from Cyborg.

This made Superman drop Marvel but didn't seem to bother him much else as Cyborg looked at his hand.

"Warning severe damage." The computer said.

As Marvel flew away, Superman grabbed Cyborg and hurled him through a building.

A massive tidal wave flew through the air and hit, Superman was forced into the ground as Aquaman shot through the water like a torpedo and tried to stab his trident into Superman.

Despite being underwater, Superman got up and grabbed the trident, flying him and Aquaman out of the water.

Once out, Aquaman began a furious attack on Superman, trying to strike him with his trident and his incredible strength.

But Superman was faster and stronger.

He grabbed a lamp post and knocked the trident out of Aquaman's hands.

Aquaman tried to him hand to hand, but Superman blocked each of his strikes and then slammed his fist into Aquaman, hurling him across the street and into a building.

Superman then heard a powerful screech that hit him as explosive arrows hit him.

He turned to see Green Arrow and Black Canary moving closer to him.

Before he could act, he was hit several times by lightning fast punches.

He tried to strike the Flash, but Barry was faster than him.

Superman flew up and then slammed his fist into the ground, causing a shock wave that knocked them all off their feet.

He then felt a shield slam into the back of his head.

He was knocked forward as The Ace of Spades unleashed a furious attack with his swords and shields in his knight form.

Superman knocked away each attack before grabbing one of the swords with his bare hands and squeezing it until it shattered.

He then grabbed The Ace and hurled him into a building as he smiled.

He looked around at the defeated Justice league before something else hit him from behind and hurled him across the street.

He got up and saw Wonder Woman standing there with an uncertain look and her sword in hand.

"Clark! I don't know why you're doing this, but I cannot allow you to continue!" She shouted.

"Try and stop me!" Superman shouted back as he flew at her and slammed her across the street through a building.

Wonder Woman grunted as she got up and saw Superman flying at her.

She flew forward and under him, then came up carrying him through the ceiling and the punched him away.

Superman recovered and flew at her, blasting his heat vision only for Wonder Woman to block it with her sword.

Superman grabbed Wonder Woman's forearms and hurled her into the air before flying at her and slamming his fist into her stomach, hurling Wonder Woman back through the air.

Wonder Woman slammed into a building and saw Superman coming at her.

She flew to the side as he smashed through the wall and then out another part, grabbing her and choking her by the neck.

She tried to break free but Superman tightened his grip.

Wonder Woman smashed her elbow across his face and her knee into his abdomen, making him let go of her before she knocked him back with a powerful kick.

Despite this, Superman flew back at her and smashed his fist across her face.

Wonder Woman was hurled back into another building as Superman flew into her, smashing her out the other side.

Diana grunted in pain as she flew to the side, narrowly avoiding his next strike before hurling her lasso around him.

Superman struggled to break free , but Wonder Woman hurled him into the ground and then a building.

Superman grabbed the lasso and pulled Wonder Woman towards him before slamming his fist across her chest.

As Wonder Woman was hurled across the air, Superman flew after her and slammed her into the ground.

As she tried to get up, Superman flew back down and smashed her back into the pavement with his foot.

"No!" Batman shouted as he and the other League members tried to help only to be attacked by parademons.

Wonder Woman coughed up some blood as Superman stood over her.

She began to tear up as she saw him.

"Clark please, you're the love of my life. The father of my children, we have twins, please stop this madness for them."

Superman picked up Diana's sword.

He raised it up over her as Diana closer her eyes.

As he was about to drop it, Superman was hit by another punch and hurled back into the air.

Diana opened eyes and was in disbelief when she saw who was standing over her.

It was none other than Clark, wearing his Superman suit, only it was pitch black with a silver colored Superman Symbol and a black cape. He also had shoulder length hair and an intense look.

This Clark flew at the other Superman and slammed his fist into his chest, hurling him into the air.

The other members of the league now saw this.

"What the!?" Green Lantern shouted.

"Another Superman!" The Flash shouted.

Clark grabbed the other Superman's arms and held him in place as he blasted his face with heat vision.

The other superman's face began to melt revealing half of it was made of metal as well as his left arm.

The other's saw this including many civilians and soldiers with cameras.

"He's a cyborg!" Batman shouted.

"He's an imposter!" The Ace of Spades shouted.

"Then that means the other one's." Captain Marvel started.

"Clark." Diana said with her eyes tearing up again.

The real Clark slammed the Cyborg Superman across the air before the Cyborg Superman tried to blast him with heat vision.

Clark blocked it with his forearms before blasting the Cyborg Superman's eyes with his own heat vision and then smashed his fist into his face, hurling him across the air.

The Cyborg Superman flew off with Clark in pursuit.

The Cyborg flew through a building and then out tried to strike Clark, but when he hit him he was only moved back a few feet, Clark blocked the next two strikes before knocking the Cyborg Superman back and grabbing his leg, spinning him acorns before hurling him away.

Elsewhere Lois and the others saw the Cyborg Superman not far from their location get hit and hurled over their heads by Clark.

They were all in disbelief as Suzy smiled.

"See mommy I told you! That one's the real Superman!"

"It's like the second coming." Steven Lomard said as Lois watched in amazement.

As this happened all of the Parademons looked confused as they saw two Supermans. They did not know which to follow so stopped in their tracks.

Swanwick and Trevor were now both on the ground directing the ground troops.

"Sir are you seeing this?"

"Yes Colonel, I want all jets to pull back, if that black one's the real Superman let him handle this." Swanwick said.

"How do we know this one's real sir?" Trevor said.

"Because he has to be General, he has to be." Swanwick said looking up at the two battling Supermen.

Cyborg Superman flew at Clark and tried to punch him only to have Clark grab his arms and hold them in place.

"You can't do this, I'm Superman now!" Cyborg Superman shouted.

Clark gave him an intense look.

"No you're not." He said before he threw his arms aside and punched Cyborg Superman through the air again.

He flew as fast as he could, breaking the speed of sound as he got behind Cyborg Superman before he stopped and punched him again.

Clark grit his teeth as he flew back at the speed of sound and grabbed Cyborg Superman's leg, spinning him around at over 400 miles per hour before hurling him into the pavement.

Clark flew back down and smashed Cyborg Superman into the ground.

Cyborg Superman tried to get up but Clark smashed him back into the ground with his foot.

Cyborg Superman kept squirming until Clark grabbed his robotic arm and crushed it before ripping it clean off.

The Cyborg grunted before Superman smashed his fist into his head one more time.

The Cyborg's system's were damaged as the living part lost consciousness.

Clark took a deep breath before he saw a crowd of people around him.

Including Lois and Suzy.

"Smallvile." Lois said.

The people were unsure what to think when they saw him.

Several parademons flew down and bowed before him.

The people looked very afraid now.

Superman looked at the parademons.

"Go home now!" He screamed as all of the parademons quickly flew back through the portals before they closed.

The league eventually made their way up to him, Wonder Woman in front.

Clark saw her and came forward as the two looked passionately at each other.

"Clark? is that really you?"

He came forward and put his arms around her before staring deeply into her eyes.

"It's me Diana, no one else but the man you love."

She began to cry again as she passionately pulled Clark forward and began kissing him.

Many people began to cheer and take pictures.

"Alright the real Superman's back!"Captain Marvel shouted.

"Are you sure that's him?" Green Arrow asked.

"Bio scans confirm it, I can't believe I didn't check it before. The other one was emitting his DNA too, but I didn't even think to look for other signals." Cyborg said.

Batman wasn't convinced and came forward.

"Tell me something only Superman would know."

Clark turned to Batman.

"Alright Bruce, you're son's Godfather is Richard Grayson, and his Godmother is Koriandr Grayson."

Batman's eyes widened.

He hugged Superman.

"How are you even alive?" Green Lantern asked.

"The grace of the Lord, no he would have told me then." The Ace said.

"I'll tell you all later, meet me at my mother's home." Clark said.

"What about him?" Aquaman said pointing to Cyborg Superman.

"Bring him to the fortress of solitude, tell my father to put him in the phantom zone. He'll be safe there."

"I have business to take care of." Superman said looking at Lex Corp towers.

Inside Lex was quickly going through the lab, trying to get to the mother box.

Superman smashed through the ceiling and grabbed the mother box before waking up to Lex who backed up.

"How, how are you still alive!?"

"That doesn't matter Luther. What does matter is that I know you were behind this Cyborg Superman . I don't know how you gave him my Kryptonian DNA and thus my powers. But I know why, you knew the parademons would obey Superman. All you had to do was turn him into the enemy, destroy the Justice league, and be the leader of the Anti-Superman movement. Bringing you to the position of power you always wanted."

"You'll never prove any of this."

Superman smiled.

"I don't have to, this is proof Luther that no matter what you throw at me. I'll stop you, think about that".

Superman crushed the mother box before he flew off and Luther flared at him with his teeth clenched.

At the farm in Kansas, Superman was hugging his mother, who like Diana was overwhelmed.

"Clark, I can't believe this, I don't know how but I don't care." She said.

"Ok but I do, how are you alive?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know who, but someone brought my body back to the Fortress of Solitude, it turns out I wasn't completely dead yet. There was a flicker of life inside me, my father used the genesis chamber to restore me. It took months to complete though."

"It's great to have you back man." The Flash said.

"Clark." He heard Diana say as he turned to see two babies in her arms.

His eyes widened.

"Clark meet your son, and your daughter."

Superman was overwhelmed as he took the two babies in his arms.

The two opened their eyes , revealing they had blue eyes just like his.

"Ohh this is just ." The Flash said sniffling.

"You know, weren't you two suppose to get married?" Martha said as Clark and Diana turned to her.

"Why not do it now."

"What? Get married now that's?" Dinah started before Diana hugged Clark and rubbed her head against him.

"Yes, there's nothing I want more." She said.

"Alright! Let's go get the guests!" The Flash shouted.

A few hours later Clark cut his hair back to his normal style and got back into his original Superman suit.

He went outside where several rows of chairs and an alter had been set up.

The Ace had found a local priest to oversee the wedding.

Many guests including Carol Ferris, Iris Allen, Wally West, Cisco, Caitlin, Silas, Dick, Kori, John, Lyla, Jade, Roy, Alfred, Talia, Lois, Suzy, Steve, Mera, and the rest of the league.

"Huh kind of weird, nine months ago we were here for his funeral, now his wedding." Steve said.

At the alter Superman waited with Batman beside him as his Best man, plus the Flash and Green Lantern as Groomsmen.

Cyborg put on some wedding music as Diana walked down the aisle with The Ace giving her away.

She wore just her Wonder Woman attire.

When she reached the Alter, the Ace went and saw down beside Aquaman.

Martha was in the front row watching in joy as Diana stood up beside her son.

The priest began going through the ceremony word for word.

"May I have the rings."

Batman took out the rings and handed them to Clark.

The two put them on each other's hands.

"Do you Clark Kent, take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife. For sickness and health, richer or poor, till death do you part."

Clark starred deeply into Diana's eyes.

"I do."

"Diana do you take this man to be your loftily wedded husband. For sickness and health, richer or poor, till death do you part."

"I do." Diana said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Superman pulled Diana forward and passionately kissed her as the wedding guests clapped and stood up.

"I love weddings." Carol said before she looked at Hal.

He gave a nervous look.

Later that night, Clark and Diana were in bed together , each holding one of their children.

"I thought I lost you forever Clark, now I have you back and my family is whole."

Clark looked at his children before looking back at her.

"I don't think I could be happier than I am now Diana. You , me, our children, our family." He said before coming in and kissing her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Speed

* * *

Clark was holding Conner in his arms as he sat in a chair.

Sitting in another chair nearby was Martha holding Hippolyta.

"You know Clark, there was a time I wondered if you'd ever give me some grandkids."

"Well , you got your wish mom."

"I couldn't be happier Clark, you alive, your kids here."

Moments later Diana walked in.

"Morning Diana."

Diana stretched her arms out.

"Morning beloved husband. Morning beloved children." Diana said before Clark handed her Conner and she cradled him in her arms.

"So what's going to happen now?" Martha asked.

"Well, I'll have to come up with a pretty dam good excuse for Clark Kent to be alive again."

"That may not be the best idea for you to go back to metropolis Clark." Martha said.

"Your mother is right Clark, it may not be a good idea for you to who up at a place where people know you died. You returning to life just a Superman does raise suspicion." Diana said.

"You want me to leave Metropolis?"

"It's for the best Clark, we can't draw attention to ourselves." Diana said as Clark took a deep breath and thought for a minute.

"You're probably right. I guess we'll have to start over then. Live somewhere else."

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Martha said.

"Thanks mom."

"You know Clark, there is one place I think would be nice."

"Where?"

* * *

Diana and Clark were wearing civilian cloths as they walked past a series of houses and palm trees before reaching a house with a for-sale sign in front.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Kent I think you'll like this home."

Clark and Diana each had one of their baby's in their arms.

The real estate agent lead them inside and showed them around the house.

The house was one floor with yellow walls, a red tiled roof and a screened lenia in the back. The inside was carpeted with two main bedrooms, and a guest room. A kitchen, a pair of bathrooms, and a main area that connected them all and the lenia.

She showed them each room before going over the price.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Kent I think you'll find this to be a great place to raise your beautiful children."

"We'll take it." Clark said as he and Diana both signed.

"Pleasure doing business with you, welcome to Tampa." The woman said as she walked off.

The two walked outside and saw a saw the suburbs of houses that looked just like theirs, palm trees in between the houses, clean grass, sidewalks, and a few ponds and streams of waters.

"This isn't Themyscira, but it will do for our family." Diana said.

"I'll have to find a job here."

"I'm sure you'll find something Clark. Things are turning out well for us." Diana said before the two came forward and kissed.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central city, Barry was at S.T.A.R labs with Cisco, Caitlin, and Silas as they ran more tests on Wally.

"Alright you can step off the treadmill." Cisco said as Wally got off.

"Alright his vitals look ok, I think he's good to go." Caitlin said.

"How fast can he move?" Barry asked.

"About as fast as Hunter, so not quite as fast as you?"

"You know Barry another speedster, and your nephew, he could." Cisco started.

"No Cisco, he's not doing this with me."

"Aww come on Barry the kid's."

"He is a kid Cisco, and besides if Iris found out she'd kill me." Barry said.

"At least let us train him how to use his abilities, help him understand them." Silas said.

"Alright fine, but Iris has to agree to it."

Barry walked into the room and saw Wally look at him.

"So am I ok?"

"You're going to be fine Wally, but Cisco says I should help you understand these abilities you have. He's right, so everyday after school I want you to come here and we'll practice."

"Should I tell my parents."

"You let me handle that."

Later that night Barry was at his home with Iris.

"You want him to what?"

"Iris he wouldn't be out with me, doing what I do. All I'll be doing is teaching him how to better understand his abilities. "

Iris took a deep breath.

"Alright Barry I'll deal with his parents, I suppose there's nothing we can do now but help him adjust."

"Thank you Iris."

* * *

The following day, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were with Wally at the abandoned Airfield where Barry trained.

"Ok, Wally I want you to run to the end of the field and back" Cisco said.

Wally was wearing some gym like cloths as he stood at the end of the airfield.

"No suit like Barry's?" Caitlin asked.

"He wouldn't allow it. Thought it might give him some ideas." Cisco said.

Wally took a deep breath before he sprinted across the airfield with red lightning like energy, similar to Barry's emitted around him.

He reached the end of the airfield in a matter of seconds, however, as Wally ran back he tripped on a pot hole and tumbled across the airfield.

"Ohhh." Caitlin said before Barry sped over to him.

"Ouch." Wally said.

Wally sat down as Caitlin looked over him.

"Two fractured arms and a fractured rib."

"Well he was going four hundred and seven miles an hour when he was running."

"You'll be fine, just give it a few minutes."

"Really?" Wally said.

"How do you think I'm still in one piece?" Barry said.

"I just assumed you were never hit." Wally said.

"Wally you need to keep focus out there, it's not just running fast , it's thinking fast too."

"Let him show you." Cisco said as he turned on a drone as Barry sprinted down the airfield as the drone launched four missiles.

Barry grabbed each missile and hurled it away before arriving back in front of them.

Wally looked terrified.

"You want me to do that?"

"No, but I want you to be focused."

* * *

Elsewhere in S.T.A.R labs, Victor was going over some information when he thought he heard something.

He walked towards where he thought he heard the sound and came to a chemical storage room.

He looked around but saw nothing.

"Hmm." He said before looking around again.

Meanwhile back on the airfield, Wally was running behind Barry.

They reached the end of the airfield as Wally grabbed his knees and bent over.

"How long have we been at this?"

"Three hours." Cisco said.

"I see why you eat so much uncle Barry, I'm starving. I feel like I could eat a horse."

"I got it." Cisco said as he revealed ten meals from a local fast food restaurant.

The two began eating them quickly.

"Alright not bad for your first day." Barry said.

"So when do I start?"

"Start what?"

"Going out in the shit with you?"

The three turned to him.

"Wally you're not going out with me."

"What?"

"Wally this is just to help you understand your new abilities and help you live a normal life."

"What, I can live a normal life if I want to. I just don't run like that, I can do what you do, shouldn't I help people if I can?"

"Wally you're just a kid, I can't have you out there."

Wally got up with an irritated expression.

"I'm not just a kid."

"We're done for today Wally. Go home." Wally gave an irritated look before he left.

Moments later Barry heard his phone go off.

He picked it up before turning to Cisco and Caitlin.

"I've got work." He said.

Several police officers were inside a lab standing over two dead bodies as a police Sergeant and captain looked at them.

"Where's you're son in law?"

"Here captain." Barry said as he came in with his CSI jacket on.

"Allen how are you always late?"

"What do we have?" Barry said as he put on latex gloves.

"Two scientists murdered here and chemicals missing."

"What's missing?" Barry asked as he looked around at the crime scene.

One of the officers handed him a list.

"Huh, what killed these people? They look fine?" Barry asked.

"We don't know." Joe said.

Barry looked closer around the place.

"Huh that's weird, not seeing any kind of footprints, no fingerprints, no trace evidence."

"What are you telling me Allen some fucking ghost came in here and did this." The captain said.

"No sir, I just need more time to look at the bodies and the crime scene. Plus any security footage."

Later that day in the CSI lab, Barry was going over the evidence, or lack there of , from he crime scene.

He kept playing the camera feed back only to see the two scientists drop from seemingly nothing. The first was already in the room, then the chemical cabinet was forced open and several of the containers just vanished, then another scientist walked in only to drop to the ground.

"Barry, I got the reports back from the ME." Another CSI man said as he handed it to Barry.

Barry looked at the ME report and saw that there was no sign that their outer skin as ever even penetrated, but that their hearts just stopped.

Barry looked even more suspicious as he went back to the security feed and slowed the feed down as slow as it could possibly go.

Barry's eyes widened as he saw that looked like a flash of blue and red lightning go towards the the scientist, the storage closet, then the second one.

"No!" He shouted before he sped out of the room.

He raced inside S.T.A.R labs and past his friends.

Caitlin turned to Cisco.

"Yeah Barry's here."

He sped up to the pipeline and quickly punched in a number into the terminal as a cell moved towards him.

He gave an intense expression before speeding up to it.

Inside was a tall man wearing a black suit similar Barry's and wore a mask that covered his entire face and was almost shaped like a skull.

He saw Barry and approached the glass door before his hand sped up and he smashed it against the door.

" _Finally come to let me out Flash, so I can finish you off."_

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here Hunter."

" _Why wouldn't I be Flash?"_

Barry didn't respond.

" _There's another! Another speedster!"_ The man in black smashed his fist against the door again.

" _Ahhh! I will get out of here Flash, I will kill you and this new speedster! I will be the only one!"_

Barry walked away and sent the cell away.

A few minutes later Barry was going over the video feed with Cisco, Caitlin, and Victor.

They looked at it in slow motion.

"Another Speedster?" Caitlin said.

"It's the only explanation, no other metahuman could have done this." Cisco said.

"You said Zoom's still in the pipeline."

"You don't think?" Caitlin said.

"Wally didn't do this." Barry said.

"Well he's the only other speedster we know of."

"That we know of." Cisco said.

"You said he took some chemicals, what ones?" Vic asked.

Barry told him.

"That's weird, I checked, yesterday we got robbed too, missing chemicals, the same ones."

They looked over the lab security and saw the same energy.

"Yeah Wally's lightning is red, but not blue like that. Plus this was when we were practicing with him." Barry said.

"Then we have another Speedster." Cisco said.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to find him on your own. Me, Lantern, and Aquaman are meeting The Ace of Spades in east Europe." Vic said before he left.

"So what do we do?" Caitlin asked before they heard someone else enter the room.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

Barry turned to him.

"Nothing, come on we've got training to do."

Barry and Wally were back on the Airfield training with Cisco monitoring their progress.

After a few hours of various excises, they stopped for a few minutes.

Wally noticed Barry spending the time with Cisco looking at a recording of some kind.

"Ok what are you looking at?" Wally asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Barry said.

"A metahuman."

"Yeah we." Cisco started before Barry glared at him.

"Oh right."

"Barry please let me help you, I was given these powers for a reason."

"You were given these powers by a mistake."

"Why , why don't you want me to help you?"

"Because you're just a kid Wally. You're sixteen years old and."

"I'm not helpless like I was before."

Barry turned to Wally.

"This is about Linda isn't it."

Wally looked hurt hearing that name.

"Wally I'm sorry about what happened to Linda, I know you and here were close, but."

"But what, watching my girlfriend die in front of my eyes from The Mist."

"Wally."

"If I could do what I can do now I could have saved her life."

"Wally I promised your aunt and parents."

"What gives you the right to do this, and don't say because you're an adult. Vic's only 18."

"Wally."

"I know how these powers work, we don't need to do this anymore." Wally said before he sped off.

"You know man, we could."

"No Cisco."

"Hey guys!" They heard Caitlin shout over the com link.

"WHat's wrong?"

"He's here! The other speedster!"

Barry and Cisco looked freaked out before Barry sped over to S.T.A.R labs.

Caitlin and Silas were hiding inside one of the Pipeline cells.

"Victor picked a great time to leave." Silas said.

"It's ok we're safe in here, he can't get to us." Caitlin said before they saw Barry in his suit speed up.

"Guys!"

"Barry we're ok."

"Where's the other speedster?"

"He's in the labs!" Silas shouted.

Barry sped over to the labs and saw what looked like the recordings he saw.

He sped over to it as fast as he could, but whoever this speedster was, they were even faster than Barry.

However, Barry was able to get into the other speedster's path and trip him, sending the speedster tumbling into a lab table.

"Alright whoever you are, you picked the wrong place to rob." Barry said before he saw the speedster get up.

The speedster wore a suit that looked almost exactly like his, only it was yellow where his was red and red where his was yellow, and the center patch was black.

The man's face was also vibrating and his eyes glowing red.

" _Catch me , if you can_ " The man said as he sped at Barry.

The two moved through the labs and then outside the building as fast as they could. Despite Barry's best efforts, he couldn't outrun the other speedster.

The other man slammed into Barry again and again , hurling him into the front of a dumpster.

Barry grunted as he slowly got up and saw the man in front of him.

" _The fastest man alive, not any more"_

"Who are you?"

" _I'm everything you aren't Flash, I'm you're opposite, you're superior, you're reverse"_

The man sped off as Barry tried to catch his breath.

Cisco arrived a few minutes later to find Barry being looked at by Caitlin and Silas.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"The other speedster happened." Barry said before Silas showed Cisco the new recording.

"Woah." He said looking at the suit.

"He said he was my opposite , my reverse."

"Reverse-Flash." Cisco said nodding.

"I don't understand how three people all got the same metahuman powers, yet we're just finding out about him." Caitlin said.

"Hold on, why did he come back here?" Barry asked.

"To find you?" Cisco asked.

"He couldn't have known I come here, something else is up. Wait, are any chemicals missing?" Barry asked as Silas went to check.

"Yeah, all the ones that he took last time."

"Which ones?" Caitlin said as Silas told her.

"Ok" She said as she went to a secret compartment and took out some more of those chemicals.

"I'm going to see what happens when you mix them." Caitlin said.

* * *

Elsewhere Wally sped up to a an alley and took a deep breath as he decided to walk normally down the alley, seeing as it was the alley where Linda met her end.

He looked around as he remembered that fateful day. He approached the very spot and stopped, putting his hand up against a building wall as a fear tears came down his face.

"I said leave me alone." He heard.

Wally looked up and saw a few low lives at the end of the allay harassing a girl who looked about his age.

"Come on sweet thing I just want to get your sign." One said bumping into her.

The girl gave an irritated look as she pushed him away.

"Back off." She said trying to walk away.

Wally saw the same one grab her shoulder and was about to speed over when he saw the girl grab his arm and flip him over her body and onto the ground.

The other two tried to attack her, but she knocked away each of their attacks before hitting them both with fast strikes and knocking them onto he ground.

Wally's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Woah." He said.

The girl began to walk away when the first one got up and he pulled out a switch knife, carefully moving up behind her.

Wally sped over and knocked the man into the wall before the girl turned and saw him.

The girl had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and grey eyes. She saw the low life and his knife on the ground.

"Where did you come from?"

"I uh was nearby , saw he pulled a knife and uh. Well I'm a fast runner."

"Must be, you came out of no where."

"I'm Wally, Wally West."

"Well thanks for getting that guy. I'm Artemis, Atremis Crock."

"I was on my way home, I can go with you."

"Alright."

The two began walking together.

"I haven't seen you at the high school."

"I'm new to Central city."

"Really. You're not turned away by all the metahumans."

"I'm not afraid of metahumans."

"Really? Well you looked like you could handle yourself."

"Yeah, let's just say my dad made sure I knew how to protect myself."

"What brings you to Central city?"

He noticed the girl looked a little uncomfortable.

"My mom moved us here, to get us away."

"From what?"

"My dad."

Wally's expression changed.

"Oh I."

"It's fine. We're fine."

"Well aside from the metahumans, this is a pretty nice city. I think you'll like it here."

The two kept walking and talking until they reached Artemis's apartment.

"Well thanks for walking me home."

"You enrolling in the high school here."

"I guess I am."

"Then I'll see you around." Wally said before Artemis walked inside.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R labs , Barry was going over more details of the Reverse-Flash with Cisco.

"I'm looking at his movements Barry, but I can't see why he's moving faster than you." Cisco said.

"How did I get faster than Zoom?"

"You trained, improved your technique."

"Maybe that's what this Metahuman did."

"Yeah I don't think he's actually a metahuman." Caitlin said as she came over to them with a vile of a red liquid.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

"I mixed the chemicals and it created a special compound."

"What's it do?"

"It increases the rate of intake on human oxygen consumption. Allowing a normal human to move like a speedster, maybe even faster."

"So this guy is injecting himself with speed force drugs?" Barry asked.

"Essentially, but they're very dangerous."

"Well that explains why he keeps robbing chemicals, he needs them to keep making his little drugs." Cisco said.

"So we track what places have his chemicals and we might be able to find him." Barry said.

Elsewhere in another lab, a man in a lab coat was mixing several chemicals. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

As he worked another man in a lab coat walked up behind him.

"Not now Bill."

"Yes now Eobard."

"I'm working."

"Not anymore Professor Thawne." The man turned and saw two security guards beside the other scientist.

"What's going on?"

"I know you've been stealing chemicals, conducting unsanctioned tests here Eobard."

"You got me fired."

"That's right, you're done here."

Eobard gave an uneasy expression.

"I've devoted my life to this research, years upon years, everything I did was for this."

"Well it belongs to us now, get out or these men will escort you out."

Eobard took up his vile and looked at it.

"No , I think I'll stay." He injected himself with the vile as he began to shake and breath deeply.

The men began to back away as they saw him vibrate incredibly fast and his eyes turn red.

 _"Big mistake"_ He said as he moved like lightning and snapped the two guards' necks before stopping in front of the other scientist who now looked terrified.

"Eobard."

" _I never liked you much Bill."_ Reverse-Flash said as his hand vibrated incredibly fast and he shoved it through the man's chest before bridging it out and watching him fall to the ground.

* * *

The following day Wally was walking Artemis to her home.

"I swear to God Wally I've never seen anyone run that fast."

"Well, PE is just my strong suit."

"Seriously it looked like you weren't even trying."

"Say you want to get something to eat?"

"How can yo be hungry after that lunch you had? I think I saw you eat four sandwiches and six things of chips?"

"I guess I just have a high metabolism."

"Probably from all that running you clearly do."

"So how do you like the new school so far?"

"It's ok, I guess. It seems like all that everyone talks about is the Flash?"

"Well I guess they like the idea of a real life superhero living in our city."

"What do you think about him?"

Wally didn't respond immediately.

"I think he does what he thinks is right, that he uses his powers to help others, he's about the only Metahuman in Central City who does."

"You don't like Metahumans do you."

Wally gave a more serious expression.

"No, I don't."

Artemis turned to him.

"All of them were given abilities you could only dream of and what do they do with them. Take what they want, hurt who they want, and think there's no one who can stop them."

"A metahuman did something to you didn't they?".

Wally looked hurt.

"A Metahuman killed my girlfriend."

Artemis looked shocked.

"Her name was Linda Park, we were close. Friends since we were kids. Then one day we were coming down that alley where we met yesterday. A Metahuman named The Mist came in, he came out of no where in his gas form, he filled her lungs before I could even blink." Artemis noticed his eyes begging to tear up.

"I watched her die right in front of me, her face turned white, her face full of terror."

"How did you get out alive?"

"The Flash saved me, he carried me away before he went back and dealt with The Mist."

"Wally I didn't know."

"That's why I hate Metahumans. I was helpless to save her." Wally said shaking before Artemis hugged him.

"You're not helpless Wally. You're whatever you need to be."

Elsewhere Barry was speeding off to another lab as Cisco, Caitlin, and Silar stood in the lab monitoring him.

"Alright the lab hasn't been hit yet so it's likely he'll be there." Cisco said.

"Remember Barry, Reverse Flash can move just as fast as you thanks to his speed drug. You need to use strategy." Silas said.

"I hear ya." Barry said.

He arrived in the labs and found a hiding place as he waited for Reverse-Flash.

Moments later saw a scientist get hurled across the room as a flash of blue and red streaked in.

"Get him Barry!" Caitlin shouted.

Barry sped over and slammed into Reverse-Flash, knocking him back.

"Sorry , but you can't get any more fixes." The Flash said as Reverse-Flash got up tried to speed at The Flash.

The Flash kept ahead of Reverse-Flash as they moved through the building. It was clear that The Flash had better focus and experience as a speedster, as he used strategy to trip up, or hit Reverse-Flash.

"Yeah that's it Barry , kick his ass!" Cisco said.

Eventually The Flash intercepted Reverse-Flash and knocked him into a wall.

"It's over, you're not going to beat me." He said as Reverse-Flash grinned.

"Think so?" Reverse-Flash said before he took out another syringe.

"No!" Barry shouted as Reverse-Flash injected himself and began having blue lightning like energy surge around him.

" _You're looking a little slow."_ Reverse-Flash said before he sped into The Flash, hurling him back.

"Ok he's moving too fast now." Silas said.

"Way too fast, even for Barry." Caitlin said as Cisco had another idea.

"He got on the phone."

"Yeah, get down here now, it's an emergency."

"Who did you call?" Caitlin asked before Wally sped in.

"What's wrong? Where's Barry?"

"He's in trouble." Cisco said.

"Cisco are you crazy?" Caitlin asked.

"Wally's our only shot now." Cisco said.

"Barry's in trouble, huh I though the could handle himself."

"Wally, another man is using speed drugs to make himself a speedster. He's injected himself with so much he's faster than Barry." Cisco said as Wally looked conflicted.

"Wally, Barry's in danger and you're the only one who can help him." Cisco said as he walked over and revealed a suit similar to Barry's.

Wally looked at it closely as he remembered watching Linda die in front of him.

He took a deep breath.

"You're not helpless Wally."

Back in the labs, The Flash ran as fast as he could, but Reverse-Flash was far faster now.

He kept hitting The Flash and knocked him aside, then back to the ground.

" _You know, there was a time I idolized you. A time I wished I could be you more than anything. But then I realized, I could be better than you, do what you wouldn't. "_

He grabbed The Flash and hurled him through a wooden table as Barry grunted.

" _Now I'm the fastest man alive."_ Reverse-Flash started before he was hit by another Speedster and knocked back.

Barry's eyes widened as he saw Wally wearing a black suit similar to his only with goggles over his eye holes and an open top for his hair.

"What was that? I'm sorry you were getting your ass kicked." Wally said as Reverse-Flash sprinted at him.

"Wally!" Barry shouted as Wally sprinted forward and came low and hit Reverse-Flash's legs , making him tumble across the ground.

Wally sprinted over and helped Barry up.

"Are you ok?"

"Wally what are you? Cisco!"

"It was our only shot Barry."

"Barry I have the same gift as you. I can use it to help you, I'm going to use it to help people. It can either be with your, or without you."

Barry took a deep breath as he saw Reverse-Flash sprinting at them.

"Follow my lead."

He pointed in another direction as he and Wally split up only for Reverse-Flash to move so fast he hit them both and knocked them back.

Reverse-Flash sped at Wally and slammed him into the wall before he was hit in the side by Barry and knocked back.

Reverse-Flash ran fast enough to get behind Barry and punch him repeatedly until he was into the wall.

Wally sped up and grabbed Reverse-Flash's arms, holding them in place as Barry began speed punching Reverse-Flash.

Reverse-Flash tried to sprint away, but Barry and Wally sped strategically in front of him and both began smashing into him, unleashing momentum and speed punches.

Reverse-Flash was knocked into a wall as his lightning began to fade.

He took out another syringe but Barry sped over and snatched it, smashing it into the ground.

"No!" Reverse-Flash shouted as he got on the ground and tried to take it in his hands.

"Not so tough when you're not hopped up." Wally said.

The Flash came over and grabbed Reverse-Flash.

"You wanted to be me, you'll never be me." The Flash said.

Joe shoved Eobard into a jail cell as Eobard grabbed the bars.

"You won't be getting anymore drugs in here. Enjoy your stay, it will go by slowly."

In S.T.A.R labs Wally was with the others.

"Man you were awesome out there." Cisco said.

"So, you gonna let me stay?"

Barry took a deep breath as he thought about it.

"It's like you said, I can't stop you, so I may as well make sure you don't get hurt."

"Really!"

"I'll take the heat from your aunt."

"Aww yeah our kid boy here is another Flash! Wait, Kid-Flash, yes!" Cisco said.

Artemis was in her apartment with her mother who sat in a wheelchair , watching the news on TV about another speedster helping the Flash.

"As you can see from the security camera The Flash had some help fighting another speedster. " Artemis's eyes widened as she looked closer at the younger speedster.

"How many speedsters are there in this city?" Her mother asked.

"Artemis the garbage needs to go out."

Artemis got up and took the garbage out was about to walk in when she heard someone behind her.

She turned to see Kid-Flash standing there.

"You, you're the other speedster." She said as she looked closer at him.

Kid-Flash came up closer, smiling.

"You were right Artemis. I'm not helpless, I'm who I need to be." He said before speeding off with Artemis in disbelief.

"Wally?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Superfamily

* * *

In the Lex Corp labs , Luthor was walking with one of his head scientists.

"You said you made progress Dr. I want to see it."

He lead Luthor into a lab where he saw a large piece of Kryptonite inside a container.

"Kryptonite?" Luthor said before the scientist used remote controlled robotic hands to open the container and take out the Kryptonite revealing it to be red.

"What is that?"

"Kryptonite we altered using dark matter, it turned the Kryptonite Red."

"You turned the Kryptonite red?"

"It changed what the Kryptonite does sir. Before it only weakened Kryptonians, now it does something far more interesting."

"Interesting?"

"We exposed the red Kryptonite to the alien's body, it didn't hurt him like the original."

"You ruined one of the few remaining samples we had left!?"

"It didn't hurt him but it did something else."

"What?"

"It replicated his powers."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain sir, but when it came in contact with his skin, the red Kryptonite's energy signal began to match that of the inside of the alien."

"Are you saying with this we can steal his abilities?"

"No, the red Kryptonite replicated the powers, it didn't take them. However, we were curious to see if we could give the powers to another."

Luther's eyebrow raised.

"Have you tested it?"

"Yes."

The man lead Luthor to an observation room overlooking a large chamber.

"Let out the subject."

A large door opened as a massive tiger came out growling.

"We couldn't test the powers on a human yet. So we used an animal."

"A tiger?"

"No." A smaller door opened as Luthor saw a wolf enter the room.

The wolf looked like a grey wolf, only its fur had turned completely white as snow.

The tiger growled at the wolf before the wolf growled back.

The tiger came forward and tried to smash wolf with his paw and bite his head off.

The wolf was pushed back a few inches and the tiger's fangs began to crack.

The wolf bit the tiger's leg and hurled it into the wall.

The tiger gave a painful sound as the wolf came closer.

Two men came in one shooting the tiger with a tranquilizer as the other held a small piece of Kryptonite as the wolf began to look like he was in pain. He whined before backing up and curling up in the corner.

They dragged the tiger away before leaving.

The wolf got back up as a in the top of the room a compartment with a bloody steak was revealed.

The wolf smelled the steak and looked up before his eyes glowed red and heat vision flew from them, hitting and destroying the support the steak was on.

The wolf then leapt up almost thirty feet into the air, snatching the steak in his mouth before returning to the ground and tearing it apart in a matter of seconds.

"The wolf has Superman's powers?"

"To an extent, he also has his weakness of Kryptonite. Perhaps we should have fixed him before giving him the powers, no tools could do it now except Kryptonite."

"I'm not letting it near that dog's"

"Right sir."

"So the red Kryptonite when in contact gave this wolf the powers of Superman."

"Before it shattered."

"What?"

"After giving him the powers, the red Kryptonite shattered , useless."

"So it's a one time use."

"Yes and we're running low on Kryptonite so we need to keep studying the one we have."

"Still I want to begin human testing soon. I might also like to try them myself." Luthor said grinning.

"Sir there's something else, another effect of the red Kryptonite. You see we tested this red Kryptonite a two days ago, when that Wolf was only three days old."

Luthor turned to him with a curious expression.

"How old is it now, in terms of dog years?"

"Almost twenty three, but his physical degeneration has slowed down drastically, it's the same physiology we saw in the alien's body. Best estimates the alien was about sixty four yet he had the body composition of a forty year old. These aliens, much like the dead Amazon we found, age at about the same rate as each other once they reach maturity, that being much slower than that of humans."

"So you're saying that when Superman and his little amazon girlfriend are sixty they'll be forty by human equivalent."

"Basically sir."

Luthor nodded.

"Keep up the good work." Luthor said as he left.

He walked into an elevator that went up before another man walked in.

"Sir that class from Metropolis elementary school is here."

"Good, we need to fix our public image." Luthor said as the door closed.

Elsewhere the scientist who showed Luthor the red Kryptonite was about to seal it when he heard a buzzer go off in the nearby break room.

"My toaster strudel !" He said sounding excited before he left the room.

Elsewhere in the labs, a group of school children were being lead by their teacher and a scientist.

"These labs are where Lex corps makes innovations that will change the future."

"Is this where they made the bomb that almost killed my mommy." Suzy said in an angry tone.

"Suzy!" Her teacher said.

"Lex Corp children makes things that seem like science fiction, reality." The scientist said as he showed them a room with a large exosuit.

"Cool!" One of the boys said as the others looked in amazement.

"Is that suit like the one he made to fight Superman." Suzy said before he teacher grabbed her.

"Suzy Trevor you will behave yourself of so help me you'll sit on the bus!" She said in a stern tone before Suzy pulled her arm away.

As the class walked on, the teacher stayed behind as she looked to make sure no one was looking and took out a case of pills. She opened it and swallowed two before she shook her head.

"Now we'll show you to our break room where we have snacks waiting." The scientist said as they walked past an empty lab room.

As they did, Suzy saw something in the lab.

She saw her class leave and her teach was still not back yet from taking her strange mints.

She snuck inside and saw a large red crystal on a lab table behind held up by two metal supporters.

Suzy recognized the crystal as a red version of the ones on Luthor's suit.

"The rock that can hurt Superman! This one's red, that must be worse!" She said franticly before she had an idea.

"I'll throw it away, they can't use to to hurt Superman." Suzy said before she climbed up on a chair and grabbed the Kryptonite before pulling it out of the container supports.

As she held it, she felt a strange sensation inside her hands that soon moved to her entire body.

Suzy screamed as she felt her everything change.

Her hands and body glowed red as the Kryptonite shattered.

Suzy's teacher came past the lab stumbling when she turned and saw the lab wrecked with a young woman who had long dark blonde hair, and brown eyes.

She looked perhaps twenty two years old and was almost naked, having nothing but torn up cloths that looked like they were for a little girl on her.

"Who the hell are you?" The teacher said in a slur.

The young woman brought her head up with glowing read eyes before she screamed and ran at her.

She smacked the teacher aside and sent her hurling across the hallway.

The girl smashed through two walls and though countless equipment and scientists before she was near a massive chamber entrance.

Two security guards ran at her.

"Freeze!" They shouted as they fired tasers.

The pins bounced off the young woman's skin before she opened her mouth and yelled again, a blast of icy cold breath froze the two men in place.

The young woman burst into the large chamber and then leapt up through some observation glass.

Two security guards in the next area began shooting her, but the bullets bounced off her.

Back in the containment chamber, two men ran in only to see the wolf out and growling at them.

"Easy there." One said as the wolf growled, remembering one as the man who had the kryptonite, only he didn't have the Kryptonite with him.

"Good doggie."

The wolf leapt onto him as the two fired at him to no effect.

The wolf but the man's shirt and hurled him into the wall before knocking the other into the wall.

The wolf leapt up and through the destroyed glass.

He ran down the hall before heat vision flew from his eyes and blew through a wall before the wolf smashed through another and leapt out the side of the building before running down the streets.

The young woman kept smashing through the labs when she ran into the break room where she saw a group of little boys and girls with two security guards standing in front of them.

The young woman held her head again before she screamed again and ran out through a wall before leaping over fifty feet into the air and landing on another rooftop.

Elsewhere the wolf had managed to escape the city and was in the woods outside the city limits.

He was licking his paws as he lay in front of a deer he had killed and eaten.

His head raised as he heard something, and looked up to see a man land in front of him.

The dog smelled him a little before sitting up panting and smiling.

Elsewhere inside the Lex corps towers several police officers were moving around and asking about what happened.

One was asking the teacher.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure all my students are ok." She said as the policemen noted her composure.

He saw her drop something and as she reached down to pick it up, he grabbed it first.

He gave her a serious look as he held the the pill bottle to her face and she looked nervous.

Inside Lois's apartment she was horrified when a police officer gave her some news.

"We're still looking for your daughter Mrs. Trevor, we'll let you know if we find out." he said before he left.

Lois franticly held her head as she went around the room breathing deeply.

She was about to call Steve when she realized there was someone who could help her faster.

She franticly dialed her cellphone.

"Clark! Clark are you there!?"

"Lois I'm here, is everything alright you sound distraught."

"Clark something happened at Lex Corps labs!"

"I know, I have Luthor's experiment taken care of."

"Clark Suzy was there and the police can't find her!"

"What?"

"Clark please I need your help to find her, please!"

"Alright I'll head over there and see if I can find her." Clark said before Lois hung up and began to dial Steve's number.

"Lois what's happening at Luthor's lab?"

"Steve, Suzy was there, she's missing."

"What!?"

"Clark said he'd look for her and." Lois started before she heard the door get ripped open.

She dropped the phone as she saw a mostly naked young woman looking disoriented stumble into the apartment.

"Help me, mother." The young woman said as Lois backed up.

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"Mother it's me Suzy, I , I feel strange. I feel wrong." She said stumbling over onto the ground.

Lois was horrified , now knowing what to think. However, when she came forward and looked at this young woman's eyes.

She knew these eyes, they were her eyes, her mother's eyes, her grandmother's eyes.

"Suzy?" She said in a sincere tone before she helped her daughter onto her knees.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know mom. I don't know, I was in the labs, I saw the rock that hurt superman, I tried to take it. Then I don't even know what happened."

Suzy then felt a strange sensation as she began to convulse again.

"Suzy?" Lois asked.

Suzy backed up holding her head.

"Mom get back!" She shouted before more super breath came out of her mouth and Lois ducked.

Suzy kept holding her head before she stumbled backwards and ran out of the apartment.

"Suzy!" She shouted.

Suzy smashed through the window and leapt over fifty feet into the air before she kept leaping further and further away from the city.

She eventually reached an open area near the outside of woods.

Now that she was outside the city, she didn't hear everything that was in the city, but she heard everything in the woods, she kept seeing in and our of thermal vision as she held her head and shook.

Why was this happening to her, what was happening to her?

Moments later she heard someone else.

"Suzy." She recognized the voice and looked up and saw Superman in front of her.

"Suzy I know that's you."

"Superman, what's happening to me. I hear everything, I see things ins a strange way."

"You have my powers Suzy, I don't know how Luthor did it, but he gave you some of my powers. It also did this too you."

"Superman , I just want this to stop." Superman lower his hand and helped Suzy get to her feet.

"Suzy, it's not going to stop. When I was a boy, I went through the same thing. It won't be easy, but you can adapt to these new abilities. Adjust to them, become whole again."

"I'll never be the same again though."

Superman put his hands on her shoulders.

"Suzy, I know how it feels, no one else like you. Alone, but you aren't alone." Superman said as Suzy heard something else.

She looked down to see a large white wolf smiling and panting at her.

The wolf came up and put his paws on her as she felt his his immense strength.

Suzy knelt down as the wolf licked her face, taking some of the tears off her cheeks.

"Suzy." She heard before the turned and saw her parents standing there.

"Mom, dad." She said.

"Suzy." Steve said as she stumbled over and was hugged by the two.

"Suzy it's going to be ok." Steve said hugging his daughter.

"What am I going to do?"

Lois and Steve gave hard looks.

"You're going to go with Superman, he's going to look after you and train you how to use your new abilities." Lois said.

" I'm going with Superman?"

"Yes."

The three hugged for another minute before they both gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good for Superman." Lois said as she and Steve teared up.

"I will." Suzy said.

She turned to Superman.

"First thing you should know about me, my name is Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent, I thought he was dead, ohhh."

Clark took Suzy's hand as he flew into the air holding her, while the wolf ran below them.

After putting some new cloths on, Suzy and Clark arrived at the suburbs in Florida.

"This is where you live now."

"Clark Kent may be dead in Metropolis, but nobody down here knows him." Clark said as they went up to a house.

Clark opened the door and let Suzy inside followed by the wolf.

"Diana, I'm back."

Suzy saw Diana breast feeding two babies and turned to them.

"Clark. Is this the little girl you spoke to me of?"

"This is Suzy, she's got some special powers. She needs our guidance."

Suzy's eyes widened.

"You're Wonder Woman."

"I am, and if what Clark says about you is true, we're the best teachers you can have." Diana said.

"Suzy , you've been through a lot today. Why don't you go into the guest bedroom and get some rest."

"Ok, thank you both." Suzy said before she walked inside.

"So another person like us Clark, we really have a Superfamily now." Diana said holding their babies in her arms.

"Speaking of Superfamily." Superman said as Diana saw the wolf beside him.

"The Wolf has Kryptonian powers too? I thought you were joking."

"Nope, this boy has abilities like Suzy. I thought the best place for him to be was with us. Plus I love dogs, we always had them on the farm."

Diana saw the wolf come over to her and start licking her legs.

"I think he only likes people he knows are like him. Superpowered."

Diana heard their two babies laugh and reach out at the Wolf who smiled and panted at them.

Diana let out a smile.

"I like him too, let's keep him." She said petting him.

Clark came over and sat beside her, petting the wolf.

"Hmm, a wolf with Kryptonian powers, I think I know what to name him."

"What?"

"Krypto."


	35. Chapter 35

Ch35:Powers

* * *

It was early in the morning and Suzy awoke inside Clark and Diana's house.

She took a deep breath as she got up and stretched.

She was still growing accustomed to her new adult body and adult mind, as well as her psudo-kryptonian powers.

She went over to the bathroom door and accidentally ripped it off the hinge.

"Oh God." She said nervously before she saw Diana walk in wearing a robe.

She saw what happened.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I did the same thing more times than I can remember when I first came among the humans. Human architecture is so flimsy."

"Diana, what was it like when you first came down to Earth, surrounded by people who look like you but aren't like you?"

Diana turned and put her hands on Suzy's shoulders.

"Suzy you came to the right place, Clark and I know better to anyone how it feels. But you're among those like you now."

"It's not just that Diana, yesterday I woke up a four year old toddler, I woke up this morning with the body of an eighteen year old and the mind of one. Puberty hit me in a matter of seconds. It's still rather freaky, having a woman's body and all."

"I can try to help you understand your new body, as well as new urges you will have, and a rather unpleasant time around a certain time each cycle of the moon. As for your new Superhuman abilities, Clark and I will both help you understand them."

"Alright, are we starting today?"

"You and Clark are, since he's taking the day off from work I'll be treasure hunting in the golf of Mexico. Aquaman gave me all the good shipwreck locations."

"What about Connor and Hippolyta?"

"We have a babysitter."

"For two Superbaby's?" Moments later the back door opened as a large man walked in.

"Hey guys I'm here, I don't think anybody saw me." Suzy said as she looked out to see Captain Marvel walk in.

"Captain Marvel!?" She shouted.

"Oh hey you're that girl they told me abouuut." Marvel said as his face turned red.

Suzy was standing in just a pair of bra and revealing panties that Diana had given her.

Suzy's face turned red as she felt a strange and burning sensation inside her when she saw Marvel.

"Uhhh." She said before Diana grabbed her and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"So glad you could come Billy." Clark said as he came out in his Superman suit. We wrote out instructions on the counter. A nine year old should be able to handle them."

"Actually I'm fifteen now."

"I thought you were nine."

"No I'm fifteen now."

"Huh."

"Hell I'll be sixteen next month."

"Well thank you for coming, sorry you've been designated as sort of the baby sitter."

Marvel noticed Krypto resting on the ground and knelt down to pet him.

"Oh no it's fine, I love spending time with you guys anytime. Beats sitting around in a foster home. Plus uh, there was uh, your new friend."

He then gave a different look.

"Is uh, she off limits?"

Clark shook his head.

"When you're sixteen."

"Alright!"

Suzy went back into her room before Clark came in.

"Suzy, how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit shook up about everything, but ok for now."

"Well get some breakfast, you and I have some training to do."

After Suzy ate, Superman carried her across Florida before he took her deep into the everglades.

Eventually they landed in a secluded area deep in the everglades as Suzy saw a massive object with her thermal vision.

"What is that?" She asked before Superman set her down and came up to seemingly nothing before a door opened.

"Come inside."

Suzy followed Clark and saw the interior of a massive craft.

"Woah!"

"Welcome to the fortress of Solitude."

"This is the fortress of Solitude! I thought my mom told me you kept it hidden int he arctic?"

"I use to, but since I moved here I thought I'd keep it closer to home."

Moments later Suzy saw a man wearing strange robes walk towards them.

"Kal, I see you have another visitor."

"Father, this is Suzy, she's Lois's daughter."

"Hello Ms. Trevor, I am Jor-El, Kal's father."

"Uh, hello."

"It's hard to explain, but Suzy here has developed some abilities similar to my own. She's been having trouble understanding and adjusting too them. I was hoping you and I could train her the way you trained me."

"Of corse." Jor-El turned to Suzy.

"Ms. Trevor, I will do everything in my power to help you understand these new abilities you have. But first I have something for you."

He revealed a pod that opened up and showed a suit similar to Clark's.

"A super suit?"

"A Kryptonian endosuit, the same as what Kal's suit is made of. It is ideal for your new set of abilities."

Suzy almost shook as she put them on.

Suzy spent the new few hours, doing various excises to help her understand her new strength.

She was in a chamber with a large formation of the liquid metal formed as a multi-ton weight.

Suzy held it up and then began lift the weight up, then back down.

Beside her was Clark.

"That's it Suzy, ease into it, you want to focus on controlling your strength. Once you master it, you'll be able to control your strength and appear normal, but still use your strength when you need to."

Suzy kept easing into her newfound strength as Superman continued to guide her.

He showed her how to control her Superbreath, her advanced hearing, and sight, before moving outside.

"You don't appear to have all my powers, you don't seem to have X-ray vision, or heat vision, plus you don't seem as strong as me or as strong as Diana. However, I'm not sure if you have flight or not."

"What do you mean, I clearly can't fly."

"I couldn't fly at first either, I had to train and hone my abilities. It's possible you could fly, we just have to see. Try leaping up as high as you can."

Suzy bent down and jumped up as high as she could, leaping over thirty feet into the air before coming back down and slamming into the water.

She landed underwater but found she was able to hold her breath far longer than she ever imagined.

She kicked up and flew out of the water before landing on the ground in front of Superman.

The two practiced until four.

"Alright that's enough for today Suzy."

"So uh what's my alias going to be?"

"Alias?" Clark asked.

"You know when I'm fully trained."

"Suzy you want to do what I do, you want to be a hero?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Suzy I'm teaching you how to control your powers so you can live a normal life."

"What? But I have Superhuman abilities, maybe not as much as you or Diana, but enough that I can help people like you."

"Suzy you may have the body and mind of an adult now but...Look Suzy it's not going to happen."

The two returned to Clark's house where they saw Diana carefully flying behind their house by some tall grass in front of a small stream with a large sack in her arms.

Suzy and Clark walked inside as they saw Krypto run over to them panting.

Clark knelt down in front of Krypto and petted him as Suzy walked by them.

"Billy we're back." Clark said as Diana came in the back entrance.

"How were the children?" Diana asked.

"Wow you're kids are way harder to watch then Batman's kid." Marvel said as Connor crawled up to the couch and lifted it up.

He quickly grabbed the couch and put it down before Diana set her sack down and picked up both her babies in her arms.

"Mommy missed you both." She said carrying them into her room.

"So how'd training go?" Marvel asked.

"It went fine." Suzy said walking by Marvel.

"You don't sound like it went fine."

""Sigh" I'm getting better hold of these abilities, but that's it. I'm just suppose to live my life and pretend like I'm just a normal person."

"Huh?"

"Clark doesn't want me to use my abilities to help anyone."

"You want to be a Superhero?"

"I don't know, ever since I was a little girl, which I realize wasn't that long ago, I idolized Superman not because he had powers, but because of how he used them. How he helps people, is a symbol of hope and a beacon of light. It just always inspired me. Now I have the same abilities and , "Sigh" I can't complain. He's done a lot for me."

"You know, Superman was my inspiration too."

"What?"

"Yeah after I saw what he did , saving Metropolis, I wished I could be someone like him. When I got my powers, the Wizard asked what I'd like to model them off of, I wanted to be like Superman."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Later that night, Diana was laying beside Clark in their bed.

"Clark you seem troubled."

"Suzy wanted to do what we do."

"She did?"

"Can you please explain to her why she can't."

"I don't know Clark, why can't she?"

"She's Lois's daughter, she's only four years old."

"With the body and mind of an adult, plus the powers of a demigod. What danger could she truly be in."

"Even with our abilities Diana we still put ourselves in danger, Doomsday was more than proof of that."

"Clark that girl is a lot like Billy, someone young who was given god like powers that changed them. But were both inspired by a symbol of hope. I think she's going to try and help people no matter what you say. But you could prepare her for the hardships that will come with that life."

Clark sighed.

The following morning, Suzy awoke to see Diana standing over her.

"Diana?"

"Get up young warrior, we have training to do."

"Oh you're leading today."

"Indeed, but we won't be doing what Clark taught you yesterday."

"We're not."

"No, you'll be learning hand to hand combat today."

"What?"

"After all, in your future line of work you may have to use it."

Suzy's eyes widened.

The days soon turned into weeks as Suzy trained every day with Clark and Diana, learning not just how to control her abilities, but to use them to help others."

When she wasn't training, Suzy spent more and more time with Billy who made more frequent visits there after turning sixteen.

One day, Suzy was at the pool complex with Billy in his normal body.

"So you've been at this for a few months now, you finally adjusted?" Billy asked as he sat on the long pool chair beside her.

"Mostly, training has been a lot more fun since we started training me to be a hero. How did you train exactly."

"I never really had to, I already had the wisdom of Solomon."

"Wisdom of Solomon, I don't know that that means."

Billy laughed a little.

"How are your parents doing? It's been two weeks since they visited you here."

"They're both doing fine. Or at least as fine as your daughter aging 14 years will allow you to be."

"Well, don't take your parents for granted Suzy, Clark, Diana, and I can attest to that."

Suzy's expression changed.

"It's getting late, we should get you back."

The two got up and walked into the shaded area of the complex near the changing rooms.

"You know you never explained to me exactly how you got these powers."

Billy gave a hard look.

"Well, my parents were archeologists you see. We were in an Egyptian tomb when there was a cave in, both my parents were."

Suzy covered her mouth.

"Billy I."

"I was stuck alone for two days, wandering around the tombs, sad, hungry, thirsty, I thought I was going to die. That's when he found me?"

"Who?"

"A very old man, he said his name was Shazam, and that he was once the mightiest mortal man alive, that he wanted to pass on his powers to someone else pure of heart. He said I was worthy, but I was too afraid to realize what was going on, until he cleared things up for me, he asked me to say his name. Then I transformed for the first time."

"Billy I'm sorry I."

"It's fine you didn't know." He started before Suzy hugged him and his face turned red.

"Billy, you've been so kind and comforting during these last few weeks. Clark and Diana helped me understand these powers, but you've helped me understand who I am." Suzy said feeling a burning passion sensation inside her that she had been feeling for the last few weeks.

"Suzy." Billy started before she kissed him as his face turned even redder.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Friends and enemies

* * *

In an apartment in Metropolis, a man sat in a wheel chair with a mostly empty bottle of whisky in his hand.

He saw on tv a news report of Superman.

He gave a disgusted look as he turned the tv off and rolled around looking at old newspapers praising superman and all his work.

He saw one calling him a god.

He threw the whisky bottle at it.

"He's no god." He said as he rolled himself up to his apartment's window and set his head against it.

Moment's later he heard something drop through his door's maillot.

The man turned his chair around and rolled over before he saw it was a letter from Lexcorp.

Meanwhile, under one of the main bridge over the Metropolis bay the bridge began to creak as it twisted and cracked.

"Oh shit!" A police officer on the bridge shouted as he saw several of the bridge wires snap and several cars crash.

People ran in terror and tried to get off the bridge, but as it fell, the bridge was steadied.

Underneath, Superman began lifting the bridge back up.

"Superman's here!" someone on the bridge shouted as they looked over the edge before one of the bridge cables fell down toward them.

Just before the cable could hit them, something else stopped the wire.

The people looked up and saw a young woman wearing a suit similar to Superman's. However, her suit was green where his was blue, and blue where his was red. Her chest symbol wasn't an S shaped, but an G.

The people were in amazement as they saw the young woman in front of them.

Superman used his heat vision to stabilize the bridge as emergency units evacuated it.

The young woman flew down under the bridge beside Superman.

"What do you see Clark?"

"No real names here Goddess, you never know who's listening. As for the bridge I suspect this to be Luthor's work, probably wanted it destroyed so he could land a contract building for the city. Unfortunately there's no way to prove it."

"Still we saved a lot of people." Suzy said sounding very excited.

"There are still people to save out there. Let's go." Superman said as the two flew off.

Elsewhere as a fire raged inside a building, several firefighters tried to get inside, but he fire was out of control.

"Dam it, there's ten people still inside!" The firefighter captain shouted as Superman and Goddess flew inside.

A man was trapped under a fallen bookcase in his apartment as fire blazed around him.

He felt the bookcase get shoved off him before he saw Goddess over him.

Goddess grabbed him and flew him out of the building.

The ten people were placed in front of the ambulance as the firefighters looked up at Goddess before she joined Superman as they used their Sueprbreath to put out the fire.

"Who is that? Superman's daughter?" Someone asked.

"I don't know."

The two kept flying around helping people where they could.

Eventually they floated over the city.

"That was awesome." Goddess said.

"You did good your first day Goddess. But you've still got plenty of experience to gain."

"I'm available all day every day now. Well except when Billy and I are."

"Do your parents know about you dating a sixteen year old?"

"Well I'm basically an eighteen year old in body and mind. So I don't see a problem with it."

"You're my student Goddess, but it's not my place to get involved in your love life. Nor Marvel's. But it might be better if you share this with them, sooner rather than later."

"Well I'm just excited I finally get to help people, I can't wait to tell my parents about it."

Several minutes later Lois was at her apartment when she heard someone enter.

"That better be who I hope it is." She said before Lois saw Suzy.

Lois came over and hugged her daughter before Suzy lifted her mother into the air.

"I saw you out there sweetie."

"Really, how did you think I did?"

"I think you were a real Goddess."

The man from the apartment was inside an elevator as it made its way to the top floor.

When the elevator door opened he saw two men in suits waiting for him. They rolled his wheelchair over to a large desk.

Sitting at the desk was none other than Lex.

"Mr. Tentrin, a pleasure to finally meet you." Lex said extending his hand.

"Lex Luthor, why did you want me in here?"

"Mr. Tentrin, I like you am not a fan of the Superman. I know what he really is." Lex said as the man gave a spiteful look at the ground.

"I know he took your legs from you, your home, and someone very precious to you."

The man looked very sad.

"Mr. Tentrin what if I told you I could give you your legs back."

"What?"

"Here at Lex Corp, we can do anything. I can give you your legs back."

"My legs." He said.

"I just need something from you though. A job that will need to be done once you have your legs back."

Clark landed behind his house before he entered it.

"Diana I'm back." He said before he heard Krypto run over to him.

He petted the super wolf before he saw Diana in the kitchen.

"How was Suzy's first day as Goddess?"

"She did good her first day. She still has more experience to gain, but I think she'll get the hang go it like she was born to it."

"I'm glad that she is doing good beside you Clark. The league had a reasonably successful day."

"How were Marvel, Lantern, Arrow, and Cyborg?"

"All were doing fine, Marvel couldn't stop bragging up his new girlfriend."

"I don't know if it amazes me or concerns me that people their age had god like powers."

Diana laughed a little as she came over to him.

"You know we had those powers when we were their age."

"I suppose. Though technically Suzy's only four years old."

"I will agree that despite all I once knew, this is an eventful world we live in Clark."

"Sometimes I feel like the weight of the world is on our shoulders."

"Well with people like Marvel, Suzy, some that weight is off our shoulders."

"You have a point there Diana."

Diana put her hand on Clark's shoulders as she rubbed it.

"You feel like taking a fly with the children?"

"That does sound nice." Clark said.

Several minutes later the two were flying high above the ground with Hippolyta in Clark' s arms and Connor in Diana's arms.

Seeing the world from that height and the wind in their face was always a good relaxing time for the two.

"I can hardly wait for the day our own children can do what we do."

"You want them to be like us?" Clark asked.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know Diana, whenever I go back to Metropolis whether it's for work or Superman, I get reminded of the hardships that come with this life." Clark said as he looked down at his daughter.

"I can sometimes wonder if they would be better off living just a normal life Diana."

"Clark I've known you for long enough to know you don't just want a normal life."

"I don't, I have these powers, and I know I can help people with them. If our children want that life, we can prepare them for it. But if they don't, we shouldn't force it on them."

"I suppose that would be the fair thing for us to do, I just hope they chose to be warriors. I would quite disappointed not passing on my warrior legacy to our daughter and son." Diana said.

Elsewhere in Lex Corp labs, Luthor was in front of Tentrin as he was strapped to a chair.

"What was his name?"

"Tom."

"Ahh, well I want you to think of Tom as this is happening. Think of him." Lex said before he turned and grinned.

He walked into a protected viewing chamber as the remaining men wore hazmat suits.

Tentrin saw as a large glass containment tube came around him.

Luthor's head scientist was beside him.

"What news on this new Kryptonian flying with Superman?"

"According to our our sources we don't believe she is a Kryptonian, but the girl who touched the red Kryptonite."

"How interesting. Superman must have found her and taken her under his wing. Hopefully our new operative can deal with the problem."

"We're ready to begin." The head scientist said as a massive dome of lead came around the glass dome and the men inside the room left.

Several containers with red kryptonite inside.

Several small reactors also rose up as Tentrin looked around.

"Activating red kryptonite." The head scientist said as the red Kryptonite glowed and Tentrin began to grunt in pain from the radiation.

They heard Tentrin scream in pain even through all the glass and walls.

"Sir, I'm not sure he'll survive this."

"He'll survive, and if he doesn't it won't cost us anything."

Tentrin kept screaming as the levels reached their necessity.

"Sir we're ready to activate the nuclear reactors."

"Do it."

The small reactors activated as their radiation mixed with the radiation of the red Kryptonite.

Tentrin kept screaming until he remembered Tom, he grit his teeth and endured.

He then began to scream again as his hair fell off his head, then all the hair came off his body.

Then all of the skin melted off his body.

Luthor and his head scientist watched in horror as they saw Tentrin's muscles change and turned more red as well as their texture change.

Soon his muscles were all red and texture was more hardened.

The red Kryptonite stopped glowing as an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Lex asked.

"It's the reactors sir." The head scientist said as he got on the terminals.

"They're overloading?"

"No, they've been suckled dry."

"Sucked dry?"

"It's Mr. Tentrin, he's gone nuclear."

Tentrin kept screaming as he ripped out of his restraints and stepped onto the floor.

He was breathing deeply as he looked at himself and saw he was standing on his feet.

"Is it radioactive in there?"

"No sir, Mr, Tentrin sucked it all up."

After hearing no, Luthor walked in alone.

He lowered the shields and walked up.

"Mr. Tentrin, you're looking go." He stared before Tentrin's eyes glowed red and he picked Lex up by his neck.

Several security guards ran in pointing their guns at Tentrin.

"What the hell did you do to me!?"

"Mr. Tentrin, I did what I promised, I gave you your legs back."

Tentrin dropped Lex as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm a fucking freak!?"

"It was necessary Mr. Tentrin, besides I'm offering you more than just a chance to walk."

"What?"

"Mr. Tentrin like you, I would like to see Superman gone from this world. Not only have I given you the ability to walk, I've given you the tools to kill him."

Tentrin tightened his fists as he looked at himself again.

Clark awoke with Diana cuddled up beside him and her head on his chest.

Clark saw it was only six o three so he laid his head back down and rubbed the back of Diana's head.

He then heard something in their room.

He looked up and saw it was his league communicator.

"Clark you get it this time."

Clark got up and walked over to the communicator.

"Hello."

"Clark it's Bruce."

"What is it?"

"I need your help with something."

"Alright why me specifically?"

"Because I've been tracking someone , someone like you and Diana. He's powerful, and I'd rather approach him with caution."

"Alright where and when?"

"Israel, 1000 hours."

Clark closed it as he turned to Diana.

"Bruce needs our help today"

"With what?"

"Apparently he's found someone powerful, and says he's like us."

"Alright, who's babysitting? Billy?"

"No he said he's not available today."

"Well he's the only one on the league who's willing. Who else could handle super babies?"

"How about my mom? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"That could work."

Elsewhere in Metropolis, Suzy woke up in her parent's apartment.

She stretched as she put a T-shirt on and walked out to see her mother and father in the kitchen.

"Morning, mom, dad."

"Morning Goddess." Lois said.

"Please, could we just call our daughter by her name." Steve said.

"Come on Steve, she's saving a lot of people."

"Lois I'm not in love with our daughter risking her life every day."

"Come on dad, what can hurt me now?" Suzy asked.

"Superman was killed, even if he came back we saw him die."

"I promised him I would never go up against someone like that alone."

"Suzy." Steven said as he came over.

"I just don't want you to end up like him."

"Well he's alive now, and married, with children."

""Sigh" Can you get through to her?" Steven asked.

"I'm proud of her Steven, you should be too."

"I am proud of her saving lives but, uhhh why couldn't I have had a few more years with my sweet little girl."

"I'm still your sweet little girl dad." Suzy said as he looked at him.

Steve hugged her.

"Just promise me you'll keep yourself above ground."

"Yes dad."

"Alright , I've got to get back to base." He said as he kissed Suzy on the cheek and finished putting on his service dress tie.

"I'll see you both in four days." He said before he kissed Lois and left.

"So what's your plan for today?"

"My tudors are on their way."

"How long until they have you through the high school level?"

"The end of the month."

"I'll see you when we get home." Lois said.

Suzy put on some cloths before she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and was kissed.

"Good to see you too Billy." She said before kissing him back.

"Ok enough." Victor said as he walked in.

"Sorry Vic." Billy said.

"Alright Goddess." Victor said as he took out a pair of large goggles that plugged into his suit.

"Let's get you started on algebra II."

In Israel, Superman and Wonder Woman landed at an Israeli military outpost.

The Israeli soldiers watched in amazement as the two walked past them.

"We're looking for Batman." Superman said.

"He's not here." They heard from a familiar voice.

They turned to see The Ace of Spades in his commando form with the Israeli soldiers saluting him as he came by.

"You know Batman, he doesn't show his face much to the common people. But he told me he was coming, and since I was already here I thought I'd help."

"Where is he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Lieutenant, I'll be leaving." The Ace of Spades said as one of the Israeli officers saluted him.

The ace got on a military ATV and drove across the desert with Superman and Wonder Woman above him.

They came to a ridge overlooking a small village just beyond the Israel border.

On the ridge was none other than Batman.

He saw the three approach him.

"You're late."

"I'm never late." The Ace said as he parked his vehicle.

"Where is this being you were talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman walked over to the ridge as the others came behind him.

"I've been tracking this one for a long time, things that didn't add up. My suspicions were confirmed a week ago when this village was attacked by a group of insurgents from Bialya, one of my satellites picked it up. The Israeli's tried to stop them, but by the time they arrived all of the insurgents were dead."

"The villagers fought them off?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not a single weapon in the village, and not one dead villager. Some of the dead insurgents had snapped necks, some were torn apart, others apparently shot each other."

"Shot each other?" Superman asked.

"The case matches similar ones over the years I've tracked. Whoever this man is, he's been alive for a very long time, and can put on different faces."

"He sounds a lot like you Ace." Wonder Woman said.

"I don't put on different faces. Just different uniforms. Besides I may be old, but in terms of geologic time I'm very young" The Ace said.

"How old are you exactly?" Superman asked.

"I was born a Roman."

"That's vague, Roman civilization lasted over a thousand years." Wonder Woman said.

"Clark I was hoping you could identify anyone who wasn't exactly human."

"Let me see if I can." Superman said as he came up and used his X-ray vision.

"Well, I found not one, but two people here who aren't like the others."

"Two?" Batman said.

Inside a small house, a dark skinned man was working on a chair when he heard someone enter.

"I told you Ali, the chair would be ready by." He started before he realized it wasn't who he thought it was.

The man turned to see The Ace of Spades enter.

"What business does the American military have here?"

"I'm not here on behalf of the American military." The Ace said as the man turned to see Batman who appeared in the room.

The Ace was followed by Superman and Wonder Woman.

"You're members of the Justice League. Why are you here?"

"We're here for you John Jones." Batman said.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong."

"No, but you're like my friend here. You're not as you appear." Batman said.

"I am a human." The man said with his eyes glowing red.

Batman and Wonder Woman felt something pressing against their minds, something influencing their minds.

"Maybe, he's just an ordinary." Wonder Woman started.

"That won't work on us." Superman said as the man looked more intensely at Superman and the Ace.

"My mind is protected by someone far more powerful than you." The Ace said.

"Stop hiding and show us your true form."

The man's skin color began to change as well as the shape of his head.

His eyes glowed completely red and he was bigger than he was before. He wore a blue cape with black armor around his body that had a red x in the chest.

"Well you're either not human, or you're quite the metahuman." The Ace said.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz, I am not of earth."

"Uncle J'onn." They heard as a young woman with light skin, red hair, and reddish eyes.

She saw the Justice league members and J'onn.

Back in metropolis, Suzy was still in her parent's apartment finishing up her lesson from Cyborg.

"Alright give me the derivative of three x squared." Victor said.

"Six x." Suzy said.

"Alright we're making our way through calculus." Victor said.

"How much more?" Suzy asked.

"Hey you're lucky you've got this at all Suzy, most kids would dream of being done with school by the end of the month."

"Well it's still not as good as being zapped with the Wisdom of Solomon or having all the information in the world in my head."

"At least you've got a head that's not half metal." Victor said.

"Hey you guys feel like taking break, maybe listen to some music." Billy said.

"Well maybe a break would do you some good." Victor said as Billy turned on the radio.

"Now tuning in with Livewire."

"Oh God not Leslie Willis." Suzy said.

"Who's that?" Victor asked.

"This bitch DJ who always talks bad about Superman, and recently Suzy." Billy said.

"What?" Victor said.

"So now Superman has a new little helper, she calls herself Goddess, talk about narcissism and I thought the name superman was stupid. I mean where'd she come from, is she another alien freak like Superman?"

Suzy gave a very annoyed look as Billy tried to change the channel.

"Do you think they do other things besides fight crime those two, you think he uses her for se" Suzy smashed the radio into small pieces.

"Wow, that was just unpleasant." Victor said.

"Ignore her Suzy, she knows jack." Billy said.

Meanwhile in Metropolis , Leslie Willis left her recording room when the owner of the studio was waiting for her.

"Boss what do you want?"

"Ms. Willis, I'm afraid I have some bad news, the studio is going through some changes and I'm afraid you're job has been terminated."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought I'd tell you in person.

"You're firing me because I talk bad about Superman?"

"Of course not. Just some changes to the."

"I'm allowed to express my opinion that freak and his little."

"That freak and his little helper saved my daughter yesterday. Now please see yourself out."

Leslie walked away knocking several things down on her way out.

She made her way to the rooftop where she took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Fucking Superman, fucking Goddess." She said as she tossed her cigarette off the roof.

Elsewhere on another rooftop, Lex was standing with Mr. Tentrin and five large generators around them.

"Why aren't I going after Superman?"

"Mr. Tentrin, you need to understand your new abilities before you fight Superman."

"Fine." He said as he grunted and flexed his arms bending down as he thrusted his chest up and forward, screaming as bursts of electricity flew from the generators into Tentrin.

Lex smiled as he saw Tentrin glow blue before he thrusted his fist forward and a massive blast of electricity flew through the air.

The electricity flew through the air and towards a building.

Leslie heard something and turned to see a massive blast of blue electricity hit the antenna on top of the building before she was blasted.

Leslie screamed as she was knocked off the building and fell towards the ground below.

Back in the middle east, J'onn was staring down the four members of the Justice league before him.

"So what exactly are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"M'gann, show them."

The girl took a deep breath as she transformed into a creature even bigger than the green creature. The one seemed less humanoid and more monster like with large arms and jaw with sharp fangs, with white skin.

"This is M'gann, we are the last survivors of the planet Mars."

"Mars?" Batman said.

"Our kinds once thrived on the surface, green and white martians, but there was an apocalypse, we were the only survivors of each of our kind." J'onn said as he and the white Martian gave very hard and painful looks.

Superman and Wonder Woman understood their pain.

Superman approached J'onn as Wonder Woman came over to M'gann.

"We understand your pain, I'm the last survivor of my world Krypton."

"And I am the last of my people, the Amazons."

Both Martians looked at them with interest.

"You, you are?" M'gann said through her mind.

"We know how hard it is, how alone you must feel, but we've discovered that even we weren't truly alone." Superman said.

"We've been on this earth for many years, we've put on many faces. But we've always been alone." J'onn said.

"You don't have to be alone, as someone who's lived a 'very' long time I can tell you the time I've spent in the league with others like me has been more fulfilling than centuries millenniums before."

"You've helped people before too, like the people in this village." Batman said.

"We can do more than change our appearance, we are strong, we can vanish, we van phase through objects, we can manipulate objects, we can fly, and we can affect others' minds." J'onn said.

"You hide because you're afraid if people see you for what you are, you'll be outcasts, freaks. I once had the same fear, but if you show them what kind of person you are."

"You want me in your team."

"We wanted to know more about who you were, I'm convinced you aren't a threat. If you want a spot in the league that's up to you."

"Uncle J'onn I think you should do it. You've always taken pride in protection those who couldn't protect themselves. There are a lot of innocents in this world who could use your help."

J'onn took a deep breath as he turned back to them.

"What of my niece? She's the only one I have left."

"You decide, if she has the same abilities as you perhaps she could help you. But we won't be recruiting her into the league if you don't want her to." The Ace said.

J'onn turned to M'gann.

"You will help me, but not in this league."

The white Martian began to change into the human form she was before, only with green skin.

"I might scare less people if I look like this."

Back in metropolis, Leslie was stumbling around town as she saw people look terrified when they saw her.

She came to a window and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had been turned blue and her skin turned chalk white.

She gave a freaked out look as she stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck happened to me." She shouted before she noticed a lightbulb near her flickering.

She looked closer before the lightbulb burst and electricity surged into her.

Her eyes widened as she unleashed a much larger blast of electricity from her hand and blew apart several windows.

Several people ran in fear as Leslie's expression changed.

"Cool."

Suzy handed the goggles back to Victor as he and Billy got ready to leave.

"I can't wait to see you again baby." Billy said.

"Don't forget there's a lot of people who need Captain Marvel too."

Billy came forward and kissed Suzy before he and Victor left.

Suzy turned back to the inside of her apartment before walking over to the window.

She stopped when she heard something with her advanced hearing.

"Help!"

She realized this was her chance to help someone without Clark, like he said she could.

She put on her uniform in a flash before fling out into the city.

Suzy flew into the air over the streets.

Suzy kept flying until she saw a series of electrical bursts.

Suzy looked closer and saw a blue woman unleashing electricity out of her hands.

"Who is that?"

She flew down and in front of the woman who looked up at her with interest.

"Who are you?" Goddess asked.

The woman smiled as she saw Goddess in front of her.

"Well it's Superman's little bitch."

"Ok I'm his student, not his, why am even explaining this to you. Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me, Livewire."

"Livewire? Leslie Willis?"

"You and your fuck buddy ruined my life, now I'm gonna ruin yours."

"We're not a couple!" Goddess started to shout before Livewire unleashed a blast of electricity that hit and knocked Goddess back across the street.

She grunted as she got up.

"Wow, that stung." She said as she saw several police officers come up firing at Livewire.

The bullets seemed to pass through her harmlessly as she blasted the policemen with electricity, hurling them back.

Goddess flew at Livewire and tried to punch her, however, she flew right through her coming out the other side.

"Huh?" Goddess said as she saw Livewire turn around smiling.

"Awesome" Livewire said as she punched Goddess filling with her electricity before Goddess tried to punch her again only to have her fists go through her.

Livewire unleashed a blast of electricity into Goddess and was hurled back.

"Fighting is so much funner when the other person can't fight back." Livewire said before Goddess flew off.

Livewire smirked as she flew into a generator on a building.

She flew out of an outlet on a balcony before she crashed into Goddess and knocked her onto the ground.

She kicked Goddess before blasting her with more electricity.

"Wow, you're not so tough after all." Livewire said as Goddess got up.

"Ok think, think use your brain. Ok remember Victor's chemistry lesson's, you can't hit her because her body is clearly made of electricity , which is moving too fast for me too touch, but if I slowed down her molecules I can hit her. I can slow them down with, COLD!"

As Livewire came up to Goddess with her hands sparking Goddess opened her mouth and unleashed Superbreath into Livewire.

"Ahhh!" Livewire screamed as the cold hit her.

Goddess got up and walked over to Livewire and grabbed her.

"Now let me tell you what I think of your little radio show." Goddess said as she smashed her fist into Livewire, hurling her across the street.

When Goddess flew over to her, she saw Livewire was unconscious.

Several people came around her giving her thanks or applauding.

On top of Lex Corps towers, Lex and Tentrin were watching the action from above.

"Let me destroy her, kill who Superman cares for."

"No, he'll likely be here soon. Trust me, I'm only restraining you for your own good."

"Very well, I wish to learn more about my new abilities."

"I do as well."

"Mr. Luthor." Another man said as they turned to him.

"You just received a very strange message."

"What message."

Livewire woke up inside a blue cell she tried to get out , but she couldn't.

In front of her was Superman, Goddess, The Flash, Kid Flash, Cisco, and Caitlin.

"Hey! Hey let me out!" She shouted as she tried to blast her way out.

"Thought maybe you'd like another Metahuman for your collection." Goddess said.

"Livewire huh, not what I would have come up with but it fits." Cisco said.

"You did well Suzy, you used brains and brawn, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Clark."

The Flash sent Livewire's cell away.

"Always good to see you Clark. By the way Wally, how's Artemis enjoying her trips to Central city, I forgot to ask."

"She's having a good time, she says Oliver's a much better teacher than her dad was."

"So we really have a Martian in the League now?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah, a Martian Manhunter, boom!" Cisco said before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He said as he came over and looked at a cell before he dropped the sucker he had.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh Shit!"

"Cisco what's wrong?" The Flash asked.

Cisco shook.

"It's Zoom, he's gone.'

The Flash sped over and saw the empty cell.

"Oh no no no no no."

In a secluded location Zoom sped inside as he looked around.

" _Who released me, who summoned me here_?" Zoom said.

He saw several others were in the area.

There was a woman who had cheetah fur and features on her body, A very large white gorilla, A man in a lab coat, a very large alien creature wearing armor similar to Green Lantern's only red, a man wearing a black armored suit, with white dome like parts on his gauntlets, A woman with skull paint on her face and silver hair, and a man wearing black armor and a helmet with glowing red visors.

" _Who are you people, and why shouldn't I kill you all?"_

"Ohhh is that a joke?" He heard as he saw a man with white skin and green hair wearing a purple suit come out.

"Cause it's not very funny."

Zoom sped over and grabbed the Joker before acid shot out of a flower on his suit making Zoom speed back.

"Now that's funny, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The ceiling burst open as Zoom and the others turned to see a very large man with buzz cut black hair, pointed ears, a black suit similar to Captain Marvel's and a black cape on his back.

"Who dares summon Black Adam!?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Another man said as he walked in.

They turned to see Lex Luthor come in with Tentrin beside him.

Lex approached Adam and stared him down.

"You're in my way."

"I'm in your way!" Adam started as he brought his fist back.

When he hurled it forward, Tentrin grabbed the fist and held Adam in place as he struggled.

Tentrin gave an intense look as he twisted Adam's arm against it's joint and made him cry out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Mr. Luthor doesn't appreciate threats." Tentrin said as he threw Black Adam to the side.

"Thank you Mr. Tentrin, now if someone would be kind enough to tell me who summoned us all here?"

"That would be me." Another very intelligent sounding voice said.

They all turned to see a large man wearing a black trench coat with a maroon undershirt. He had very long hair, tanned skin, a full beard and goatee with three large claw marks across his face.

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"I'm a very old man, who has seen the world change for a long time. However, some of the recent changes have made things difficult for me, and difficult for all of you. We all have our foes, but unlike us, they have found strength in numbers. If we did the same, what could we accomplish."

"Form our own league." Lex said as the others gave interested looks.

"Ohhh an Injustice league, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter37:Sides

* * *

It was late at night in Bludhaven and four armed men wearing tan attire.

They were standing over the bodies of two young men wearing wife beaters and red bandana's around their heads.

The four men in tan were looting the bodies when they saw another man fall from the buildings above them and dangle from a black wire unconscious.

The man wore the same tan attire as them, the four clearly recognizing him as they raised their weapons.

"Geez, bad enough you killed them, now you've got to take their pocket money." They heard as they looked up to see Nightwing sitting on a ledge above them.

"Criminals these days, no respect for the dead."

"Kill him!" One shouted as they fired.

Nightwing leapt down and landed in between all four, taking out his escrima sticks and quickly knocking the mens' guns out of their hands within seconds.

The four tried to fight him off, but Nightwing moved too fast and too strong. Within thirty seconds all four were on the ground unconscious.

Nightwing knelt down beside them taking a closer look.

"What do we have here? These idiots are more organized than the average criminal, and have some level of training. Normally takes me ten seconds to beat down four street thugs, Bruce would have my head if he thought it took me that long to beat four gangsters." Nightwing said as he looked closer and found a glass container filled with something that looked like sand.

"Sand?"

Elsewhere in National city, Starfire flew through he air and caught a car that was hurled through the air.

She put it on the ground as she was hit and knocked to the ground by a large metal object.

When Starfire got up she saw it was none other than Cyborg.

"Uhhg." Cyborg said as he got up.

He helped Starfire up as they saw none other than Girder walking towards them.

"Dam it Barry, how did this chump get out of your prison again?" Cyborg asked as the Metahuman grabbed another car and hurled it at them.

Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she flew forward, unleashing a starbolt that hit and destroyed the empty car.

Girder grabbed a large metal trash can and screamed as he hurled it at them.

Cyborg took out his Sonic cannon and fired, tearing the trashcan apart.

Girder began to back up as he saw the two run and fly at him.

Girder grabbed two motorcycles and hurled them.

Starfire fired two star bolts that blew the motorcycles apart before Cyborg leapt into Girder with his fist charged and smashed the metal Metahuman back across the street.

When Girder got up, Starfire smashed her glowing fist into Girder's chest, hurling him back again.

Girder got up one more time before Starfire and Cyborg smashed their fists into his face together.

Girder's head smashed into the ground before he reverted back to his normal skin.

"He is defeated!" Starfire shouted.

Cyborg picked up Girder.

"Alright thanks for your help Kori."

"It was no problem, I enjoy spending time protecting the innocent." Kori said.

"Well say hi to Dick for me." Cyborg said as he went up to a car that had an exterior that looked like his exoarmor.

Starfire flew off, taking out her cellphone.

Miles away in Bludhaven Nightwing was moving through the streets on his motorcycle after a group of motorcycles with a pair of police cars behind them.

"Dick, are you there?" Nightwing heard over his comlink.

"Yeah, but I'm working." Nightwing said as a series of gunfire hit one of the police drivers, causing him to swerve and crash.

"Backup we need backup!" The other police driver shouted over his radio before Nightwing sped up and ahead of him.

"What time are you going to get home?" Kori asked as Nightwing avoided gunfire and hurled one of his Nighterangs at one of the men as he was knocked off the bike.

"No later than ten, oh and an old friend is coming to dinner tonight." Nightwing said as he drove up beside another of the men and knocked his gun away before zapping him with his electrified escrima stick.

The man fell off as Nightwing made his way up to the last one.

The man took out a grenade as Nightwing hurled one of his escrima sticks into the grenade, knocking it back before it went back to his hand.

Nightwing drove into the last one grabbing inside his jacket's pocket , pulling out another glass container as the man was hurled off.

Nightwing looked inside the case and saw it was sand.

"More sand?"

He drove off as the police car stopped, the two officers quickly handcuffing the three men in tan.

"Alright babe I'm on my way home."

* * *

Dick locked the door on his storage area before walking inside a large apartment.

He shut the door behind him as he set his jacket on a rack.

"Kori, I'm back." He said as he saw her coming out of their room with her violet sweatshirt and green shorts on.

In her arms was a baby girl with signs of black hair growing in, with eyes and skin like Kori's.

"Daddy's home" Kori said as Dick came over and kissed her before kissing his daughter's cheek.

"How was Vic?"

"He seemed irritated that we were facing Girder. Though personally I prefer working with others than working alone."

"That's always been clear." Dick said remembering how they met.

* * *

It was many years ago, Dick was seventeen years old and wearing a different uniform.

He was overlooking Gotham city with Batman beside him.

"So who we after tonight Bruce?"

"I'm going after Scarecrow."

Dick turned to him.

"Just you?"

"Dick tonight I have something for you to do on your own."

"Alright I'm interested." He said.

"There's been some disturbances tonight on Founders' island. I want you to check it out. But be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Batman leapt off the rooftop gliding through the air before Dick turned towards another island.

"Here we go." He said before he glided through the air.

"Mr. Grayson I'll be assisting you tonight." Lucius said over the com link.

"Lucius good to hear from you." Dick said

"There have been signs of brute strength, cars torn apart, walls smashed."

"What Bruce is sending me against Bane?"

"I don't believe so, but if it is him I suggest you acquire his help."

"Come on Lucius you don't think I could take him?" Dick joked before he saw signs of destruction on a street.

"Ok I'm coming up." Dick said as he glided down.

He saw a man sitting up against a wall holding his arm.

Dick knelt up beside him.

"What happened?"

The man was breathing deeply.

"Some woman was fighting this big guy, couldn't see him. Or her that well, one of them hit me, broke my arm. They went in there." He said pointing to a torn open garage.

"I'll get an ambulance down there." Lucius said as Dick got up and fired a grappled hook up to a window.

He broke inside and looked around with his detective mode.

"Hold on I've got something here." Dick said as he saw them.

A young woman was fighting a what looked like a large humanoid creature with greek scaly skin and a horns coming out of the sides of its head.

"What the hell is that?" He asked before he saw the young woman, she had orangish skin , deep red hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing very revealing clothing. Only covering her breasts, her waistline in the front and around her rear end, as well as fingerless gauntlets and boots around her feet.

Dick's face turned red.

"Woah." He said.

"She does not appear to be an average person Mr. Grayson."

"Yeah." He said not meaning it in the same way as Lucius.

He saw the girl slam her fist into the creature, hurling him back through a group of wooden crates.

"She's strong." Dick said before he sat her float off the ground.

"And can fly apparently."

The creature roared as he ran at her, the girl hurled green bolts out of her hand , knocking the creature to the ground before he got up, grabbing a cement support beam and pulling it out of the ground before leaping up and smashing it into the girl.

She grunted before she shouted in another language.

As the creature came down, Dick leapt down, gliding into the creature, landing on his back before taking out two escrima sticks and electrified them, slamming the two into the creature's head.

The creature roared before he tried to grab Dick, but he leapt back.

The creature came forward tried to smash him, but Dick moved acrobatically around hurling two birdarangs into the creature, both had electric shocks and made the creature groan before Dick leapt up again, acrobatically slamming his foot into the creature's face.

The creature moved back before Dick fired his grappling hook around its head, pulling himself into it as he slammed his feet into the creature.

On the ground the creature roared before he was punched from behind and hurled into the ground.

Dick saw the girl as she flew over and grabbed the creature by the throat and smashed her glowing fist into the creature's mouth and out of the back of his head.

Dick's eyes widened as he saw this.

The girl screamed angrily in the language.

"Uh Lucius , any idea what language that is?"

"No known languages match it Mr. Grayson."

The girl turned to Dick and slowly walked towards him.

"Uh, Hi I don't know if you understand me but." He started before the girl grabbed the back of his head and kissed him for almost a minute as his face turned red.

"Hmp." He muffled before the girl let him go.

"Why did you help me?" She asked in perfect english.

"Huh? You speak english now? Why did you kiss me?"

"To learn your language. Now why did you help me?"

"You looked like you were in trouble, it's what I do. Help people who are in danger."

"Well you are a noble man then, you also have good fighting prowess, I didn't think a human could take on Tralfex like that."

"Ah human, I'm sorry but what are you exactly?"

"My name is Koriand'r, I am from the planet Tamaran."

"Wait a minute, you're an alien?"

"By definition yes. What might I call you?"

"You can call me Robin, so if you're an alien what are you doing here?"

"I was taken by that alien Tralfex as a slave, but I escaped my cell and caused his ship to crash here. He tracked me to this city. But now I am in a great dilemma as I cannot return to my home."

"You can't?"

"I am able to fly into space, but your world's location compared to mine is unknown. I cannot find my way home." She said sounding sad.

"Hey, maybe there's a way I can help you."

"How?"

Later that night they were in the Batcave with Batman and Alfred.

"An alien, now I've seen everything." Alfred said pouring some tea and offering it to Koriand'r.

"Thank you." She said.

"Batman, she's going to need our help."

Batman looked at Dick for a few moments before he turned back to Kori.

"I'll see what I can do for you, in the mean time I'll have an apartment prepared for you to stay in."

"Thank you for your kindness Batman." She said.

"Allow me to help you." Alfred said as he took her over to another computer.

"Dick." Batman said as he turned to him.

"I want you to stay away from her."

"What?"

"Dick I don't know what she is, and I plan to find out if she's telling the truth."

"I trust her Bruce."

"Dick , I don't know who this is. I don't even know if we can trust her."

"Well I'm not a kid anymore Bruce."

"That may be true Dick, but you're still my kid."

Later that night Dick was walking through Wayne Manor with Kori to a guest room.

"So the science division will help you try and find a map for you to find your way home."

He noticed the look on her face, the look of fear and sadness.

"I may never see my home again, I may never see my family again. I'm sorry Robin I." She stared before Dick removed his mask and took her hands.

"Dick, my name is Dick Grayson. Whatever happens I'm going to be here for you."

* * *

Back in the present Dick stood behind Kori with his arms wrapped around her and his lips on hers.

Kori was making some dinner for them and their guest who would arrive soon.

"So this man knows of your identity?"

"Yeah, and Bruce's."

"Interesting, he must be close to you."

"He's a lot closer to Bruce. He was the first person to consolidate him after his parent's were killed."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be him." Dick said as he walked over and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was a man with graying hair, a mustache, and a pair of glasses.

"Jim, good to see you."

"Dick." He said as he came in.

"Jim this is my wife Kori."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Gordon."

"Nice to meet you too."

A few minutes later the three were sitting down to dinner with Mar'i sitting in a high chair.

"That's a beautifly girl you two have, cherish your memories with her." Jim said.

The two noticed the tone in which he spoke.

"Jim if you want to talk about it?"

""Sigh" I just need to know if Bruce has found anything yet."

"I'm afraid there's been no sign of Barbara, Jim."

"He knows where she is, why doesn't he just go and get her back."

"It's not that simple Jim, there's an army of the most dangerous men in the world between them. Besides he doesn't know for certain if she's there."

"I'm sorry I brought us down."

"It's fine."

"So how is your work with the Bludhaven police going?" Kori asked.

"Well when the boys over here asked for my help because an army was rampaging through their streets I wasn't sure what to think. But these men in tan are organized and well equip, but there's more than that."

"What more?" Dick asked.

"That sand you gave us, it's not sand."

"It's not?" Dick said.

"No, it's heroine, in fact it's the purest heroine any police department's ever seen. It probably explains these guy's money." Jim said.

"I'm sure the two of you working together will be able to stop them." Kori said.

"I hope." Jim said.

* * *

Later that night, inside a warehouse over three dozen of the men in tan were sorting their heroine into supply crates and money.

Moments later they heard a series of gunfire. The men quickly got their weapons out before they saw four of their men on the upper walkway fall down.

A large man wearing black body armor in a suit similar to that of Batman or Nightwing. He wore a helmet over his head, and carried a large assault rifle.

On the chest armor was a white symbol painted on it. The symbol was of an evil looking skull.

The men in tan began firing as the man in armor fired back, gunning several down as he made fast movements avoiding the fire, but also giving extremely accurate and precise fire.

Another two men wearing armor similar to the other man but were dark grey. They made swift acrobatic moments avoiding gunfire as they returned fire with assault rifles.

"Fan out!" The man with the skull on his chest shouted with a slight southern accent.

The three gunned down over 18 of the men in tan before they made their way down to the ground floor.

The two men in grey took out swords as they began fighting the remaining men in close combat, savagely cutting them apart as the man in the black armor used the stock of his gun and his fists to beat the men in tan to death.

Seven of the men managed to escape to the rooftop.

As they stumbled around, they didn't notice there was someone watching them.

As one turned, a small metal object in the shape of a bat flew into his neck.

The others turned to see their man fall to the ground as they raised their guns.

"Back to back." One shouted before something latched onto his leg and dragged him over the edge, making him scream as he fell to his death.

They then saw a woman wearing a suit that looked like batman's suit, only fiercer and more threatening/ violent. Across the tips of the gloves were curved claws. Coming out of the back of her mask was long red hair.

"Ready to die?" She hissed as the men tried firing at her.

She hurled a smoke grenade forward and rushed into the men, fighting them off incredibly, and violently. Slashing their faces and throats with her claws. She grabbed one by the head and snapped his neck before coming leaping over one , dragging him down as she dug her claws into the man's eyeballs , relishing the sound of his screams.

She slit his throat before grabbing the last one, breaking his arm before brining her mouth over his neck. She opened her mouth revealing removable metal fangs in her mouth that were placed over her real death.

She bit down, tearing apart the man's throat as he screamed.

She dropped his body to the ground and licked her metal fangs.

Inside the building, the man in black and his men were piling up the bodies with their drugs.

He saw the girl glide down with her cape and land in front of him.

"We're all clear ma'am." He said.

"Good Lieutenant, very good. Burn the bodies and burn their drugs. Then we continue our hunt, and Lieutenant Castle. Make sure you also dispose of any others in our path who deserve 'punishment'."

"With pleasure Ma'am." He said.

* * *

The following day, Dick was in the Bludhaven park with Kori and Mar'i.

Dick and Kori had Mar'i in a stroller as they walked around.

Mar'i was giggling with her arms raised out.

"Mar'i loves the outdoors. I hope some day I can take her to Tamaran."

"If you do, you think you could get me there too?" Dick asked.

"If I could get you to Tamaran Dick we'd be living there right now."

"I'm going out again tonight. Apparently we're not the only ones after these men in tan."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night at several different locations , dozens of the men in tan were killed. But that's not the best part, apparently they were taken down with military precision only better. Like Seal team six teamed up with Delta, the SAS, and Spetsnaz."

"Will you require my help?"

"I can handle it, Bruce trained me to take on the best of the best."

Later that night, Nightwing was carefully moving through the rooftops.

He was looking down at the alley with his mask's detective mode on.

Below he saw the bodies of over a dozen men in tan.

"Huh these guys were really good shots." Dick said as he carefully leapt down and looked closer at the one of the bodies.

He took out a pair of tweezers and pulled out one of the bullets before he scanned it.

"Laced with poison, getting the poison now...Oh shit!" Nightwing said as he quickly grappled up before a hail of gunfire flew past him.

He landed on the roof before quickly diving into cover.

He hurled two nighterangs but they were shot down.

Nightwing hurled two smoke grenades to his sides before he fired his grapple hook up and pulled himself to the buildings on the other side.

Nightwing slammed his feet into two men wearing grey body armor similar to his own and knocked their guns out of their hands.

They drew swords as they were joined by two other men.

Nightwing began furiously fighting the four off, the four men fighting with skill that was matched by few on earth. Lucky for Nightwing he was trained by the best.

He kept their attacks back with his escrima sticks before he used his acrobatics to get around them and engage them one at a time, knocking the first one out with three strikes to the head with his electrified sticks.

Two more came at him as he had to move fast, barley holding back their four swords before the third leapt behind him.

Dick swept low, the men leaping up before Dick twirled himself back and smashed the ends of his sticks into the man behind him before leaping into him with his knee.

The other two didn't let up, but now Nightwing was able to focus entirely on them, eventually forcing them back before he leapt over one and locked his legs around his neck, hurling him onto the ground before he knocked the last one's swords away, then zapped him.

Dick caught his breath as the four men lay around him.

He got on the com link.

"Hey Kori, looks like i'll need your help after all."

"Alright I'll get the babysitter. What's going on?"

"It's the League of Assassins." Dick said recognizing their poison and their fighting style.

Dick knelt down beside one.

"You guys have got a brand new look, and use guns now apparently."

Elsewhere police sirens went off as several groups of police offers were in a firefight with groups of the men in tan.

Several policemen had been killed by the men in tan, the others were pinned down.

Among the officers was Jim Gordon, he had a pistol in hand and returned fire, killing one of the men in tan.

Moments later one of the Bludhaven officers was hit in the neck.

Jim got down and held his neck.

"You're gonna be ok." He said.

On a rooftop above them , the man in black stood beside the woman and three of the men in grey armor.

"Kill them all, but no harming the police."

"Of course Ma'am." The man said.

The five quickly moved out, the man in black giving directions to the others via a com link.

"Alright move into the alleys, take out the sharpshooters first." The man said as he began firing very accurately down at the men in tan.

Three pinned down police officers heard more gunfire and then a few moments later heard the gunfire stop.

They carefully looked up to see all of there men in tan were dead.

"What the hell?"

In another alley the three men in grey began acrobatically and swiftly moving across the rooftops, gunning down as many of the men in tan as possible.

In the last alley Jim kept holding the neck of the officer until he heard the other one get shot.

He was now alone and reloaded his gun as the men in tan moved closer.

He then heard a series of gunfire and screams before the alley went silent.

Jim carefully got up and saw a young woman in a bat like suit biting the neck of one of the men.

Jim's eyes widened when he saw the girl's stature, and her hair.

The girl turned and saw Jim, staring at him for almost a minute.

"Barbra?"

She fired a grapple hook and pulled herself onto a roof before something kicked her , knocking her over.

When she got up she saw Nightwing standing over her.

"What , surprised to see me here?"

"No, I was just wondering when you'd show up." She said as she got up.

"So I assume Jason used the pit on you Babs, gotta say I'm not digging your new look. What the hell are you going for, vampire motif."

"You can call me Vampiress." She said hissing.

"Barbra you need to stop this, come back with me to Bruce convince Jason to come back. He can help you."

"I don't need help Dick, not anymore!" She shouted before she hurled two of the metal bat blades at Dick, who deflected one with his left escrima , and the other with his metal wrist bracers.

She leapt at Dick, gliding down before he grabbed her leg and flipped Vampiress over.

Vampiress flipped herself back up and began furiously attacking Dick, who blocked each of her strikes with his sticks, feet, or bracers.

He then struck back, Vampiress blocking some of his strikes but Nightwing landing several.

Vampiress began to hiss in frustration from her lack of progress.

"Come on Barbra, is that the best you can do?"

Vampiress screamed as she opened her mouth revealing her fangs and continued furiously trying to attack him.

However ,Nightwing kept blocking her strikes and acrobatically leaping up, smashing his foot across her face.

Vampiress grunted as she landed on the ground.

"Jason and the league turned you into the killer Babs, retrained you to be a killer. The thing is , Bruce trained me to beat killers. You should know this better than anyone."

The three league of assassins members in grey climbed up behind her before they were hit with three green blasts.

Barbara looked up to see Starfire flying over Nightwing.

"Babs meet my beloved wife."

"You are a traitor yes, I don't like traitors." Starfire said as she flew down.

"Lieutenant!" Vampiress shouted as she grappled up to a higher rooftop and Starfire flew into the three league of assassin commandos who tried to fight her off.

As Nightwing tried to join her, the ground in front of him exploded from a grenade launcher.

Nightwing leapt back as a hail of gunfire flew down at him.

Nightwing using his bracers and various objects for cover.

He hurled three nighterangs up at the man in black armor who shot two down and knocked the last one away.

The man's clip clicked empty before he took out his last one.

A nighterang flew over and knocked it out of his hand, making it fall to the streets below.

"Fuck." He said before he took out two desert eagles and leapt down, firing at Nightwing who did his best to avoid or deflect the gunfire before hurling his escrima sticks forward and knocking the guns out of the man's hands.

The man took out a combat knife and began to fight Nightwing, the man was less acrobatic than the other men, relying on a more mixed martial arts style but still clearly trained well by the league.

Nightwing was able to hold off them man's strikes while also striking back.

The man eventually has his knife knocked out before he grabbed Nightwing's bracers, holding him in place as he brought his mask up close to his face.

"You know what they call me boy, The Punisher, now you about to get some." He said before head butting Dick before he broke free.

The two continued fighting with Nightwing eventually flip kicking the man's helmet off.

He had a military buzzcut with blue eyes, as well as several scars that looked like scares someone would get in war.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he ran at Nightwing again.

On the rooftop, Vampiress pulled herself up before she realized someone was standing there.

"Barba, I know that's you, take off that mask."

"Really , what do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The little girl who I took in after my brother died. The little girl I raised for years and watch get paralyzed by a madman."

"No , I'm not. I'm stronger than she ever was."

"You're not a killer Barbra, this isn't right and you know it."

"I know that I spent my nights trying to do what you did, putting criminals away. Only to watch them get out again and again. Then a man who should have died a long time ago paralyzed me, tormented my father, and murdered my boyfriend. What did you do, nothing. Bruce finally put him in his place, but even he couldn't do what was necessary. Jason's showed me the truth, there's only one way to true justice dad." Barbara said before she hurled a smoke grenade down.

"Retreat!" She shouted as she saw Nightwing knock The Punisher back and Starfire hurled one of the league soldiers into a wall.

The five retreated as Jim ran over to the ledge.

"Barbra!" He shouted.

* * *

Later that night Dick was on the a the phone, in the other room were Kori, and Jim.

"She was here Bruce, Barbra. It's as we feared, Jason took her. But's it's worse, the pit, the league, it made her like him. She's calling herself Vampiress, she's killing now just like Jason. But Bruce it's more than that, it's the league. They're different under Jason, they wear suits like us, they use guns, they're more militaristic."

"Jason's changed their goal, he's declared open war on violent crime around the world. I've been hearing reports of similar attacks on violent crimes worldwide."

"Bruce what should I do, even with Kori here we're in over our heads. Plus we've got these psychos in tan."

"I'm with the Justice league right now, when we're done I'll come over and help you."

"Well Bruce we're not just going to sit here as she rampages through Bludhaven."

"Dick you're a man now. You know how to handle yourself. Do what you think you need to."

Dick took a deep breath as he hung up and walked into the other room where Kori was trying to comfort Jim.

"Jim, how you holding up?"

"Tonight I watched my little girl walk again, and kill ten men."

"The Lazarus pit must have healed her, but the pit changes you."

"We're going to find her Jim." Kori said.

"What are we going to do if you catch her?"

"Bruce can help her, if there's anyone who can it's him."

* * *

Elsewhere , a man was counting money on a table before one of the men in tan shook as he stood behind him.

"Sir, another of our patrols was killed, the men in grey and the vampire woman."

"How do you know this?"

"I was the only one to survive." He said before the man turned his arm back.

The other men in tan saw as blood splattered on the ground.

"Nobody fails The Sandman, let that be a lesson to all of you."

"With all do respect sir, these people are better than us."

"You know you're right." The man said as he got up.

"It's time for The Sandman to put these people to bed."

* * *

The next night, Vampiress and her men were outside a warehouse.

"Intelligence reports their boss is here Ma'am." The Punisher said.

"Good, we end this tonight."

They were joined by the three league soldiers from earlier and the four Dick had fought.

They moved in , silently killing any men they came across before they burst in guns blazing.

They surrounded a single man who wore a tan suit and had a bald head.

"You shouldn't have interfered with the Sandman. The Sandman can give dreams of wonder and delight."

"Shut the fuck up." The Punisher shouted as he and his men lit him up.

Their eyes widened as they saw the bullets go right through him harmlessly.

"The Sandman can also cause nightmares, terrible nightmares." He said as his skin and body began to turn into sand as he grew larger and into a monstrous forms as the others backed up.

"Your nightmares begin now." He said before unleashing his arms around and hurled the assassins back.

They quickly got up.

"He's a Metahuman!" Vampiress shouted as the League of assassins members tried shooting him, slashing him, using explosives, but they had no effect.

"Come on you fucker!" The Punisher shouted as he fired his grenade launcher. But each blast simply reformed.

The Sandman hurled The Punisher back into Vampiress.

"Now you die." The Sandman said before a massive blast of green energy hit the Sandman and burst his body apart.

Vampiress and The Punisher saw as Starfire flew in.

Nightwing landed in front of them.

"You know finding you guys was interesting enough, but a Metahuman too. Isn't our job just so interesting." Nightwing said as Starfire landed beside him and was joined by the other two.

"So now we're fighting together?" The Punisher asked.

"It appears so." Starfire said.

"He's just like Clayface, let's kick his ass." Nightwing said as The Sandman charged at them.

Starfire flew through him before he turned and grabbed her legs, hurling her at the wall.

Nightwing grappled over The Sandman as Vampiress did the same, Nightwing hurling electrified nighterangs and Vampiress launched incendiaries.

The Sandman was shocked and burned, grunting as The Punisher kept firing grenades into his body.

Moments later he was hit by Starbolts.

"I am your nightmare!" The Sandman shouted as he unleashed busts of sand that hurled The Punisher and Vampiress back.

He hurled his extended arms around, smacking Nightwing and Starfire back.

He came over to Vampiress and raised his arms before several gunshots went through his head.

He looked up to see Jim Gordon running in.

"Get away from my daughter." He shouted before The Sandman grabbed him and hurled him against the wall.

Vampiress took out two of her unconscious mens' blades before she ran forward and sliced The Sandman's hand off.

As Jim fell to the ground Vampiress took out two devices as the same time Nightwing did.

The charged forward and both slammed into The Sandman, pushing their devices into him.

They both let out icy blasts that caused him to harden.

"No, no no.!" He shouted before Starfire formed another Starbolt and hurled it into The Sandman as The Punisher fired one more grenade.

The combined blasts shattered The Sandman, in the debris they saw him in his human form on his knees as Vampiress stepped up behind him.

"Barba no!" Jim shouted as she pulled him up and bit down on his neck, tearing it apart before she dropped a smoke grenade.

"Barba!" Jim shouted as he ran forward but Barba, The Punisher, and their men were gone.

"She's gone." Starfire said as Dick came over to Jim.

"Jim, we're."

"She's alive, she's whole. That's what matters most." He said as he dropped his gun and walked out.

"Jim, Jim!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Nanda Parbat, Jason was shirtless fighting off ten league of assassins men.

He used his bracers to block each of their sword strikes before knocking them out one by one.

He had acquired some cuts but no serious injury.

"Good, you men are getting better. You're actually making me work hard." Jason said as they got up and bowed to him.

"Sir, your wife and Lieutenant Castle have returned." Another man wearing a monocle like visor device over his left eye, and wore black and red armor.

"Send in lieutenant Castle , tell my wife to meet me at the pit Captain Lawton."

"Yes sir."

The Punisher walked in and bowed his head.

"Report."

"The Sandman and his army are dead. Their heroine trade ends with him." The Punisher said.

"Good, very good. Thousands of people around the world were killed by his trade, justice has been delivered. I see recruiting you into the league was the right decision, your time in the marines has certainly helped me turn these assassins into soldiers."

"Justice has to be delivered to those fuckers, this is the only way how."

"I think I'll give you a three day pass." He said as The punisher's expression changed.

"Go , see your family."

"You gave me a purpose again sir, more than that you gave me my family back."

"Your service Lieutenant is all I require from you." Jason said before The Punisher bowed and left.

Jason made his way to the Lazarus pit where he saw Barbara still in her armor, but without her mask on.

"Jason." She said as he came over to her and kissed her.

"You did well my love, I'm proud of you."

He saw the uneasiness in her face.

"You saw Dick didn't you."

"He helped me."

"Dick and Bruce aren't our enemies unless they make themselves our enemies."

"I know, but it's more than that, I saw my father."

"You were conflicted."

"No, I know what we have to do. It's just."

"I know, it happened when the old Ra's ordered me to kill Bruce. It doesn't make you weak Barbara. It makes you human." Jason said as he kissed her again.

Barbra closed her eyes as she felt Jason undo her armor and place it on the ground.

She pulled down Jason's trousers as he took off her bra and slid down her panties.

The two held hands as they stepped into the Lazarus pit together and sat down.

Barbra facing Jason as she pulled herself into his head, kissing him as he held her by the rump.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah it's been a while, but I'll be posting again, sorry for the delay_

 _Just had to get back into DC and finish my pokemon story_

 _And if you're wondering, yes that is the punisher from marvel, specifically the one from Netflix's daredevil, what I liked the character, and this is fanfiction,_

 _So please leave reviews_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Hunted

* * *

Billy was inside his room on the phone.

"You actually saved a cat from a tree." He laughed.

"It sounded like it would be more fun than it actually was." Suzy said over the phone.

"Well it sounds like you're life is finally back on track."

"I think it's even better than it was before. Especially now that you're in it."

"Alright so we're still on tonight for the movie."

"Of course baby, I'll see you then." Suzy said before they ended the call.

Billy heard something on the tv and went downstairs.

He saw his foster parents watching the news as it said something about a violent and sporadic lightning storm.

Billy's eyes widened as he saw the lightning.

"Oh shit." He said as he snuck outside and made sure no one was looking.

"Shazam!" He shouted a bolt of lightning struck him, transforming him into Captain Marvel.

He flew into the sky towards the lightning and saw him.

A very large man about his size with a black suit and a black cape, black hair, and pointed ears was unleashing lightning down on the city.

He turned just in time to see Marvel as he slammed his fist across the man's face, hurling him back.

"I thought you'd learned your lessen the last time we fought Black Adam." Marvel said.

"You are not worthy of the powers of Shazam." Black Adam shouted as he flew at Marvel.

Marvel tried to fly over him, but Black Adam grabbed his leg and hurled him through the air.

Black Adam flew after him, unleashing a blast of lighting.

Marvel kicked off a building and flew up higher, forming a lightning bolt in his hand before hurling it into Black Adam.

Black Adam was knocked back as Captain Marvel flew down at him.

Black Adam kicked Marvel back and formed another bolt of lightning.

"Shazam!" Marvel shouted as he unleashed a massive blast of electricity into Black Adam's causing the energy he was forming to explode, hurling him back before Marvel flew into Adam, punching him across the face before he flew at him again, smashing him into the ground.

"Give it up Black Adam, Shazam chose me, you stole those powers from your own nephew."

"I'm not alone this time." Adam said before someone hit Marvel from behind.

He was knocked forward as he slowly turned to see a large Cheetah woman was clawing at him.

He blocked her strike and electrified his fist, punching her and hurling her back.

Something else hit his head, a blinding light and energy that made him lose focus before he was furiously punched across the face several times by Black Adam.

Adam's fist voted before he smashed Marvel into the ground.

Another man wearing black and white armor walked up to him.

"Alright now finish him."

"In his current for, to kill him, even with my power would take time. His friends may soon be here, it would be better to simply take him." Adam said.

Elsewhere in Central city, Barry was at the police station as he went over some evidence from a recent case.

As he did, he got a call from Cisco.

"Yeah Cisco."

"Barry we have a serious problem. I'm detecting energy signatures here, the only kind that pick up from extreme kinetic energy, from you."

Barry nearly dropped the phone.

"He's back." Barry sped over to his locker and took out his suit before he sped into town.

"Barry wait , should I get Wally?"

"No, he's mine." Barry said as he sped downtown and saw him.

There were three dead police officers on the ground as people ran in fear from a man in black with a skull like mask covering his entire head.

" _Ahh I was hoping you'd come."_

"You made a big mistake coming back Zoom, I'm gonna shove you right back into your cell."

" _Not this time Flash, this time you die!"_ Zoom said as he and the Flash sped through Central city. The two tried to keep pace with each other, also trying to strike each other.

Their fight went back towards the city center as Barry managed to use specialized tactics for fighting other speedsters he developed the last time he fought Zoom. Barry managed to cut across Zoom's path, punching him twice before he knocked him to the ground.

"It's done Zoom, you can't beat me, I'm the fastest man alive." Barry said before he was hit by a powerful screeching noise that nearly shattered his eardrums.

Barry screamed as he held his head, blood coming out of his ears.

Behind him was a woman with silver hair and a skull painted on her face.

She stopped as Zoom got up and sped into Barry, unleashing a furry of fast punches into him before unleashing a powered up punch into his spine, breaking it.

"Barry!" Cisco shouted as several people screamed seeing this.

Zoom grabbed The Flash and sped him into the police station.

The officers were in disbelief as they saw Zoom holding the Flash.

" _Is this your hero, your savior."_ Zoom said as one of the police officers fired first, the others following.

Zoom used his speed to catch each of the bullets before speeding into the city center, where a news team was.

They ran in horror as they saw Zoom.

Zoom grabbed the camera and set it up as he and the Flash stood in front of it.

" _People of Central city, you thought this man could protect you, you thought he could keep you safe. You were wrong, never forget this day, and let it be known that I and the Fastest man alive!"_ Zoom said as he vibrated his hand and prepared to kill the Flash.

Before he could, someone sped at them and took Barry out of his hand.

" _What?"_ Zoom said before he sped after this other speedster.

Zoom went into S.T.A.R labs but found it was empty, he checked the pipeline but it was also empty.

He sped back to the city center by Silver Banshee.

" _There's another Speedster helping the Flash, now I have another prey for the hunt."_

"If they escaped we should leave before their friends come." Silver Banshee said.

Elsewhere at Ferris Aircraft, Hal stepped out of his plane and took off his helmet.

"Yo Jordan, boss lady wants to see you." A mechanic said before Hal made his way inside the offices and to Carol's office.

He opened the door and saw Carol inside waiting for him.

"There you are." She said as she came over and kissed him.

"Is this the best time?"

"Is there ever a wrong time?" She asked before Hal kissed her back.

As he carried Carol over to her desk and accidentally hit her tv remote.

Carol's tv was turned on before they heard something interesting.

The two turned and saw what was on the news.

"Are you shitting me. "Sigh" Carol."

"Go, kick his ass." She said.

Hal generated his Green Lantern armor before flying out to the city.

Once there he saw a very large alien wearing red armor similar to his own with a red ring on his right hand.

The creature projected a massive spiked claw that smashed through a building.

The creature was hit by a projected rocket and hurled back.

He shook his head and saw Green Lantern in front of him.

"You came here all alone Atrocitus, I didn't think you had the balls." Green Lantern said.

"You will suffer human." Atrocitus said as he projected a spaceship that flew at Green Lantern firing as well.

Green Lantern flew up and projected an F-22 around him and two more before he flew himself and the other two into Atrocitus, knocking him back.

Atrocitus projected a massive blade as Hal projected one as well.

The two clashed their swords before Atrocitus shattered Hal's and projected a fist, smashing Hal back into a building.

As Hal got up he was hit by two projected blasts from his sides.

Hal saw two more red Lanterns.

"I guess you don't have the balls." Hal said before he was hit by a powerful red blast from behind.

"Ahhh!" Hal screamed in pain before Atrocitus projected a mace that smashed him into the ground.

Hal's vision grew blurry as he saw a man wearing black armor and a black helmet over his face with red visor eyes.

"At last." Atrocitus said as he projected a blade and walked over to Hal.

Before he could stab him, Atrocitus, his lanterns, and the man in black armor were hurled back by a telekinetic wave.

As they got up they saw a green humanoid become visible.

"Not today." Martian Manhunter said as he grabbed Green Lantern and vanished with him.

"No!" Atrocitus said.

* * *

Elsewhere Green Arrow and Artemis were inside an under construction building, carefully moving through the halls.

"Alright you're approaching the hot zone." John said over the com link.

"How many people did these guys kill?" Artemis asked.

"Twenty." Oliver said as they probed the area before coming out to see five men dead.

"John, they're all dead." Oliver said.

Artemis looked closer at the men, she saw they were ties up and had large slices across their faces making them look they were smiling.

"Someone got to them first."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I know, and we had lots of fun."

Oliver and Artemis both drew an arrow as they saw the Joker reveal himself on a half built floor above them.

"On your knees!" Green Arrow shouted.

"Ohh but if I did that, then I can't get this party started!" The Joker started before Artemis saw balloons rise up and explode, the two ducking for cover to avoid explosions.

Moments later the Joker jumped down as several men in clown masks with guns came out firing as Artemis and Green arrow fired arrows into their guns or shoulders.

Artemis acrobatically leapt over and kicked one of their faces before ducking under another's punch and smashing her bow across his face, then jumped up, smashing her knee into the third one's face.

Green arrow knocked two clowns' arms aside before delivering two fast strikes with his fists and elbow, knocking them down before swiping his bow across another two.

He turned to the Joker who took out took out a knife.

Arrow came forward knocking the knife away as the Joker Lurched back, whipping out a squirt gun that fired a bullet.

Arrow ducked under the shot just in time as the Joker tried to kick his chin.

Green Arrow grabbed his foot and hurled him back.

"You're done clown!" Green Arrow shouted before he started laughing.

"Why don't you check again?"

Artemis and Oliver turned to see five very large men wearing assorted armor from different time periods and weapons from different time periods.

Each one also had an assault rifle in hand.

"I brought friends." Joker laughed as Oliver saw another man step forward.

The man had tan skin with very long hair and a beard. He also had a large coat on.

"Ah Robin of Loxley, you remind me so much of him." The man said in a very educated tone.

"Who are you."

"Ha, who am I. Isn't that a question. But I'm afraid it's not for you to know." He said as he took out a very old looking knife.

A smoke bomb went in in front of them.

Batman revealed himself as he glided down and began fighting off the men in armor as Green arrow and Artemis engaged the man in the coat.

The man blocked each of their strikes with surprising sped and flexibility before they were knocked back.

"You are skilled, but you cannot win." The man said before Batman leapt over him, kicking his chest and making him stumble backwards as he hurled another smoke burst.

"Bats wait!" Joker shouted as the three vanished.

"No! I wanted you here for the party." Joker said as the man stepped beside him.

"We'll find him soon enough."

* * *

Elsewhere The Ace was walking with a cardinal through the vatican city.

"She's been a troubled child since we found her."

"If she is what I think she is, that isn't surprising." The Ace said as the cardinal opened the door to a dark room.

Sitting on a bed was a small child with grayish skin and very dark hair.

She was curled up with her arms around her legs.

"Rachel, there's someone here to see you." The cardinal said.

"Tell him to go away, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Leave us." The Ace said.

The Cardinal left as The Ace sat beside the little girl.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like talking to people."

"Well Rachel if you've been alive as long as I have, you learn the value of talking to others."

"I'm not like you, I'm not like anyone."

"I'm not like anyone either Rachel, and to be honest I'm not like these cardinals."

"How?"

"I've killed people."

Rachel turned to him.

"You have."

"Exactly one hundred and fifty seven thousand three hundred and forty eight."

Rachel's mouth dropped.

"I've been alive a long time Rachel, I've fought in many wars. I've seen many things. But you are something even I haven't. If you are what they think you are?"

Rachel held her legs again as she gave a frightened look.

"I know what I am, I'm evil incarnate."

"Rachel, you're not evil, you're one of God's children." The Ace said putting his arm around her.

"No, I'm not." She said.

The ace felt his communicator vibrate as he looked and saw it.

"What?"

* * *

In Metropolis, Goddess was hurled into the side of a building before she was zapped by a blast of lightning.

She grunted as she saw Black Adam float over to her.

"I was hoping for a challenge." Adam said before he heard something else. He turned and saw Superman crash into the ground.

Superman stared Black Adam down.

"Finally, someone worthy of my power."

"I'm giving you this once chance Adam, get away from her or face the consequences."

"You arrogant fool, my power equals yours!"

"No one's does." Superman said as Black Adam unleashed a blast of lightning.

Superman held his arms up in a cross, grunting as the lightning hit him.

Black Adam flew at Superman with his fist sparking as he brought it back.

Before he could punch him, Superman grabbed each of Adam's forearms and help him in place easily.

Adam grunted as Superman moved his arms away with ease.

"Big mistake." Superman said as Adam looked terrified before Superman hit him with an uppercut , hurling him into the air before Superman flew up after him and punched Adam into the pavement.

Superman landed in front of Black Adam as Wonder Woman landed in front of Goddess.

"Suzy are you alright?" She asked.

Black Adam tried to get up, but fell back to the ground, Superman kicking him onto his back.

"Don't even try it Black Adam." Superman said before he heard something with his advanced hearing.

He looked up and saw a very large man fly down from the sky and crashed in front of him.

The man looked as if all of his skin had been burned off and his muscles almost looked armored and black around his chest with yellow portions.

The man looked incredibly intensely at Superman as he walked forward slowly.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"Who am I?" The man said as Superman saw two streetlights surge with electricity before their electricity flew into him, the man surging as well.

"You can call me, Nuclear Man." He said before he thrusted his fist forward and unleashed a yellow energy blast that hurled Superman back and through a building.

Wonder Woman saw this and drew her sword before a powerful wind hit her and hurled her back.

Wonder Woman got up and saw a large red humanoid robot in front of her wearing a blue cape and with a large yellow T shaped stripes coming across his chest and arms.

She flew at the robot and punched it, hurling it back before she flew at it again.

The Robot got up and aimed his hand forward spinning it so fast a small tornado was actually generated and swept Wonder Woman up, the Robot leaping into the Tornado and punching her back beside Goddess.

Wonder Woman held her sword up, but saw Goddess was still wounded and lifted her up in her arms before flying off.

The robot saw this and kept watching her as she flew off.

Superman got up as he saw Nuclear Man fly at him.

Superman kicked off the ground and smashed his fist into Nuclear man, hurling him back.

Nuclear man got up and flew back at Superman, Superman grabbing his forearms like he did Black Adam.

Nuclear Man, however, proved to be be stronger than Black Adam, much stronger. In fact he was stronger than Wonder Woman, his strength seemed to be near his own. Nuclear man forcing his arms free before punching Superman and hurling him back.

Superman saw him fly towards him and gave an intense look.

He flew up and intercepted, Nuclear Man, hurling him back into the ground and blasting him with Heat Vision.

Nuclear Man held his arms up as the heat vision hit him.

He went back by en electronics store and held his arm out, energy surging through the window and into him. Energy surging through Nuclear man.

He flew into Superman, punching his charged fist into Superman, crashing him though another building.

Superman saw Nuclear man floating over him with Black Adam in his arms.

"I will make you suffer Superman, I will make you know the pain I have known." Nuclear Man said before he and the red robot flew off.

Superman was now very concerned, wanting to know who that man was and where he came from.

* * *

Superman flew at top speed towards a mountain near a coastal town.

He landed at the base of the mountain and approached it as he was scanned.

"Recognized Superman." A voice said as a part of gar ground opened up allowing him to enter the mountain.

Inside was a sort of base built into the mountain.

There was a main area with a pool of water, a series of computers and other equipment.

Standing near the computers were Cyborg , Silas, and Cisco.

Also standing in the main area was Batman, Aquaman,The Ace of Spades, Green Arrow, Artemis, Nightwing , Starfire, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Cheshire, Artemis, Wally and Spartan.

"I gotta say I'm digging your guys' headquarters." Cisco said.

"It's less conspicuous than that Hall they built us." Aquaman said.

"Where's Flash, Lantern, and Marvel?" Superman asked.

"Flash and Lantern are in bad shape, Caitlin, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter are looking at them." Cyborg said.

"And Marvel?"

"Billy hasn't been found yet." Batman said sounding concerned.

"I see, I'll tell Goddess." He said.

"Someone's clearly hunting us, common enemies of us now working together." Aquaman said.

"Yeah, they've formed their own Injustice league, Boom!" Cisco said.

Superman's eyes widdened.

"I need to see my children."

"Don't worry they're safe." Superman heard as he saw M'gann walk in.

"My uncle sent me to get them as soon as this happened. I've been watching them."

Wonder Woman came back with Martian Manhunter.

"Caitlin said they'll need time to recover, they were both injured badly." Wonder Woman said.

"Right now we should identify who we're up against." Batman said as he went over everyone they had seen so far.

"That was Black Manta with Atrocitus." Aquaman said.

"That robot was likely the work of T.O Morrow." Silas said.

"Nuclear Man's origin is still a mystery." Superman said.

"Black Adam, Doctor Light." Green Arrow said.

"Silver Banshee."

"Cheetah, Joker, and this man." Batman said as The Ace's eyes widened when he saw the bearded man in the coat.

He stepped closer to the screen.

"No."

"Ace, you know this man?" Canary asked.

"His name is Vandal Savage, I've known him for a long time. The last time I saw him was at the battle of the Bulge, when I killed him for the sixth time."


End file.
